


All night long

by itunoarchives



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itunoarchives/pseuds/itunoarchives
Summary: Muito antes de formarem uma família, Ramón e Amaia viviam em mundos distintos. Geniosos e sem papas na lingua, o destino não mediu esforços para que finalmente se encontrassem.A vênus de Ramón, decidida e forte, mostrou ao cozinheiro que o doce da vida vai muito além das panelas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1  
Ramón analisava os documentos a sua frente com atenção. Qualquer falha poderia ser irreversível. Nunca seu apartamento apertado, fez tanto barulho como naquela noite. Foram meses criando coragem, trabalhando duro, engolindo os mais absurdos insultos para poder cruzar seu caminho com Andrés. Foi ali naquele mês de setembro, que Ramón finalmente deu um de seus maiores passos, era por fim, a inauguração de seu restaurante, La Zarzamora.  
\- Larga esses papéis, Ramónzito, já deu tudo certo! – Andrés sorriu largo do outro lado da linha.  
\- Não é questão de largar, Andrés, você sabe muito bem quanto tempo demorou, vai querer me podar agora que a ansiedade bateu? – Ramón revirou os olhos.  
\- Não vai dar nada errado, parece até aquele seu professor de administração da faculdade, como era o nome dele mesmo? Marcos? Ah não! Era Marquina! Relaxa, encomendei os melhores vinhos pra nossa inauguração hoje à noite, se você aparecer de touca, Ramón, juro que te excluo da nossa sociedade.  
\- Você acha que pode tudo, é? O trato é 50 vs 50, Fonollosa, não esqueça.  
\- Ok, ok, anda logo. Te vejo mais tarde, vamos arrasar, hermanito, vamos arrasar. – Ramón riu largo do otimismo de Andrés e em seguida desligou o telefone. Era hoje, não tinha mais volta. 

No bairro de Lavapiés, Amaia preparava a aula da segunda feira, há um mês ela havia conseguido entrar para dar aula em uma das escolas mais concorridas e se dedicava vinte quatro horas por dia ao trabalho, seus pequenos do jardim da infância eram uma enorme conquista. Alícia era sua amiga desde os tempos em que ainda morava em Bilbao, se conheceram quando Amaia entrou na faculdade de pedagogia e entre inúmeros porres e o polêmico festival Alarde, viraram grandes amigas e confidentes.  
\- Que é, Alicia? – Amaia revirou os olhos quando abriu a porta e ali estava Alícia, com uma garrafa de champagne e um sorriso irritante.  
\- Não vai me convidar pra entrar, professora? – Alícia bateu a porta e andou a passos largos em direção à cozinha.  
\- E adianta? Você nunca me dá outra opção. – ela sentou outra vez na cadeira a frente dos papéis e respirou fundo, um pouco irritada.  
\- E tá irritada comigo? – Alícia voltou com duas taças cheias.  
\- Quem falou que eu vou beber? – rebateu Amaia.  
\- Porra, Amaia, larga de ser chata! Eu vim pra comemorar, você tá me enrolando desde o mês passado, prometeu que a gente ia sair pelo seu emprego e até agora nada. Hoje não tem desculpa, to nem aí pra você. Já chamei a Mônica, a Alba, aquele gostoso do Enriquez, o Mário – ela coçou os cabelos ruivos – Ah! A Alejandra também, lembra dela?  
\- A que largou tudo na faculdade pra fazer curso de cozinha? – ela riu.  
\- A própria maluca, jamais largaria os pentelhos por panelas, chega me dar arrepio chegar em casa cheirando à manteiga. – Alícia fez uma careta e Amaia concordou.  
\- Tá, tá, tudo bem, se eu não for, você vai me infernizar final de semana que vem de novo, então significa que eu não tenho escolha...  
\- Exatamente! – Alícia vibrou e bebeu um largo gole em seguida. – Vai, anda logo, você tem 15 minutos pra ficar pronta.  
Amaia revirou os olhos, pegou a taça na mesa e andou em direção ao banheiro. Dez minutos depois, saiu do mesmo, enrolada na toalha e balançando os quadris ao som de “Piece of my heart” e encontrou a amiga jogada na cama.  
\- Achei que você ia me apressar, desistiu de ir? – ela colocou a mão na cintura.  
\- Jamais! – Alícia levantou em um impulso – Só tava aqui pensando... Você não vive muito sozinha aqui?  
\- Buaaah, não começa Alícia, depois do meu lancezinho fracassado com o Mário, não quero nada por enquanto e você sabe disso.  
\- Qual o problema? Não existe só ele no mundo, além do mais, qual o problema de ficar com ele de novo, hm? – ela olhou para Amaia que agora estava de costas escolhendo uma camisa xadrez vermelha.  
\- Não tem clima, na verdade, não tenho vontade, sei lá eu, que coisa.  
\- Você não vai com essa blusinha junina, Amaia! – Alícia gritou fazendo Amaia se assustar.  
\- Pode parar de dar pitaco? Eu não vou me produzir pra ficar sentada no bar bebendo com vocês, até parece que não me conhece. – Alícia passou a ponta dos dedos pelas pálpebras fechadas e respirou fundo.  
\- Me prometa que não vai com aquela boina da nossa militância do Alarde?  
Amaia riu da amiga e respondeu – Pra sua sorte, HOJE, não estou disposta.  
\- OBRIGADA, MEU DEUS! – Alícia vibrou e saiu do quarto. – Vou ligar pra Alba e falar que estamos saindo. – Amaia assentiu com a cabeça e terminou de se arrumar. 

\- Andrés, que lugar lindo! – Alejandra olhava encantada para a decoração do salão e passava os olhos por absolutamente todos os convidados.  
\- Gostou, Alex? – Andrés lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho e não tardou a brindar.  
\- Muito! O ambiente é muito aconchegante, as luzes, a música, mas também é tudo meio despojado também, gosto disso. Pensou nisso tudo sozinho? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Não, jamais, em realidade quem mais quebrou a cabeça em questões de arquitetura, toda parte administrativa e obviamente o cardápio, foi o Ramón Lázaro, meu sócio e também amigo.  
\- Ele tem muito bom gosto e paciência também, imagino que pensar em tudo isso seja uma grande dor de cabeça. – Alejandra riu e vidrou na porta da cozinha, Ramón estava vestido com uma camisa de mangas largas de cor cinza, uma calça preta e um avental branco rodeava sua cintura. Seu olhar era sério, atento, a barba por fazer e os cabelos penteados pra trás, tiraram o último fôlego de Alex antes de voltar a prestar atenção em Andrés.  
\- Vejo que... – Andrés olhou na direção onde a atenção dela estava – Você gostou mesmo do meu sócio. – ele sorriu malicioso, bebendo outro gole.  
\- Juro que se não tivesse combinado de sair com o pessoal no bar ali da frente, eu largaria tudo pra fechar a cozinha com esse homem, por Deus... – ela suspirou e foi interrompida pelo toque do celular. – Sim, já estou indo.  
Andrés a encarou por alguns segundos e logo depois ela voltou sua atenção para ele outra vez.  
\- Bom, preciso ir, a Alícia já chegou e daqui a pouco os meninos estão aí também. – ela entregou a taça para o primeiro garçom que viu a frente.  
\- Que meninos? – Andrés perguntou curioso.  
\- O Mário, o Enriquez, acho que o Jaime também.. – respondeu pensativa.  
\- O Enriquez? No mesmo lugar que a Alícia? Você só pode estar brincando... – Andrés perguntou irritado.  
\- Não superou ainda, Fonollosa? – ela riu e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. – Se eu fosse você tentava de novo.  
\- Jamais, Alex, jamais. 

\- Ei, o que é? – Ramón parou Andrés o segurando pelo braço.  
\- Nada, tá tudo ótimo, não foi nada. – ele tentou se desvencilhar do amigo.  
\- Você mente mal pra cacete, Andrés, anda logo, o que foi? – Ramón o soltou e cruzou os braços acima do avental.  
\- Não tem nada demais, eu só encontrei uma velha amiga minha e ela me contou umas coisas que não sei se queria saber, enfim, esquece, já vai passar, é só, raiva do momento.  
\- Mulheres? – Ramón arqueou a sobrancelha. – Existe alguma que conseguiu domar o sommelier galinha?  
\- Galinha é você, filho da puta. – Andrés lhe deu um soco no ombro e riu logo em seguida. – Minha amiga ficou muito interessada em você, sabia?  
\- Hm – ele respondeu – É mesmo? E não me apresentou por quê? Posso saber?  
\- Porque você está em horário de trabalho, Ramónzito, não esqueça.  
\- E eu não mereço relaxar depois do meu trabalho?  
\- Justamente, não perder energia e chegar atrasado amanhã. Anda, ainda tem muito chão até o fechamento.  
\- Ei! Não esquece, 50 vs 50. – Andrés saiu pelo salão e Ramón voltou à cozinha. Realmente o amigo tinha razão, ainda havia muito chão pela frente e ele nem imaginava o quanto. 

\- Não, não, eu estou bem, não vou voltar com você Mário, que chatice! – Amaia negava com a cabeça enquanto Mário tentava a segurar.  
\- Olha pra você, Amaia, acha mesmo que eu vou confiar algum táxi com você assim?  
\- Ela tá mais salva no táxi do que com você, certeza. – respondeu Alícia e Jaime riu largamente fazendo Mônica o repreender.  
\- Por que você não toma uma água e um pouquinho de ar lá fora enquanto a gente acerta a conta, amiga? – Perguntou Mônica e ela assentiu.  
Amaia caminhou a passos um pouco desregulares até o balcão do bar e pediu uma água, tomou quase metade da garrafa e respirou fundo, prometeu a si mesma que jamais beberia daquela forma outra vez. Olhou ao redor e viu Alícia flertar descaradamente com Enriquez que correspondia a suas investidas, do outro lado, Mário e Alejandra começavam a conversar, ela suspirou de alívio. Pouco tempo depois, levantou do banco e andou até a frente do estabelecimento, resolveu caminhar um pouco, quando estava quase chegando ao outro lado da rua, a garrafa de água caiu no meio fio e assim que tentou pegá-la, se desequilibrou, antes que pudesse sentir o impacto do corpo ao chão, sentiu dois braços fortes a segurando.  
\- Tudo isso pra salvar uma garrafa de água, senhora? – a voz de Ramón ecoou pelos ouvidos de Amaia, mas ela definitivamente não conseguia se concentrar em nada mais além dele. O cheiro forte da manteiga adentrando às suas narinas, a camisa grudada ao corpo, à barba mal feita e os olhos achinados atentos a ela. – Você tá bem? – Ramón arqueou a sobrancelha e a tirou do transe.  
\- Sim! – ela segurou instintivamente nos braços do mesmo pra se equilibrar e quando ele a colocou em pé a sua frente pôde ver as pequenas tatuagens nos dedos e seu corpo tremeu num lapso de segundo. – Será que você pode me soltar?? – Amaia respondeu um pouco ríspida fazendo Ramón soltá-la e se arrepender no mesmo instante.  
\- Eu devia ter deixado você se estatelar no chão, isso sim.  
\- O que? – ela perguntou surpresa.  
\- Exatamente isso que você ouviu, sou cozinheiro, não sou assassino e muito menos explorador de mulher bêbada.  
\- Larga de ser grosseiro, eu fiquei assustada, não deu pra perceber?  
\- E agora eu tenho culpa que você anda alcoolizada no meio fio?  
\- Cretino. – Amaia virou de costas e Ramón a segurou outra vez pelo braço.  
\- Eu não recebo nem um obrigado? – ele perguntou segurando o riso e a olhando nos olhos, os cabelos já desgrenhados com a trança quase a desfazer.  
\- AMAIA! – Alejandra gritou do outro lado da rua e saiu correndo em direção aos dois. – O que aconteceu? – ela olhou para Amaia e em seguida para Ramón. – Oi, você é o Ramón, sócio do Andrés, não? Vocês se conhecem?  
\- NÃO!  
\- SIM! – eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Sim ou não? – Alejandra perguntou apreensiva.  
\- Na verdade a gente acab...  
\- Ei Amaia! – Mário chegou correndo na frente dos três e começou a revistar Amaia. – Você tá bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele tentou alguma coisa com você? – Ramón se segurou para não socar o outro homem ali mesmo.  
\- Não! Tá tudo bem, respirem vocês, ele não tentou nada, ele me salvou de uma queda na realidade. – Amaia olhou para Ramón e pela primeira vez sorriu para o mesmo.  
\- Vamos, Alícia já foi, eu e o Mário vamos te levar pra casa. – Amaia consentiu e caminhou ao lado de Mário. Alejandra sorriu para Ramón e se despediu.  
\- Um prazer te conhecer, Ramón, quem sabe outro dia a gente não se vê. – ele assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça e quando Alejandra começou a caminhar, sua atenção voltou-se automaticamente para Amaia do outro lado da rua, agora, com outra garrafa de água e esperando o próximo veículo. Assim que o mesmo estacionou, ela olhou para Ramón intacto na frente do imenso letreiro vermelho do “La Zarzamora” e sibilou com esperança que ele pudesse entender.  
\- Obrigada. – no instante em que entrou no carro, Amaia soube que aquele bruto cheirando à manteiga, ainda lhe tiraria boas noites de sono.


	2. capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, Ituñers do meu coração!  
> Segue mais um capítulo da saga amorosa do nosso mais novo casalzinho, Ramaia. Espero que gostem.  
> Agur

CAPÍTULO 2  
\- Quê? – Amaia atende o celular, assustada depois de ser tirada de um sono profundo.  
\- Você tá dormindo ainda, maitea? – Alícia pergunta incrédula. – Sabe que horas são? Quase meio dia, Amaia, levanta dessa cama, o Mário me mandou milhões de mensagens, falando que um troglodita tava falando com você ontem à noite.  
\- É o que? – ela revirou os olhos – Eu não sei quem ele é, eu só tropecei e ele me segurou, não tem nada demais, o Mário que fantasia coisas demais, até porque a Alejandra parecia interessada nele, não sou fura olho Alícia, além do mais, ele é um bruto. – Amaia bufou e passou a palma das mãos sob a testa, ainda tentando raciocinar.  
\- Hmmm, entendi, então quer dizer, que a entrona da Aléx já tá de olho nele? Não perde tempo mesmo, credo.   
\- E você? Foi embora com o Enriquez? – Amaia levantou da cama e seguiu até a geladeira para beber água.  
\- Fui, mas não rolou nada além de uns beijos, dá pra passar o tempo, mas não tô muito afim. – Alícia riu – Ei, você não esqueceu que hoje tem o jantar da Mônica, né?  
\- Mas que merda, vocês não podem me dar UM dia de descanso? – ela se jogou no sofá – Não sei se vou ter fígado pra beber de novo, Alícia.  
\- Pois fique na água, a Mônica jamais vai te perdoar se você não for, além do mais, vai ser no restaurante novo, o tal de La Zarzamora, inauguraram ontem inclusive, me parece que a comida é maravilhosa.  
\- Bom, ao menos isso, não? – Amaia riu e respirou fundo – Depois me manda o endereço, encontro vocês lá.   
\- Tudo bem, guapa, cuida do seu fígado, porque hoje é dia de hidratá-lo um pouco mais. – ambas riram e desligaram o telefone. 

Ramón montava o mise en place do dia com toda a concentração possível, trabalhar em sua própria cozinha, poder chefiá-la e ver seu projeto executado lhe trazia uma sensação de dever cumprido e realização profissional indescritível. A caixinha de som, devidamente isolada da bancada, tocava Gnossienne nº 1 de Erik Satie, por mais que tivesse um estilo um tanto quanto peculiar, com algumas tatuagens e brincos na orelha, Ramón sempre fora um amante incorrigível de música clássica, desde muito cedo, seu falecido pai o fez enxergar que a verdadeira música se sente e desde então, o cozinheiro jamais deixou de trabalhar sem a mesma.   
\- Hermanito! – Andrés adentrou a cozinha tirando Ramón de sua devida concentração. – Nossa inauguração foi um sucesso, meu cristal – ele se aproximou do amigo e o beijou no rosto. – Um sucesso! – Ramón sorriu satisfeito e negou com a cabeça.  
\- Me sinto aliviado, Andrés.   
\- A foto do nosso primogênito estava na capa do jornal, meu vinho, sua comida – Andrés gesticulou animado - Tudo com o maior mérito, Ramón, sabia que tinha escolhido o melhor cozinheiro desse país inteiro. – ele piscou para o amigo.  
\- Ainda há muito o que fazer Andrés, uma inauguração não quer dizer nada, o que vai nos levar pra cima é uma junção de coisas. – ele remontou a ordem das tigelas com os ingredientes.  
\- Sei disso, Ramónzito, aliás, hoje já temos várias reservas, sua equipe e a minha vão deslanchar mais essa noite.   
\- Me alegro, Andrés, só não beba todo nosso estoque de vinho, eh? – Ramón riu para o amigo e o mesmo saiu da cozinha, deixando Ramón outra vez sozinho em seus pensamentos e entre um corte e outro de batatas, ele se lembrou da mulher ranzinza que encontrara na noite anterior, ainda podia sentir o suave perfume floral que exalava de sua pele, seus cabelos loiros presos numa trança bem feita e seus olhos castanhos, quase amendoados, que o fez afogar-se por breves segundos. Amaia. Lembrou que se chamava Amaia, seu nome combinava com a cor de seus olhos, será que a veria outra vez, ou sua imagem ficaria apenas como mais uma vaga lembrança? Ramón não queria admitir, mas, se pudesse pedir algo para alguém, pediria poder revê-la uma vez mais. 

Amaia estacionou o carro um pouco a frente do endereço que Alícia havia lhe dado e se viu atônita quando reparou que o restaurante ficava exatamente em frente ao bar da noite anterior, suas pernas bambearam um pouco quando lembrou que ali o homem bruto e forte a segurou nos braços. Ela respirou fundo tentando afastar os pensamentos naquele momento e adentrou no recinto, bem iluminado, extremamente aconchegante, muito bonito por sinal, Mônica não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor. Mônica avistou a amiga há alguns metros de distância e fez sinal para que ela continuasse andando até a imensa mesa de madeira onde todos se encontravam.   
\- Mas não é possível que você sempre chega atrasada, Amaia, como você se tornou professora? – Alícia perguntou zombeteira.  
\- Eu não vou nem te responder... – Amaia revirou os olhos e deu a volta para cumprimentar o resto do pessoal.  
\- Achei que você não estaria viva depois de ontem, se bem que, fiquei sabendo que te salvaram e... – Mônica foi interrompida pela amiga.  
\- Mas será possível que eu serei a pauta da noite, hoje? – Amaia colocou a bolsa pendurada na cadeira e sentou-se na mesma. – Vocês já pediram?  
\- Sim, me avisaram que hoje teriam muitas reservas, tenho dó do cozinheiro que vai providenciar tudo, isso sim. – Mônica riu e Jaime deu um beijo rápido na mesma.   
\- Andrés! – Jaime gritou levantando o braço, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor e do amigo em questão.  
\- Jaime, que surpresa boa! – Andrés se aproximou da mesa e ambos se cumprimentaram, Alícia olhou assustada para Amaia que pediu calma, só com o olhar.  
\- A que devo a honra da presença – Andrés passou os olhos pela mesa e reconheceu Alícia de imediato – tão ilustre de todos, essa noite?  
\- Eu vou me casar com essa beldade. – Jaime riu e Mônica acompanhou o noivo.  
\- Ótimo, é um momento que tem que ser memorável, escolherei o melhor vinho da nossa adega e pedirei pro nosso cozinheiro caprichar ainda mais no prato de vocês. – Andrés caminhou até a cadeira de Alícia, abaixou o corpo e sussurrou quase inaudível – Trarei um especial, por conta da casa. – ele se distanciou da mesa sorrindo cinicamente e foi para a cozinha.  
Amaia levantou rapidamente de seu assento e sentou ao lado de Alícia.  
\- Ele continua o mesmo, Alícia, apaixonado por você. – completou Amaia.  
\- Eu não acredito que ele trabalha aqui, mas que puta merda é essa? – Alícia colocou a mão sob o rosto, cobrindo o mesmo.  
\- Você só tá assim porque se apegou nele, confessa pra mim, desgraçada. – Alícia riu da fala de Amaia.  
\- Claro que não, foi só passatempo, ele é um egocêntrico, bleh. – Alícia revirou os olhos.  
\- Vou fingir que acredito em você... – Amaia levantou – Vou ao banheiro, já venho. – Alícia concordou com a cabeça.   
Amaia caminhou sem muita pressa e distraída entre as mesas do restaurante, quando estava quase chegando ao seu destino, sentiu a pesada porta de madeira contra seu ombro esquerdo e gemeu de dor no mesmo instante, o corpo gelou e a dor pareceu se esvair em questão de segundos quando percebeu o rosto tão familiar a sua frente, era ele, o bruto cheirando à manteiga, devidamente uniformizado, parecia mais bonito que a noite anterior.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón perguntou tão espantado quanto ela. – Tá tudo bem? Me desculpa, eu ainda não acostumei com a porta. Machucou? – ele perguntou preocupado.  
\- Não, não. – ela passou a palma da mão sob o ombro para aliviar – Tá tudo bem, foi só, uma pancada... O que você tá fazendo aqui?   
\- Eu sou dono disso aqui? – ele disse gesticulando nervosamente – Em realidade, sócio, junto com Andrés, você certamente já deve ter cruzado com ele no meio do caminho, ele adora ficar bajulando todo mundo que encontra.. – Ramón riu para ela que também riu e instantaneamente gemeu outra vez de dor.   
\- Ai...   
\- Me deixa ver, vem aqui – Ramón a segurou pela mão direita e a levou até a cozinha que trabalhava em um ritmo frenético, a puxando para um canto mais tranquilo.  
\- Tá tudo bem, não tem que se preocupar? – ela o olhou nos olhos.  
\- Ramón. – ele respondeu quase sem ar.  
\- Ah, Ramón, isso, tinha esquecido – mentiu – Vou sobreviver, prometo. – ela sorriu para ele.  
\- Não precisa ser teimosa, não vou fazer nada, espera aqui. – Ramón a soltou e correu até o freezer da enorme cozinha, Amaia o observou tirar algumas pedras de gelo do mesmo e colocá-las em um pano limpo, caminhando em sua direção. – Aqui, vai aliviar um pouco – Ramón repousou o tecido branco na pele de Amaia e pôde observar seu corpo arrepiar, não sabia ao certo se pela sensação de ser tocada minimamente por ele, ou se pela mudança de temperatura. – Talvez fique um pouco vermelho agora e amanhã arroxeado, mas faça uma compressa fria antes de deitar.   
Amaia não tirou os olhos de Ramón, sua respiração ela sentia, estava cada vez mais pesada, as veias pulsando e a respiração entrecortada. Não era possível que era ele, o mesmo homem da noite anterior, de novo cuidando-a. Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando foi interrompida por Andrés que entrou eufórico na cozinha e cravou os pés no mesmo instante quando viu a cena.   
\- Hermanito? – ele chamou, fazendo Ramón desviar seus olhos que antes estavam fixos nas diversas reações de Amaia.   
\- Sim?   
\- Não quero atrapalhar nada – ele sorriu sarcástico – Mas já atrapalhando, o pedido da mesa 12 está atrasado, você pode resolver isso pra nós?   
Ramón balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a olhar para Amaia.   
\- Pode deixar, já estou melhor – Amaia passou a palma da mão pelos dedos gelados de Ramón para pegar a pequena compressa e a tensão entre ambos era palpável. – Imagino que tem muitos pratos pra preparar ainda, não quero te dar trabalho.   
\- Não vai me dar trabalho algum, fui eu quem te acidentou, não? – ele sorriu largamente para ela, seus olhos achinados e o contorno da barba mal feita que Amaia por um milésimo de segundo pensou, como seria a sensação de sua pele roçando na mesma.   
\- Eu vou indo, ao banheiro. – ela piscou algumas vezes antes de criar coragem para seguir.  
\- Boa noite Amaia, espero que você goste do nosso restaurante e da minha comida, evidentemente. – ele riu e ela fez um gesto afirmativo, segurou com firmeza o pano entre as mãos e saiu sem olhar para trás.   
Ramón ficou ainda alguns segundos tentando entender o que aconteceu, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho estridente das panelas no fogão. Amaia saiu do banheiro e correu em direção à mesa 7, Alícia a olhou assustada.  
\- Onde você tava? Achei que ia só fazer xixi, não ser levada para o mundo encantado.  
Amaia não falou nada, largou a compressa na mesa e abriu a bolsa, pegando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, nervosa. Saiu apressada até a frente do restaurante e acendeu o primeiro cigarro, andou de um lado para o outro, tentando manter a respiração regular, sem sucesso.   
\- O que foi? – Alícia apareceu ao lado dela, esbaforida de tanto correr.  
\- O Ramón tá aqui – ela despejou, dando uma grande tragada no cigarro entre os dedos.   
\- Quem? – perguntou confusa.  
\- O bruto de ontem, o que me segurou aqui – Amaia olhou ao redor e se deu conta de que estava justamente no mesmo lugar da noite passada – Puta que pariu, o paquera da Alejandra, Alícia.  
\- Não! – Alícia a olhou espantada e pegou o maço de cigarros na mão da amiga – O que esse restaurante é afinal? Um ponto de encontro?  
Amaia mexeu o braço esquerdo bruscamente e sentiu o ombro fisgar.  
\- Ele me deu uma portada no ombro, me levou até a cozinha.  
\- Te levou pra cozinha? Pra fazer o que? – Alícia perguntou com malícia.  
\- Pára de pensar em pornografia, Alícia, ele me levou pra fazer uma compressa. – Amaia acendeu outro cigarro.  
\- E porque você tá tão nervosa?   
\- Porque ele é dono desse restaurante? – respondeu seca.  
\- Ele é dono junto com o egocêntrico do Andrés? Você só pode tá de brincadeira...  
\- Justamente. Inferno. – Amaia rebateu irritada.  
\- Vem, vamos voltar logo, a Mônica deve estar preocupada. – Alícia e Amaia apagaram o restante do cigarro e voltaram para dentro do local.  
\- Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mônica perguntou assim que avistou as duas amigas.  
\- Uhm, só precisava tomar um ar. Não se preocupa, Môn. – Amaia chegou perto da amiga e a beijou no rosto.   
\- Boa noite, pra mesa mais bonita do La Zarzamora. – Andrés chegou trazendo duas garrafas de vinho tinto e atrás dele, vinha Ramón, carregando consigo uma travessa imensa de paella. Amaia sentou e desviou o olhar de Ramón, pegou a taça já servida por Andrés e bebeu um largo gole.  
\- Ei, apressada! – Jaime chamou sua atenção.   
\- Quê? – Amaia segurou a taça meio brutamente e a colocou na mesa.  
\- Espera o brinde, esquentadinha. – ele riu e ela revirou os olhos.  
\- Eu tava com sede? – ela rebateu e ouviu a risada abafada de Ramón atrás de si.  
\- Pensei que a sede passava com água, não com álcool. – Ramón sussurrou para que só ela pudesse ouvir e Amaia sentiu o corpo arrepiar.  
\- Não na minha filosofia.   
\- E o nervoso? Você alivia só com nicotina? – ele colocou a panela na mesa e cruzou os braços, ficando atrás de Amaia.  
\- O que você tá querendo dizer? – irritada, Amaia estendeu o prato para que Alícia a pudesse servir.   
\- Tudo depende da interpretação.  
Amaia o ignorou e deu uma garfada. Ramón foi até o lado de Andrés que agora conversava animadamente com Jaime, ambos começaram a debater sobre o restaurante, mas poucos segundos depois foram interrompidos por Alícia, que também estava nervosa, mas pela presença de Fonollosa.   
\- Que tal um brinde? A esse casal lindo, que se ama e que vai ter muitos filhinhos lindos. – ela levantou e toda mesa fez o mesmo.  
\- Vem, Andrés, Ramón, brindem com a gente, graças a vocês tá todo mundo aqui agora. – Jaime riu divertido e não deu nem tempo para que os dois recusassem, em questão de segundos, já estavam com a taça na mão.   
\- Ao amor. – Mônica foi sucinta e sorriu largamente, levantando a taça à frente de si e tilintando com o restante dos amigos.   
Amaia tentou permanecer indiferente, mas sentiu os olhares expressivos de Ramón sobre si. Ele estendeu a taça na frente da mesma e quase como uma tortura, bateu o vidro sob o outro em câmera lenta.  
\- Um prazer te rever, Amaia.  
Andrés conhecia Ramón como ninguém. Sempre soube que o amigo e sócio fora um apaixonado pelas artes no geral e pela forma como flertava com Amaia, um pouco descarado até, percebeu mais do que depressa que o amigo pularia do abismo por ela, em menos de 24 horas.   
\- Jaime, quero convidar vocês pra outro jantar, mas agora, na minha casa, semana que vem, o que acham? Tantos anos que a gente não se vê, tem muita coisa pra por em dia, não?  
\- Siiiim! – Mônica respondeu prontamente e Jaime também concordou mais do que depressa, deixando Amaia, Alícia e Ramón boquiabertos.  
\- Bom jantar pra vocês. – Alícia respondeu debochada.  
\- Você está mais do que convidada, Sierra. – rebateu Andrés.  
\- Não posso largar o restaurante, Andrés. – Ramón o advertiu.  
\- Quem vai largar? – ele perguntou – Nós vamos depois do expediente. Tenho certeza que ninguém vai se incomodar se você levar a sobremesa.   
Ramón revirou os olhos e bebeu o restante do vinho. Amaia o observava e não sabia muito bem até onde tudo isso poderia chegar. Jantar. Na casa de Andrés. Ramón. Isso só poderia ser uma loucura.  
\- E se a gente chamar a Alex? – Mônica perguntou, fazendo Amaia revirar os olhos no mesmo segundo.  
\- Não. – Andrés foi taxativo e todos o olharam surpreso.   
\- Por quê? – Mônica rebateu.  
\- Porque ela não entenderia o que criamos aqui, agora. – ele sorriu e olhou para Ramón. – Além do mais, ela poderia ser fatal.  
Ninguém entendeu muito bem o duplo sentido nas palavras de Andrés, mas todos concordaram.   
Ramón terminava de arrumar a cozinha depois de mais uma noite de sucesso, porém completamente louca. Sua mente vagava a cada segundo em tudo que havia ocorrido no dia de hoje e sempre parava nela. Até quando Amaia ficaria grudada em seus pensamentos?


	3. capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3  
Era quinta-feira, o movimento no “La Zarzamora” ainda era considerável, durante toda a semana, tiveram um bom público e Ramón pôde apresentar seus pratos, mas não esperava a visita tão repentina de um dos críticos gastronômicos mais famosos e conceituados da Espanha, Rafael García Santos.   
\- Ramón? – Luka entrou na cozinha apressado, tirando o cozinheiro de sua concentração rotineira.   
\- Que é, Luka? – ele o olhou apreensivo.  
\- O Rafael García chegou e quer provar quase metade do nosso menú.   
Ramón sentiu o corpo petrificar e respirou fundo.   
\- Puta que pariu, mas já? Não faz nem um mês que a gente abriu e ele já veio?   
\- Onde eu coloco o pedido? – Luka perguntou.  
\- Dá pra mim, me deixa ver. – Ramón limpou as mãos no avental a sua frente e estendeu a mesma para pegar o papel. Passou os olhos com pressa e assentiu. – Ele quer tudo isso? Então é isso que ele vai ter. Manda o Andrés escolher o melhor vinho.   
Luka concordou e passou pela porta de madeira, deixando Ramón sozinho outra vez. O momento era esse, teria que mostrar que tinha conhecimento e dom suficiente para continuar com o La Zarzamora e lutar pela estrela Michelin. 

\- Elena, porque você não faz um peixinho aqui no mar? – Amaia apontou para a folha da aluna que sorriu prontamente.  
\- O peixinho azul? – ela perguntou curiosa.  
\- Hmmm, mas ele pode se perder na cor do mar, não? Que tal se fizer de uma cor diferente?  
\- Amarelo? – Elena sorriu e Amaia fez o mesmo.  
\- Sim, pode ser amarelo. – ela continuou ao lado da aluna a ajudando com o desenho.  
\- Amaia? – Alba chamou a amiga que levantou prontamente.  
\- Sim?   
\- O Enriquez tá chamando você lá na sala dele. – ela riu, já sabendo a reação dela.   
\- Ele não pode esperar minha aula acabar? – Amaia revirou os olhos – Você fica aqui? – Alba concordou – Eu já venho. – Amaia saiu batendo os pés pelo corredor da escola e chegou à sala do diretor.  
Enriquez era um mulherengo nato e nunca negou seu interesse por Amaia, embora sempre terminasse a noite com Alícia. Ele havia sido promovido há pouco e agora tomava as rédeas da nova instituição.  
\- Quer falar comigo, Enriquez? – Amaia entrou sem bater e ele prontamente levantou.  
\- Boa tarde, Amaia. – ele estendeu a mão para beijá-la, mas ela se pôs séria e sentou na cadeira a sua frente, ignorando-o totalmente.  
\- Você pode falar o que quer saber logo? Deixei meus alunos com a Alba e não gosto de interromper minhas aulas. – ela pegou um lápis em cima da mesa e prendeu os cabelos com o mesmo.   
\- Não sei se você lembra, mas eu sou seu chefe. – Enriquez voltou para trás da mesa e sentou-se na enorme cadeira sem tirar os olhos dela.  
\- E? – ela perguntou debochada.  
\- E você poderia ser mais educada, professora. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
\- Enriquez, aqui dentro você pode ser meu chefe, mas eu sei muito bem quais são suas intenções fora daqui e sinceramente? Não tenho tempo, muito menos paciência pra lidar com essa situação, então, por favor – ela pediu séria – Seja profissional.   
Ele se assustou um pouco com o tom de Amaia, mas prosseguiu.  
\- Tudo bem, você venceu. – ele limpou a garganta – Quero falar e ajustar seu horário, se você concordar, obviamente.  
Amaia permaneceu na sala e ouviu atentamente as mudanças que Enriquez propôs. Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Ramón estava sentado em um banquinho improvisado de caixas de plástico, no meio da cozinha, as palavras do crítico ressoavam a cada cinco segundos em sua mente “camarão fora do ponto, cortes desiguais, harmonização do prato fora do padrão...”  
\- Hermanito? – Andrés entrou na cozinha e Ramón não expressou nenhuma reação. – Foi tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou sorrindo.  
\- Não fode mais, Andrés, foi uma merda, um desastre total.   
\- Pára de ser negativo, esse foi o primeiro de muitos que vão passar aqui e você sabe disso, não tem que se apegar nesses detalhes. – Andrés caminhou até Ramón e bateu em seu ombro.   
\- Fonollosa – Ramón levantou rapidamente, evidentemente nervoso – Não faz nem um mês que a gente abriu isso aqui e esse cara já apareceu, pediu tudo que tinha direito e vem reclamar de erro primário porra? – ele gritou no meio da cozinha, tirou o avental e o jogou no chão.   
\- Ei, ei, ei – Andrés tentou se aproximar dele, mas foi em vão, Ramón saiu pisando duro pelo salão deixando o amigo pra trás. 

A noite de sábado estava mais estrelada do que o normal, todos já estavam devidamente acomodados na grande sala de Andrés, menos Ramón que ainda não estava presente.   
\- Há quanto tempo vocês decidiram abrir o restaurante, Andrés? – perguntou Amaia.  
\- Eu conheço o Ramón há muito tempo e posso te garantir que esse sempre foi mais o sonho dele do que o meu. – ele sorriu – Quero dizer, obviamente que eu queria também, mas eu não fiz nem metade do que ele fez. Esse carrancudo se cobra demais. – Andrés suspirou lembrando-se do ocorrido na mesma semana - Quinta-feira apareceu um crítico gastronômico lá e acabou com ele, desde então trabalho com a pessoa mais mal humorada dessa terra, minha querida. – riu em seguida e levantou para se aproximar de Alícia que estava perto da janela. – Não se preocupe Amaia, ele sobreviverá. – ele piscou para ela que balançou a cabeça negativamente e caminhou em seguida até a cozinha.  
Amaia abriu a geladeira para pegar o vinho espumante que levara consigo e se não fosse pela força exercida em segurar a garrafa com firmeza, ela certamente se despedaçaria em milhões, assim que virou deu de cara com Ramón, segurando dois potes de sorvete nas mãos, sem nenhum indício de dificuldade em carregá-los entre os dedos.   
\- Oi.. – ela disse um pouco tímida, tentando inutilmente esconder o nervosismo.  
\- Boa noite, Amaia. – Ramón hoje estava um pouco mais despojado, usava uma camiseta preta com calças claras e o cabelo sem o característico penteado jogado para trás.   
\- Como foi hoje? – Amaia perguntou um pouco sem pensar, deixando a garrafa em cima da bancada.  
\- Não sei, na realidade não fui. – ele sorriu fraco – Deixei na mão do Luka, mas acredito que tudo saiu bem, assim espero. – caminhou até o freezer, passando por ela, olhou-a por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir e guardar a sobremesa. – Sei que eu mesmo deveria ter feito algo, mas, ando duvidando um pouco da minha capacidade. – ele forçou um sorriso outra vez e Amaia teve uma sensação estranha dentro de si.   
\- Olha Ramón – ela suspirou – Eu sei que nosso primeiro contato não foi planejado, mas, embora eu pareça – pensou um pouco e riu de si própria – Em realidade, embora eu SEJA uma pessoa um pouco esquentada? – questionou – Acredito que não sou tão ranzinza quanto pareço. – Ramón sorriu e repousou seus olhos nela – Mas você poderia, por favor, me ajudar a abrir isso aqui? – ela apontou para a garrafa a sua frente e ele se aproximou da bancada.  
\- Então, vamos lá, será que temos aqui, alguém que quer me ajudar nessa noite? – ele perguntou inocentemente – Ou em realidade, só quer uma troca de favores? – Amaia riu e ele fez o mesmo.  
\- Você pensa coisas demais, Ramón, eu jamais me aproveitaria da sua sensibilidade, sabendo justamente que – ela encostou o corpo no mármore gelado e molhou os lábios – Apesar de o que? – Amaia levou a ponta dos dedos até os braços bem torneados dele, fazendo-o despertar – Saber que você é um ótimo cozinheiro, que foi o maior idealizador desse projeto, que desperta a ira nesses críticos bestas e que, puta que pariu – ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu Ramón se aproximar e apertar seu corpo contra o dela - Roubou todas as minhas noites de sono desde a semana passada. – ela concluiu, abrindo os olhos em seguida.  
\- Devo tomar isso como um elogio, senhorita? – ele perguntou aproximando o rosto lentamente do pescoço de Amaia, sentindo o cheiro tão característico que ela exalava.   
\- Como é que você me disse mesmo? – ela fingiu pensar – Ah sim, tudo depende da interpretação. – o imitou.  
\- E qual é a interpretação correta de hoje? – Ramón perguntou, subindo os lábios pela mandíbula e queixo, fazendo-a prender o ar entre os pulmões.  
\- Que você prometeu me ajudar a abrir essa garrafa. – Amaia falou friamente e se desvencilhou do mesmo em um milésimo de segundos, deixando Ramón atônito.   
\- Você gosta de brincar com fogo, professora? – ele perguntou, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. – Não esqueça que esse elemento, eu domino muito bem.  
\- Como você sabe que eu sou professora? – curiosa, rebateu.  
\- Digamos que, tenho meus contatos. – Ramón cruzou os braços, aguardando o próximo passo.  
\- Andrés e Alícia. – Amaia revirou os olhos e bufou – Como são previsíveis... – ela negou com a cabeça e virou de costas, ficando com o corpo de frente para a garrafa que permanecia ali. Ela retirou o lacre, em seguida o arame e forçou a rolha, sem sucesso.   
\- O que você precisa, é de força. – Ramón proferiu enquanto caminhou até ficar com o corpo há poucos centímetros das costas de Amaia.   
\- E você precisa de incentivo pra isso? – ela perguntou virando o rosto de lado, o olhando nos olhos.   
\- Amaia... – as mãos dele foram de encontro às dela, que ainda segurava a garrafa. – Primeiro você segura, com firmeza, no corpo da garrafa. – Amaia apertou um pouco a mão esquerda no vidro gelado, mas que derreteria a qualquer momento devido ao calor de seu corpo, com Ramón tão próximo a ela.   
\- E agora? – ela deu um impulso pra trás, roçando o corpo levemente sob o dele, fazendo com que Ramón perdesse a concentração por alguns segundos.   
\- Agora você mexe – Ramón sussurrou – De um lado pro outro – ele fez o mesmo movimento, segurando na mão dela – E depois – puxou a rolha com força, fazendo com que fizesse barulho – Você puxa pra cima. – o líquido gelado começou a cair entre os dedos de Amaia, que ainda segurava o corpo da garrafa. Ramón soltou o objeto, repousou a mão direita na cintura de Amaia e a esquerda subiu até seu pescoço, segurando-a com firmeza na palma da mão, parando no queixo.   
Amaia paralisou, seu coração, ela certamente queria matá-lo, naquele momento, pulsava como nunca. Ramón ali, tão perto, podia sentir agora, o cheiro do perfume amadeirado, a força que ele colocou em sua cintura, que chegava a ser leve e doce ao mesmo tempo. A respiração cada vez mais próxima. Ela não queria mais resistir, não havia motivo plausível para tal. Como duas forças, Amaia impulsionou o rosto para perto do dele e finalmente iniciou o beijo, a princípio lento, mas feroz e convidativo ao mesmo tempo. Ramón fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela incrível sensação de prazer que sentia pelo corpo todo. Amaia virou o corpo devagar para ficar de frente a ele e o envolveu com ambos os braços, pelo pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.   
Ramón finalmente esqueceu os problemas e das decepções que havia tido na semana, Amaia parecia ter deletado tudo ao mesmo tempo, deixando apenas uma incrível e maravilhosa sensação que nem ele sabia direito como definir. Segurou Amaia pelos quadris e a sentou na imensa bancada, aproximando ainda mais o corpo do dela. Seus dedos bem definidos afundaram-se entre os cabelos loiros dela, puxando-os uma vez ou outra, intensificando a sensação a cada momento. Amaia o enlaçou com as pernas pela cintura e soltou um pequeno gemido abafado, afastando enfim, seus lábios do dele, puxando-o em seguida.   
\- Você gosta de se aproveitar de quem não é formado na sua área, cozinheiro? – ela perguntou, tirando um sorriso um tanto quanto bobo de Ramón.  
\- Aprendi nos meus anos de faculdade, que é de mal grado não ajudar quem precisa. – ele desceu as mãos até os ombros dela, os massageou levemente e levou os lábios até o ombro esquerdo, beijando-o em seguida. – E nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixar passar qualquer oportunidade.   
Amaia sorriu, estranhamente, sentia-se bem, não havia se sentido invadida pela ação de Ramón e muito menos arrependida, mas, dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente, não fazia parte de sua personalidade.   
\- Me deixa descer, Ramón, já ficamos tempo demais aqui. – ela levou as mãos até os ombros largos do mesmo e os apertou com força. – Além do mais, você não me deixou beber até agora. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o riso.  
\- Certo... – ele afastou o corpo do dela – Como queira. – Ramón caminhou sem pressa até a pia da cozinha e molhou uma das palmas da mão e passou a mesma pela nuca, Amaia desceu da bancada, segurou a garrafa do espumante e riu da tentativa de Ramón aplacar a temperatura corpórea, virou o líquido ainda frio por entre os lábios e saboreou inúmeras sensações. Assim que parou de beber, sentiu o corpo ser puxado bruscamente para frente, pelas mesmas mãos que a seguraram no final de semana passado, elas estavam outra vez em seu corpo, Ramón sem perder tempo, voltou a beijá-la, dolorosamente, de tão lento. Quando parou o beijo, ele sussurrou entre seus lábios.  
\- Me deu sede. – Ramón lhe selou os lábios pela última vez antes de sair da cozinha.  
\- Mas que filho da puta! – ela rebateu rindo da situação.

O quarteto de casais estava sentado no sofá, rindo como nunca, Ramón negou com a cabeça, definitivamente não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo.   
\- Finalmente, eh?! – Andrés berrou, tirando-o de qualquer lembrança que acabara de ocorrer no cômodo ao lado.  
\- Que é? Vai ficar me vigiando agora, Andrés? – ele revirou os olhos.  
\- Claro que não, só não sabia que guardar dois potes de sorvete, demandava tanta atenção do senhor, meu chef de cozinha preferido. – Andrés riu e Alícia fez o mesmo.  
\- Ramón você viu a Amaia? – ela perguntou enquanto mordiscava a borda da taça, quase vazia.  
\- Não sei Alícia, em realidade, nem faço ideia. – logo após responder a pergunta, Amaia surgiu carregando a garrafa de espumante e começou a encher a taça de todos ao seu redor, começando por Mônica.  
\- Demorou tanto, guapa, se perdeu no caminho? – Andrés perguntou, fazendo Amaia caminhar até ele e Alícia.  
\- Eu estava na cozinha? – ela respondeu sem pestanejar e Ramón negou com a cabeça.  
\- Ahhhhh, na cozinha? – Alícia rebateu – Sozinha?   
\- Alícia, nem começa. – ela virou de costas para ambos e deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa central, abrindo a pequena bolsa onde havia seus maços de cigarro – Espero que não se importe. – olhou para Andrés – Vou dissipar meu nervosismo. – Amaia voltou o olhar para Ramón e acendeu o cigarro sem deixar de fitá-lo, a bebida obviamente já estava fazendo efeito desde o momento em que colocou os pés na cozinha de Andrés, mas a sensação que seu beijo com Ramón a trouxe, poderia ser facilmente comparado ao paraíso. Quando Amaia passou ao lado dele, a coragem outra vez se fez presente.  
\- Tenho certeza de que você é muito capaz, de tudo, até de revirar a vida de alguém, de cabeça pra baixo. – ela sussurrou, deixando-o um tanto quanto perplexo. A única coisa que Amaia ainda não tinha talvez, o mínimo conhecimento, é que Ramón também partilhava do mesmo sentimento, desde o momento em que a viu, soube que jamais voltaria a ser o homem de antes.


	4. capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4  
Amaia saiu segurando a carteira de cigarros entre os dedos e debruçou o corpo no parapeito da enorme varanda de Andrés. Não tinha muita certeza da dimensão do que acabara de dizer a Ramón antes de sair da sala, mas sentiu-se leve, não achava justo vê-lo culpar-se e queria que ele soubesse disso.  
\- O que faz você não largar isso aí? – Ramón adentrou a varanda e Amaia endireitou o corpo no mesmo instante.  
\- Bom, tendo em vista que, nunca tive um motivo plausível, eu só, sinto vontade. – ela respondeu.  
\- Principalmente quando tá nervosa, não? – ele estendeu uma taça em sua direção com o espumante que ela havia largado na sala.  
\- Eu deveria estar? – Amaia segurou a taça e prontamente verteu um longo gole.  
\- Não sei – Ramón aproximou-se e pegou o cigarro dela entre os dedos – Você que tem que me dizer. – ele tragou sem tirar os olhos de Amaia e sorriu em seguida.  
\- Você sempre foi presunçoso assim ou é só quando encontra comigo? – ela passou o dedo indicador pela borda da taça.  
\- Por que você sempre foge das minhas perguntas? – questionou.  
\- Tá. – Amaia voltou a olhá-lo fixamente – O que quer saber?   
Ramón tragou outra vez e sentou no banco alto perto da parede.  
\- Eu sei que você é professora, mas dá aula pra quem? Pra marmanjo?   
Amaia soltou a taça e riu da última pergunta.  
\- Não tem nada comigo e já com ciúmes? – ela negou com a cabeça – Sou professora sim, do jardim da infância. – Amaia suspirou profundamente – Absurdamente apaixonada pelo que faço e você?  
\- Eu? – ele riu – Você já sabe que eu sou cozinheiro e sócio do Andrés, não sei se tem algo mais pra agregar... – Ramón passou a ponta dos dedos pela barba tentando pensar em algo mais. – Gosto de ler, mas, não troco minhas panelas por nada.   
\- Você sempre soube que era isso que queria fazer? Assim, pelo resto da vida? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Pelo resto da vida não sei, isso pra mim soa muito distante, mas, posso dizer que até o presente momento, sim, é isso que quero fazer por enquanto. Quando crio algo, sinto os cheiros, isso me aguça a seguir em frente, acho que não sei muito bem explicar, mesmo. – ele sorriu largamente para Amaia que sorriu de volta.  
\- Ramón? – ela o chamou e ele prontamente a olhou, jogando o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro.  
\- Hm?  
Amaia caminhou até o banco onde estava ele, ficando frente a frente com seu corpo.   
\- Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo – ela passou a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos escuros dele, acariciando-os de leve – Mas eu to com uma vontade imensa – ela desceu um pouco o rosto e ele sentiu a respiração de Amaia cruzar com a dele.  
\- Vontade de que, Amaia? – Ramón a puxou contra si, bruscamente, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.  
\- Vontade de – ela gemeu baixo quando ele apertou suas coxas por cima da calça – Filho da puta... – passou a bochecha pela barba mal feita dele e continuou, tentando manter a concentração, seus lábios vagaram até o lóbulo da orelha dele – Vontade de comer aquele sorvete que você trouxe. – ela mordiscou a pele e se afastou, vitoriosa e rindo, levantando no mesmo instante, deixando Ramón sem palavras.  
\- Você quer jogar? – ele retomou o ar e perguntou.  
\- Talvez, não sei ainda. – Amaia sorriu divertida, bebendo o último gole do espumante e seguiu de volta até a sala, deixando Ramón sozinho.  
\- Amaia, tava falando com o Andrés, o que acha da gente fazer a reunião de segunda, no restaurante? – Alícia perguntou animada.  
\- Pra quem não queria nem ver o Andrés na frente, hein Alícia... – ela riu e Andrés a olhou assustado.  
\- Que história é essa? – ele olhou para Amaia e em seguida para a ruiva ao seu lado.  
\- Não queria mesmo ué, você foi um babaca comigo, vai negar?   
\- Não sabia que você era rancorosa, amiga – Mônica completou, fazendo Jaime rir da situação.   
\- Vou fingir que esse fato não existiu, eh? – Andrés levantou a taça e o corpo em seguida, assim que Ramón entrou na sala. – Vamos jantar? Ramón você me ajuda?  
\- Que deu em você? Resolveu ser cavalheiro de repente? – Alícia riu e Andrés revirou os olhos.  
Ramón não esboçou nenhuma reação, caminhou até a cozinha junto com o amigo em silêncio, se aproximou das travessas de massa e pegou a primeira.  
\- O que aconteceu? Posso saber? – Andrés perguntou divertido e Ramón continuou em silêncio e o amigo insistiu – Que bicho te mordeu?  
\- Amaia. – Ramón respondeu sem rodeios, enquanto mexia no molho a sua frente.  
\- Você já pegou a professora, seu cozinheiro pervertido? – ele riu animado.  
\- Não peguei nada, foi só um beijo, nem começa a me atormentar.   
\- E você vai se contentar só com isso? Qual é, cadê o Ramón que eu conheço? – Andrés foi pegando os pratos no armário, juntamente com os talheres.  
\- Não vou atacar a mulher, Andrés, pára com isso. – ele negou.  
\- E vai se fazer de santo agora, Ramón? Faça-me o favor, qual o problema de ficar com ela? – ele foi caminhando até a mesa de jantar.  
\- Que eu nem conheço ela direito? – ele caminhou atrás de Andrés com a primeira travessa em mãos.  
\- E? Quando você cai na noitada, se atrai por uma mulher, você realmente fica floreando, hermanito? Já vi inúmeras vezes você saindo com elas de lá sem nem saber o nome e você faz o que quando chegam nos finalmentes? Pergunta como tá o cachorro? – Andrés riu imaginando a cena.  
\- Não, mas, é que com a Amaia é diferente. – ele tentou se defender.  
\- Diferente por que? – olhou-o desconfiado – Ramón, você já tá de quatro pela briguenta da Amaia? – perguntou só para confirmar.  
\- Claro que não, eu só não quero descartar ela assim, igual às outras. – ele ajeitou os talheres na mesa.  
\- Eu não acredito que você tá apaixonado...   
\- Mas que inferno, Andrés, eu só quero, conhecer a Amaia um pouco mais antes de fazer isso, será que eu posso ou você vai me recriminar? – Ramón revirou os olhos irritado.  
\- De forma alguma, eu só acho que você não deve demorar muito, porque a Alicia comentou comigo que o – eles foram interrompidos por Mônica e Jaime que entraram rindo na sala atrás de um pouco mais de bebida.  
\- Quando é que vai sair isso aí? Eu to morrendo de fome, Fonollosa.  
\- Já tá tudo pronto – Andrés pegou sua taça outra vez e olhou para Ramón – Hermanito, você pode por favor, fazer as honras de chamar as duas belas senhoras na sala? – ele sorriu para o amigo e Ramón bufou, sabendo exatamente quais eram suas intenções e também por terem sido interrompidos por Jaime justamente quando Andrés parecia saber de algo a mais sobre Amaia.  
\- E você não me conta nada, sua desnaturada? – Alícia rolou os olhos, um tanto decepcionada.  
\- Eu vou ficar colocando caraminhola na sua cabeça, agora que você finalmente, ficou bem com o Andrés? – ela bebeu um gole do vinho. – Jamais.  
\- Mas você não vai fazer nada a respeito? – ela perguntou apreensiva.  
\- Eu já coloquei o Enriquez no lugar dele, não tem com o que se preocupar.  
Ramón entrou na sala e informou.  
\- O jantar já tá posto. – ele não fez nenhum tipo de contato visual com Amaia, deixando-a um pouco incomodada.  
\- Obrigada, garanhão – Alícia levantou prontamente do sofá, sorrindo para Ramón e caminhou apressadamente até a sala de jantar.   
\- Tá tudo bem? – Amaia perguntou assim que passou por ele.  
\- Sim, perfeitamente bem. – Ramón respondeu um pouco nervoso.  
\- Não tá parecendo, quer conversar? – ela o olhou nos olhos enquanto segurava seu queixo.  
\- Não, eu só to, com fome – respirou fundo e devolveu o olhar.  
\- Sabe o que tá acontecendo? – Amaia perguntou e Ramón negou – Eu já sei quando você tá mentindo pra mim – ela mordeu o lábio inferior esperando uma resposta.  
\- Você pode, por favor, parar de me deixar com cara de bobo? – ele riu e encostou a testa na dela. – Eu não sei na verdade, o que tá acontecendo, mas, eu não quero que isso acabe? – ele olhou-a apreensivo.  
\- Se você quiser, não precisa acabar. – ela respondeu firme e lhe deu um selinho demorado. – Eu sei que parece loucura, a gente se conheceu não tem nem 30 dias, Ramón, por Deus, o que você fez? – Amaia golpeou-o no ombro – Mas quero desfrutar de cada segundo, sem pressa.   
\- E se eu te disser que eu nunca fiz isso? – confessou.  
\- Isso o que? – Amaia perguntou surpresa.  
\- Fazer as coisas, sem pressa. – ela riu da resposta e ele prosseguiu – Não sei por onde começar.   
\- Você pode começar, sentando comigo na mesa – ela arqueou a sobrancelha quando Ramón sorriu malicioso – Sem segundas intenções, Ramón – levantou o dedo indicador – E depois, me levando pra casa, o que te parece?   
\- Você sempre foi assim, mandona e decidida? – perguntou segurando o riso.  
\- Não quer tudo bem, posso muito bem sentar no lado oposto e pedir pra Alícia me le... – ela rebateu irritada, mas não conseguiu terminar, Ramón a segurou pela mandíbula e lhe deu um beijo demorado, porém firme, fazendo-a desmanchar em seus braços outra vez.  
\- POR FAVOR, VOCÊS DOIS! – Andrés entrou na sala aos berros, fazendo-os se afastar.  
\- Andrés, que susto, porra! – Ramón soltou Amaia e olhou fuzilante para o amigo.  
\- Tá todo mundo com fome, esperando vocês e os dois pombinhos aos beijos? Andem logo! – ele respondeu irritado e voltou para a sala de jantar.   
Amaia se desvencilhou por completo de Ramón, rindo da situação e ambos finalmente chegaram ao seu destino. Destino realmente, porque todos já haviam sentado e sobraram apenas dois lugares, um ao lado do outro, Ramón olhou para Amaia que tentou disfarçar o sorriso.   
\- Eu já falei pro Jaime, não quero ter filho ainda, logo depois de casar, porque quero curtir a vida de casada – Mônica sorriu para o noivo e o beijou nos lábios, fazendo todos na mesa revirarem os olhos.  
\- Por Deus, como vocês são melosos. – Alícia retrucou.  
\- Deixa os dois, Alícia, não é porque você é amarguinha que os outros têm que ser também. – Amaia respondeu, fazendo todos rirem, inclusive a amiga.  
\- Tá falando o que, hein? A suja falando da mal lavada, era só o que me faltava.   
\- Mas e você, Ramón? – Mônica perguntou – É casado? Tem filhos? – Amaia engoliu a seco e mexeu no prato, sem fazer qualquer tipo de contato visual com ele.  
\- Não, nunca casei, muito menos tenho filhos. – ele respondeu apreensivo.  
\- Por falta de pretendente é que não foi... – Andrés sussurrou, fazendo Ramón fuzilá-lo outra vez.   
\- Andrés sendo Andrés.. – Alícia riu – Nunca muda.  
\- Na verdade, a ideia nunca me passou pela cabeça, querido hermano. – Ramón rebateu.  
\- Mas você tem vontade? – Jaime perguntou e Amaia o agradeceu em pensamento.  
\- Bom, nunca acordei falando: quero casar com a primeira que passar na minha frente hoje – Ramón riu – Mas também nunca fiquei pensando nisso, 24 horas por dia.   
\- E você, Amaia? – Andrés soltou a pergunta – Pensa nessas coisinhas de família ou prefere, se esbanjar?   
\- Porque vocês entraram nesse assunto? – Amaia perguntou nervosa, deixando os rapazes assustados.  
\- Eu quero saber, na realidade, se você gostou dessa massinha que eu fiz – Andrés cortou o assunto.  
\- Sim – ela sorriu – Não sabia que você cozinhava também, Andrés, é pré-requisito pra trabalhar no La Zarzamora?   
\- Em realidade, ele é proibido de encostar nas minhas facas. – Ramón contestou.   
\- Você é desses que tem ciúme desse tipo de coisa, Ramón? – Jaime perguntou divertido.  
\- Talvez, não vou negar. – Ramón levou a mão esquerda pra baixo da mesa, levando-a de encontro até a coxa bem torneada de Amaia, a apertando em seguida, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos – Mas confesso que nem tanto, tem coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar.   
\- E como anda sendo pra vocês dois? Administrar tudo isso? – disse Alícia curiosa.   
\- Um desafio e tanto – Ramón prosseguiu com a palma da mão na coxa de Amaia – Mas gosto – Amaia passou a ponta dos pés pela perna dele – Muito, por sinal.   
\- E o que mais você gosta de cozinhar? – Amaia umedeceu os lábios e deu outra garfada, soltando um suspiro um tanto erótico ao sentir a ponta dos dedos de Ramón subirem até o interior de sua coxa.   
\- Tá tudo bem, Amaia?? – Mônica olhou espantada para a amiga e Ramón segurou o riso com muito esforço.  
\- Uhm, justamente por isso, tá bem demais, essa comida, Andrés, tá perfeita – ela bebeu um gole de água – Cuidado, Ramón, seu sommelier vai roubar seu cargo. – ele negou com a cabeça e levantou.  
\- Vou buscar a sobremesa. – Amaia olhou-o desconcertada – Já volto.  
Ramón não demorou a retornar com os potes de sorvete.  
\- Sorvete, Ramón? – Alícia perguntou decepcionada. – Esperava mais de você.   
\- Eu não tive tempo, rainha moura – ele debochou e começou a servi-los. – Passei o dia todo revisando o cardápio, fazendo alterações, MAS – protestou – Prometo fazer uma à altura da próxima vez.  
\- Vai ter próxima vez? – Amaia perguntou curiosa.   
\- Você sabe que sim, professora. – Andrés respondeu na frente, fazendo-a sorrir um pouco envergonhada.  
\- Não ligo, não tem coisa melhor que sorvete. Parem de atormentar o coitado do Ramón. – Mônica o defendeu.   
\- Obrigado pela compreensão, Môn. – Ramón estendeu a taça com a sobremesa para ela – Por isso, a primeira é pra você.  
\- Ei! – Jaime gritou – Tá dando em cima da minha noiva, Ramón?   
\- Jamais! Longe de mim, roubar o que não é meu. – ele riu e terminou de servir a todos, sentando-se outra vez ao lado de Amaia.   
\- O que vocês vão querer pra segunda feira? – Ramón olhou para Amaia.  
\- Não sei... – ela passou a ponta da língua pelo sorvete – Me surpreenda, mestre. – riu em seguida, deixando Ramón um tanto quanto nervoso.  
\- Acabou? – ele perguntou e ela o olhou confusa.  
\- Acabou o que? – deu outra colherada na sobremesa e ele abaixou-se perto dela, olhando ao redor.  
\- De me provocar. – sussurrou.  
\- Jamais, Ramón, jamais. – ela riu divertida.


	5. capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5  
\- Então combinado pra segunda então, a partir das 18h, Amaia? – Andrés perguntou segurando a imensa porta de madeira.  
\- Sim, eu te ligo algumas horas antes, pra dizer quantas pessoas exatamente vão.  
\- Ótimo, dê bastante trabalho ao nosso cozinheiro. – ele riu e Ramón que estava logo atrás dele, revirou os olhos.  
\- Darei, pode ter certeza. – ela sorriu – Obrigada pela noite de hoje, foi maravilhosa e tenho certeza que segunda-feira também será.  
\- Não tem que agradecer, tenha uma boa noite. – Amaia saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás e rapidamente se escondeu entre as escadas do prédio.   
\- Você não vai ficar mais? – Alícia perguntou.  
\- Não, hoje já extrapolei demais a minha cota de pensamento e além do mais, amanhã volto pro restaurante, preciso descansar. – Ramón blindou-se com a maior carga dramática que possuía.  
\- Tudo bem, hermanito. – Andrés foi até o amigo e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. – Uma pena que sua noite não terminou como gostaria, não? – ele sorriu divertido.  
\- Pára de falar merda, abre logo a porta pra mim, pelo amor de Deus. – Ramón se despediu de Alícia que era a única que havia sobrado e que consequentemente passaria a noite com Andrés e caminhou até a porta. – Até amanhã, Andrés, vê se não chega atrasado, por favor.. – ele pediu.  
\- Não enche meu saco, tchau. – ambos riram e Ramón cruzou a porta, assim que a mesma fechou, ele correu até as escadas, onde encontrou uma Amaia nervosa, mas cada vez mais decidida.   
\- Você demorou, Ramón! – ela protestou tentando esconder o nervosismo.  
\- Se eu saísse em seguida, eles iam perceber, embora eu ache isso um pouco sem sentido, já que o Andrés nos pegou aos beijos na sala – ele riu lembrando da cena.  
\- A gente se beijar é uma coisa, você me levar pra casa é outra, eles iam ficar pensando mil coisas, não to afim do interrogatório da Alícia tão cedo. – Amaia revirou os olhos. – Podemos ir?  
Ramón aproximou-se, sem tirar os olhos dela, passou a ponta dos dedos pela maçã do rosto com a mão direita e em seguida, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Ainda não. – ele sussurrou próximo aos lábios dela.   
Amaia engoliu seco e sem pensar muito, literalmente se jogou entre os braços dele, iniciando o beijo, com voracidade. Ramón desceu as mãos até a cintura dela, a trazendo para mais próximo de si, apertando-a em seguida, fazendo Amaia soltar um gemido baixo entre o beijo.  
\- Eu quero levar você daqui – ele sussurrou.  
\- Então leva – ela respondeu entre o beijo – Leva pra onde você quiser, Ramón – Amaia entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos negros do mesmo, os puxando em seguida.   
\- Vem. – ele parou o beijo devagar, deixando-a sem ar, a segurou pela mão e andou até o elevador, assim que entraram, Amaia se afastou e encostou o corpo no outro lado do metal e Ramón foi atrás dela, a puxou contra si pela cintura e a beijou outra vez, sem nenhuma cerimônia.  
\- Espera... – Amaia pediu entre o beijo, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele – Eu to sem ar... – ela riu e passou o rosto pela barba mal feita de Ramón que sorriu em seguida.  
\- Tudo bem – ele sorriu, segurou seu rosto e beijou-a na testa. – Me desculpa... – sussurrou. Não demorou muito, o elevador finalmente chegou ao térreo e Ramón voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos entre os dela. Caminharam até o carro, que não estava muito longe dali, ele abriu a porta para ela e em seguida deu a volta, entrando no veículo também.   
\- Certo. – Ramón colocou o cinto e olhou para o lado – Vou te levar, qual seu endereço?  
\- Lavapiés. – Amaia respondeu – Ramón?   
\- Hm? – ele a olhou.  
\- Eu não quero ir pra casa, nem pra minha, nem pra sua. – ela mordeu o lábio apreensiva.  
\- E quer ir pra onde? – perguntou sem entender.  
\- La Zarzamora. – Amaia respondeu firmemente.  
\- Agora?? – ele olhou no relógio – E o que você quer no meu restaurante, professora?   
\- Eu quero uma sobremesa de verdade. – ela olhou para frente e começou a gesticular – Com crocância, macio e cheio de chocolate, feito por você – voltou o olhar para ele – Por favor?  
\- E o que eu ganho com isso? Posso saber? – ele deu partida no carro.  
\- Uma assistente muito aplicada, já não vale? – perguntou incrédula, segurando o riso e Ramón negou com a cabeça, sem acreditar muito no que poderia acontecer.  
Era por volta das 2h da manhã, quando Ramón finalmente estacionou o carro em frente ao restaurante. Amaia saiu do mesmo e olhou para cima, o letreiro ainda ligado, a imensa porta de madeira e vidro a sua frente.  
\- Eu não sei se já falei, mas, eu acho esse lugar lindo. – Ramón se aproximou e lhe roubou um selinho.  
\- Obrigado, guapa. Vamos entrar? – perguntou a guiando a sua frente.  
Quando entraram, ele acendeu a luz do salão fazendo todo ambiente se iluminar, Amaia caminhou a passos largos até o balcão onde funcionava o bar e sentou na banqueta alta.  
\- Posso escolher um vinho pra gente tomar com a sobremesa? – ele perguntou andando para trás do bar.  
\- Não tem que se incomodar, eu só quero a sobremesa. – respondeu.  
\- Eu faço questão. – ele virou de costas pra ela, analisando os rótulos – Que tal esse vinho do Porto?   
\- Tudo bem, pode ser, mas – ela levantou e o encarou – Eu quero saber o que você vai fazer pra nós dois.   
\- Bom, já que minha convidada de hoje, exige que eu faça algo, pensei em éclairs – Ramón estendeu a mão e começou a contar - Macia, crocante e com chocolate, mais alguma coisa? – ele retomou no mesmo momento – Ah sim! Minha assistente precisa me ajudar durante todo o processo – a olhou e Amaia sorriu.  
Caminharam até a imensa cozinha, onde logo em seguida, Ramón acendeu as luzes, iluminando todo ambiente metalizado.  
\- Primeiramente – ele andou até um dos armários e puxou o que parecia ser um pano branco. – Você precisa de um avental. – segurou entre as mãos e caminhou de volta até ela, se portando atrás da mesma e estendendo a peça limpíssima, amarrando logo em seguida.   
\- Preocupado em não me sujar? – ela perguntou debochada.   
\- Cuidadoso pra você não me xingar depois, porque chocolate faz a maior sujeira. – apontou.  
\- Você sempre foi assim, exagerado? – o olhou e ele revirou os olhos.  
\- Então aguarde e verás. – Ramón saiu na frente, separando alguns ingredientes, água, leite, farinha, ovos.  
\- O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar? – Amaia perguntou se aproximando do enorme fogão.  
\- Fica aí, você vai fazer comigo. – ele sorriu, colocando todos os ingredientes na bancada e em seguida puxou uma panela para perto – Pronta? – perguntou arregaçando as mangas da camisa preta que usava.  
\- Pronta. – Amaia respirou fundo e se concentrou.  
\- Certo. – Ramón ficou atrás dela – Mas como você me fez desviar do caminho, não pense que sua sobremesa vai sair assim, tão fácil.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Que você vai fazer, mas terá, digamos, alguns percalços pelo caminho – Ramón levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dela, os colocou de um lado só e sussurrou – Primeiro você liga o fogo – levou a mão de Amaia até o botão e o acendedor e ela assentiu.   
\- E agora? – aguardou o próximo passo.  
\- Agora você pega o leite – Amaia estendeu o braço até o mesmo, o colocando na panela - A água – fez o mesmo processo, mas quase derramou todo o líquido durante o caminho quando sentiu os lábios de Ramón passando por sua nuca.  
\- Ramón? – ela comprimiu os ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior – Pára de me desconcentrar, eu vou derrubar tudo...  
\- Aguenta... – fez uma trilha de pequenos beijos até o lóbulo da orelha – Pega a manteiga e o açúcar pra misturar aí. – ordenou e Amaia fez o que ele mandou. – Próximo passo – ele segurou na cintura dela e a virou bruscamente de frente para ele – Paciência e muita atenção. – Ramón a encurralou entre o fogão e a bancada fria de inox a fazendo estremecer apenas pelo toque.  
\- O que vai acontecer agora? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele sorriu sacana.  
\- Agora vai entrar em ebulição. – Ramón a puxou contra si, sorrindo e mordiscou o lábio inferior dela.   
\- A panela ou você? – Amaia retrucou e passou a ponta dos dedos pelos botões da camisa que ele usava.   
\- Quem tem que me dizer isso é você, não? – ele desceu as duas mãos até o quadril de Amaia, abriu lentamente o nó do avental, descartando-o em seguida e sem aviso prévio, a levantou, fazendo-a sentar na bancada.  
\- Vem, chega mais perto. – o puxou com as pernas, encostando seu corpo com o dele no mesmo instante. – Você faz isso de propósito, hm? – ela riu baixo enquanto passou o rosto pela barba de Ramón.  
\- Acha que eu faço? – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela alça do vestido que ela usava, as descendo devagar – Você passa a noite inteira me provocando – levou o rosto até o ombro esquerdo e o mordiscou, fazendo-a ofegar entre suas pernas – E realmente acha que eu não vou te provocar de volta, professora?   
Amaia o apertou através de seu corpo pequeno e sentiu a ereção de Ramón contra seu estômago e sem pensar duas vezes, se esfregou descaradamente no mesmo sem um pingo de malícia.  
\- Amaia... – Ramón fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente pelo toque.  
\- Quê? – ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Ramón que não tirou os olhos das duas íris amendoadas a sua frente – Você tá com medo?   
\- Eu deveria? – ele perguntou enquanto levou as mãos até a parte interna das coxas de Amaia que estavam expostas – Pensei que você quisesse terminar a noite comendo uma sobremesa...   
\- Mudança de planos, cozinheiro. – aproximou a boca inchada perto da dele e sussurrou – Eu te dou carta branca pra tirar. – ela desceu o olhar até onde as mãos de Ramón estavam e ele entendeu o recado. Com uma calma absurda, ele subiu os dedos com delicadeza até o cós da calcinha que ela usava. Amaia sentiu o coração acelerar e prendeu a respiração enquanto ele puxava o tecido rendado por entre suas pernas, podia ver pela marca na calça escura que Ramón vestia que seu desejo crescia tanto quanto o dela.   
\- O que você quer que eu faça, Amaia? – ele sentiu um ardor no ombro direito quando Amaia o agarrou com força, fincando suas unhas no mesmo. – Conta pra mim. – Ramón passou a calcinha rendada pelas pernas e pelos pés dela, olhando-a extasiado, com os olhos pesados de prazer.  
\- Você sabe o que eu quero. – disse taxativa – Eu quero sentir você, agora. – Amaia correu os dedos até os botões da camisa de Ramón e os abriu sem cerimônia alguma, aproximou o rosto do peitoral dele, distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo mesmo e pode sentir a respiração descompassada.  
Ramón cerrou os olhos com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir e se afastou de Amaia, desligou o fogo ao lado e guardou a calcinha no bolso da calça, deixando-a totalmente confusa e obviamente excitada.  
\- Um cozinheiro não sabe lidar com mudanças de planos, professora. – segurou o riso, fechando os botões da camisa outra vez.  
\- Ramón?? – ela olhou-o atordoada – É sério isso? – passou a palma da mão pelo rosto. – É sério que você vai me deixar nesse estado? – perguntou irritada.  
\- Uma doce vingança, não? – ele penteou os cabelos dela para trás, sem quebrar o contato visual. – Mas prometo te recompensar.  
Amaia desceu da bancada como um furacão, arrumou as alças do vestido e caminhou a passos duros para fora da cozinha, sem olhar para trás. Ramón riu sozinho e mais que depressa correu até o salão, seu corpo gelou ao não encontrar Amaia, rodou o corpo e a viu do lado de fora, soltando fumaça do cigarro por entre os lábios.  
\- Ei! – ele a puxou pelo braço e quando Amaia o olhou, poderia tranquilamente dizer que se fosse uma forma de matar, ele certamente estaria duro no chão naquele momento.  
\- Não fala comigo, seu filho da puta. – rebateu irritada.  
\- Você vai ficar brava porque a gente não transou lá dentro? – ele cruzou os braços.  
\- Some daqui, Ramón, não me irrita – ela falou mais alto – Não me irrita mais, pelo amor de Deus!   
\- Tudo bem, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Mas me espera – pediu – Eu só vou apagar as luzes e eu te levo.  
\- Não quero. – foi taxativa.  
\- Pára de ser orgulhosa, você já viu que horas são? Me espera aqui. – falou firme e Amaia revirou os olhos no mesmo instante. Ramón entrou outra vez, fazendo o mesmo caminho de antes, chegou à cozinha, certificou-se que o fogo estava realmente apagado e em seguida desligou a luz, quando chegou perto à porta, fez o mesmo e a trancou. – Pronto, podemos ir agora.   
Amaia revirou os olhos e jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão, apagando-o em seguida. Saiu andando de cara fechada até o carro de Ramón, que vinha caminhando pacientemente atrás dela, segurando o riso pela situação. Era óbvio que ela estava irritada, ele também ficaria, mas resolveu dar o troco com a mesma moeda. Ele destravou o veículo e ela entrou batendo a porta, Ramón deu a volta e entrou no mesmo, colocou o cinto e seguiu até Lavapiés. Durante todo o caminho, trocaram o mínimo de palavras, embora ele tentasse a todo custo reverter a situação, mas pôde ver que Amaia estava envolta de sentimentos naquele momento.   
\- É aqui? – Ramón perguntou receoso quando foi parando o carro e ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu. Ele soltou o cinto e se inclinou para perto dela no banco, mas antes de conseguir alcançá-la, Amaia abriu a porta e saiu.

\- O que aconteceu? – Andrés atendeu ao telefone sonolento.  
\- A Alícia tá aí com você? – Ramón fechou a porta de casa e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa central.  
\- Ela tá dormindo, Ramón, que porra você fez? – perguntou irritado.  
\- Eu preciso do telefone da Amaia, pra agora. – ele sentou no sofá e passou a palma da mão pela nuca.  
\- Não vou acordar a Alícia só porque você quer flertar com a professora, Ramón, você já viu que horas são?  
\- É caso de vida ou morte, Andrés, quebra essa pra mim, vai, por favor... – ele implorou.  
\- Puta que pariu, puta que pariu... – Andrés suspirou – Tá, eu vou perguntar pra ela e já te ligo de volta.  
\- Obrigado hermanito – Ramón sorriu do outro lado da linha – Prometo que faço o que você quiser.  
\- Não diga bobagem, você nunca faz o que eu peço – ele riu – Já te retorno.  
\- Tá bem, eu espero, vou tomar um banho. – Ramón desligou o telefone e caminhou até o banheiro, se despiu e tomou uma chuveirada fria. Quando já estava no quarto, ainda com a toalha em volta da cintura, o telefone tocou outra vez e era Andrés, finalmente. Alguns breves minutos, Ramón estava com o número em mãos, agradeceu ao amigo e desligou eufórico. Deitou-se na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira e discou.  
\- Alô? – Amaia atendeu do outro lado com a voz um pouco alterada.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón respondeu e ela sentiu o corpo enrijecer, a voz dele parecia ainda mais convidativa.  
\- O que você quer? – respirou fundo e se concentrou na conversa.  
\- Você tá ofegante? – perguntou surpreso e ela demorou um pouco pra responder.  
\- Não te interessa Ramón, onde conseguiu meu número, posso saber? – Amaia bebeu um gole de água.  
\- Nanão – ele riu – Primeiro você responde por que tá ofegante, depois eu conto quem me passou seu número. Nada mais justo.   
\- Eu não tenho que te responder nada. – revirou os olhos.  
\- Você tava fazendo o que eu to pensando, professora? – Ramón sentiu o corpo esquentar só de imaginar.  
\- Já que você se julga tão esperto, cozinheiro, me diga você, o que você acha que eu tava fazendo, hm? – perguntou vitoriosa.  
\- Em realidade, não sei até que ponto você chegou, mas, aonde eu chegaria, agora, seria beijar seu pescoço e descer com a minha barba até onde eu tenho certeza que você tá com a mão. – ele suspirou – Acertei?  
\- Cala a boca, Ramón, pelo amor de Deus, cala essa boca agora. – Amaia fechou os olhos.  
\- Eu liguei pra te dizer, que eu fui embora com muito esforço.   
\- Você me deixou pegando fogo em cima de uma bancada, não merece meu perdão. – respondeu segurando o riso.  
\- E você vai dormir pegando fogo também, porque sua tarefa de hoje, professora, é se tocar pensando em mim. – Ramón soltou sem um pingo de vergonha.  
\- Como eu posso explicar? Sou uma aluna dedicada e digamos que, estava fazendo exatamente isso antes de você me ligar. Eu vou te castigar, Ramón, esteja ciente. – ela sorriu – Tenha uma boa noite. – Amaia desligou o telefone sem mesmo esperar uma resposta. Ramón respirou pesadamente e naquela noite, não teve outra escolha a não ser aliviar-se sozinho.

Ao final do expediente, Amaia estava arrumando as pastas para finalmente poder ir para casa, mas foi interrompida por Úrsula.  
\- Amaia, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – se encostou em uma das cadeiras.  
\- Oi, claro que pode. – ela sorriu.  
\- Posso levar meu primo hoje à noite? – perguntou um pouco constrangida – Porque ele chegou ontem na cidade e tá ficando lá em casa, não queria deixar ele sozinho, mas também não quero perder o arraso do La Zarzamora...   
\- E você ainda pergunta, Úrsula? – Amaia riu – Óbvio que pode levar, ainda não fechei nossa reserva, farei isso assim que chegar em casa.  
\- Obrigada, hermosa. – Úrsula se aproximou de Amaia e a abraçou – Juro que ele é super gente boa.  
\- Eu não tenho dúvidas, não se preocupe, eh? – Úrsula saiu da sala e Amaia finalmente conseguiu terminar de arrumar.

Ramón estava com a cara fechada, não havia dormido bem desde a madrugada de sábado depois que falou com Amaia, o movimento de domingo havia sido pesado e não teve nem tempo de respirar direito.   
\- Ramónzito! – Andrés entrou animado na cozinha, fazendo Ramón revirar os olhos.  
\- Oi Andrés. – respondeu seco.  
\- Ihhh, tá tão difícil assim conquistar a nossa convidada ilustre? – ele riu e continuou – A mesa da Amaia pediu isso aqui. – entregou a comanda para Ramón e ele passou os olhos por cima.  
\- Certo. Obrigado. – pendurou o papel na beira do fogão e começou o preparo.  
\- Desfruta hermanito, desfruta... – Andrés bateu no ombro do amigo e saiu em direção ao salão novamente.

\- Eu já falei mil vezes, não sei como ela ainda tá sozinha. – Enriquez balançou a cabeça negativamente sem acreditar.   
\- Continuarei, meu ilustre diretor. – Amaia riu e bebeu um gole do uísque a sua frente.   
\- E você, Jon? – Enriquez dirigiu a pergunta para o primo de Úrsula que estava sentado entre ela e Amaia – Veio hoje só pra traçar alguma professora? – ele riu e o restante da mesa não esboçou nenhuma reação.  
\- Na realidade, só vim acompanhar minha prima mesmo, ainda não conheço muito da cidade. – Jon respondeu ignorando totalmente a pergunta do diretor.  
\- E você gosta de crianças? – Amaia perguntou.  
\- Já quer ter filhos com ele, Amaia? – Enriquez se intrometeu e Amaia lhe lançou um olhar cínico.  
\- Antes com ele do que com você. – retrucou, fazendo todos da mesa se exaltar, mas ele não pareceu se importar, muito pelo contrário.  
Não demorou muito, a comida principal finalmente chegou, um empratamento de se comer pelos olhos e um odor melhor ainda.   
\- Uma pena que a Alícia não conseguiu vir... – Alba soltou.  
\- A Alícia tá fazendo alguém sofrer, eu tenho certeza – Úrsula respondeu, fazendo o restante da mesa rir.   
O jantar transcorreu bem, até certo ponto, quando todos já estavam um pouco mais alterados, Ramón apareceu com uma imensa porção de éclairs, fazendo Amaia prender a respiração por alguns segundos.  
\- Boa noite, eu sou o chefe Ramón, a sobremesa é por conta da casa. – ele olhou para Amaia e no mesmo instante, ela não pôde controlar, mordiscou o lábio inferior.  
\- Assim do nada? – Enriquez perguntou desconfiado.   
\- Não começa, a gente nunca ganha nada, e esse lugar é incrível! – Úrsula respondeu.  
\- Espero que gostem. – Ramón sorriu e saiu em seguida, deixando a travessa na mesa. O pensamento de Amaia voltou instantaneamente ao final de semana, ele estava devendo a sobremesa pra ela, e o fez, pensou que também seria o dia de pagar os outros débitos.   
\- Meu Deus, esse homem não tem defeito? – Alba perguntou logo depois de morder um éclair. – Além de ser lindo, ainda cozinha bem demais, nossa... – suspirou e Amaia revirou os olhos.  
Depois de um bom tempo conversando, resolveram ir embora.  
\- Eu te levo, Amaia. – Enriquez falou próximo até demais.  
\- Não precisa, eu vim de carro e ainda quero conversar com o sommelier antes de ir. – ela sorriu forçado.  
\- Tá, eu espero. – ele bebeu o último gole do vinho.  
\- Enriquez, eu não quero, qual parte do eu vim de carro você não entendeu? – o olhou irritada.  
\- Tudo bem, até amanhã. – ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela e beijou no mesmo, fazendo Amaia se afasta no mesmo instante.  
Amaia foi atrás de Andrés assim que o diretor foi embora e conversaram um bom tempo antes dele avisar que precisaria ir embora.  
\- Você sabe se o Ramón ainda tá por aí? – perguntou fingindo desinteresse.  
\- Tá, nessas alturas terminando de ajeitar a cozinha. – ele sorriu – Sozinho.   
\- Manda um beijo pra Alícia por mim e obrigada, Andrés – ela o abraçou.  
Ramón estava terminando de guardar as facas na gaveta, quando foi surpreendido pela abertura da porta.   
\- Achei que você já tinha ido... – ele continuou o que estava fazendo.  
\- Vim te agradecer, pessoalmente – caminhou até Ramón e parou ao lado da pia – Pela sobremesa que você ficou me devendo.   
\- Só pela sobremesa? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Bom, aí depende de você. – Amaia segurou o riso e Ramón jogou a faca dentro da gaveta e a fechou com força.  
\- Eu prometo que hoje – ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pela nuca – Você não me escapa.


	6. capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6  
\- Tá achando que vai ser fácil assim? – Amaia arqueou a sobrancelha e repousou a palma da mão direita sob o peitoral de Ramón.  
\- Você vai fugir? – perguntou sugestivo, enquanto via a mesma afastar-se dele.  
\- Quem anda fazendo esse papel ultimamente não sou eu, sou? – ela caminhou observando a cozinha a passos lentos, passando a ponta dos dedos pelas bancadas.  
\- E o que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar? – Ramón cruzou os braços e encostou o corpo na pia.  
\- Bom, talvez eu te maltrate um pouco? – ela sorriu travessa.   
\- Você esqueceu que eu gosto de desafios, Amaia? – Ramón caminhou até ela, que imediatamente o impediu de continuar.  
\- Então me surpreenda. – o desafiou.  
Ramón balançou a cabeça negativamente, segurando o riso.  
\- Será que você aguenta? – perguntou Amaia sugestivamente.  
\- Me diga você – Ramón a segurou pela cintura e encostou o rosto em seu cabelo dourado, controlando o desejo de possuí-la, sussurrou quase que inaudivelmente – Depois que repetir meu nome. – ele a apertou contra si e deixou um beijo casto em sua mandíbula, fazendo Amaia perder a respiração por alguns segundos. – Espera aqui. – Ramón afastou-se dela, fazendo-a bufar de irritação. Deixou-a sozinha na cozinha e apressou os passos até a entrada do restaurante, trancou a porta com a chave, apagou as luzes e quando adentrou outra vez no amplo cômodo, encontrou Amaia encostada na bancada central, mordendo um morango na cor carmin.   
\- Espero que você não se importe – ela mordeu a fruta outra vez, devagar, sem tirar os olhos dele – Assaltei sua geladeira. – Ramón engoliu seco, controlando a respiração, caminhou até ela e sem cerimônia e muito menos delicadeza, a colocou sentada na bancada atrás de si.   
\- Você gosta de provocar, né? – ele levou a mão de Amaia que segurava o restante do morango até sua própria boca e o comeu, dando pequenos beijos pela ponta dos dedos dela. – Mas agora é a minha vez. – respondeu sério e ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior.  
\- E o que você vai fazer, hm? Vai me largar excitada aqui em cima de novo e ir embora? – ela inclinou o rosto e distribuiu pequenos beijos pela mandíbula dele. – Pra me ligar de madrugada enquanto eu tento me aliviar pensando em você? – morde-o no queixo – É Ramón? – Amaia afastou o rosto do dele e sem ter tempo de pensar, sentiu os lábios de Ramón contra os dela, apertou-o ainda mais contra si, correspondendo ao beijo cada vez mais intenso e de literalmente tirar o ar.   
\- Você vai realizar meu fetiche logo na primeira vez? – Ramón sussurrou entre o beijo.  
\- Embora você não mereça – Amaia afastou-se do beijo e levou as mãos até a barra da blusa de gola alta que usava e a tirou em seguida, jogando-a ao lado do próprio corpo – Desde aquele dia eu quero aqui e eu quero agora. – ela repousou a ponta dos dedos até o botão da calça jeans escura que Ramón usava e abriu o mesmo.   
\- Devagar, professora. – ele afastou a mão de Amaia de seu corpo e levou as suas até o fecho do sutiã preto que ela usava – Geralmente eu sou cavalheiro – Ramón soltou a peça e pôde ver o peito esquerdo de Amaia subir e descer descompassado e os mamilos enrijecidos – Mas hoje eu vou começar primeiro. – ele desceu os lábios até a pele quente dela, passando pelos seios, pela barriga, até chegar ao fecho da calça. Olhou-a com os olhos achinados e escuros, descendo o zíper sem a menor pressa.  
\- Tira, tira logo – Amaia suplicou, sentindo o corpo queimar a cada mísero segundo.  
Ramón finalmente retirou e descartou a peça perto de si, sorriu malicioso, sentido-se talvez o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Ela estava lá e estava pronta. Em poucos minutos, se desfez de sua própria roupa, deixando uma Amaia faminta a sua frente.   
\- Deita. – Ramón ordenou e antes de fazer o que ele pediu, passou a ponta do pé por seu peitoral, ele por sua vez, segurou na perna de Amaia e a apoiou em seu ombro direito.  
\- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou apreensiva.  
\- Vou te castigar por me provocar – ele estendeu a mão até o pequeno pote que ela havia deixado com uma centena de morangos e pegou um entre os dedos – Te provocando de volta. – passou a ponta da fruta gelada entre os seios de Amaia, descendo-a devagar, quase em câmera lenta.   
\- Ramón! – ela balbuciou, agarrando-se nele.  
Ele deixou a fruta em cima de seu estômago e roçou a barba pelo quadril e virilha, abaixou a calcinha com os dentes até certo ponto e terminou de tirá-la com as mãos, raspando o fecho do relógio por sua pele em brasa. Permaneceu com o corpo ereto por alguns segundos, observando-a extremamente vulnerável a sua frente.  
\- Ramón, por favor... – suplicou e fechou os olhos em seguida assim que sentiu sua carne quente em contato com a boca dele.  
\- Você lembra a primeira vez que eu te senti? – Ramón abriu ainda mais as pernas dela e se aproximou outra vez.  
\- Você que me abraçou e me passou a mão... – ela segurou com as duas mãos no cabelo dele.  
\- Cada vez que eu te vejo – Ramón distribuiu pequenos beijos entre as coxas dela – Você tá cada vez mais gostosa – roçou a barba pela pele desnuda e quente – E mais molhada...  
Amaia soltou um gemido baixo e ele continuou.  
\- E a melhor de todas? – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pelo clitóris inchado, Amaia entraria em combustão a qualquer momento - Que gosto que ela tem? – Ramón desceu e a penetrou com dois dedos sem delicadeza alguma a fazendo soltar um gemido agudo.  
\- Você é que sabe o gosto que ela tem... – ela arfou ainda mais com o corpo contra os dedos de Ramón - Que gosto que ela tem? – respondeu quase sem forças quando viu Ramón retirar os dedos de dentro dela e lambê-los.  
\- Pimenta – respondeu com a voz rouca e se perdeu entre as pernas dela, passou a língua entre os pequenos e grandes lábios e sussurrou contra sua intimidade - De mel.  
\- Chega Ramón... – ela suplicou e segurou ainda mais firme em seu cabelo, em troca, Ramón aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, chupou seu clitóris como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer na vida, a cozinha foi inundada pelos constantes gemidos de Amaia e isso foi deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Ele levantou o corpo e olhou-a completamente rendida, levou a boca até o morango que ainda estava por cima dela e quando deu a primeira mordida, voltou a estocar os dedos dentro de seu corpo quente, agora eram três. – Deus... – ela tentou levantar e Ramón a impediu.  
\- Aguenta. – ele continuou a estocar, ainda mais forte e levou a boca de encontro ao seio esquerdo, distribuindo várias mordidinhas no mamilo enrijecido. – Você é a minha melhor sobremesa, Amaia. – Ramón levantou o rosto e a beijou em seguida, Amaia continuou gemendo entre o beijo, mordendo vez ou outra os lábios dele a fim de dissipar o prazer, até o momento em que ele, ainda a penetrando com três dedos, começou a estimulá-la no clitóris com o dedo polegar da mesma mão.  
\- Deus, não pára Ramón – ela parou de beijá-lo e passou a palma da mão pelo próprio rosto. – Por favor... – Amaia sentiu a ereção de Ramón entre suas pernas – Por favor, eu quero agora, eu preciso...  
\- Olha pra mim... – Ramón retirou os dedos de dentro dela e levou o mesmo até o rosto de Amaia, fazendo-a focar nele – Eu quero te ver, quero ver nos seus olhos que você não vai esquecer essa noite jamais. - Em um milésimo de segundo, ele a penetrou de uma só vez fazendo-a arfar e podia jurar que morreria de prazer, pelo simples fato de senti-lo duro, pulsando dentro dela.   
Amaia arqueou o corpo para frente e finalmente voltou a sentar na bancada, o beijou ferozmente, suas línguas lutavam uma contra a outra, o sabor adocicado do morango, ela ainda podia sentir, suas pernas envolveram o quadril de Ramón, suas mãos afundaram em seus cabelos negros, sua pele em contato com a dele, a fez sentir cada vez mais prazer, tudo ali a excitava ainda mais, o proibido, o cheiro tão característico que ele exalava, as mãos fortes a segurando pela cintura, seu membro a rasgando por dentro sem cerimônia alguma.  
\- Mais rápido Ramón – ela sussurrou entre o beijo – Me fode mais rápido, por favor...  
\- Me pede – ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela – Me fala o que você quer...   
\- Eu quero sentir – Ramón a penetrou mais fundo que pôde – Deus... – ela gemeu, passando o rosto pela barba dele – Assim, continua... – Ramón subiu as mãos até os cabelos dela e os puxou com um pouco de força.  
\- Gostosa – Amaia rebolou o quadril e forçou seus músculos internos prendendo o membro de Ramón contra ela que gemeu alto com a sensação.   
\- Repete - Amaia sussurrou contra seu ouvido e agarrou seus ombros com as unhas.   
\- Você é gostosa da cabeça aos pés... – Ramón levou a mão direita até o clitóris de Amaia e o esfregou contra seus dedos, continuou no vai e vem constante, sentiu os seios dela contra sua pele febril - Deixa chegar... - ele sussurrou aumentando ainda mais a pressão dos dedos enquanto Amaia inclinou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos chamando por ele.  
\- Ramón... – ela sentiu o corpo amolecer pelo próprio orgasmo e ser preenchida pelo prazer dele, que a segurou com firmeza entre seus braços. Ramón inclinou o corpo até encostar com o dela completamente e distribuiu pequenos beijos por seu corpo, fazendo pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos em suas costas, ela abriu os olhos e afundou as duas mãos em seu cabelo o puxando para outro beijo.   
Depois de alguns minutos, Ramón a puxou pela cintura, saiu de dentro dela e colocou-a em pé de frente para ele.   
\- Eu não consigo parar.. – ele confessou.   
\- Quê? – Amaia perguntou sem entender.  
\- Não consigo parar de te beijar – lhe roubou um selinho demorado – E muito menos deixar minhas mãos longe de você – ele desceu as mãos que estavam na cintura até a região do quadril e a trouxe para mais perto de si.  
\- Não precisa parar – Amaia segurou o sorriso – Além do mais, eu ainda não terminei com você.. – ela olhou para baixo.  
\- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser... – ele disse com firmeza.  
\- Eu quero. – respondeu decidida e o puxou pela mão, encostando-o na geladeira fria – Pra todas as vezes que você entrar aqui – ela desceu pelo corpo dele beijando cada pedaço que podia até chegar na altura da virilha – Lembrar de como você jamais deve me provocar – Amaia estendeu a mão direita e segurou o na base do pênis ereto de Ramón e distribuiu pequenos beijos pela extensão do mesmo – Porque sempre vai ter volta – ela passou a língua quente de início pela cabeça, Ramón fechou os olhos imediatamente. – Olha pra mim, Ramón. – ela ordenou – Eu quero que você olhe pra mim – ele abriu os olhos tentando manter a respiração acelerada, Amaia o sentiu pulsando entre as mãos, as veias grossas dilatando a cada contato com a sua boca, o chupou com maestria. Ramón enredou os cabelos dourados entre seus dedos e pulsou o membro ainda mais para dentro da boca dela enquanto o puxava, Amaia emitiu alguns gemidos sem parar os movimentos um segundo sequer. O corpo de Ramón lutava para se sustentar em pé, quando o levou até o extremo de sua garganta, sentiu um pequeno ardor no couro cabeludo, ele havia o puxado com força, ela finalmente estava no controle, Ramón gemeu alto e Amaia voltou sua atenção para a cabeça do membro, avermelhada e inchada por tamanha excitação, o apertou contra a mão, descendo e subindo gradativamente. – Goza, Ramón... – ela pediu com o tom de voz baixo enquanto ele tentava se controlar ao máximo. – Na minha boca. – Ramón sentiu falta de ar, o peito pesado, podia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento, Amaia não parou de encará-lo. Em questão de segundos ele fechou os olhos e se derramou entre os lábios inchados dela. Amaia por sua vez, engoliu e lambeu os lábios, o mordendo logo em seguida, fazendo com que Ramón perdesse o resto de sanidade que ainda possuía.   
Amaia levantou e caminhou pela cozinha até o porta papéis, limpou os lábios e rapidamente voltou até a frente de Ramón, abrindo a porta da geladeira ao lado esquerdo, retirando dali uma pequena garrafa de água gelada.   
\- Ficou sem ar, cozinheiro? – ela lhe entregou a garrafa e riu. Ramón aceitou e abriu-a em seguida, bebendo um largo gole. – ele devolveu o objeto para ela e antes que pudesse perceber Ramón a segurou pelas pernas, levando-a até a parte privada do restaurante onde Andrés havia construído uma pequena sala com pequenas poltronas e um sofá vermelho.  
\- Quem falou que acabou? - Ramón a colocou em pé e sentou na beira do sofá.  
\- Você gosta de mandar cozinheiro – Amaia aproximou-se e sentou em seu colo – Mas hoje quem manda – levou os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha dele – Sou eu.


	7. capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7  
\- Chega Ramón... – Amaia resmungou enquanto sentiu seus dedos afundando pelos cabelos negros do cozinheiro abaixo de si.   
\- Como chega? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada pela carne quente e vermelha do pescoço de Amaia. – Você quer que eu pare? – aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, levando o corpo da mulher a sua frente, para cima e para baixo com cada vez mais pressão – Hm?   
\- Não... – ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, sentindo o orgasmo atravessar seu corpo outra vez – Por Deus, não... Eu to quase, continua, por favor, continua...   
\- Deixa chegar – Ramón sussurrou e puxou o rosto dela frente ao seu – Me deixa ver você gozar outra vez... – ele a beijou na boca com voracidade, engolindo o próprio gemido quando Amaia voltou a cavalgar por entre suas pernas – Isso... Assim... – com os cabelos enrolados entre seus dedos tatuados, Ramón deixou os olhos de Amaia colados ao seu, seus corpos chocando um contra o outro, as respirações descompassadas que por vezes, eram interrompidas pelo som de um gemido ou outro até finalmente chegarem ao último orgasmo daquela noite, ou não.   
Andrés foi desperto pelo toque insuportável do celular.  
\- Quê? – respondeu ainda dormindo.  
\- Andrés? É o Arthur, fornecedor dos pescados, liguei muito cedo? – o homem perguntou preocupado.  
\- Não, não, tá tudo bem, já tinha dado meu horário. – Andrés escondeu a pequena irritação.  
\- Você sabe me dizer quem ia receber a mercadoria hoje pela manhã?  
\- Eu acredito que seja o Ramón, meu sócio... Por que? – perguntou sem entender.  
\- Eu to há algum tempo aqui fora com o caminhão frigorífico e me parece que não tem ninguém aqui ainda... Você quer que eu te entregue isso amanhã?   
\- Não, não – Andrés olhou no relógio ao lado da cama – Pode me esperar só por mais uns dez minutos? Vou tentar entrar em contato com o Ramón, se ele não atender, eu mesmo vou, pode ser? – ele queria xingar até a quinta geração do cozinheiro.  
\- Tudo bem, eu espero... – Arthur respondeu já um pouco impaciente.  
Andrés desligou o celular e levantou apressado, enquanto procurava uma roupa, ligou mais de dez vezes para Ramón e como o esperado, nada. A mente do sommelier não parou de trabalhar um segundo sequer, ele então, apressou-se e em menos de vinte minutos, cruzou a porta do La Zarzamora abrindo espaço para as imensas caixas de frutos do mar. Assim que passou na frente pela pesada porta de madeira, seu corpo gelou.  
\- Mas que porra é essa... – ele correu os olhos pelas bancadas, nela havia peças de roupas, panelas e pedaços de morango espalhados pelo chão.  
Em questão de segundos, ele fechou a porta atrás de si e pediu para que descarregassem ali mesmo no salão. Minutos depois, quando tudo havia sido entregue, ele voltou a adentrar ao cômodo e a maneira com que se aproximava, sua boca abriu de incredulidade.  
\- Filho de uma puta! – ele sorriu sacana, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
Quando caminhou pela cozinha, desviando da imensa bagunça e analisando cada peça de roupa, paralisou os passos ao ver a porta do pequeno escritório aberta. À medida que ia se aproximando, tinha realmente medo do que poderia encontrar e assim que adentrou, não conseguiu controlar.  
\- PUTA QUE PARIU, RAMÓN! – Andrés berrou, fazendo Amaia e Ramón acordarem no susto – NO MEU SOFÁ NOVO, PORRA? QUE NOJO! – ele fechou os olhos enquanto ambos tentavam encontrar algo para se cobrir.   
\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Andrés? – Ramón perguntou, se desvencilhando de Amaia que correu até a cozinha. – Não abre a porra do olho! – ele ordenou.  
\- Cala a boca, Ramón! Você acha que eu quero ver vocês dois pelados, cacete? – ele negou com a cabeça – Que nojo, eu vi seu pau!   
Amaia voltou apressada da cozinha, vestindo a roupa em tempo recorde, Ramón fazia o mesmo enquanto resmungava.  
\- Posso?? – Andrés perguntou.  
\- Pode porra. – Ramón respondeu e Andrés voltou a olhar para os dois, agora vestidos, terminando de ajeitar as ultimas peças de roupa.  
\- Andrés, me desculpa – Amaia começou – Nós... Eu.. – ela passou a palma da mão pelo rosto nervosa.  
\- Vocês transaram, isso eu já sei – Andrés respondeu debochado.  
\- E? – Ramón rebateu.  
\- E que o fornecedor de peixe quase pega a cozinha revirada com um toque de morango, tá bom pra você?  
\- E de mel... – Ramón olhou para Amaia que revirou os olhos.  
\- Quê?? – Andrés perguntou sem entender.  
\- Nada, ele tá irritando você. – Amaia completou – Olha, Andrés, desculpa, a gente acabou dormindo, não aconteceu nada no sofá – ela olhou para Ramón que segurou o riso – Na verdade aconteceu, mas nem caiu nada nele, cacete, eu juro.  
\- Não sei se acredito em você, professora... – ele olhou para Ramón que estava sentado – Vou te cobrar uma lavagem completa.  
\- Quer um novo? – respondeu.  
\- Bom, acho que já deu por hoje? – Amaia ajeitou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo – Eu vou – ela apontou pra porta – Eu vou indo. Tchau, Andrés – ela balançou a mão direita – Tchau Ramón – ela sorriu envergonhada.  
\- Ei, espera! – Ramón levantou e a segurou pela mão – Me desculpa... – pediu e Amaia balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
\- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu baixo – A gente se fala – Amaia saiu da sala, deixando os dois homens para trás.  
\- Ramón? – Andrés o chamou – A gente pode conversar de verdade agora? – ele perguntou e Ramón assentiu. – Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo, que eu não to nem aí pra quem você flerta, transa, mas, por favor, como sócios, não faça mais isso.  
\- Isso o que? – Ramón perguntou – Transar no seu sofá? – ele riu.  
\- Eu to falando sério, não é pelo sofá, se você visse o estado que vocês deixaram essa cozinha, porra... – Andrés bufou irritado.  
\- Você sabe que a cozinha é minha responsabilidade e eu faço dela o que eu quiser, ou já esqueceu? – Ramón levantou o tom.  
\- Ei! Não começa a brigar comigo, eu só to pedindo mais cuidado. Relaxa, inferno – Andrés levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e Ramón caminhou até ele.  
\- Eu só acho que você deveria experimentar sua adega, meu amigo – ele bateu no ombro dele – Certamente a sua ruivinha vai gostar – riu sacana e saiu da sala, deixando Andrés atordoado.   
Assim que chegou em casa, Amaia tirou a roupa e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, o corpo dolorido, os olhos pesados de uma noite mal dormida, mas muito bem aproveitada, a fizeram sorrir durante o banho. Quando saiu do cômodo, olhou o relógio em cima da cômoda e viu que ainda tinha algum tempo antes de seguir até a escola, terminou de se arrumar e seguiu seu caminho.  
\- Você não acha que fica melhor assim, Amaia? – Alba perguntou e não obteve resposta – Amaia? – todos os olhares na sala dos professores se voltaram para a professora.  
\- Sim? – perguntou – Você tava falando comigo? – ela abriu a boca de sono.  
\- Estávamos discutindo o cronograma de aulas, professora Amaia – respondeu Enriquez com firmeza – Mas certamente seus pensamentos não estão nesse recinto.   
\- Desculpa, Alba, eu dormi mal essa noite, pode repetir? – ela pediu, ignorando totalmente o sermão do diretor que revirou os olhos com a audácia.  
\- Você acha possível seguir com essa mescla de atividades, ou podemos mudar algo? – Alba perguntou outra vez e estendeu o papel para a professora.  
\- Eu fiz um cronograma aqui, espera – Amaia abriu o arquivo no notebook a sua frente e em seguida explicou como poderia melhorar o plano de aula.

Quando deitou o corpo na cama, Ramón pôde sentir o peso da noite anterior e dessa, esvair por seus músculos, respirou fundo afim de amenizar ao menos um pouco o desconforto, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do celular.  
\- Sim? – ele suspirou.  
\- Te atrapalho? – Amaia perguntou um pouco nervosa.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón levantou bruscamente o corpo e gemeu de dor – Ai..  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?   
\- Não – se ajeitou outra vez – Eu só preciso esperar o relaxante muscular fazer efeito – Ramón riu – Acredito que fiz muito exercício na noite passada...  
\- Ah... Então você precisa de uma massagem? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Digamos que sim... E conheço uma pessoa que certamente é a mais indicada pra isso – sorriu.  
\- É mesmo? E por que você tá dizendo isso? Ela por um acaso sou eu? – perguntou desconfiada.  
\- Será? Não sei... – ele se fez de desentendido – Hm... Acho que não.  
\- Uma pena... – ela soltou um gemido baixo involuntário – Ai, realmente uma pena...  
\- E eu posso saber por que lamenta tanto?   
\- Porque ela tá morrendo de vontade de massagear outra coisa... – Amaia riu do outro lado da linha.  
\- Amaia... – Ramón suspirou pesadamente – Uma pena realmente... E o que eu posso fazer pra retribuir?   
\- Não sei... Me surpreenda cozinheiro, você é muito bom nisso. – ela concluiu.  
\- E você quer o que? Não mereço nem uma mísera dica? – perguntou Ramón.  
\- Nem é tão difícil assim – sorriu – Descubra.   
\- Isso é um desafio? – ele se endireitou na cama.  
\- Talvez, não deixa de ser... – Amaia olhou no relógio – Agora vai dormir, vou te deixar em paz.  
\- Pára de falar besteira – Ramón protestou - To melhor e aguentaria mais mil vezes com você.  
\- Uau, temos aqui uma confissão? – perguntou surpresa.  
\- Tudo depende do seu ponto de vista, não é assim? – provocou.  
\- Ramón? – Amaia chamou sua atenção.  
\- Hm? – Ramón suspirou.  
\- Obrigada pela noite de ontem... – ela confessou aliviada.  
\- Amaia, eu..


	8. capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8  
\- Ramón? – Amaia chamou do outro lado da linha que se fez muda e ela percebeu no mesmo instante que ele tinha adormecido pelo cansaço. Riu sozinha pela própria curiosidade, justamente porque ele apagou no momento exato de confessar algo.   
Desligou o celular, o colocou no criado mudo e tentou dormir, mas apesar do corpo pesado e do dia exaustivo, Amaia permaneceu por vários minutos observando o teto do quarto, fazendo nota mental de absolutamente tudo que havia vivido na noite anterior – Foi só sexo, Amaia – ela respondeu para si – Foi só isso, agora dorme. – forçou os olhos, respirou pesadamente e um tempo depois, finalmente pegou no sono.

\- Por que você não quer ir? – Alícia perguntou.  
\- Porque eu não quero ir no restaurante DE NOVO, Ali, você não foi no nosso encontro porque não quis, não vem encher meu saco agora. – Amaia respondeu um tanto quanto irritada.  
\- O que aconteceu? Brigou com o seu masterchef? – ela mostrou a língua para a amiga que revirou os olhos.  
\- Não briguei com ninguém, eu só não quero ir pra lá, aliás, tenho um milhão de coisas pra resolver, fui selecionada pra fazer aquele curso em Sevilha, esqueceu? – ajeitou alguns papéis em cima da mesa dos professores.  
\- E você vai? – Alícia perguntou surpresa.  
\- É óbvio que eu vou, Enriquez pode ser um desgraçado, mas de certa forma me ajudou e eu não vou perder a chance. – Amaia sorriu, mas desfez o mesmo assim que Alícia protestou.  
\- Mas e o Ramón? – ela colocou a mão na cintura.  
\- O que tem o Ramón, Alícia? Eu não sou nada dele, esqueceu? Ele é meu namorado? Não. Ele é meu marido? Não. – ela se alterou um pouco – E sendo assim, não tenho que falar absolutamente nada pra ele.   
\- Tá nervosinha porque ele não te ligou... – Alícia comprimiu os olhos – Isso tá me cheirando à trepada, Amaia, não mente pra mim.   
\- Quê? – Amaia perguntou incrédula – Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra.  
\- Aham, vou fingir que acredito em você... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu da sala deixando a amiga sozinha.  
A verdade é que desde a noite em que Ramón dormiu no meio da conversa, eles não se falaram mais, havia se passado uma semana desde então e nenhum dos dois dava o braço a torcer.  
\- Por que não falou mais com ela? – Andrés perguntou incrédulo.  
\- Porque no dia seguinte o caldo começou a entornar no nosso restaurante e eu tive que correr com as coisas? A saída repentina do Antônio desestabilizou a equipe inteira e pra sua infelicidade, eu ainda sou o chef dessa cozinha. – Ramón respondeu irritado.  
\- E nem um sinal de vida, Ramón? Porra, você sabe que mulher gosta disso, ainda mais depois de tudo que eu vi aqui – ele se lembrou do ocorrido no dia seguinte da noite dos dois e fez cara de asco – Bleh, tudo em partes, além do traseiro da sua namoradinha e seu pau mole. – ele riu.  
\- Você quer calar a boca, Andrés? – revirou os olhos – Eu vou falar com ela, só preciso encontrar uma solução, você sabe quando o Marsella volta?  
\- Não faço a mínima ideia, não é você o “chef dessa cozinha”? – Andrés falou debochado fazendo Ramón segurar os ânimos.  
\- Você não tá me ajudando, cacete... – ele tirou o gorro negro e o jogou na bancada.   
\- Quer que eu piore seu dia? – ele riu – Fiquei sabendo que hoje temos reserva com os filhos do seu crítico gastronômico preferido. – Andrés pegou um pedaço de queijo em cima da bancada – E eles fizeram um pedido especial.  
\- Só faltava essa...   
\- Eles perguntaram se você não pode preparar rabanada. – olhou para as próprias mãos esperando uma resposta de Andrés.  
\- Rabanada em pleno mês de outubro? – perguntou confuso.  
\- E agora rabanada tem que ter mês certo, Ramónzito? – Andrés revirou os olhos – Se eu fosse você, não perderia a oportunidade, vai que o pai dos nossos convidados decide revogar aquela crítica horrorosa? – ele piscou para Ramón – Hm?   
\- E você me dá outra opção? – Ramón fez uma careta e começou a conferir o pedido que havia chego no começo da manhã, já deixaria todo o mise en place pronto, como de costume, inclusive o da sobremesa.   
Enquanto Ramón fez seu ritual de ligar a caixinha de música, dar início a uma obra de Bach e amolar as facas, seu pensamento correu em questão de segundos até Amaia. Ela ali, sentada de frente ao seu corpo, nessa mesma bancada, o provocando, rindo, abrindo-se para ele, era uma espécie de delírio. A forma com que ela invadia seus poros era surreal, ele já havia conhecido inúmeras mulheres, as levado para a cama inclusive, mas nenhuma, jamais, surtiu o mesmo efeito que a professora birrenta do jardim da infância. E agora ele estava atado. Apaixonado depois de uma única noite? Jamais, isso não iria acontecer, na realidade, já estava acontecendo e Ramón negaria até a morte, ao menos era isso o que pensava.   
\- Enriquez, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Amaia perguntou ao segurar as pastas pretas entre as pequenas mãos. – Posso ir?   
\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele deixou os óculos em cima da mesa e cruzou os dedos.  
\- Sim? – ela o olhou curiosa.  
\- Porque você se esquiva tanto? – perguntou sem cerimônia.  
\- Como? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Me esquivo? Do que?  
\- De mim, Amaia. – Enriquez levantou da cadeira em um único impulso e caminhou devagar até ela – É porque eu já fiquei com a Alícia? – ele se aproximou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.  
\- Onde você tá querendo chegar, diretor? – ela o olhou desconfiada, mas não se moveu de lugar.  
\- Todas as vezes que eu tento falar com você – ela deu um passo atrás – Você foge – Enriquez andou de novo na direção dela – Como se tivesse medo...  
\- Olha Enriquez – ela segurou todas as pastas em uma única mão e estendeu a outra até o peitoral do diretor, afim de afastá-lo outra vez – Eu não tenho nada contra você, eu só – ela respirou profundamente – Eu só não quero confundir ainda mais as coisas.  
\- Eu não vou te pedir em casamento, Amaia – ele riu – A não ser – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha dela – A não ser que você queira ser minha mulher...  
\- Você tá sendo invasivo, diretor... – Amaia sentiu o corpo gelar com o toque dele – Acho melhor eu ir embora, sim? – ela sorriu forçadamente  
\- Espera – Enriquez a segurou pelo braço assim que ela virou de costas e a puxou para si – Um – ele segurou no rosto de Amaia que o olhava com certo medo, mas não conseguia sair do lugar – Só um beijo e eu tenho certeza – ele aproximou o rosto perto do dela – Que você vai mudar de idéia – Enriquez roçou os lábios nos dela e não obteve resposta, ele forçou a boca contra a dela, juntamente com o corpo, prendendo-a contra seus braços.  
Amaia soltou todas as pastas no chão e como num impulso, usou as duas mãos e toda a força que tinha para afastar-se dele.  
\- NUNCA MAIS – ela apontou o dedo para ele – NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, OUVIU BEM? – Amaia falou mais alto e em seguida lhe esbofeteou o lado direito do rosto.   
\- Você sabe que pode perder o emprego, não sabe? – Enriquez disse enquanto passou a palma da mão pelo rosto pegando fogo pelo tapa.   
\- QUE SE FODA! – ela gritou mais alto e abaixou-se para pegar as pastas no chão, segurando o choro – Você nunca mais – respirou fundo – Nunca mais se aproxima de mim, seu cafajeste de merda! – Amaia saiu da sala, o fuzilando com o olhar e assim que cruzou a porta, a raiva se converteu em choro e desespero, andou depressa até o carro e dirigiu até seu apartamento, aliviada pelo fato de que, agora com o novo curso, ficaria longe de Enriquez. 

\- Como assim não tem? – Ramón perguntou – Como que não tem? Quem fez o pedido?   
\- Antônio fez o pedido antes de ir – Andrés respondeu.  
\- E isso não passou na minha mão, posso saber por quê? – retrucou.  
\- Porque ele me disse que você já tinha conferido tudo? – ele riu – Não precisa de drama, Ramón, só tá faltando canela, a gente compra no mercado – Andrés tentou amenizar.  
\- Você sabe muito bem, Andrés, que tudo tem que estar na lista, nada pode ser comprado depois, isso afeta o nosso fluxo de caixa, o nosso CMV, justamente porque agora vamos pagar muito mais caro por um mísero pacote de canela no mercado, sendo que, se tivéssemos conferido a lista, viria do fornecedor de frutas e consequentemente sairia mais barato. – Ramón contestou.  
\- Aula de controles gerenciais agora, Ramón? Sério isso? – Andrés bufou entediado – Eu já entendi que tinha que ser da outra forma, mas não foi e agora você precisa da canela, vai fazer o que? Chegar na mesa e falar “não fiz o doce porque não comprei canela”? – ele abriu os braços incrédulo – Eu venho aqui no mesmo minuto e te esfaqueio.  
\- Jamais – Ramón apontou o dedo para Andrés – Jamais faça os próximos pedidos sem me consultar primeiro.   
\- Ok, senhor das cozinhas, ok – Andrés cortou o assunto no mesmo instante e Ramón olhou no relógio da cozinha.  
\- Tenho tempo até o jantar, vou no mercado. – o amigo apenas assentiu. Ramón lavou as mãos, retirou o avental do corpo e seguiu até o mercado.   
Durante o caminho, passou pelos três mercados próximos ao La Zarzamora e tudo que achava era canela em pau, andou mais um pouco, quando viu estava a vinte minutos do restaurante, se não encontrasse agora, era capaz de explodir de nervoso. Quando chegou ao mercado, correu entre as prateleiras atrás do condimento, passou os olhos por todas as fileiras e finalmente achou, caminhou apressadamente até o local e quando estava verificando a gramagem, foi surpreendido por um carrinho cheio de compras e uma voz já conhecida por ele.  
\- Canela? – ela perguntou.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón retirou os olhos de cima da pequena embalagem e engoliu seco, olhando diretamente para a mulher a sua frente.   
\- O que aconteceu? – Amaia caminhou na direção dele, pegando o pequeno produto na mão e correndo os olhos pelo rótulo – Precisando aumentar o fluxo sanguíneo em algum lugar? – ela olhou para ele e em seguida para o meio de suas pernas, fazendo Ramón corar.  
\- Então temos aqui uma entendedora sobre as propriedades da canela? – ele sorriu.  
\- Até parece que esqueceu que sou curiosa, Ramón – Amaia riu.  
\- Eu não esqueci que você me deve uma massagem – Ramón se aproximou dela e retirou o pacote de canela de suas mãos – Tenho certeza que aí, não vou precisar de nenhuma ajuda extra. – ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.  
\- E você saiu do centro, até aqui em busca disso? – ela pegou um potinho de mel e colocou no carrinho, fazendo Ramón rir outra vez.   
\- Eu tenho uma jantar hoje e o Andrés não pediu canela, vim parar no seu bairro, casualmente. – passou os dedos entre os cabelos e Amaia deixou-se perder nesse gesto, como gostaria de ser ela a enredar os cabelos dele outra vez...  
\- Hm, entendi... – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
\- Você quer ir? – perguntou, deixando Amaia surpresa.  
\- Eu? Ir pra onde? – arqueou a sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.  
\- Eu sei que você gosta mais de sobremesas, do que um prato sofisticado, e hoje, vou fazer rabanada pra uma mesa que me pediu. Você quer ir comigo? – Ramón perguntou esperançoso.  
\- Não sei, Ramón, da última vez que eu fui pra lá... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando esconder a decepção – Você parou de falar comigo – riu irônica.  
\- Não foi nada pessoal – ele gesticulou – No dia seguinte, que a gente se falou, um dos funcionários foi embora e defasou toda minha equipe.  
\- Hm... – Amaia respondeu sem muita confiança.  
\- Olha – ele engoliu seco – Eu to te falando a verdade, se você acredita ou não – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando percebeu que Amaia havia virado de costas e estava prestando atenção em outra coisa. – Eu não tenho motivo pra não falar com você, tenho? – Amaia olhou para trás, encontrando um Ramón totalmente diferente do que conheceu, ela o observou por alguns segundos e algo dentro de si, dizia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.  
\- Tudo bem – ela suspirou fundo – Nem tinha porque ficar me procurando – respondeu ainda carregando um tom de ironia na voz.  
\- Mas que cacete, Amaia – Ramón jogou o pacote de canela dentro do carrinho de compras dela e a puxou pelo braço – Será que você não percebeu ainda? – ele a segurou pela cintura e ela amoleceu o corpo – Eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça – a olhou nos olhos e sem aviso algum, avançou contra seus lábios, iniciando um beijo voraz e cheio de saudade. Amaia estendeu os braços por cima de seus cabelos e os segurou com os finos dedos, perdendo-se entre eles. Ramón encostou o corpo no dela, pressionando-a contra o carrinho cheio de compras, Amaia gemeu entre o beijo quando sentiu a perna dele friccionar contra a coxa dela e ele foi parando o beijo devagar – Vai comigo, por favor... – Ramón implorou.  
\- Eu não posso.. – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior dele.  
\- Não pode por quê? – Ramón protestou e passou a barba pela bochecha dela – Fala pra mim... – Amaia fechou os olhos e os abriu em questão de segundos, o segurou pelos ombros fortes e tomou fôlego.  
\- Eu vou embora, Ramón – ela finalmente falou e ele pareceu empalidecer no mesmo instante.  
\- Quê? – perguntou num fio de voz.  
\- Vou pra Sevilha. – Amaia despejou – E não sei se volto.


	9. capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9  
\- Como assim você vai pra Sevilha? – Ramón se afastou no mesmo instante, ainda tentando processar a informação. – Você decidiu assim? Do nada?  
\- Não foi do nada... – ela suspirou – Quer dizer, até teve um motivo forte que me fez tomar a decisão, mas – ela foi prontamente interrompida por ele.  
\- Sou eu? – Ramón alterou um pouco a voz – Você se arrependeu e agora quer ir embora? É isso?   
\- Cala a boca – Amaia negou com a cabeça – Não é nada disso, não é nada com você, são problemas na escola, o diretor tá me dando problema e...  
\- Que tipo de problema? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado.  
\- Não é nada demais, Ramón, eu só, quero ficar longe, entende? – concluiu olhando para baixo.  
\- Eu não acredito, Amaia. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, evidentemente chateado – Você não vai me contar a verdade, acertei? – Ramón a olhou nos olhos e Amaia suspirou pesadamente, segurando o choro que já começava a dar indício.  
\- São três meses e – ela mexeu em algo no carrinho para dissipar a atenção – E nem temos nada, Ramón, não sei por que você ficou tão bravo. – riu irônica.  
\- Ah... – ele sorriu – Então pra você eu não sou nada?   
\- Não falei em momento algum que você não é nada, não ponha palavras na minha boca! – respondeu irritada – Mas vai dizer que somos alguma coisa? Ficantes? Namorados? Casados? – ele ficou quieto e ela continuou – Pois é, como eu imaginei.  
\- Tá Amaia, eu já entendi. – Ramón pegou a canela que estava dentro do carrinho dela e antes de sair, completou irônico – Boa viagem.  
Amaia suspirou, mas não se atreveu a ir atrás dele, pelo menos por enquanto, isso com certeza só pioraria a situação, afinal, jamais imaginou que Ramón estaria exatamente como ela, rendido, mas completamente perdido. Ela ainda tinha duas semanas antes de embarcar até Sevilha, seu caminho seria longo até lá, mas resolveu não estragar o resto do dia, Enriquez já havia feito isso por ela ao final do expediente.  
...  
Ramon havia voltado para o La Zarzamora com sensações tão distintas que nem ele próprio sabia explicar. Respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de entrar na cozinha, já era próximo das 18h da tarde e precisava correr com o cronograma da noite.   
\- Ramón! – Marsella chamou assim que o viu cruzar a porta.   
\- Marsella? – perguntou surpreso – Achei que te veria só no final de semana, na verdade, nem sabia direito quando você voltava... – ele caminhou até o armário e pegou o avental.  
\- Era pra ser amanhã, mas o Andrés me ligou, falou que o Antônio foi embora e que hoje tem jantar com a família do nosso pior pesadelo – Marsella riu, mas parou em seguida ao perceber o semblante de Ramón – Tá tudo bem?  
\- Tá sim, perfeitamente bem – ele levou as mãos até a caixinha de som – Posso? – perguntou.  
\- Ramón, quem tem que te pedir permissão das coisas sou eu, não você – Marsella revirou os olhos, entediado, achando graça da situação. Ramón apenas assentiu com a cabeça e colocou a música clássica de praxe para tocar. Respirou fundo, tirando qualquer assunto exterior da cabeça, se tudo desse certo, hoje teria a crítica negativa revogada.   
Passadas algumas horas, Ramón conversou com a equipe como fazia todos os dias, mas hoje, a noite não seria como todas as outras, não poderia em hipótese alguma, haver falhas, mas apesar de tudo, estava confiante, as panelas eram muito mais do que seu ofício, era uma espécie de terapia, gostava realmente do que fazia e acreditava piamente de que, nossos sentimentos sempre eram transmitidos para o alimento. Apesar de estar sem saber o que fazer, pensou em Amaia, no quanto as coisas entre eles foram caminhando, ele jamais pensou que a encontraria depois da noite que a segurou nos braços e muito menos que seu gélido coração estava de fato se aquecendo, apenas com a presença dela.   
...  
\- Você contou pra ele? – Alícia virou perplexa de frente para Amaia com um vestido preto em mãos.  
\- É claro que eu não contei Alícia, porque eu contaria? – perguntou sem entender.  
\- Amaia, pelo amor de Deus, pára de ser burra! – Alícia bufou e Amaia se assustou com a forma como a amiga se referiu a ela.  
\- Burra? – ela alterou o tom de voz – Burra é o cacete, Alícia! – bufou – Eu vou falar o que pra ele? Que o Enriquez me beijou no meio da diretoria e que eu vou fazer um curso de aperfeiçoamento pra ser vice-diretora? O Ramón ele – Amaia suspirou – Ele não tem nada a ver comigo... – respondeu meio sem confiança sob o próprio pensamento.  
\- Aí é que você se engana, minha amiga – Alícia balançou a cabeça negativamente – Você já parou pra pensar? – ela sentou na cama ao lado de Amaia, olhando-a nos olhos – Na forma como vocês se olham? Como eu consigo sentir a puta tensão sexual que existe entre vocês? – deu um tapa na perna de Amaia – Hm? Larga de ser boba... Dá pra ver há quilômetros de distância que ele gosta de você e que você gosta dele, cacete.  
\- Mas é a minha única chance, Alícia... – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados.  
\- Não precisa desistir do curso – Alícia respondeu compreensiva – Mas também não precisa desistir do Ramón, eh? – ela sorriu – Além do mais, eu sou capaz de te matar, se você deixar escapar um homem desses!   
\- Tudo bem, talvez eu pense no caso... – Amaia fez uma careta – Mas e você com o Andrés?   
\- O que tem? – Alícia levantou da cama e voltou a procurar algo que lhe agradasse no armário.  
\- Como assim o que tem? – ela cruzou os braços.  
\- Acho que estamos bem, hoje vou me encontrar com ele de novo, acredito que, ele realmente melhorou – ela sorriu – Em tudo. – Amaia levantou da cama e foi até o lado da amiga.  
\- Fico feliz por você, Ali – beijou-a na bochecha – Mas agora eu preciso ir, pensar no que eu vou fazer da minha vida! – ela disse, se despedindo da amiga e indo em direção à porta. – Bom jantar pra vocês dois e dá um beijo no Andrés por mim.   
\- E no Ramón? – Alícia falou mais alto, fazendo Amaia revirar os olhos.  
\- Boa noite, Sierra! – ela bateu a porta e seguiu até o carro.  
...  
\- Muito obrigado, Ramón – Rafael, o crítico respondeu – Foi realmente um jantar espetacular, e o final então, me remeteu à minha infância, não tenho nem palavras pra descrever – Ramón conteve a vontade de sorrir largamente e apertou a mão do homem à sua frente em seguida.   
\- Fico muito feliz em saber, voltem sempre que quiser, é um prazer recebê-los. – ele estendeu a mão em forma de cumprimento aos outros membros da mesa e assim que ambos foram embora, ele finalmente pôde respirar aliviado.   
\- Ramónzito! – gritou Andrés acompanhado de Alícia assim que ficaram a sós – Eu sabia, meu amigo! Eu tinha certeza – eles se abraçaram – Sempre soube que tenho o melhor cozinheiro desse país inteiro – Andrés segurou no rosto de Ramón e o beijou na bochecha.   
\- Parabéns, Ramón! – Alícia se aproximou e beijou-o igualmente no rosto.  
\- Obrigado. – suspirou – MESMO! – ele sorriu.  
\- E que tal se a gente for brindar, hm? – Andrés caminhou até o amigo como se estivesse dançando.  
\- Pois vamos! Hoje, merecemos. – Ramón riu.  
\- Isso! Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – ele andou até a parte de trás do bar e abriu um uísque, colocando em ambos os copos, e entregando aos dois a sua frente em seguida.  
\- Ao nosso restaurante! – Andrés levantou o objeto, sorridente como de costume.  
\- Ao La Zarzamora – Ramón e Alícia fizeram o mesmo, bebendo o líquido que verteu queimando pela garganta.   
\- Vamos! – Ramón riu animado e sentou-se em uma das banquetas em frente ao bar, estirou as costas na parede ao lado e por um momento fixou o olhar em apenas um lugar, sem parar de beber. Ele estava feliz, é claro que estava, o jantar havia sido um sucesso, sua luta para chegar até aqui, só ele sabia, mas faltava, é claro que faltava algo e ele sabia muito bem o que era, mas não se permitiu mais uma vez, porém, como que numa espécie de materialização, Amaia adentrou ao La Zarzamora sem cerimônia alguma, tirando Ramón do transe e deixando o casal a sua frente, completamente surpresos.  
\- Amaia? – Alícia perguntou boquiaberta e ela apenas assentiu.  
\- Ramón, será que a gente pode conversar? – disse receosa.  
\- Não posso, agora to ocupado. – respondeu firme e bebeu outro gole do líquido cortante.  
\- Como é que é? – Amaia perguntou perplexa – Ramón – ela massageou as têmporas – Por favor? – pediu.  
\- Veio aqui pra falar o que? Que vai embora? – ele riu – Eu já entendi, Amaia. Não precisa de rodeios. – Ramón estendeu o copo na direção de Amaia como uma espécie de brinde e virou o corpo totalmente para frente, ficando de costas para ela.  
\- Mas como você é imbecil – revirou os olhos irritada e em seguida caminhou até ele, segurando em seu braço esquerdo – Por favor, Ramón – ela suspirou – Cinco minutos, eu prometo.   
\- Andrés, acho melhor a gente ir... – Alícia disse a Andrés que estava sorrindo feito um bobo da corte ao presenciar a situação.  
\- Não precisa, Alícia – Ramón respondeu, olhando para ela e em seguida para Amaia. Ele não falou mais nada, apenas saiu de cima da banqueta e fez sinal para que ela a seguisse até a cozinha e assim o fez.  
...  
Ramón olhou para o relógio na parede a sua frente e deu início a conversa.  
\- Tô ouvindo. – cruzou os braços a frente do próprio corpo.  
\- Vai ficar de birra comigo, mesmo? – Amaia bufou.  
\- Trinta segundos... – Ramón falou.  
\- Quê? – ela perguntou confusa.  
\- Já se passaram trinta segundos e você não disse nada. – respondeu debochado.  
\- RAMÓN, MAS QUE INFERNO! – Amaia gritou, assustando-o em seguida - Eu vou fazer um curso de três meses em Sevilha, ele é um aperfeiçoamento pra gestão escolar – ela gesticulou – Não sei se deve ter isso na sua área também, de ter que fazer vários cursos pra se especializar em algo,acredito que sim, mas é muito importante pra mim, pra finalmente me tornar ao menos vice-diretora da escola e – Ramón a interrompeu.  
\- Espera – ele levantou uma das mãos em direção a ela – Eu fui pego de surpresa, mas, não é isso que me incomoda – passou a ponta dos dedos pela barba – Me incomoda que, você resolveu tomar essa decisão de repente? – ele questionou – O que foi que aconteceu, Amaia? De verdade. – olhou-a nos olhos e ela desviou o olhar em seguida.  
\- Ramón, eu – ela respirou fundo – Meu Deus, mas que droga! Não tem porque eu te contar isso.  
\- Por que eu não sou teu namorado? – perguntou – Você realmente acredita que a gente precisa rotular tudo isso? – ele passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo – Tudo isso que a gente sente, acredito eu, um pelo outro, você quer dar nome pra isso?   
\- Não é isso – Amaia respondeu nervosamente – Eu só não sei como agir? – disse sincera.  
\- Amaia – Ramón se aproximou e engolindo todo orgulho que possuía, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo maxilar bem desenhado dela – Esse bruto cozinheiro, cheirando à manteiga, quer estar com você, consegue entender? – perguntou – Se for pra se sentir segura, pra contar pra quem quiser, eu quero que saiba que jamais pensei que iria dizer isso, mas, se for pra continuar me fazendo rir igual um bobo – ele sorriu – Eu caso com você, agora se tiver vontade.   
\- Casar? – ela perguntou espantada – Pára de ser louco, Ramón – Amaia sorriu, aproximando o rosto do dele, depositando um selinho rápido entre seus lábios – Se eu te contar uma coisa – olhou-o nos olhos – Você PROMETE que não vai fazer nada? – frisou o pedido sem cerimônia.  
\- Quê? – arqueou a sobrancelha – O que foi que aconteceu? – ela respirou profundamente antes de começar.  
\- Você conhece o Enriquez? O diretor da escola que eu trabalho, não? Ele veio aqui no dia que você nos ofereceu a sobremesa e...  
\- O que ele fez? – Ramón a interrompeu, fazendo-a selecionar as palavras corretamente.  
\- Ele sempre ficou com a Alícia quando nós saímos, mas, há um bom tempo que ele resolveu não dar mais bola pra Ali, até porque ela parece feliz com o Andrés – ela sorriu - Mas o ponto que eu quero chegar é que hoje mais cedo, santo Deus – passou a mão pela nuca – Me chamou pra conversar, como profissionais e antes de eu sair da sala, ele me beijou? – concluiu nervosa e pôde ver o semblante de Ramón mudar no mesmo instante, apertando os próprios dedos da mão e mordendo o lábio inferior com força. – Me escuta – Amaia segurou-o pelos ombros – Você não vai fazer nada, eu já me resolvi com ele e deixei bem claro que não é pra se aproximar de mim. Ramón? – chamou-o nervosa.  
\- E você vai pra Sevilha também, pra ficar longe dele, é isso? – ele tentou controlar a raiva no tom de voz.  
\- Teoricamente, sim, como eu disse, o curso é importante, mas a atitude dele, só me fez tomar a decisão mais rápido do que eu esperava. – Amaia desabafou – Ei – ela segurou na extremidade do rosto de Ramón – Promete que não vai fazer nada? – ele apenas a olhou, mas não disse nada, a surpreendeu, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.   
\- Vou sentir sua falta... – confessou apertando-a contra si.  
\- Que mentira mais deslavada! – ela sorriu – Vai me trocar pelas panelas que eu bem sei...  
\- Bom, elas chegaram primeiro que você, então... – Ramón comentou ironicamente, mas foi interrompido por um tapa no ombro.  
\- Eu não acredito nisso? – Amaia se afastou dele e olhou-a incrédula.  
\- Tudo bem, eu posso mudar isso, com uma única condição – ele levantou o dedo indicador à sua frente.  
\- E que condição é essa? Por um acaso eu posso saber? – ela apertou seus ombros outra vez, sem tirar os olhos amendoados dos dele.  
\- Que você acha se descobrir? – perguntou sugestivo.  
\- Nenhuma dica? – segurou o riso.  
\- De forma alguma. – disse decidido, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, envolvendo os braços pela cintura dela que olhou para baixo e em seguida para a cozinha.  
\- Posso? – Amaia mordeu o queixo de Ramón que assentiu sem pestanejar. Envolveu seus dedos contra os dele e puxou-o para fora do cômodo, andou até a porta que ele sabia, era a adega de Andrés.   
\- Amaia... – ele negou, rindo ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Eu prometo que vamos batizar cada canto desse restaurante – Amaia riu e mordeu o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo – O que me diz, hm?  
\- Eu digo que você não existe, em lugar nenhum – ele puxou-a para si outra vez, encostando-a contra a porta de madeira da adega, levou seus lábios de encontro aos dela, de início lento, mas que foi aumentando gradativamente.  
\- Espera... – pediu, tentando abrir a porta atrás de si com um pouco de dificuldade e assim que abriu, pôde sentir o rosto corar de vergonha. - ALÍCIA?? - Amaia gritou assustada olhando o casal seminu à sua frente.  
\- Porra Amaia, que merda é essa?? – Andrés perguntou visivelmente irritado.  
\- Então você ia mesmo estrear a adega, somellier descarado? – Ramón disse rindo – Eu me traumatizaria pelo resto da vida se visse você sem roupa.  
\- Puta que pariu, mas eu posso saber, o que – Alícia respirou fundo, recompondo a manga do vestido sob o ombro – O que vocês iam fazer aqui??   
\- O mesmo que nós, benzinho, tenho certeza – Fonollosa se ajeitou, tentando recompor a respiração acelerada.  
\- Como assim? – Alicia perguntou.  
\- Andrés, cala a boca porra! – Ramón pediu e olhou para Amaia em seguida.  
\- Eu e o Ramón, Ali – Amaia revirou os olhos entediada – O Andrés me pegou no sofá com esse metido irritante.  
\- Ei?! – Ramón protestou e Alícia arregalou os olhos.  
\- Defina “pegou”, minha querida professorinha – ele riu – Eu vi seu traseiro e esse negócio que o Ramón leva entre as pernas, que ele chama de pau – fez cara de vertigem, mas caiu na risada em seguida.  
\- E você não me conta nada, Amaia? Que bela amiga, eu tenho, hein? Puta que pariu... – disse sentida.  
\- Não começa com drama, eu ia contar, só não tive chance de entrar no assunto ué – se defendeu e olhou para Ramón em seguida. – Bom, pelo jeito, a adega do Andrés vai ter que ficar pra outro dia... – sorriu debochada e mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Você não se atreva, Amaia! – Fonollosa disse perplexo – Já basta meu sofá novo...  
\- Tenham uma boa noite e, por favor, Andrés – Ramón advertiu – Não quebre nossas garrafas.  
\- Some Ramón – Andrés respondeu entediado.  
...  
Durante todo o percurso até o apartamento de Ramón, ele parecia impaciente com algo e ela mais do que depressa.  
\- Que bicho te mordeu, cozinheiro? – perguntou encostada na parede perto do elevador, enquanto esperava o mesmo chegar.  
\- Por enquanto – ele se aproximou e enlaçou seus braços fortes pela cintura dela, puxando-a para si com um pouco de força – Nenhum – sorriu com Amaia deitada com as costas sob seu peitoral – Mas eu não vejo a hora de ser atacado por você – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha direita e percebeu o corpo dela se estremecer contra o seu.   
\- Espera... – ela pediu quando sentiu o corpo amolecer sem aviso prévio – Eu ainda te devo uma massagem, esqueceu? – perguntou ingênua.  
\- Jamais me esqueceria disso. – Ramón a virou para ficar de frente para ele e Amaia o beijou, abriu os lábios bem delineados para dar passagem a ele, e o fez. Suas mãos encobriram parte do cabelo dourado, puxando-os vez ou outra, como forma de provocá-la. – Eu não sou de lamuriar, mas – ele puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes – Puta que pariu, como eu vou sentir falta disso... – Amaia o afastou um pouco de seu corpo e colocou o dedo indicador e médio em seus lábios carnudos.  
\- Shhhh.... – ela olhou-o nos olhos – Hoje eu te quero demais e ninguém vai falar de despedida aqui..


	10. capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10  
Ramón abriu a porta do apartamento e deu passagem para que Amaia pudesse entrar.   
\- Eu espero realmente que você não repare, não tive tempo de arrumar muita coisa e – ele foi interrompido por ela que entrou e passou os olhos pelo pequeno apartamento.  
\- Não se preocupe, tenho detalhes mais importantes com o que me preocupar, não acha? – Amaia sorriu e deixou a bolsa no aparador perto da porta. – É um belo apartamento – virou-se para olhá-lo – Você mora aqui há muito tempo?   
\- Sim, na verdade desde que meus pais morreram, sou de León e resolvi vir pra cá, logo depois que me formei, Madrid sempre teve mais oportunidade de emprego, então, você já deve imaginar porque vim parar aqui – ele sorriu fraco.  
\- Eu sinto muito, pelos seus pais... – Amaia se aproximou de Ramón e lhe deu um beijo terno no canto dos lábios.  
\- Tá tudo bem... Já faz muito tempo e – ele colocou as chaves no mesmo lugar que a bolsa dela e a enlaçou pela cintura – Ando crendo piamente nessas coisas de destino, mesmo sendo um cético de marca maior.  
\- Ah, é mesmo? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando-a desconfiada – E eu posso saber como você chegou nessa conclusão?   
\- Bom – Ramón desceu os lábios até o pescoço de Amaia e começou a beijá-lo sem um pingo de pressa – Levando em consideração que eu abri meu restaurante – raspou a barba pela pele quente dela e sussurrou – E conheci uma explosão em forma de mulher – Ramón mordiscou a região e fez Amaia soltar um gemido involuntário – Eu realmente não tenho do que me queixar, não acha? – passou os lábios até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha dela.   
Amaia levou as duas mãos até os braços de Ramón que agora a segurava pela cintura com firmeza e os apertou – Há alguns minutos atrás você não queria nem falar comigo – ela riu – O que deu em você, hm? – ela arqueou a cabeça para trás assim que sentiu os dentes dele por seu pescoço.  
\- Eu não sou de guardar mágoas, professora – ele sorriu, abaixando a alça da blusa que ela usava, continuou raspando a barba por todo caminho até chegar ao seu colo desnudo – E muito menos de ter pressa... – levantou o rosto e olhou-a nos olhos – Você sabe dançar, Amaia?  
\- Como? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Dançar? Agora? – perguntou sem entender.  
\- É - ele estendeu a mão direita para ela – Você dança comigo?   
\- Eu realmente não conhecia esse seu lado – Amaia riu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, segurando a mão de Ramón com a outra.  
\- Vem, deixei minha caixinha no quarto – Ramón a puxou para o cômodo que não era muito distante dali e Amaia encontrou-se paralisada com a quantidade de livros na estante dele atrás de uma pequena escrivaninha.   
\- Você já leu tudo isso? – ela continuou passando os olhos pelos títulos enquanto ele a soltou e foi até o objeto em cima do criado mudo.  
\- E você acha que cozinheiro não lê? – perguntou rindo – Não sou professor igual você, mas aprecio muito uma boa leitura e não só de obras gastronômicas, se é que me entende...  
Amaia saiu de seus pensamentos assim que ouviu o primeiro toque de All night long ressoar pelo quarto. Ramón permaneceu atrás dela e passou cuidadosamente as pontas dos dedos pelos braços da mesma, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se no mesmo instante e a trouxe para perto de si, movendo seu corpo de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música.  
\- Consegue sentir? – ele cheirou o cabelo dela e a beijou no pescoço.  
\- Me beija, Ramón... – Amaia pediu quase em súplica e ele sorriu contra sua pele.  
\- Já disse, professora – abaixou as mãos até a cintura da mesma e passou a palma da mão por debaixo da blusa que ela usava – Sem pressa, eh?   
\- Você tá querendo me matar? – ela deitou a cabeça no peitoral dele – É algum tipo de vingança?   
\- Poderia ser... – Ramón a virou de frente para ele e retirou a blusa fina de seu corpo sem pressa – Tira pra mim – ele apontou para o sutiã de renda branca que ela usava – Devagar.  
Amaia negou com a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam instantaneamente – Você já me dominou naquela cozinha e eu não costumo – ela segurou na barra da camiseta escura que ele usava e a puxou para cima de uma vez só – Acatar ordens, cozinheiro. Comigo funciona assim – levou suas mãos até o fecho do sutiã e os abriu, jogando-o em um canto qualquer – Eu faço as regras e você me obedece.   
Ramón sentiu o coração a mil por hora e o corpo quase derreter de tamanha quentura, vê-la ali, a sua frente, com os seios redondos e eriçados para ele, sua boca salivou para chupá-los e fazê-la gemer até perder o controle do próprio corpo, mas assim que tentou entrar em contato, Amaia o empurrou contra a cama, fazendo-o sentar.  
\- Qual a parte do eu mando hoje – ela virou de costas para ele e continuou falando, enquanto desabotoou a calça jeans e a tirou numa calma sem igual – Você não entendeu? – ela virou o rosto para olhar para ele, que continuou petrificado com a boca entre aberta, os olhos escuros de prazer. Amaia voltou a ficar de frente e pediu – Tira pra mim? – caminhou até ficar com o quadril frente a frente com os olhos dele.  
\- Juro que se eu tiver um puto infarto – ele passou os dedos pela barriga e em seguida enganchou no cós da calcinha, também branca, abaixando-a devagar – Eu serei o morto mais sortudo desse mundo – Ramón fechou os olhos e passou a barba por entre as coxas dela que quase cedeu, mas logo afastou-o outra vez.  
\- Não me venha falar de morte, Ramón – ela ajoelhou a sua frente e abriu o botão e o zíper da calça que ele usava – Porque se for pra você morrer – foi descendo o tecido pelas pernas do mesmo, junto com a cueca box preta – Eu espero que seja de muito prazer. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu a seco quando subiu o rosto e encontrou o membro dele totalmente ereto. – Me dá sua mão – pediu e ele colocou a frente do rosto dela sem pestanejar – A outra, Ramón – em seguida estendeu a correta, ela a segurou com a sua e beijou por cima dos dedos dele, nas pequenas tatuagens que possuía ali. Inesperadamente, Ramón sentiu o membro doer de prazer assim que Amaia colocou-os na boca e os chupou.  
\- Amaia... – grunhiu de prazer ao sentir a saliva quente contra seus dedos e os cabelos passando levemente por seu membro. – Eu não vou aguentar...   
Ela tirou-os da boca e pediu - Põe na minha boca, Ramón...  
Ramón levou a mão direita até os cabelos dela, penteando-os para trás e segurando num rabo de cavalo enquanto com a outra, guiou o membro pulsando entre suas mãos até os lábios inchados de Amaia.  
\- Puta que pariu... – soltou um gemido baixo – Puta que pariu, Amaia – ele puxou os cabelos dela com delicadeza.  
Amaia por sua vez, segurou na base do membro de Ramón e o engoliu sem cerimônia alguma, raspou os dentes levemente sobre as veias saltadas, apertando-o na medida certa, podia senti-lo pulsar dentro da boca, pronto pra explodir a qualquer momento, Ramón puxou seus cabelos assim que ela começou a movimentar a boca num vai e vem, primeiro lento, depois aumentando gradativamente. Sentiu a boca salivar e tirou-o algumas vezes para lambê-lo, podia sentir seu corpo pegar fogo, queria muito mais do que isso, mas saber que ele estava totalmente entregue a ela, era uma vitória e tanto.  
\- O que você quer, Ramón? – passou a ponta da língua pela glande e não cortou o contato visual com ele.  
\- Eu quer... – ele segurou o ar.  
\- Não entendi... – ela lambeu a cabeça repetidas vezes e falou outra vez – Me fala o que você quer, Ramón..   
\- Eu quero você, Amaia – respondeu de supetão.  
\- Nanão – ela negou com a cabeça – Fala direito – massageou a parte debaixo e esperou pela resposta.  
\- Quero te foder, Amaia – Ramón despejou – Eu quero foder você a noite inteira..   
Amaia sorriu maliciosa contra sua pele e voltou a chupá-lo, agora com muito mais velocidade, Ramón ajudou com os movimentos, levando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, fazendo-a engolir o máximo que conseguia. Sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer quando a ponta do membro tocou a garganta dela, tinha certeza que ali havia desfalecido de vez. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, Ramón puxou-a para cima e a fez sentar-se entre suas pernas.  
\- Continua – ele mordeu o queixo dela – Continua com a mão, eu quero beijar você – Ramón avançou para os lábios dela e beijou-a ferozmente enquanto Amaia envolveu a mão direita pelo membro e o fez gozar entre seus dedos. – Gostosa... – sussurrou e sentiu o corpo dela pegar fogo contra sua pele.  
Ramón ainda extasiado, virou-a bruscamente contra a cama, fazendo-a soltar um grito de surpresa, Amaia riu e tentou bater em seus ombros, mas ele a impediu em seguida, segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça.  
\- Quem vai mandar aqui agora, hm? – ele avançou nos lábios dela e a beijou com certa violência, ainda estava em êxtase pelo que ela havia feito anteriormente, desceu uma das mãos e afastou uma das pernas de Amaia – Abre pra mim – Ramón puxou o lábio inferior dela – Me deixa fazer o que você quer...   
\- O que você acha que eu quero? – Amaia perguntou ofegante entre o beijo.  
\- Você quer que eu entre em você agora – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo clitóris dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido agudo e involuntário – Não quer? – Ramón afundou dois dedos dentro dela e sentiu sua carne extremamente úmida contra eles. – Ficou molhada só por me chupar? – desceu os lábios para o maxilar e o mordiscou.  
\- Anda logo, acaba com isso, me deixa – ela arfou abaixo dele quando seus dedos tocaram no seu ponto mais sensível – Deus...... – fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida – Me deixar gozar pra você, Ramón.. – pediu.  
\- Fala pra mim o que você quer... – disse contra seu ouvido, ainda movimentando os dedos para dentro e para fora.  
\- Eu quero você me fodendo, Ramón – Amaia se desvencilhou dos braços dele e desceu uma das mãos até seu próprio clitóris, movendo-o de um lado para o outro, sentiu o corpo pesar.  
\- Você vai se tocar pra mim? – ele aprofundou os dedos e colocou mais um, ouvindo o barulho que eles faziam cada vez que entravam e saiam de dentro dela.   
\- Ramón, por favor... – Amaia suplicou quase perdendo o controle, levantou a cabeça e encostou a mesma no ombro esquerdo dele, mordendo-o com força.  
Ramón retirou os dedos de dentro dela e os levou até os próprios lábios, lambendo-os em seguida.  
\- Continua com o mesmo sabor... – confessou e ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, saindo outra vez de si, assim que ele sem aviso prévio, a penetrou. – É isso que você quer, Amaia? – sussurrou rouco, sentindo o corpo da mesma prendendo-o contra si.  
\- É. – respondeu convicta – Me faz gritar seu nome – ela apertou as nádegas de Ramón, fazendo-o contrair o corpo – Anda, Ramón.   
Os braços de Amaia foram puxados outra vez para cima da cabeça e Ramón começou a penetrar fundo dentro dela.  
\- Isso... Mais rápido... – ela pediu e Ramón atendeu ao pedido, movimentando o corpo freneticamente para cima e para baixo, sentindo Amaia abrir-se cada vez mais para ele e ao mesmo tempo, prendê-lo.   
\- Não faz assim... – pediu.  
\- Assim como? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.  
\- Me prendendo desse jeito – Amaia prendeu-o outra vez e ele gemeu alto – Caralho... – ele afundou o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro dela – Você é gostosa pra cacete, Amaia...   
\- O que mais eu sou, Ramón? – ela envolveu as pernas contra a cintura dele, dando ainda mais espaço para ele entrar e sair dentro dela.   
\- Você é a mulher mais bonita desse mundo inteiro – Ramón soltou seus braços e passou o dedo indicador pelo contorno de seu rosto – E eu sou o filho da puta mais sortudo.. – ele riu contra seus lábios e a beijou com voracidade.  
Amaia impulsionou o corpo para o lado e agora estava por cima de Ramón que instantaneamente respirou fundo, a imagem dela sentada em cima de seu corpo, completamente nua, iluminada pela luz da noite que entrava pelo quarto, o fez refletir por alguns segundos sobre o quanto sua vida tinha mudado em questão de semanas, mas logo voltou à sua melhor realidade, quando Amaia rebolou por cima dele, segurando os cabelos no alto, totalmente no comando de seu próprio corpo. Ramón segurou com uma mão sua cintura bem delgada e com a outra subiu até um de seus mamilos eriçados, rodando-os entre os dedos e puxando-os vez ou outra, levando Amaia à loucura em questão de segundos.   
\- Bate, Ramón – Amaia pediu e ele sentiu o ar esvair de seus pulmões, ela só podia estar brincando.  
\- Tem certeza? – perguntou receoso.  
\- Nunca tive tanta certeza antes – ela olhou-o nos olhos – Anda, bate. – pediu de novo e sentiu uma onda elétrica cheia de prazer quando sentiu o primeiro tapa de Ramón em sua carne quente, instantaneamente, cavalgou por cima dele, fazendo seu membro literalmente rasgá-la pela sensação de entrar e sair diversas vezes, arqueou o corpo para trás e apoiou as mãos em suas coxas, deixando-o ainda mais extasiado.  
\- Amaia, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo... – confessou.   
Amaia arqueou o corpo pra frente e rebolou outra vez contra o membro dele, gemeu largo pela sensação.  
\- Goza pra mim, Ramón... – ela encostou o rosto no dele que mais que depressa segurou na extremidade de seu rosto – Me deixa gozar com você – riu contra os seus lábios, fazendo-o rir também. Ramón avançou na boca de Amaia e voltou a beijá-la, segurou o ar entre os pulmões quando sentiu o líquido quente jorrar dentro dela, soltando um gemido de alívio.  
\- Vem... – ele apertou-a contra si – Me deixa ouvir você gemer.. – pediu enquanto ainda movimentava o corpo contra o dela.  
\- Rápido... – Amaia fechou os olhos – Me fode mais rápido, por favor... – suplicou. Ramón levou uma das mãos outra vez até o meio de suas pernas e acariciou seu clitóris inchado com ainda mais pressão que antes, fazendo-a desfazer em questão de segundos sob seu corpo – Deus.... – ela gemeu - Ramón...   
Amaia amoleceu o corpo em cima dele, tentando controlar a respiração. Ramón a segurou contra si, voltando a beijá-la em seguida, as respirações pesadas, o corpo ainda quente, tudo ali fazia com que seu subconsciente pedisse por ela incessantemente. Ela saiu de cima dele devagar e deitou com o rosto de frente para ele.   
\- Eu ainda não esqueci a minha promessa... – ela riu, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.   
\- Você vai me matar de verdade – respondeu segurando o riso.  
\- Então você não aguenta? – apoiou a cabeça no braço esquerdo sem deixar de observar seus olhos escuros e achinados.  
\- Eu disse o contrário? – Ramón passou a mão pelas costas dela.   
\- Não é o que parece... – revirou os olhos, mas riu em seguida.  
\- Você é insaciável, professora... – ele aproximou-se dela e lhe roubou um beijo – Prometo que vou fazer você passar a noite em claro.  
\- Será mesmo? – Amaia entrelaçou as pernas entre as dele e grudou seu corpo contra ele. – Você me deixa excitada, o tempo inteiro, Ramón – confessou.  
Ramón, a puxou contra seu corpo e virou-a de costas, afastando seus cabelos da nuca.  
\- Então a gente tem que dar um jeito nisso, não? – ele encostou as costas dela em seu peito quente e pediu – Me deixa fazer de novo? – Ramón abriu as pernas de Amaia e acariciou seu ponto uma vez mais, fazendo-a prender sua mão entre sua carne quente.


	11. capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11  
Amaia estava deitada de bruços entre a cama e as costas de Ramón, seus dedos passaram pela coluna do mesmo, de forma lenta e delicada, fazendo-o despertar de imediato.  
\- Isso é uma loucura... – confessou Amaia.  
\- O que é loucura? – ele riu – Nós aqui? – levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la.  
\- É... – subiu com as pontas dos dedos até os cabelos negros de Ramón, enroscando levemente o anel que usava entre eles.  
\- E por que você acha isso? – perguntou ele, virando-se de frente.  
\- Porque tudo tá indo rápido demais – ela sorriu fraco – Porque eu mal te conheço e já... – balançou a cabeça negativamente, mordendo o lábio inferior – E tudo tá tão intenso pra mim, eu odeio perder o controle das coisas, Ramón e eu tenho a impressão, que, eu já não sei controlar isso tudo – Amaia desceu as mãos pelas pintas espalhadas pelo rosto dele.  
\- E quem falou que precisa controlar tudo? – ele pegou na mão dela que estava em seu rosto e beijou a palma da mesma – Pensa que o amor – beijou seu pulso – Esse que a gente tá sentindo agora, ele acontece uma vez na vida. – ajeitou-se na cama e continuou subindo os lábios pela extensão de seu braço – Você não quer viver esse amor comigo? – ele se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos.  
\- Quero. – sussurrou Amaia – Quero sim, quero muito – ela se lançou aos braços dele uma vez mais e o beijou sem pressa, sentiu seu hálito quente, os lábios macios e o roçar da barba entre seus dedos finos.   
...  
Amaia abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, sentiu o corpo mais pesado do que o normal e quando olhou para o lado, pôde ver Ramón deitado de bruços com um dos braços sob seu estômago e jogou a cabeça entre os travesseiros outra vez. Tinha acontecido durante toda a noite e definitivamente, não conseguiu disfarçar a sensação de se sentir completa, sem uma mísera pitada de arrependimento. Quase que em câmera lenta, ela afastou o braço de seu corpo, levantou, espreguiçou e caminhou até o pequeno banheiro, como se já fosse praticamente de casa, pegou uma toalha limpa e entrou no box, tomando um banho rápido, porém renovador em seguida.   
Ramón suspirou profundamente e automaticamente, passou a mão pelo lado direito da cama, ela estava vazia. Ele levantou de sobressalto e encontrou Amaia analisando a cidade através da janela do quarto.  
\- Queria morar numa casa... – ela confessou ainda de costas.  
\- Sabia que... – Ramón sentou encostando as costas na cabeceira – Quando eu vivia em León, a gente morava em uma casa enorme, meu pai matava galinha – ele riu e Amaia virou-se para ele rindo também, revelando que usava uma camiseta branca dele com a estampa de Janis Joplin.   
\- Então você aprendeu a cozinhar com ele? – ela se aproximou da cama e lentamente voltou a sentar ao seu lado.  
\- Em realidade não, ele odiava cozinhar – Ramón passou a ponta dos dedos pelas coxas de Amaia que ficaram expostas assim que ela sentou – Quem era realmente boa nisso, era minha mãe – sorriu ao lembrar-se dela e Amaia segurou firmemente em seus dedos, entrelaçando-os.   
\- Que herança potente essa, não? – riu para ele, beijando-o no pescoço repetidas vezes – Mal fiquei com você e já vou ter que ficar longe da sua comida – Amaia deitou a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço dele, suspirando pesadamente.  
\- Ah... – Ramón virou a cabeça para encará-la – Então isso quer dizer que você tá comigo, só pela comida? – perguntou fingindo incredulidade – É isso?   
\- Justamente – ela o encarou – Já pensou quando você morrer? – mordeu o lábio inferior – Todo aquele patrimônio fica pra mim...  
\- Já quer enviuvar, professora? – aproximou o rosto do dela e mordiscou seu maxilar – Pois eu aposto que você vai morrer de saudade quando eu for queimar no inferno por sua causa.   
\- E agora a culpa é minha? – riu, fazendo-o rir também – Ramón?  
\- Hm? – ele a encarou.  
\- Obrigada de novo – Amaia lhe deu um selinho demorado – Mesmo. – passou a mão pelo ombro ainda desnudo dele. – Você é um homem – respirou fundo, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos – Incrível.   
Ramón se surpreendeu pelo que Amaia havia dito, não podia negar, mas, no entanto lhe faltavam palavras para retribuí-la, com isso puxou-a para um abraço apertado que foi rapidamente interrompido pelo roncar do estômago de ambos.  
\- Com fome? – riu ainda abraçado a ela.  
\- Sim, muita, afinal alguém sugou todas as minhas forças durante essa noite, não? – Amaia segurou na extremidade do rosto de Ramón e o beijou rapidamente, repetidas vezes.  
\- Se você continuar assim, eu vou ter que sugar até o último – respondeu.  
\- Anda logo. – Amaia riu, levantou da cama e estendeu a mão para que ele pudesse levantar junto a ela.  
\- Espera, vou tomar um banho, já venho. – ele disse e Amaia assentiu, deitando na cama outra vez.  
...  
\- E aí ela grudou na sua boca? – perguntou Amaia, segurando a xícara de café quente entre as mãos.  
\- Você também entraria em desespero – Ramón se ajeitou na cadeira – Imagina só – gesticulou – Todo mundo experimentando o polvo, se gabando do prato bonito e na hora que vai provar o seu, ele gruda na sua língua? – ele passou a mão pelo rosto em sinal de descrença enquanto Amaia riu sem parar.  
\- Que trauma horrível! – limpou o canto dos lábios assim que depositou a xícara em cima da mesa de madeira.  
\- Não gosto nem de lembrar... – disse Ramón, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas e você? – perguntou – Tem algum trauma desse calibre ou eu ganho?   
\- Acho que não... – ela sorriu – Pode me surpreender com qualquer prato, não vai ter problema nenhum com isso – riu olhando para ele – Você não vai pro restaurante hoje? – perguntou desanimada.  
\- Vou.. – Ramón olhou para o relógio na parede – Daqui umas duas horas.  
\- Ah... – respondeu desanimada – Acho que vou indo então, tem que ver algumas coisas, deixei a casa uma bagunça por sua causa. – revirou os olhos.  
\- Minha culpa? – Ramón perguntou na brincadeira – Eu não fiz nada, vai começar a brigar comigo de novo?   
\- Cala boca, Ramón – Amaia levantou e caminhou até a pia.  
\- E tá esperando o que? – ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la e ela não entendeu.  
\- Quê? – terminou de lavar a xícara e limpou as mãos no guardanapo.  
\- Pra calar minha boca, do jeito que você gosta – sorriu malicioso e Amaia balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
\- Você não vale um puto que come, sabia? – Amaia ficou de frente para ele, segurou em seu rosto e o beijou devagar – Me liga quando voltar? – perguntou.  
\- Ligo – respondeu entre o beijo e o parou com um selinho demorado – Dorme aqui de novo... – ele a puxou para sentar em seu colo e beijou seu maxilar – Por favor...  
\- Tá querendo me comprar? – Amaia inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a barba dele roçar seu pescoço – Eu tenho que preparar minha aula... – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela – Você vai chegar cansado... – Ramón apertou a cintura dela contra o corpo dele – Deus, Ramón....  
\- Me diz que vem... – sussurrou – Hm?  
\- Mas só pra dormir.. – Amaia respirou fundo, tentando manter os batimentos controlados – A gente não pode viver só de sexo – riu contra os lábios dele.  
\- Tá... – respondeu e em seguida levou a ponta dos dedos até a coxa desnuda da mesma que estava contra sua perna – E carinho? – ele olhou-a – Vou poder fazer carinho pra você dormir?   
\- Ramón... – ela sentiu o corpo arrepiar outra vez, instantaneamente – Não faz assim...  
\- Assim como? – subiu os dedos com uma calma absurda até chegar entre suas pernas.  
\- São 10h da manhã, Ramón... – disse manhosa.  
\- Você não quer? – ele massageou o clitóris dela devagar, soltando um suspiro pesado entre suas bocas quase unidas – Se não quiser, eu paro.  
\- Claro que eu quero – Amaia segurou-se firmemente contra os ombros desnudos de Ramón e soltou um gemido abafado, o corpo em brasa no mesmo instante – Faz de novo.. – pediu, fazendo Ramón sorrir vitorioso, em um milésimo de segundo, ele levantou-se da cadeira com ela no colo e a sentou com as pernas abertas em cima da mesa de madeira.  
Ramón passou a blusa que ela usava por entre seus braços, descartando-a em seguida na cadeira ao lado, segurou os dois seios dela entre as mãos com afinco, apertando-os com certa força, beijou cada um e em seguida desceu os beijos, primeiro para seu estômago, depois para debaixo de seu umbigo e por ultimo por entre suas pernas que pegava fogo.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus... – Amaia fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo totalmente para trás, deitando na mesa assim que Ramón empurrou-a delicadamente contra a madeira.  
\- Hm? – Ramón passou a boca pelos pequenos e grandes lábios, mordiscando-os de leve.  
\- Eu não vou – ela agarrou em seus cabelos negros, puxando-os para frente, contra sua intimidade – DEUS – revirou os olhos quando sentiu Ramón passar a língua por seu clitóris em movimentos repetitivos e cada vez mais intensos – Não vou sair viva daqui...   
Amaia apoiou a perna esquerda no ombro dele e afastou a direita para dar a ele mais espaço, Ramón segurou-a por debaixo das coxas e deliciou-se em sua carne quente e totalmente molhada.  
\- Olha pra mim, Amaia – pediu, raspando a barba pelas coxas dela enquanto chupava seu clitóris repetidas vezes – Deixa eu te ver – Ramón levou dois dedos até sua entrada e a penetrou, sentiu os dedos sendo contraídos pela musculatura dela e mordiscou o clitóris totalmente inchado de prazer.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou aguentar – protestou Amaia, levando a mão livre até os próprios cabelos, penteando-os para trás numa tentativa falha de aplacar o calor. – Ramón, por favor.. – ela o olhou suplicante.  
Ramón passeou com a mão das coxas até o pescoço dela, agarrou-o de leve, sem machucar, enquanto com a outra aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo o corpo de Amaia ir para frente e para trás. Ele abriu a mão e com o polegar pressionou onde ela mais queria e ela gemeu de imediato, tirando de si um sorriso vitorioso.  
\- Vamos... – continuou indo mais rápido e levou os lábios até a orelha dela – Eu esqueci de avisar – sussurou – Que eu gosto do café bem reforçado... – sorriu contra a pele dela e foi passando a boca pelo maxilar de Amaia até chegar em seus lábios, puxou o inferior com força e soltou-o devagar, assim que sentiu-a gemer em sua boca. A respiração de Amaia estava acelerada, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, mas com o semblante satisfeito. – Bom dia, professora. – Ramón proferiu assim que retirou os dedos de dentro dela. Amaia riu desacreditada pelo que acabara de acontecer e segurou na extremidade de seu rosto, olhando-o atentamente.  
\- Você vai me deixar mal acostumada... – sorriu contra seus lábios e o beijou outra vez antes de levantar – Agora me deixa ir, antes que o Andrés venha te buscar arrastado. – revirou os olhos.  
Assim que saiu do cômodo, Amaia voltou para o quarto e vestiu a roupa do dia anterior, passou pela cozinha e Ramón estava sentado outra vez, tomando outra xícara de café.  
\- Ei! – ela chamou já com as chaves do carro na mão, segurando a bolsa na transversal – Acho melhor tomar bastante café durante o expediente hoje – riu, fazendo-o rir também. Ramón levantou da mesa e foi ao encontro dela na porta.  
\- Descansa, bonita. – falou naturalmente e Amaia arregalou os olhos, surpresa.   
\- É... – enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e o beijou antes de sair – Você também. – soltou-se dele – Se cuida. – pediu e saiu, entrando rapidamente no elevador.  
...  
\- Não acredito ainda que você transou e não me contou, Amaia – Alícia olhou para a amiga a sua frente, com a mão na cintura, irritada.  
\- Transei hoje, tá feliz? – perguntou debochada.  
\- Ah vá! Eu não tinha nem percebido? – revirou os olhos e comeu o risoto à sua frente.  
\- Foi Alícia, mas não contei porque, eu não sabia direito o que ia dar e sei lá, queria – suspirou – Queria me entender primeiro, desculpa – pediu sincera.  
\- Pára de pedir desculpa, até parece que não me conhece. – Alícia sorriu – Mas você decidiu? Vai ou não?  
\- Vou. – Amaia respondeu taxativa – Jamais deixaria minha carreira pra trás, nem que o Ramón fosse o último homem desse mundo! – ela gesticulou fazendo a amiga rir. – Mas não quero pensar nisso, nem eu, nem ele – bebeu um gole do suco.  
\- Amaia! – uma voz conhecida ressoou pelo ambiente e Alícia segurou a vontade imensa de revirar os olhos – Alícia, tudo bem? – perguntou Alejandra, deixando a bolsa na cadeira ao lado de Amaia.  
\- Oi Aléx! – respondeu Amaia.  
\- Perdida por aqui, Alejandra? – Alicia olhou para as próprias unhas e sorriu forçadamente.  
\- Sim – Alejandra suspirou – Posso? – apontou para a cadeira a sua frente e Amaia balançou a cabeça positivamente – Na verdade não tão perdida assim – ela sorriu.  
\- Ah, é mesmo? O que conta de bom? Depois daquele dia no bar, a gente nunca mais se viu – Amaia relembrou o acontecido.  
\- Justamente... – levantou a mão e pediu uma água ao garçom. – Hoje eu tenho uma entrevista, você sabem, né? Tentei trabalhar com cozinha quente e descobri que sou péssima – ela riu.  
\- Lá vem a PhD... – sussurrou Alícia que foi repreendida no mesmo instante pelo olhar mortal de Amaia.  
\- E você vai pra onde? Conseguiu marcar? – Amaia perguntou tentando quebrar o clima.  
\- Vou fazer entrevista pra ser confeiteira – Alejandra suspirou – No La Zarzamora – sorriu largamente, fazendo Amaia arregalar os olhos no mesmo instante.  
\- Quê??? – perguntou incrédula e Alícia riu da situação na hora.  
\- Aquele restaurante, da frente do bar, Amaia, novo, você já foi lá? – Alejandra bebeu um gole de água e voltou a fitar Amaia.  
\- Ôh se já... – Alícia contestou irônica, olhando para Amaia.  
\- É, conheço sim, tive uma reunião da escola lá, o lugar é bem bonito, a comida é boa... – tentou ser o menos rude possível.  
\- Isso porque você não viu o cozinheiro... – Alejandra mordeu o lábio inferior e bebeu outro gole da água.  
\- Ih.... – Alícia bebeu o vinho deixando a taça vazia.  
\- Vi – respondeu seca – Vi sim – respirou fundo – No dia do bar, lembra?   
\- Sim! – sorriu – Olha só que cabeça a minha! Vocês estavam conversando inclusive. Já conhecia o Andrés, que é um dos sócios, mas o Rámon é diferente, sabe? – afastou os cabelos da nuca, sentindo uma leve quentura ao lembrar-se do breve encontro com o cozinheiro – Tem uma voz, um corpo que nos...  
\- O Ramón é meu namorado, Alejandra. – Amaia a interrompeu de imediato, deixando Alejandra sem palavras e Alícia orgulhosa.


	12. capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12  
\- Como assim, seu namorado? – Alejandra olhou assustada para Amaia, sem entender absolutamente nada.  
\- E você não sabe o que dois namorados fazem, Alejandra? – perguntou irônica – Não vai querer que eu desenhe, vai? – olhou na direção dela e Alícia estava quase explodindo de tanto segurar o riso.  
\- Eu sei o que vocês fazem, Amaia, mas – ela gesticulou – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – semicerrou os olhos e Amaia segurou no braço de Alejandra, olhando em seu relógio.  
\- Desde agora. – soltou-o e voltou a olhar para ela – Olha, você me conhece, eu não quero ser rude – respirou fundo – Mas eu também te conheço. Não duvido da sua capacidade profissional, e muito menos do seu “poder” de sedução – moveu os dedos em sinal de aspas – E eu espero que você saiba respeitar a minha relação com o Ramón.  
\- Mas eu nem falei nada, Amaia – suspirou ofendida – Ele nem é tudo isso mesmo – sorriu encabulada – Acho até que prefiro o Andrés...  
\- EI, EI, EI! – Alícia chamou do outro lado da mesa, endireitando o corpo no mesmo instante – Você não começa não, vai ciscar em outro terreno, porque o La Zarzamora já tá bem frequentado.   
\- Credo, do jeito que vocês falam parece que eu pego todo mundo – Alejandra revirou os olhos – Não tenho culpa se os dois são homens bonitos...   
\- NÓS – enfatizou Amaia – Já sabemos e não é só beleza que tá em jogo aqui, Aléx, vai muito além disso, é uma questão de caráter. Espero que você tenha uma boa colocação no restaurante e te desejo boa sorte.  
\- Tá com medo de perder, Amaia? – Alejandra olhou-a nos olhos.  
\- Pra você? – Amaia negou – Jamais. Tenho certeza que o Ramón não seria capaz.  
\- Ah e você tá tão segura assim, posso saber por quê? – perguntou debochada.  
\- Porque eu acredito nele e espero que você tenha a decência de se comportar no seu ambiente de trabalho.  
\- Isso se ele te aceitar, né... – despejou Alícia.  
\- Ele vai. – Alejandra respondeu e em seguida levantou da cadeira – Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele vai me contratar.   
\- Tomara mesmo, Alex, quem sabe assim você não aprende a segurar esse fogo entre as pernas? – Amaia gesticulou e Alejandra saiu cuspindo fogo do restaurante.  
\- Mas é muito abusada mesmo, viu... – resmungou Alícia – Até perdi a fome, que ódio. – largou o garfo no prato – Amaia?   
\- Hm? – respondeu com o olhar distante.  
\- Você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Alícia indignada.  
\- Fazer o que? Proibir a Alejandra de entrar no La Zarzamora? Ameaçar o Ramón se ele contratar ela? – riu irônica – Ele nem sabe que eu acabei de nomear ele como meu namorado, Alícia.   
\- E vai se fazer de santa desentendida agora? – revirou os olhos – Vai esperar ela dar em cima dele? Meu Deus, Amaia, você vai viajar! – Alícia passou a mão sob o rosto com o semblante preocupado.  
\- E? – perguntou sem muita emoção e suspirou.  
\- Você não me engana, desgraçada, anda logo, você tá puta da vida que eu sei! – provocou Alícia.  
\- Mas que merda, é claro que eu tô, Alícia! E eu não tenho muita alternativa, tenho? – olhou-a desanimada.  
\- Deixa o Ramón pra mim, ou eu não me chamo Alícia Sierra. – proferiu limpando os lábios no guardanapo.  
...  
\- Ei, Aléx! – Andrés apareceu na porta do restaurante – Que honra ter você aqui. – ele beijou-a na mão.  
\- Obrigada, Andrés – ela olhou no relógio – O Ramón já chegou? Tenho uma entrevista com ele agora à tarde – perguntou ansiosa.   
\- Você vai fazer entrevista? – perguntou surpreso.  
\- Vou? – ela sorriu – Algum problema?   
\- Não! – negou com a cabeça – Claro que não, ele só não tinha me avisado. Ele tá no escritório, ali perto da cozinha. – ele estendeu o braço – Vem, eu te acompanho até lá.  
Andrés e Alejandra caminharam até o pequeno escritório ao lado da cozinha e quando entraram, Ramón estava analisando alguns papéis a sua frente.  
\- Ramón? – Andrés o chamou.  
\- Sim? – respondeu ainda olhando para baixo.  
\- A Aléx chegou. – puxou a cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar e Ramón finalmente olhou para cima.  
\- Oi Alejandra, prazer, Ramón – ele estendeu a mão para ela.  
\- Oi Ramón, a gente já se viu algumas semanas atrás, lembra? Fui resgatar minha amiga dos seus braços – ela riu e ele fez o mesmo.  
\- É verdade! Você é a amiga da Amaia, não? – perguntou – Acho que lembrei agora, me desculpa.  
\- É, eu sou, muito amiga – Alejandra sorriu, mas Ramón cortou o clima.  
\- Vi aqui, você já trabalhou em vários lugares, em cozinha quente – analisou o papel com as informações de Alejandra – Por que o interesse na confeitaria agora?  
\- Bom, em realidade, tentei, mas me dei super mal na cozinha quente, fiz algumas sobremesas, criei outras também, no último restaurante e gostei bastante do resultado...  
Durante vários minutos, Ramón a interrogou de forma totalmente profissional e os olhos de Alejandra brilhavam a cada instante. Ele era um homem reservado, mas com uma larga experiência gastronômica, o que a fazia encantar-se a cada descoberta.   
\- Então você começa amanhã, tudo bem? – perguntou Ramón, com uma dólmã branca em mãos.  
\- Sem problemas nenhum, to com a ansiedade a mil – Alejandra confessou, fazendo-o rir.   
\- Assim que você chegar, te apresento ao pessoal da cozinha, tenho certeza que eles vão ficar encantados. – respondeu-a com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.  
\- Ah, então quer dizer, que você me acha encantadora? – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo braço forte de Ramón, fazendo-o afastar-se no mesmo instante.  
\- Por favor, Aléx, nossa relação é estritamente profissional. – disse sério e ela desfez o sorriso em questão de segundos.  
\- Desculpa, Ramón.... – pediu.  
\- Até amanhã então, pede ao Andrés pra te dar um cardápio pra levar pra casa, pra que possa estudar algumas receitas. Preciso voltar pra cozinha. – Ramón afastou-se dela e seguiu para o cômodo ao lado, deixando-a sozinha.  
\- Um bruto com pinta de cavalheiro... – sorriu maliciosa – Uma pena realmente que eu goste tanto de desafios, Amaia.. – falou consigo mesma e em seguida suspirou, indo até o salão para conversar com Andrés, mas não sem antes deixar de passar pela cozinha e vê-lo ali, vestido, arrumando o mise en place.  
...  
\- Você tá onde? – Ramón perguntou assim que fechou as portas do La Zarzamora mais tarde do que gostaria.  
\- Em casa, tinha milhões de coisas pra arrumar da viagem, aula pra preparar... – disse cansada.  
\- Tá, me espera, não dorme. – pegou as chaves do bolso e abriu o carro.  
\- Quê? Te espera onde? Tá doido? - mal deu tempo de perguntar e já estava com o telefone mudo.  
...  
Amaia estava sentada no sofá com uma xícara de chá quente entre as mãos, assistindo jornal quando de repente sua atenção foi tirada pelo toque incessante da campainha, ela franziu o cenho e até sentiu um frio na espinha.  
\- Quem é? – perguntou firme contra a porta.  
\- Quem você acha que é? – Ramón respondeu debochado e Amaia abriu a porta no mesmo instante.  
\- O que voc... – ela automaticamente desceu os olhos até as mãos do mesmo e nela havia três cravos vermelhos.  
\- Espero que você não se importe – Ramón sorriu um pouco sem jeito e sussurrou para que só ela pudesse ouvir – Acabei de roubar da praça na rua de cima...  
\- Ramón? – Amaia riu com a confissão e negou – São lindos... – ela sorriu e deu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar – Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou assim que segurou as flores na mão – Um chá? Um café?   
\- Gostaria sim – ele foi atrás dela na cozinha, que agora enchia um pequeno vaso com água e colocava as flores.  
\- O que você quer? – disse despretensiosa e Ramón puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a se chocar contra o corpo dele.  
\- Será que eu mereço um mísero beijo ou – ele olhou para os lábios dela – É pedir muito? – arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior para controlar o riso.  
\- Sabe que eu não sei? – apertou ambos os braços de Ramón e passou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço do mesmo – Você me parece cansado demais e cheirando à manteiga... – fez uma careta.  
\- Ah é mesmo? E o que você pode fazer por mim? – apertou-a contra seu corpo.  
\- Quem sabe a gente não possa resolver isso, sei lá – fingiu pensar – Juntos?   
\- Não tá parecendo má idéia realmente... – ele sorriu e Amaia o segurou pela mão, arrastando-o até o banheiro.  
\- Você vai me jogar no box igual cachorro quando apronta? – Ramón perguntou rindo e cruzou os braços.  
\- Não posso negar que você é – ela afastou as mãos dele da frente do corpo devagar e puxou a camiseta que ele usava para cima – Um pouco cachorro quando quer...  
\- É mesmo? – perguntou indignado – E como é que você chegou nessa conclusão?   
\- Hoje à tarde – ela levou as mãos até o botão e o zíper da calça dele e os abriu sem cerimônia – Quando eu recebi uma mensagem da Alejandra – Amaia subiu o olhar para o rosto dele – Me dizendo que ela é a mais nova confeiteira do La Zarzamora – fechou um pouco o semblante e Ramón percebeu de imediato, sorrindo em seguida.  
\- Então eu sou cachorro porque contratei uma funcionária? – ele desfez o nó do roupão branco que ela usava devagar.  
\- Você é um cachorro porque adora ver a tropa toda atrás de você – Amaia abaixou a calça e a cueca box que ele usava de uma só vez – O Andrés me contou todo seu histórico, Ramón Lázaro.  
\- Eu acho que – Ramón passou as duas mãos por dentro do roupão, apertando-a nas costas com certa força – Alguém aqui tá com ciúmes? – ele desceu o olhar para baixo e viu os bicos dos seios dela, eriçados pelo toque.  
\- Ciúmes de você? – ela riu – Jamais.   
\- Então não devo me preocupar – subiu os toques até os ombros da mesma e desceu o tecido pesado de uma vez – Devo? – Ramón passou as pontas dos dedos pelo maxilar de Amaia e em seguida enroscou-os contra seus cabelos dourados.  
\- Você sabe que ela quer você, não sabe? – confessou.  
\- Uma pena... – encostou os lábios contra os dela e a beijou devagar, sem pressa, fazendo-a segurar-se em seu pescoço – Porque quem eu quero – parou o beijo com um selinho demorado – Tá bem aqui, na minha frente.   
\- Meu Deus, o que você fez com o meu cozinheiro bruto? – Amaia riu, fazendo-o rir também.  
Ramón a segurou no colo, deixando-a surpresa e caminhou até o box. Colocou-a no chão e abriu o chuveiro a sua frente, molhando o corpo em seguida, Amaia encostou-se na parede fria e o observou por alguns minutos até tomar a iniciativa e pegar a esponja. Ela o ensaboou com cuidado, por todas as partes do corpo, quando segurou em seu membro, Ramón puxou-a para perto dele embaixo d’água e lhe roubou a esponja, passando o objeto lentamente por seu pescoço, por entre seus seios e pôde perceber o quanto ela estava nervosa.  
\- Não era só pra dormir? – perguntou com o tom de voz um pouco mais rouco pela sensação dos dedos de Amaia passando por seu membro.  
\- E você quer que eu pare? – olhou-o nos olhos, sem parar os movimentos de vai e vem.  
\- De jeito nenhum... – ele ofegou, apertando a esponja, agora contra seu estômago – Porra, Amaia...   
\- Eu espero que você – ela mordiscou o peitoral dele – Se comporte muito bem, eh? – aumentou o ritmo e passou as unhas devagar até chegar à ponta do membro de Ramón. – Você vai se comportar?  
\- Deus meu... – Ramón fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça na parede do box.  
\- Eu não to escutando sua promessa, cozinheiro – Amaia apertou-o contra sua mão outra vez, e pôde sentir o membro pulsando a cada movimento.  
\- Prometo. – respondeu com certa dificuldade e abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, puxando-a com força contra o vidro. Ele a segurou pelas pernas, fazendo-a enrolá-las por entre sua cintura e a penetrou devagar.  
\- Juro que não sei se amo ou odeio seu tipo de ving.. – ela arregalou os olhos e segurou-se contra seus ombros – Meu Deus, sua vingança..  
Ramón a penetrou até o fim e movimentou o corpo de forma lenta, levando Amaia à loucura com tamanho prazer, o banheiro foi preenchido pelos gemidos de ambos, ele não tinha pressa e ela menos ainda, ele fechou o registro do chuveiro e a beijou em seguida, sentindo todo seu desejo juntar-se ao dela.   
...  
Amaia estava deitada com o corpo ainda nú sob o dele, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol.  
\- Ramón? – ela o chamou assim que sentiu seus dedos por sua coluna.  
\- Hm? – Ramón beijou-a no topo da cabeça, lutando contra o sono, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava assimilar tudo que acabara de acontecer.  
\- Eu falei pra Alejandra que você era meu namorado. – soltou de uma vez, fazendo-o prender a respiração por alguns instantes.   
\- É mesmo? – perguntou debochado.  
\- Você vai ficar bravo? – ela levantou a cabeça de cima de seu peitoral e o olhou em seguida – Porque se você ficar bravo, eu vou ficar puta com você, mas por outro lado, eu já to denominando as coisas e você ficou irritado comigo aquele dia no mercado e... – ela foi interrompida por Ramón que a beijou de surpresa.  
\- Você tá esquecendo – disse contra os lábios dela – Que a bravinha aqui é você? – sorriu.  
\- Eu não sou brava... – Amaia riu abaixando a cabeça com certa vergonha – Eu só não gosto de ver as coisas erradas.  
\- Só quero saber uma coisa – ele olhou-a com o semblante sério.  
\- O que? – debruçou o braço por cima do peitoral de Ramón.  
\- Quando é que você vai me pedir? – arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo-a desmanchar-se de riso contra seus braços.  
\- Eu odeio você, Ramón – Amaia segurou na extremidade de seu rosto e o encheu de beijos.  
\- Não era bem isso que alguém fala quando tá namorando o outro, mas ok, acho que posso viver com isso, por enquanto. – colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela, atrás da orelha, sem desviar o olhar – Amo você, briguenta.   
Amaia foi tomada pela surpresa ao ouvi-lo e o coração pareceu dobrar de tamanho. Depois de tantos anos, vários relacionamentos fracassados, em pouco tempo ela estava vivendo algo surreal, mas que com toda certeza de sua vida, gostaria que aquilo não acabasse nunca. Ramón por outro lado, não sabia bem como administrar os próprios sentimentos. Era uma mistura de sensações, mas uma certeza gritava em seu interior o tempo inteiro, algo lhe dizia que não seria fácil, mas que jamais deveria deixar de lutar por ela.  
\- Você me pediu pra te prometer que eu vou me comportar, mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa também. – disse sério.  
\- O que é? – passou as pontas dos dedos por seus braços, até chegar à mão, levando-a até os próprios lábios e beijando a palma da mesma em seguida.  
\- Que se você encontrar alg... – Amaia calou-o na hora.  
\- Sh... Cala a boca, eu não vou, eu não quero. – disse firme.  
\- Eu quis dizer que se você encontrar alguém, um cozinheiro rico e bonito, com uma estrela Michelin na conta, eu vou até Sevilha te buscar. – ele riu e Amaia deu um forte tapa em seu ombro, rindo também.  
\- O que eu faço com você, hein? – perguntou negando com a cabeça – Vou sentir sua falta... – suspirou contra o pescoço e ombro dele.  
\- Eu também. – confessou – Mas quando você menos esperar, já vai ter feito tudo e eu vou estar aqui, esperando você com uma taça cheia de morangos.  
\- Esse final não me ajudou muito, eh? – riu.  
\- Ah não? – Ramón a segurou pelos braços e a colocou deitada na cama, subindo por cima dela – Vai me dizer que você não quer? – mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.  
\- Não ponha palavras na minha boca... – sussurrou Amaia e ele soltou um riso, beijando-a em seguida, de forma lenta e extremamente sensual.   
\- Você é a minha melhor droga, Amaia.. – confessou Ramón entre o beijo, fazendo-a sua, por toda noite.


	13. capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13  
\- Tá, tudo bem, onde eu pego isso, você sabe me dizer? – Ramón despertou com Amaia ao telefone, andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha. – Não, Enriquez, não precisa vir me buscar, eu sei onde é. Certo, falo com você na escola. – desligou o telefone e o colocou no gancho outra vez.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ramón perguntou andando a passos lentos até ela que negou com a cabeça em seguida.  
\- Não, nem é nada tão urgente, é só um documento que eu preciso pegar pra poder levar pra Sevilha... – ela passou as mãos pelos ombros ainda desnudos dele e o olhou nos olhos – Você dormiu bem?   
\- Tá realmente me fazendo essa pergunta? – riu para ela e a enlaçou pela cintura, abraçando-a em seguida – Dormi bem até demais.  
\- Então isso significa que vai ter que dormir comigo mais vezes? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.  
\- Nossa, não sei, talvez isso seja um puta problema... – fez uma careta.  
\- É mesmo? E que tipo de problema? – disse enquanto passou a ponta dos dedos pelo maxilar de Ramón.  
\- O problema é que você vai ficar longe e eu vou ter que me acostumar a ficar sem essa sua carinha irritada – riu largamente e ela fechou o semblante.  
\- Mas você estraga tudo mesmo, hein? – bufou – Impressionante... – tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas sem sucesso.  
\- E vai ter coragem de dizer que é mentira? Hm? – Ramón a questionou e ela não falou nada, apenas sorriu de canto – Como eu imaginei... – olhou ao redor da cozinha – Senta aí que eu vou fazer um café da manhã diferente pra você.   
Amaia se desvencilhou de Ramón e fez o que ele pediu, sentou-se a mesa e como numa sinfonia totalmente orquestrada, em questão de minutos, ele já estava com o café passado, com torradas prontas e uma banana caramelada na manteiga com canela que a fez sorrir no mesmo instante.  
\- Lembrei da nossa briga no supermercado.. – ela olhou-o segurando o riso – Que você foi atrás da canela e falou poucas e boas pra mim.  
\- Eu realmente não sei dizer se naquele dia eu fiquei com mais raiva de você ou do Antônio que não fez o pedido direito – revirou os olhos.  
\- Ah, então você ficou com raiva de mim? – Amaia perguntou fingindo incredulidade.  
\- Você sabe que sim, mas foi só você entrar no La Zarzamora naquela noite que eu perdi tudo – Ramón sorriu e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
\- É hoje que ela começa? – Amaia engoliu a seco desviando o olhar.  
\- Ela quem? – perguntou confuso.  
\- Ai, Ramón! – Amaia revirou os olhos irritada – A Alejandra.  
\- Ahhh – ele riu deixando-a ainda mais irritadiça – Sim, é hoje à tarde, vou apresentá-la pra equipe e ensinar alguns passos das nossas receitas próprias.  
\- Hmmm – mordeu o lábio inferior – Você vai ensinar... – tomou um gole do café ainda quente – Igual você fez comigo aquele dia?   
\- Teoricamente? Sim. – Amaia arregalou os olhos e ele prosseguiu – Mas a prática vai ser diferente. Costumo dar o passo a passo detalhado só pra quem vale realmente a pena. – ele piscou para ela, fazendo-a sorrir em seguida.  
\- Cachorro.. – negou com a cabeça.  
...

\- Seis minutos atrasada, Amaia. – Enriquez a advertiu assim que colocou os pés na sala da diretoria.  
\- Mil perdões, senhor diretor – ela respirou fundo – Mas eu tava na minha sala, arrumando o cronograma de aulas com a Alba. Algum problema? – perguntou irônica.   
\- De forma alguma, pensei que você tinha se atrasado por dormir tarde.. – ele sorriu e mexeu em alguns papéis a sua frente. – Bom, aqui tem toda a papelada da escola que você vai precisar levar, só preciso que assine alguns termos e é só apresentá-los quando chegar no instituto de Sevilha. – estendeu os papéis e uma caneta na parte da frente da mesa.   
\- Você foi buscar? – perguntou confusa enquanto caminhou até a cadeira.  
\- Quis te fazer esse favor, futura parceira. – Enriquez respondeu, mudando o tom de voz.  
\- Eu falei que não precisava, eu ia buscar – repousou a mão na cintura e o olhou.  
\- Não precisa de frescura, Amaia, eu fui porque quis, te poupei o trabalho de ir até o outro lado da cidade e não recebo nem um “obrigado meu amado diretor”? – Amaia pegou a caneta na mão de Enriquez e sentou para ler rapidamente os papéis, aparentemente estava tudo na mais devida ordem. – Falei com o conselho e como você vai na segunda, te deram a sexta de folga, pelas horas extras que você fez no início do ano letivo.   
\- Onde é que eu assino? – perguntou levantando o corpo da cadeira e o curvando acima da mesa de Enriquez sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.  
\- E se você fizer um happy hour pro pessoal da escola na sexta? – perguntou o diretor sem cerimônia.  
\- O quê? – Amaia levantou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Uma despedida, Amaia, na sua sexta de folga... – insistiu.  
\- Não sei diretor, posso pensar, vou ver com as outras professoras. – ela olhou-o outra vez – Pode me dizer onde eu assino, por favor?  
\- Aqui embaixo e nas outras duas vias – Enriquez indicou e não parou de olha-la um só segundo. – Tenho certeza que vamos formar uma dupla e tanto aqui dentro. – concluiu com a voz mais rouca que o normal e Amaia abafou o sorriso.  
\- Realmente eu espero que sim, diretor, ou serei obrigada a te denunciar por abuso de autoridade. – ela levantou o corpo, pegou os papéis entre as mãos e jogou a caneta na mesa de Enriquez sem cerimônia alguma. 

...  
\- Benzinho, você quer que eu faça o que? – Andrés perguntou a Alicia com toda paciência do mundo.  
\- Não sei, Andrés, se vira, faz alguma coisa. – respondeu irritada.  
\- Mas foi o Ramón que contratou a Aléx, eu não tenho nada com isso. – tentou explicar.  
\- Você é o sócio dele, Fonollosa, tem direito de opinar, você tá é gostando dessa ridícula aí que eu to sabendo. – revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha.  
\- Alícia, na cozinha quem manda é o Ramón e isso tem que ser respeitado. – disse firme – Eu realmente não sei por que você tá cheia de dedos. Com ciúme? – ele riu.  
\- Vai se foder, Andrés! – esbravejou Sierra  
\- Não vai acontecer absolutamente nada, confia em mim, pelo menos uma vez na vida? – pediu.  
\- Porra... Difícil, hein? – retrucou.  
\- Tô falando sério, Ali, confio no Ramón e você tem que confiar em mim. Tranquila...   
\- Andrés! – falou mais alto Alejandra assim que entrou no salão.  
\- Ei! – cobriu o telefone com uma das mãos e sorriu – Mais tarde a gente se vê, confia. – Andrés pediu mais uma vez e em seguida se despediu de Alícia no telefone.  
\- Desculpa, não vi que você tava no telefone.. – Alejandra se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, com um largo sorriso.  
\- Tudo bem, não se preocupa, era a Alícia.   
\- Ah.. – respondeu desanimada – O Ramón já chegou?   
\- Já sim, já entrou pra arrumar as coisas pro almoço. O que achou do nosso cardápio? – perguntou animado.  
\- Eu amei os pratos no geral, muito bem elaborado e simples ao mesmo tempo, ficou uma junção perfeita, agora, quanto às sobremesas, gosto, mas acho que dá pra melhorar, enfim, falei demais... – sorriu e Andrés balançou a cabeça negativamente – Vou indo, ainda tenho que me trocar.   
\- Boa sorte, Aléx. – ele a cumprimentou e Alejandra foi até a cozinha com certa pressa.

...

\- Oi... – Alejandra entrou timidamente na cozinha e despertou os olhares curiosos dos cozinheiros ao redor.  
\- Oi Alejandra! – Ramón respondeu – Bom, ogros do La Zarzamora, essa é a Alejandra.   
\- Aléx – interrompeu – Pode falar Aléx que é mais fácil – ela sorriu e Ramón prosseguiu.  
\- Como eu tava dizendo, a Aléx é a nossa nova confeiteira e eu peço a compressão de todo mundo, inclusive paciência. Se você quiser colocar suas coisas no escritório, fica a vontade – indicou a direção da pequena sala e voltou sua atenção aos cortes que estava fazendo antes da chegada dela.  
\- Não sabe nem disfarçar – Marsella sussurrou – Que horror...   
\- Marsella? – Ramón o chamou – O que tá rolando aí?   
\- Eu é que pergunto, Ramón, achei que você tava com a professora, não com a confeiteira. – respondeu com naturalidade.  
\- E quem falou que eu tenho alguma coisa com a Alejandra? – perguntou indignado – Você não me irrita não, Marsella, te coloco pra lavar louça a noite inteira!  
\- Bom, então vai ter que falar pra ela, porque pelo visto... – revirou os olhos assim que Alejandra adentrou sorridente outra vez na cozinha e os interrompeu.  
\- Ramón, eu olhei o cardápio inteiro, mas a sobremesa tem que mudar. – disse segura.  
\- Mudar? – questionou confuso – Como assim mudar? Eu testei tudo que tá aí, todas funcionam.   
\- Mas funcionar não quer dizer nada, você tem rabanada aqui, Ramón, que espécie de restaurante sobe as estrelas com rabanada? Você precisa de algo mais sofisticado, não sei, receitas francesas, clássicas... – desandou a falar e o cozinheiro se incomodou de imediato.  
\- Aléx, vamos lá – levantou uma das mãos como sinal de rendição – Eu não vou trocar tudo que tá aí, nós podemos sim subir na nota, justamente porque já subimos, com tudo que tá aí. Vamos com calma, ok? Sem revolução na minha cozinha, por favor. – pediu sério.  
\- Tudo bem, desculpa, eu me empolguei um pouco... – ela passou a ponta dos dedos sob uma das mãos tatuadas de Ramón que estavam quietas na bancada. – Combina com você – ela sorriu.  
\- Uhm... – Ramón retirou a mão imediatamente debaixo da dela e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. – Bom, preciso que você faça o pré preparo de algumas coisas, tudo bem? O Javier também tem experiência em confeitaria, então se precisar de alguma coisa e eu não tiver aqui, é só falar com ele.  
\- Tá e onde eu fico? – passou os olhos pela cozinha.  
\- Ali perto da geladeira, assim você tem espaço e não interfere aqui também. – ele indicou outra vez o lugar e Alejandra caminhou até o mesmo, respirou fundo e resolveu por fim não atrapalhá-lo mais, pelo menos naquela noite.

...

\- O que você levaria no meu lugar? – perguntou Amaia andando de um guarda roupa a outro – Não sei se o clima lá é infernal ou congelante, que puta merda – passou a mão pelo rosto já sem paciência.  
\- Amaia, você vai mudar de cidade, não de país – Ramón riu e bebericou um gole da cerveja que levava em mãos, deitado no pequeno espaço que ainda sobrara da cama.  
\- Você não tá me ajudando, Ramón, é que eu tenho medo de não levar tudo que eu preciso, mas também não quero levar um monte de coisa, meu Deus, porque eu sou assim? – ela parou de andar e ficou de frente ao armário – Tá – estendeu a mão e pegou algumas peças mais leves – Concentra – puxou alguns conjuntos de meia estação, uma camisa xadrez, um casaco verde impermeável – Você deve tá achando tudo isso entediante... – revirou os olhos.  
\- Claro que não, eu não vejo a hora do gran finale – respondeu.  
\- Quê? – perguntou confusa.  
\- Quando você me pedir ajuda pra escolher a sua lingerie, quem sabe? – ele riu, fazendo-a rir também.  
\- Que belo ajudante eu fui arrumar, santo Deus... – mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Vem aqui – Ramón a chamou, estendendo uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda segurava a garrafa de cerveja.  
\- Não dá Ramón, pera, dois segundos – Amaia abriu a gaveta e puxou mais algumas peças de roupa, jogando-as pela cama.   
\- Meu Deus, mas será possível? – reclamou Ramón, levantando da cama em seguida e caminhando em direção a ela.  
\- Que você queria? – perguntou Amaia curiosa, roubando a cerveja da mão dele e bebendo em seguida.  
\- Quero te dar uma coisa, de presente – lhe deu um selinho rápido.  
\- Um presente? Que isso agora? – ela riu.  
\- Não é bem um presente – Amaia olhou-a confusa – Segura – pediu e estendeu um tecido preto em sua direção – É uma coisa pra você olhar e lembrar que eu to aqui.  
\- Ramón?? – segurou o tecido escuro entre as mãos e sorriu para ele em seguida – Você vai ficar sem a sua touca durante esse tempo todo? – perguntou.  
\- E você acha que eu to preocupado com isso? – riu – Se ficar frio, você pode usar, eu vou te proteger de longe. - Amaia sentiu a garganta dar um nó por alguns instantes e o abraçou com toda força que possuía. – Vem, vamos ver como que fica – Ramón colocou o tecido sob os cabelos dourados dela e a encheu de selinhos – Melhor em você do que em mim – sorriu.  
Durante as últimas duas semanas, Ramón e Amaia se encontraram todas as noites e ambos sabiam que quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais difícil seria dizer adeus. Sexta-feira chegou e Amaia estava pronta para ir até o bar em frente ao restaurante, combinou com todos da escola, com mais alguns amigos e Ramón só poderia aparecer depois do expediente.   
\- Eu não quero me despedir de você, insuportável – Alícia abraçou Amaia com força entre as bancadas perto do bar.  
\- Você pode muito bem ir me visitar aos finais de semana, Ali – disse Amaia com o coração apertado – Mas eu também vou sentir saudade de você me irritando o tempo inteiro...   
\- Prometo que vou te irritar em dobro quando voltar, vice-diretora – sorriu para a amiga e estendeu um copo de mojito em sua direção – Hoje vamos esquecer a tristeza, deixa pra domingo à noite, eh? – completou.  
\- Tá – Amaia sorriu e tilintou seu drink com o de Alícia – Mário, você veio! – ela andou até o amigo e lhe abraçou forte.  
\- Como assim? Você achou mesmo que eu ia perder a sua despedida? – ele sorriu – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?   
\- Claro que sim – ela se portou a sua frente, bebendo outro gole da bebida.  
\- Você convidou a Aléx? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
\- Deveria? Não. Mas convidei. – Amaia revirou os olhos – Ela chega só mais tarde, tá trabalhando lá no La Zarzamora. – olhou-a desconfiada – Vocês tão se pegando, Mário?   
\- Se der uns beijos é se pegar – riu – Sim, a gente tá se pegando.   
\- Graças a Deus! – respirou aliviada.  
\- Com ciúmes, Amaia? – perguntou debochado.  
\- De vocês dois não, dela com o Ramón, sem sombra de dúvidas. – revirou os olhos e riu em seguida.  
\- Ahhhh, agora tá explicado...   
\- Amaia! – Enriquez a chamou mais alto devido ao volume da música.  
\- Sim? – ela virou-se para ele.  
\- Preciso falar com você, sobre o curso – disse sério, mas já um pouco alterado.  
\- Agora?? – ela bufou – No meio do bar?   
\- E pra falar disso agora tem que ter lugar certo? É importante. – frisou.  
\- Cacete, Enriquez! – Amaia puxou-o pelo braço até uma coluna próxima aos banheiros – Fala, o que foi? – perguntou nervosa.  
\- Eu não vou deixar você ir embora de novo – Enriquez respondeu próximo aos lábios dela e Amaia arregalou os olhos no mesmo segundo.  
\- Quê? – ela afastou-se dele – O que você tá tentando fazer? – passou a mão pela testa, aparentemente nervosa.  
\- E você ainda não entendeu? – ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura e Amaia tentou a todo custo se desvencilhar, sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede da pilastra com força e em uma questão de segundos, viu o corpo de Enriquez estendido no chão, com o copo quebrado na outra.  
\- COMO É QUE EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ ENTENDER, HEIN? – Ramón gritou e fez uma multidão se abrir ao redor deles.  
\- Você acha que eu tenho medo de você, cozinheiro de merda? – Enriquez respondeu debochado, levantando o corpo do chão e posicionando-se para revidar.  
\- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VOCÊS DOIS, AGORA NÃO! – Amaia disse irritada – RAMÓN! – ele olhou para ela e nesse espaço de segundos, Enriquez o acertou em cheio com um soco no nariz, fazendo-o proteger-se e revidar em seguida. O bar foi tomado por Amaia pedindo ajuda e as pessoas vibrando por quem ganharia aquela batalha, Ramón estava claramente possuído pelo ódio, ela podia ver em seu olhar, Enriquez por outro lado, não baixava a guarda nem por um minuto, a situação só piorava.   
\- EI, EI, EI! – Mário interferiu, segurando Ramón contra seus braços enquanto Enriquez estava sendo levado pelos seguranças a pedido de Amaia – Ramón, chega cara! – pediu Mário.  
\- VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS – ele gesticulou nervoso – NUNCA MAIS CHEGA PERTO DA MINHA MULHER, TÁ ESCUTANDO? – literalmente berrou para que Enriquez pudesse ouvir.  
\- Amaia?? – Alícia e Alba correram até ela que respirava pesadamente, tentando manter o fôlego ainda encostada na pilastra – Tá tudo bem?   
\- Uhm – ela respondeu um pouco sem força, Alba puxou uma cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de água.  
\- Calma, fica calma, respira, já tá tudo bem – olhou ao redor e viu que as pessoas do bar já estavam dispersas – Já passou, aquele cretino do Enriquez foi expulso.   
\- Cadê o Ramón? – Amaia tentou levantar, sentiu o corpo gelar e o chão abrir, sentou outra vez – Onde que ele tá?  
\- Amaia? – Alícia chamou preocupada – O que você tá sentindo?   
\- É a bebida, Alícia, eu sei lá, eu quero saber onde o Ramón foi. – pediu.  
\- O Mário levou ele pra enfermaria lá em cima. – Alba respondeu.  
\- Eu quero ir pra lá. – Amaia levantou devagar – Onde que fica esse negócio, cacete? – olhou ao redor.  
\- Espera, eu vou perguntar pro segurança – Alícia saiu de perto delas e foi ao encontro de um segurança que estava por perto.

...  
\- Espera, tá doendo! – Ramón protestou ao sentir o algodão limpando sua pele.  
\- Claro que vai doer, porra, o Enriquez meteu um soco no meio da tua cara – Mário respondeu segurando o riso ao lado de Jaime que havia chego no momento exato da briga.  
\- Onde tá esse filho da puta? – perguntou nervoso, tentando levantar.  
\- Fica quieto aí, Ramón – Jaime o segurou no lugar – Ele já foi embora.  
\- Segura aqui – Mário estendeu uma compressa de gelo na direção dele que pegou de imediato – Coloca antes que fique mais roxo do que já tá.   
\- Ramón? – Amaia apareceu na porta com os olhos brilhantes, segurando algumas lágrimas.  
\- Vem aqui – Ramón levantou e Amaia correu na direção dele.  
\- Tá tudo bem? Ele te machucou muito? – ela segurou na extremidade do rosto de Ramón, olhando-o com atenção, vendo os hematomas perto da sobrancelha e no nariz – Desgraçado...   
\- Não se preocupa comigo, eu tô bem – olhou-a dos pés a cabeça – Ele fez alguma coisa com você antes de eu chegar? – perguntou preocupado.  
\- Não, não – ela negou – Você chegou na hora certa – sorriu e o abraçou em seguida, sussurrando contra seu peito – Você sempre chega na hora certa.


	14. capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14  
\- Vem, vamos embora daqui – Amaia disse, puxando-o pelo braço.  
\- Não, eu não quero estragar a sua despedida. – se esquivou – Volta pra lá e aproveita, eu vou pra casa.   
\- Você o que?? – perguntou incrédula – Vai me deixar aqui? Aquele imbecil estraga tudo e quem vai embora é você? – ela riu irônica – Não quer ficar? Então não fica. – massageou as têmporas já irritada com a situação.  
\- Larga de besteira, Ramón – Mário interferiu – Você não teve culpa.  
Ramón olhou para Amaia lamentando com o olhar e arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante quando viu Alejandra entrar pela porta do ambulatório do bar.  
\- O que aconteceu? – ela correu até ele – Você tá bem? O que foi isso?? – passou as mãos pelo rosto de Ramón visivelmente preocupada e o sangue de Amaia ferveu como nunca antes.  
\- Mas que merda é essa aqui, Alejandra?? – puxou-a pelo braço para afastá-la de Ramón – Quem você tá pensando que é, hein? Ficou louca? Bateu com a cabeça? Fumou que tipo de ópio? – encheu-a de perguntas, empurrando-a compra a maca.  
\- Amaia! - Ramón e os outros chamaram por ela, que fingiu não escutar.  
\- Pára de ser louca, Amaia, eu só to preocupada com ele – Alejandra se defendeu, pegou um dos travesseiros e colocou a frente de si.  
\- Louca é o cacete! – Amaia gritou – Você suma daqui, Alejandra, antes que eu faça uma besteira – ela respirou fundo, sentindo outra vez o ar faltar pelos pulmões e Mário segurou-a a tempo.   
\- AMAIA! – Ramón chamou-a preocupado, ajudando Mário, fazendo-a sentar.  
\- Some daqui, Alejandra, deixa a Amaia e o Ramón em paz, ele não quer nada com você, mas que inferno! – Alícia esbravejou e Mário olhou para Alejandra de imediato, negando com a cabeça extremamente decepcionado.  
\- Eu vou esperar por ela, vocês avisem – Alejandra esbravejou, esquivando-se de todos a sua frente – Eu vou fazer ela pagar por essa humilhação. – saiu batendo o pé, deixando todos perplexos pela situação.  
\- Ramón, leva ela pra casa, por favor – pediu Mônica.  
\- Vou levar... – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela.  
\- A Alba me falou que isso aconteceu lá embaixo antes – completou.  
\- O que? – perguntou preocupado – Esse mal estar?  
Mônica confirmou e Ramón respirou fundo tentando conter a preocupação.  
\- Vocês fecham a conta dela? – olhou ao redor recebendo um olhar afirmativo de Alícia. Ele segurou Amaia de pé ao lado do próprio corpo e foi caminhando lentamente até a saída, ela estava consciente, mas com uma tontura persistente.  
\- Espera, Ramón – ela parou na entrada e se apoiou no batente da porta – Eu não quero ir embora... – respirou fundo – Já vai passar, espera.  
\- O que você tomou, Amaia? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.  
\- Umas doses de bebida que a Alícia me deu, nem enchi a cara, não to bêbada. – disse com firmeza.  
\- O que você comeu antes? – olhou-a desconfiado.  
\- Ai Ramón, agora não – negou – Por favor – respirou fundo – Só me leva pra tomar um ar, eu já vou melhorar. – pediu.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, por que você tem que ser teimosa nesse nível? – passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e sentiu um pequeno incômodo na testa – Ai, esqueci dessa merda – disse referindo-se ao pequeno corte.  
\- O Enriquez estragou tudo – suspirou frustrada – Olha o estado do seu nariz... – endireitou-se e pegou a compressa de gelo na mão de Ramón – Você lembra quando tacou a porta de madeira da cozinha no meu ombro? – mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando o riso e Ramón sorriu largamente.  
\- Claro que eu lembro, ali eu senti sua pele bem embaixo dos meus dedos – riu – Sem pressa nenhuma.   
\- E como foi hoje? – arqueou a sobrancelha – Deu tudo certo?  
\- Uhm – afirmou e a segurou pela cintura – Você tá linda nesse vestido – afastou o rosto da compressa e beijou delicadamente o ombro esquerdo completamente desnudo dela.   
\- Não muda o foco, Ramón – segurou-o pelo rosto, fazendo-o olhar para ela – Foi tudo bem?  
\- Tá se referindo à Aléx? – ele cruzou os braços a frente do próprio corpo.  
\- Aléx, que Aléx o que, Alejandra – respondeu irritada e Ramón riu em seguida.  
\- Foi tudo bem, ciumentinha, na próxima semana ela vai fazer um curso de croquembouche – olhou-a firme – Tá melhor?  
\- Não faço à mínima idéia do que seja isso, mas espero que demore mais que uma semana – revirou os olhos – Sim, podemos voltar? – ele entrelaçou os dedos contra os dela e descartou a compressa no lixo mais próximo.   
\- Ué? Pensei que tinham ido embora! – exclamou Alícia ao ver Amaia e Ramón aproximando-se do pequeno grupo outra vez.  
\- E alguém consegue dobrar sua amiga, Alícia? – Ramón levou uma das mãos de Amaia até os lábios e a beijou – Já venho, preciso beber alguma coisa. – ela afirmou e soltou-se dele.  
\- Tô feliz que você melhorou, chiquita – Alba disse, abraçando-a de lado – Vamos dançar?   
\- Mas só se for agora! – Amaia animou-se e caminhou com as amigas até a pista de dança que ficava poucos metros do bar e começou a mexer o corpo no ritmo da música.  
Do outro lado do bar, Ramón bebia um copo de uísque de uma só vez.  
\- Vai com calma, porra, quer passar mal? – Jaime advertiu e Mário bateu no peitoral de Ramón.  
\- Até parece que esse aqui passa mal com qualquer coisa – ambos riram e ele continuou – Ramón, você sabe que eu sou amigo da Amaia, não sabe? – concordou – Sabe também que eu já fiquei com ela incontáveis vezes, não? – ele endireitou o corpo e Mário afastou-se um pouco – Mas isso antes de vocês ficarem juntos, calma – sorriu – Onde eu quero chegar é, eu acabei de ver lá em cima que a Aléx tá afim de você e que vocês trabalham juntos, enfim..  
\- Onde você tá querendo chegar com isso, Mário? – perguntou Ramón visivelmente incomodado.  
\- A Alejandra é ardilosa. – Jaime completou.  
\- Toma cuidado com ela, Ramón. Eu não tenho mais nada com a Amaia, mas nós somos amigos e eu juro que eu termino de fazer o serviço do Enriquez se você fizer alguma cagada, tá ouvindo? – disse firme.  
\- Eu não sou louco, Mário, já percebi as intenções da Alejandra, hoje pior ainda, e outra, eu jamais – frisou – Jamais faria alguma coisa pra machucar a Amaia. Fica frio. – bateu seu copo com os outros dois homens e voltou o olhar para a pista de dança – Eu realmente sou o filho da puta mais sortudo desse lugar – riu, fazendo-os rir também.  
\- Ei! – Jaime protestou – Eu também sou sortudo por ter a Mônica – gabou-se.  
\- Tudo bem, vocês dois não precisam ficar jogando na minha cara que têm mulher gostosa – Mário revirou os olhos.  
\- EI, EI EI, EI – Jaime e Ramón protestaram no mesmo instante.  
\- Deus me livre, vocês são dois grudes... – riu e virou-se para pedir outra dose.  
\- Já venho. – Ramón bateu no ombro de ambos e andou até a pista, onde Amaia estava dançando animada como nunca. – Será que eu tenho uma chance com a mulher mais bonita desse bar? – sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.  
\- Não sei... – enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele – Meu namorado é muito bravo.  
\- É mesmo? – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, movimentando o corpo conforme o ritmo da música – E o que eu faço pra ter você hoje, sem ele descobrir?  
\- Tenta me convencer... – passou a ponta dos dedos pela nuca dele – Quem sabe eu desisto dele e fico com você – riu baixinho e Ramón aproximou os lábios dos dela, puxou gentilmente seu corpo para mais próximo do seu, colando-os em questão de segundos, sentiu o ar quente entre eles e poderia sentir essa sensação para sempre.   
Amaia impulsionou o rosto para perto do dele e roçou seus lábios sem pressa, sentiu uma vontade sem igual de despi-lo e ser dele ali mesmo.  
\- Eu quero você... – sussurrou contra a boca de Ramón que sorriu sem delongas.  
\- E você me quer como? – arqueou a sobrancelha - Posso saber? – desviou os lábios dos dela e trilhou pequenos beijos pelo maxilar bem desenhado.  
\- Você sabe como eu quero – protestou Amaia, puxando seus cabelos com certa força.  
\- E o que eu posso fazer por você? – perguntou despretensioso.  
\- Vem comigo – Amaia se desvencilhou completamente de Ramón e puxou-o sem delicadeza por entre as pessoas.  
\- Pra onde você tá me levando? – ele riu achando graça da situação e da drástica mudança de humor.  
\- Cala a boca, deixa de ser curioso. – prosseguiu com ele atrás de si, até chegar ao outro lado da rua, na pequena parede escondida entre o La Zarzamora e a casa ao lado.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón arregalou os olhos, incrédulo – Você não vai fazer o que eu tô pensando, vai? – ela soltou-o contra a parede, olhou rapidamente ao redor para confirmar que não havia nenhum movimento ali.  
\- Você não quer? – levou as duas mãos por baixo do vestido curto e puxou quase em câmera lenta o tecido de renda negra.   
\- Deus... O que deu em você? – ele olhou ao redor, visivelmente preocupado – E se alguém aparecer? – prendeu a respiração entre os pulmões assim que viu a calcinha no chão e as habilidosas mãos de Amaia por cima do zíper da calça.  
\- Você tá com medo, cozinheiro? – ela abriu o zíper e em seguida o botão, colocou a mão por dentro da cueca box também negra que ele usava – De alguém aparecer ou da combustão que eu vou te causar? – sorriu cheia de malícia e mordeu o lábio inferior em seguida.   
\- Puta que pariu – Ramón fechou os olhos – Puta que pariu, Amaia... – ela abaixou-se contra seu corpo, ficando frente a frente com sua ereção, lambeu a ponta do mesmo em um ritmo mais lento que o habitual. Ele enrolou a mão direita pelos cabelos loiros dela, dando duas voltas no mesmo, impulsionando-a a seguir em frente, ela sorriu contra seu membro e em seguida colocou-o na boca, gemendo baixo para que só ele pudesse ouvir. – Não geme assim, não faz assim... – Ramón suplicou.  
\- Assim como? – ela retirou-o da boca e começou os movimentos de vai e vem com a mão – Abre os olhos – pediu – Olha pra mim...  
Ramón abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, segurando o orgasmo com todas as forças que podia, levou a outra mão para o rosto dela e passou a polegar pelos lábios carnudos de Amaia.  
\- Essa sua boca inchada, eu quero muito te beijar... – sussurrou e Amaia mordeu o polegar dele no mesmo instante, desviou o rosto de seu toque e voltou a chupá-lo com maestria, demorou-se vários minutos ali, utilizando a boca e as mãos para massageá-lo, sentindo o corpo de Ramón quase cedendo ao desejo.  
\- Espera... – ela levantou o corpo, ficando em pé, ainda com a ereção pulsando contra suas mãos – Eu quero você dentro de mim, agora. – ordenou.  
Ramón soltou os cabelos de Amaia e desceu ambas as mãos até a barra do vestido, levantando-o com certa pressa, segurou-a pelas coxas e mudou a posição em questão de segundos, deixando-a agora com as costas apoiada na parede fria.  
\- Você me paga, Amaia... – ele vociferou, atacando-a pelos lábios, beijou-a ferozmente enquanto a mesma tentava encaixar seu membro contra o interior de suas coxas já completamente molhada. Ambos gemeram juntos assim que sentiram o contato um do outro, o membro de Ramón pulsando contra sua intimidade fervendo, o cheiro que exalavam entre si, a adrenalina de serem pegos a qualquer momento, tudo isso os deixava ainda mais excitados.  
\- Com força, Ramón, mais rápido... – agarrou-se contra os ombros fortes dele, cobertos pela camiseta cinza, escondeu o rosto contra o seu pescoço, gemendo gradativamente a cada estocada.  
\- Shhhhh.... – pediu – Quieta, alguém vai ouvir... – ele aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo-a morder sua pele por cima do tecido.  
\- Meu Deus, eu vou desmaiar... – Amaia sussurrou quase sem forças, sentindo os seios quase saírem por cima do vestido pela força e velocidade que Ramón impôs.  
\- É isso que você queria, não é? – perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela – Você gosta de me desafiar – ele olhou-a nos olhos, puxando seu rosto para fixar seu olhar com o dela – Me olha – segurou seu maxilar com força – Olha pra mim – Amaia tentou desesperadamente buscar outra vez o polegar de Ramón e ele entendeu, ela mordeu-o com toda força que tinha para aplacar a imensa vontade de gemer o mais alto que podia. Eles se olharam por segundos que pareciam eternos, os corpos suados, movimentado-se cada vez mais num ritmo frenético, quase insano só parou quando ela soltou as pernas de sua cintura devagar e o ouviu gemer rouco contra seu ouvido.   
\- Ramón... – Amaia respirou pesadamente, tentando controlar a respiração – O que foi que a gente fez? – perguntou com a mão direita sob o peito, extremamente exausta.  
\- Você me arrastou pro beco do meu restaurante e me fez te comer aqui mesmo, mais alguma pergunta? – ele sorriu, abaixou-se perto dela e lhe deu um beijo lento – E hoje ainda é sexta... – Amaia riu da observação e em seguida ajustou o vestido ao corpo outra vez, arrumou os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos e ambos saíram de volta para o bar.  
\- Finalmente! – Andrés gritou perto das banquetas com uma taça de vinho em mãos.  
\- Onde é que vocês estavam, eu posso saber? – Alícia perguntou com as mãos apoiadas no ombro de Andrés e instantaneamente, Ramón e Amaia se olharam, segurando o riso.  
\- Meu Deus, de novo?? – perguntou incrédulo – Não é possível... Vocês não foram pra minha adega, foram? – Andrés indagou preocupado.   
\- Claro que não – Ramón respondeu rapidamente,  
\- Não ia dar tempo... – ela completou mordendo o lábio inferior.  
\- Deus do céu, vocês dois, nem parece que você foi nocauteado, Ramón – Alícia brincou e Amaia respondeu com uma careta.  
\- Ah! Aí estão eles! – Mário aproximou-se deles acompanhado de Alba e o casal Jaime e Mônica.  
\- Mas já foi comemorar no privado, professora? – Alba perguntou, piscando em direção a amiga.  
\- Mas vocês são insuportáveis mesmo, hein? – ela riu – Vem, preciso beber. – Amaia ia afastando-se quando Ramón a repreendeu.  
\- Você vai beber de novo? Vai passar mal – protestou.  
\- Meu mal era outro, já passou – ela piscou para ele e seguiu para o bar a sua frente.  
Naquela noite com clima de despedida, Amaia e Ramón tentavam a todo custo não lembrar que a viagem já estava próxima, o ambiente foi tomado pela alegria dos amigos e o ocorrido no início da festa até foi esquecido, inclusive seu mal estar repentino. Ou não.


	15. capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15  
Amaia fechou a última mala e suspirou profundamente. Na cozinha ela podia ouvir Ramón mexendo em algum tipo de louça, certamente estava preparando alguma coisa antes de levá-la até a estação de trem. Passou os olhos demoradamente por cada canto do quarto, agora devidamente arrumado, bem diferente da noite passada. Ela com certeza sentiria falta dali. Saiu arrastando a enorme mala pelo corredor e deixou-a no canto, perto do sofá.  
\- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou, deixando a bolsa na cadeira.  
\- Eu fiz um chá de camomila pra você tomar, pra não passar mal durante o caminho. – respondeu Ramón, colocando o líquido quente na caneca.  
\- Tô melhor, Ramón, foi alguma coisa que eu comi na sexta – sentou-se e estendeu as mãos até o objeto fervendo – Mas obrigada, vou ver se consigo dormir durante a viagem...  
\- É quanto tempo mesmo? – verteu o líquido em outra xícara e sentou-se a sua frente.  
\- Não mais que 2:30, chego lá antes das 22h da noite e amanhã, começam os três meses mais looooongos da minha vida – ela sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta.  
\- Da nossa, você quer dizer, né? – Amaia estendeu uma das mãos por cima da mesa e Ramón tomou-a contra seus lábios, beijando-a repetidas vezes – Mas eu vou sobreviver, prometo.  
\- Você vai me visitar, não vai? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
\- Não sei... Vou pensar se você merece a minha ilustre presença. – disse firme.  
\- Você não me irrite justo agora, cozinheiro metido – ela riu.  
\- É claro que eu vou, Marsella fica no meu lugar por um fim de semana, acho que o Andrés não vai sentir minha falta. – concluiu.  
\- Ah... – balbuciou – O Andrés ou as suas panelas?   
\- Nem ouso responder esse tipo de pergunta... – sorriu e olhou para o relógio na parede da cozinha. – Temos que ir.. – Amaia balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, terminou de beber o restante do chá, foi outra vez ao banheiro e pegou a bolsa.   
No caminho até a estação de trem, o clima estava pesado dentro do carro, eram apenas três meses, ambos sabiam disso, mas tudo parecia um suplício. Ramón não queria reclamar, sabia o quanto esse curso seria importante para Amaia e para sua carreira, ela por sua vez, tentava controlar a todo custo a vontade de chorar “mas que besteira” – pensava por outro lado, “você parece uma adolescente, Amaia!” – podia ouvir a voz de Edurne em sua mente e sorriu.  
\- O que foi? – Ramón olhou-a de soslaio.  
\- Lembrei da minha mãe – sorriu – Ela vai me matar quando souber que eu fui sem me despedir, o papai então... – revirou os olhos.  
\- Porque você não foi encontrar com eles? – perguntou intrigado.  
\- Foi tudo muito de repente e eles moram na fazenda, não consigo fazer bate e volta, quem sabe depois que eu terminar? – Amaia passou a ponta dos dedos pela nuca de Ramón – Você vai comigo?  
\- Vou, tiro uns dias pra gente poder aproveitar, afinal eu tenho que agradecer meu sogro e minha sogra, não? – ele riu.  
\- Agradecer pelo que, eu posso saber? – virou um pouco o corpo para o lado, continuando com o carinho.  
\- Eu não vou falar Amaia, já ando diabético demais – fez uma careta.  
\- Diabético? – perguntou confusa.  
\- É, ficar falando essas coisas bonitinhas – riu – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.  
\- Entendi, acho que entendi. – sorriu e suspirou em seguida.  
\- Já vamos chegar, só mais cinco minutos. – avisou-a.  
\- Tá...   
Alguns minutos depois, eles finalmente chegaram à estação de trem, tudo estava aparentemente calmo, Ramón arrastava a mala maior ao seu lado e segurou Amaia perto de si, assim que chegaram à plataforma.   
\- Você me avisa quando chegar? – pediu – Acho que vou estar no restaurante ainda, mas dou uma escapada pra falar com você.  
\- Aviso, fica tranquilo, quando eu chegar eu pego um táxi até o hotel, não precisa se preocupar. – enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sorriu.  
\- Eu vou me preocupar sempre, você não entendeu ainda, teimosa? – revirou os olhos em sinal de brincadeira e beijou o topo de sua cabeça – Se você tiver outro daqueles seus enjoos, não deixa de me avisar também.   
\- Não vai acontecer nada, Ramón. – Amaia levantou o rosto para olhá-lo e beijou seus lábios com delicadeza. Tornou o beijo lento, sentindo o sabor de sua boca contrastando com o roçar de sua barba contra sua pele, segurou-o pelo maxilar com certa força. Não queria sair dali nunca mais.  
\- Te amo. – Amaia sussurrou entre o beijo e Ramón sorriu contra seus lábios.  
\- Se cuida, mi chica. Te amo muito mais. – selou os lábios com os dela e separaram-se com muito custo. – Me espera que eu vou te ver, assim que eu puder. – ele segurou firme nas mãos dela e Amaia sentiu os olhos encher d’água. – Ei, ei, ei – Ramón passou a ponta dos polegares contra o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair – Não chora, amor, não chora, seja forte, hm? – ele segurou-a pela mandíbula – Por você e por mim.   
\- Uhmmm... – Amaia balançou a cabeça positivamente e lançou-se contra seus braços outra vez, o barulho do trem na plataforma, a fez dar-lhe incessantes beijos antes de finalmente se desvencilharem. Era chegada a hora do adeus.  
Ramón ajudou-a a colocar a mala no devido lugar e lhe deu um último beijo antes de sair.  
\- Boa viagem. – Amaia sorriu fraco e seguiu seu caminho até o assento. 

...

O movimento no La Zarzamora aquela noite foi tranquilo, para o alívio de Ramón. Não que ele quisesse negligenciar seu negócio ou estivesse fugindo, mas ele sentia-se apreensivo por tudo que poderia acontecer nesse tempo em que Amaia estaria fora.  
\- Ei, fechamos mais um dia. – Marsella passou atrás dele e bateu em suas costas.  
\- Fico feliz, Marsella, ver que tá tudo dando certo, fora do papel. – sorriu aliviado.  
\- Ela já chegou? – perguntou.  
\- Ainda não vi, mas acredito que sim, vou falar com ela quando chegar em casa. – guardou a panela embaixo do fogão e limpou as mãos no avental que usava.  
\- Você vai ver, patrão, piscou, ela tá de volta, eh? – ele sorriu para Ramón e se despediu. – Até amanhã e descansa.   
\- Até, Marsella, olho ligeiro na estrada! – advertiu.  
Ramón caminhou tranquilamente pela cozinha, conferindo os fogões e os insumos dentro da geladeira, caminhou até a saída da cozinha e entrou no pequeno escritório ainda com as luzes apagadas.  
\- Por Deus! Achei que não ia embora nunca, cozinheiro... – Ramón ouviu a voz de Alejandra e imediatamente acendeu as luzes atrás de si.  
\- Alejandra? – ele olhou-a assustado, ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas no sofá vermelho de Andrés, usando apenas uma lingerie da mesma cor. – O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou incomodado.  
\- Ahh, então você não sabe? – Alejandra riu com a confusão e mexeu no colar de pérolas que usava – Não tem ninguém aqui, Ramón – ela levantou e caminhou a passos lentos – Prometo – aproximou-se do ouvido dele e continuou – Que esse vai ser o nosso segredo.  
\- Por favor se recomponha e saia imediatamente da minha frente se não quer perder seu emprego. – Ramón esbravejou firme.  
\- Você tem medo? – ela passou as pontas dos dedos por ambos os braços dele – Qual o problema, hein? Você não me quer? – mudou o semblante e disse manhosa.  
\- Não – Ramón respondeu de imediato – Eu não quero.   
\- É por causa da Amaia? – revirou os olhos – Ela nem tá aqui, Ramón...  
\- Alejandra – respirou fundo – Eu vou te dar três segundos. Um... – ela prosseguiu no mesmo lugar, agora beijando-o lentamente pelo maxilar – DOIS. – Ramón segurou-a pelos braços e afastou-a em questão de segundos. – TRÊS. Demitida.   
\- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos.  
\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora pega suas coisas e passa amanhã bem cedo pra assinar sua demissão. – Ramón caminhou até sua própria gaveta na mesa à frente e retirou seus pertences pessoais.  
\- Ramón – Alejandra chamou sem sucesso – Ramón, desculpa, eu estraguei tudo. – suspirou – Eu bebi depois do expediente. Você é um homem bonito, você quer que eu faça o que?   
\- Que me respeite, Alejandra! Eu sou teu chefe e não quero nenhum tipo de envolvimento com você, o que temos é estritamente profissional.  
\- Tá, eu entendi, já entendi, juro. Mas, me dá mais uma chance? Por favor... Eu gosto tanto daqui, do restaurante, dos meninos, até do Marsella... – implorou e Ramón respirou fundo.  
\- Última vez, tá ouvindo? Na próxima não existe nem diálogo. – ele virou-se e pegou o celular. – Agora vá se recompor, que eu preciso fechar o restaurante e só quero ir pra minha casa. – pediu.  
Alejandra saiu do escritório sem falar absolutamente nada e completamente frustrada. Mais uma vez, seu plano havia ido por água abaixo. 

...

\- Ramón? – Amaia chamou do outro lado da linha já deitada entre os travesseiros da enorme cama de hotel.  
\- Oi... – respondeu um pouco desanimado, ainda pensando no que havia ocorrido no final do expediente.  
\- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou desconfiada.  
\- Tá sim, amor, você chegou bem? Como que foi de viagem? Já comeu alguma coisa? – encheu-a de questionamentos.   
\- Sim, cheguei faz um tempo, mas quis tomar um banho, arrumar algumas coisas pra amanhã, vou jantar daqui a pouco. Foi tudo bem hoje? – insistiu.  
\- Foi, nada pra se preocupar – mentiu e fechou os olhos em seguida, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo, mas em hipótese alguma queria deixá-la exaltada do outro lado do país. – Animada pra amanhã? – mudou de assunto.  
\- Bastante, chega to até com frio na barriga – riu – Estudar, conhecer gente nova...  
\- Ah, então quer dizer que tá animada pra conhecer um novo namorado, é isso? – deitou-se na cama e sorriu do outro lado da linha.   
\- Você sabe que não, larga de ser bobo, Ramón. – Amaia bocejou em seguida.  
\- Come alguma coisa e dorme, amanhã você tem que estar inteira e pros próximos três meses também. – mudou o grave da voz – Quando eu finalmente estiver com a mais nova vice-diretora de Madrid.   
\- Você é ridículo, Ramón – sorriu – Durma bem, a gente se fala amanhã. Se você encontrar com a Alícia no La Zarzamora, manda um beijo pra ela por mim, por favor.  
\- Tá bem. Se cuida, bonita. – enviou um beijo – E volta logo. 

...  
A semana começou e Amaia finalmente iniciou seu curso intensivo de aperfeiçoamento para vice-diretoria da escola, ela estava radiante, era uma pessoa extremamente comunicativa, mas também muito dedicada a tudo que se propunha a fazer. Todos os dias depois de realizar inúmeras provas e pesquisar como se fora na época de seu trabalho de conclusão de curso para pedagogia, ela chegava ao hotel e passava horas a fio conversando com Ramón antes de pegar no sono, esse já era um hábito criado pelos dois.   
No restaurante, ele convivia com Alejandra em uma posição totalmente profissional, quem via de fora, nem imaginava as proezas de atentado ao cozinheiro.  
Os dias foram arrastando-se, literalmente. A cabeça de Amaia explodia a cada dia, suas costas doíam de uma forma descomunal e ela balbuciava palavras de puro ódio ao período pré-menstrual que depois de quase uma semana em atraso, deixou-a alerta, porém, definitivamente não tinha tempo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa, era só o estresse, ela concluiu. Só poderia ser isso.  
Quando saiu da última aula do dia, apoiou-se em questão de segundos na mesa ao lado da sua.  
\- Tá tudo bem, Amaia? – perguntou Rebeca, uma amiga que ela havia feito durante as aulas.  
\- Não sei, ficou tudo escuro de repente – sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da porta – Água Rebeca, por favor, me arruma água – pediu com a boca já quase seca.  
Rebeca andou o mais depressa que pôde até a pequena cafeteria dentro do campus e quando voltou, encontrou Amaia ao lado de fora da sala, colocando todo o almoço para fora.  
\- Santo Deus, mulher! – ela correu até a amiga e retirou um pequeno lenço de dentro da bolsa – Toma, limpa a boca, toma a água e respira fundo, três vezes. – pediu visivelmente preocupada. – Amaia fez o que Rebeca mandou e respirou mais de três vezes, o enjoo não queria passar de forma alguma e Rebeca percebeu que algo estava errado. – Amaia? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?   
\- Hm? – encostou-se na parede atrás de si, bebendo outro gole de água, devagar.  
\- Quais são as chances de você, sei lá... – escolheu bem as palavras – As chances de você estar grávida?   
\- É O QUE?? – Amaia falou mais alto do que gostaria, chamando atenção dos outros alunos que passavam no jardim. – Tá maluca, Rebeca? Claro que não, chance nenhuma, eu tomo remédio e...  
\- E você menstruou por um acaso? – desconfiou.  
\- Rebeca, não! – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente desesperada – Eu não posso ficar grávida, por Deus!  
\- Você não pode mesmo, porque já tá. – riu e Amaia negou prontamente – O que custa, hein? Faz um teste então, pra confirmar.   
\- Não tem que confirmar nada, é impossível isso. – bateu o pé, visivelmente atordoada.  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, Amaia, eu já sabia da sua fama de teimosa, mas não pensei que fosse tanto. Vem – puxou-a gentilmente pelo braço – Eu vou te levar pro seu hotel e no caminho a gente passa na farmácia, tudo bem?   
Amaia revirou os olhos totalmente irritada, mas não teve como negar. A idéia de estar grávida passou por sua cabeça, claro que passou, mas esvaiu-se em questão de horas, minutos, até. Rebeca tinha razão, era melhor tirar a prova do que dormir com a dúvida e sem mais hesitar, caminhou respirando fundo até o carro.   
\- Vou comprar três, tá? – Rebeca deu partida no carro e seguiu em direção à farmácia mais próxima – Assim você faz todos e se der positiv..  
\- Não, não vai dar. – fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco.  
\- Do que você tem medo, minha amiga? Nunca pensou em ter filhos? – olhou-a de soslaio.  
\- Pensar pensei, mas não agora e não assim. Deus meu, o Ramón vai me matar... – bufou.  
\- O Ramón é o seu namorado, né? – sorriu – Porque ele te mataria? Você tá fazendo tempestade em copo d’água, Amaia. – riu divertida – Fica aí, eu vou lá e volto em três minutos.  
Rebeca saiu do carro e Amaia pegou o celular na bolsa, suas mãos tremiam como nunca antes, queria ligar para Ramón, para Alícia, para sua mãe, mas não sabia o que fazer, o nervoso nublou totalmente sua visão. Não deu tempo nem de pensar, em menos de cinco minutos, a amiga já estava dentro do carro outra vez entregando a sacola parda entre suas mãos.  
\- Agora eu vou te levar e você faz quando se sentir melhor, tá bem? – Amaia balançou a cabeça positivamente e Rebeca seguiu o caminho até o hotel. – Qualquer coisa você me liga? Não fica sem comer, senão eu mesma serei obrigada a chamar o Ramón.   
\- Ligo, ligo sim, obrigada Rebeca, mesmo. – Amaia disse com sinceridade. Subiu até seu quarto com um incômodo persistente no estômago, não sabia mais se era fome ou nervosismo. Obviamente que ela gostaria de compartilhar a notícia com Ramón, assim, de primeira, mas resolveu falar depois que tivesse certeza de alguma coisa. Alícia instantaneamente entrou em seus pensamentos e materializou-se em forma de chamada.  
\- Alícia? – atendeu de imediato.  
\- O que foi? – perguntou assustada.  
\- Alícia... – sentiu um nó se formar na garganta.  
\- Amaia, o que foi pelo amor de Deus? – insistiu preocupada – Você tá bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?   
\- Ali... – segurou a vontade de chorar o máximo que pôde – Eu to com três testes aqui... – fechou os olhos atordoada.  
\- Teste? Teste de que? – ela arregalou os olhos – AMAIA, VOCÊ TÁ GRÁVIDA? – Amaia não falou nada do outro lado – ME RESPONDE, FILHA DA PUTA! - esbravejou - AMAIA!  
\- Não. – foi categórica – Quer dizer, na verdade não sei, eu acabei de chegar com três testes, mas não fiz nenhum. Ali, eu to com medo...   
\- Na hora de sentar não ficou com medo, né? – riu divertida - Você não fez ainda por quê? Posso saber? Anda logo, Amaia! Eu só vou desligar depois que souber.   
\- Tá, espera, eu cheguei agora, Deus amado... – passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, nervosa. – Eu nem sei como funciona essa merda, inferno!   
\- Pára de esbravejar, vai pro banheiro, pega o teste e faz xixi. – respondeu tranquilamente.  
\- Você já fez isso? – perguntou surpresa.  
\- Ai Amaia, óbvio que já, não me enrola, anda logo! Meu Deus, você já falou pro Ramón? – animou-se.  
\- Claro que não! – caminhou até o banheiro – Eu vou falar só se for verdade. Espera, vou fazer. – Amaia apoiou o celular na pia do banheiro e fez um teste de cada vez usando toda a paciência que jamais pensou que tivesse. Assim que terminou, deixou-os também na pia, fez sua higiene e voltou a pegar o celular em mãos. – Ali, fiz. – respondeu firmemente.  
\- Agora senta ai e espera. Tá nervosa? – riu eufórica.   
\- Porra... – sorriu fraco – Mais do que qualquer outro dia da minha vida. Você foi no restaurante ontem? – tentou mudar de assunto para diminuir a ansiedade.  
\- Fui, seu cozinheiro tá bem, bonito como sempre, não precisa se preocupar e a ridícula da Alejandra, o Andrés e o Marsella estão de olho. – fez uma careta.  
\- Eu não aguento com vocês... – riu – Se eu soubesse que ia ter uma tropa de olho nele, eu estendia minha estadia em Sevil...  
\- Amaia? – Alícia chamou ao perceber o vácuo.   
\- Alícia – Amaia levantou do vaso sanitário, com os olhos arregalados – O que quer dizer...  
\- O QUE QUER DIZER O QUE, SANTO DEUS? QUANTOS DERAM? – gritou nervosa.  
\- Dois, Alícia – engoliu seco – DOIS PAUZINHOS!  
\- AMAIA, VOCÊ TÁ GRÁVIDA! – ela riu descontroladamente pelo apartamento.  
\- Você tem certeza? – voltou a sentar, sentindo o corpo gelar.  
\- Claro que eu tenho, cacete! Meu Deus, MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS.  
\- ALÍCIA EU TÔ GRÁVIDA, PUTA QUE PARIU, ALÍCIA – o coração de Amaia bateu mais forte do que o normal, sentia um misto de medo, felicidade e realização – ALÍCIA, O RAMÓN ELE – passou a mão pelos cabelos e riu – ELE VAI ME MATAR!   
\- CALA SUA BOCA, QUE MATAR O QUE, ELE É MAIS BABÃO QUE VOCÊ! – Alícia disse animada – O que você vai fazer? Vai ligar pra ele? Posso contar pro Andrés?   
\- NÃO! – Amaia respondeu de imediato – Espera, eu vou ver o que fazer ainda, não quero falar com ele por telefone sobre isso. Eu te aviso assim que pensar no que decidi, tudo bem?   
\- O que eu não faço por você, hein professora? – sorriu – Parabéns, minha amiga, de todo meu coração – disse sincera – Você vai ser uma puta mãe, eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Tenho muito orgulho de você.  
\- Pára, Alícia! – pediu segurando o choro outra vez – Eu já sou insuportável, me sinto que só vou piorar. – riu.  
\- Claro que não, pára de pensar merda, ou vou ser obrigada a dar uns belos tapas em você. Bom, preciso ir, o Andrés tá me esperando pra jantar.  
\- Tudo bem, Ali, muito obrigada, mesmo. – suspirou aliviada.  
\- Não agradeça por nada. Só não esquece de me avisar o que vai fazer, eu quero gritar logo que vou ser tia. – riu.  
\- Se cuida, manda um beijo pro Andrés. – Amaia e Alícia se despediram minutos depois e quando finalmente se viu sozinha, portou-se a frente do imenso espelho do banheiro e suspirou fundo. – Seja bem vindo, filhotinho... 

...

\- Você já chegou? – Alícia telefonou para Amaia no meio do terminal.  
\- Já, to esperando só abrirem a porta. – Amaia enrolou Ramón até o último segundo, ele disse que iria até Sevilha para vê-la, mas ela insistiu para que ele não fosse até lá, alegou que não teria tempo para lhe dar a devida atenção e que ainda era muito precoce para largar o restaurante aos finais de semana. – Ei, ruivinha! – chamou a amiga assim que a viu de costas, procurando-a freneticamente.  
\- AMAIA! – Alícia correu até ela e abraçou-a com toda força que possuía – Que saudade da minha briguenta preferida – riu com ela ainda entre seus braços – Como você tá, hm? Já arrumou outra amiga melhor que eu? E esse bebezinho? – passou a mão pela barriga ainda sem muita forma de Amaia.  
\- Tá tudo bem, eu to bem, ele também, não se preocupa. – respondeu rindo – E não, não tenho e não quero uma amiga melhor que você, sua boba.   
\- Vem, vamos, o Andrés falou que o Ramón já chegou pro turno da noite. – Amaia concordou e ambas seguiram até o carro, com destino ao La Zarzamora.  
...  
\- Meu Deus, mas como você tá insuportável, Ramón! – Andrés revirou os olhos.  
\- Insuportável nada, eu só não quero isso aqui, é tão difícil de entender? – retrucou.  
\- Isso tudo é o que, hein? Saudade da Amaia, falta de sexo ou os dois? – debochou, fazendo-o respirar fundo.  
\- Não enche meu saco, Fonollosa, não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. – concluiu.  
\- Tudo bem – Andrés recebeu uma mensagem de Alícia, dizendo que já estavam no restaurante. Ele fingiu dar meia volta, abriu a porta da cozinha, saiu e entrou outra vez em questão de segundos. – Ramón, você pode vir comigo aqui, rápido? – pediu sério e todos os cozinheiros olharam para Andrés, inclusive Alejandra.  
\- O que foi? Não posso sair daqui agora, olha o tanto de pedido eu tenho pra mandar – apontou para o apoio onde os pedidos estavam todos colados. – Você não pode resolver isso sozinho?   
\- DEUS DO CÉU, RAMÓN – Andrés se alterou e massageou as têmporas - POR FAVOR?! – Ramón largou o avental irritado na bancada e deu algumas instruções para Marsella.  
\- O que é? – cruzou os braços a frente do corpo.  
\- Lá fora, Ramón. – ordenou Andrés, olhando fixamente para Alejandra que não tirava os olhos dos dois por um mísero segundo.  
Ramón caminhou batendo firmemente os pés pela cozinha e saiu pela porta, assim que viu Amaia ali, ao lado de Alícia, seus ombros relaxaram no mesmo segundo e um sorriso imenso surgiu entre seus lábios. Amaia sorriu largamente para ele, foram só algumas semanas, mas a saudade já não podia ser mais controlada. Ele caminhou rapidamente até ela e abraçou-a fortemente contra seu peito, Alícia piscou para Andrés como forma de prestar atenção no que ainda viria adiante.   
\- Eu não acredito – sorriu para ela – Você veio fazer surpresa? – segurou-a pelo rosto, analisando cada detalhe da mesma. Seus olhos amendoados, seus cabelos dourados, sua boca rosada e seus lábios tão desenhados.  
\- Senti tanta saudade, tanta – ela encheu-lhe de selinhos – Mas eu to aqui por outro motivo. – disse um pouco mais séria.  
\- O que foi? – olhou-a assustado – Você tá doente? Aconteceu alguma coisa? São aqueles seus enjoos, não são? Eu falei pra voc...  
\- Eu tô grávida. – prendeu a respiração, esperando qualquer indício da reação de Ramón.  
\- É – fechou e abriu os olhos repetidas vezes – É, como, é o que você – respirou fundo – Você falou o que? – fixou seus olhos na expressão de Amaia que se convertia cada vez mais em nervosismo.  
\- Eu to grávida, Ramón. – soltou o ar dos pulmões em um milésimo de segundo, quando á sua frente, surgiu o sorriso mais bonito e sincero.   
\- Você tá grávida? – ele riu largamente – MEU DEUS, VOCÊ TÁ GRÁVIDA! – aumentou o tom de voz, recebendo atenção de todos os clientes ao redor – Nós vamos ter um filho? – perguntou segurando o rosto de Amaia perto do seu – EU VOU SER PAI? – Amaia confirmou com a cabeça e não pôde deixar de sentir outra vez, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – EU VOU SER PAI! – ele beijou-a cheio de saudade e de alegria. – ANDRÉS, EU VOU SER PAI, ANDRÉS – riu olhando para o amigo e recebendo inúmeros sorrisos dos clientes que estavam atentos a toda movimentação.  
\- Você tá feliz? – Amaia perguntou segurando o riso.  
\- Se eu to feliz? – ele levou uma das mãos até a barriga da mesma e acariciou-a por cima do tecido da blusa que ela usava – Eu sou o homem mais feliz desse mundo, Amaia.


	16. capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16  
\- O que tá acontecendo lá fora? – Javier perguntou curioso, esticando o pescoço até o vidro redondo da porta de madeira.  
\- Larga de ser curioso, Javier – Marsella advertiu – É coisa pessoal do Ramón.   
\- Mas tá tudo bem, será? – caminhou Alejandra a passos rápidos até a porta, tentando enxergar.  
\- Isso não é da sua conta, confeiteira. – revirou os olhos e Alejandra bufou descontente.  
\- Larga de ser implicante, Marsella, eu sei que você me odeia. – concluiu ríspida.  
\- Eu não odeio ninguém senhorita, só não acho correta a forma com que você trata o Ramón. – disse sincero.  
\- Fica na sua, Marsella, ninguém pediu sua opinião. – Javier arregalou os olhos e virou-se para eles no mesmo instante.  
\- PERA, PERA, PERA, calem a boca vocês dois – pressionou a orelha na porta – A DONA AMAIA TÁ GRÁVIDA, MARSELLA! – Javier constatou animado.  
\- COMO? – Alejandra arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante.  
\- É, sim, ela tá assim – riu – Eu to ouvindo ele berrar pelos quatro cantos. – Marsella largou a panela fora do fogo e correu até o salão, juntamente com Javier.  
\- RAMÓN? – gritou Marsella assim que o viu – Tá tudo bem? – ele olhou ao redor, uma onda de sorrisos e felicidade pairar no ar.   
\- MARSELLA – ele abraçou o amigo e braço direito – EU VOU SER PAI, MARSELLA! – riu contra seu abraço e Marsella o felicitou de imediato.  
\- Parabéns, Ramón, mesmo! – olhou por cima dos ombros de Ramón e pôde ver Amaia ainda emocionada pela reação de todos. – Que ele venha com muita saúde, dona Amaia – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que imediatamente puxou-o para um abraço.  
\- Não sou dona de nada, Marsella, só Amaia – riu – Muito obrigada. – olhou-o e sorriu no mesmo instante.  
\- Marsella, será que você pode, Deus – Ramón olhou ao redor atordoado – Pode fechar o restaurante pra mim, hoje?   
\- E isso é lá pergunta que se faça? – sorriu – Claro que posso.  
Javier também apareceu e os parabenizou pelo mais novo integrante da família. O restaurante estava cheio e Ramón insistiu para que Amaia e Alícia jantassem, prometeu que logo iriam para casa, mas que precisava ajudar na cozinha. Na parede entre a cozinha e o salão, Alejandra estava de braços cruzados, seus olhos fuzilavam Ramón e Amaia a cada movimento e facilmente explodiria de raiva se alguém perguntasse algo. Virou-se de costas e seguiu o caminho até a cozinha, respirou profundamente e voltou aos seus afazeres. Não demorou muito, ouviu a porta se abrir rapidamente e a cozinha ser preenchida pelos risos de felicidade de Ramón e os companheiros.   
\- Parabéns, Ramón. – respondeu sínica, de costas para ele, mexendo na preparação a sua frente.  
\- Obrigado, Alejandra. – disse sincero.  
\- Quando foi, hein? – continuou indiferente.  
\- Quando foi o que? – perguntou confuso, voltando a colocar o avental a sua frente.  
\- Em qual das vezes você engravidou a Amaia? – riu irônica – No dia que se conheceram aqui na frente, na casa dela, na sua ou – virou-se de frente para ele segurando um fouet entre as mãos, visivelmente irritada – Ah não, aposto que foi no dia que vocês transaram aqui no beco do lado, não?   
\- Alejandra – Ramón gesticulou – A minha vida pessoal com a Amaia, não têm que ser pauta nessa cozinha, achei que já tinha deixado claro isso aqui. – advertiu.  
\- Obviamente – sorriu – Se eu não tivesse visto vocês naquela noite depois da surra que você deu no Enriquez e no esculacho que a Amaia me deu no meio do ambulatório por me preocupar com você, Ramón. Sem mencionar que – pareceu lembrar-se de algo no mesmo instante – Ah, claro! Que no dia seguinte da sem vergonhice de vocês, o faxineiro veio me perguntar se tal calcinha de renda preta era minha – riu – A sua mulher não se dá ao respeito no meio da rua e não merece virar pauta? Francamente, Ramón...  
\- Você não vai conseguir me tirar do sério, Alejandra – sorriu – Juro que hoje, eu me nego a cair na sua conversa. Guarde a sua raiva e o seu rancor pra si. Não quero que isso interfira na qualidade da comida que eu sirvo no MEU restaurante. – concluiu, fazendo os outros cozinheiros ficarem quietos e voltarem ao trabalho. Ramón 2, Alejandra 0.  
Do lado de fora da cozinha, Amaia e Alícia sentaram-se em uma das mesas perto da imensa janela de vidro.   
\- Me conta direito, pelo amor de Deus – Alícia iniciou o assunto animada.  
\- O que você quer saber, Ali? – Amaia segurou na taça de água e bebeu-a calmamente – Não vou saber te dizer quando o fato foi consumado, porque realmente não sei... – segurou o riso e revirou os olhos.  
\- Não! – fez uma careta – Eu não quero saber que posição vocês transaram pra você ficar assim – riu – Deus me livre, eu quero saber como que você decidiu fazer o teste – Alícia arregalou os olhos como se lembrasse de algo no mesmo instante – BINGO Amaia, você já tava grávida no dia da sua despedida! – gesticulou orgulhosa – Eu sabia que não era merda nenhuma de bebida, meu Deus, você bebeu!   
\- Ê, calma Alícia – riu – Tá tudo bem... Sim, eu já tava grávida aquele dia, agora tudo faz muito mais sentido pra mim... – suspirou – Eu tava saindo de uma das minhas aulas e me senti muito tonta e enjoada, igual o dia do bar – passou a mão pelo pescoço, recordando o fatídico dia – Aí a Rebeca me ajudou a sentar, quando ela saiu da sala o mal estar voltou como nunca antes e o resto você já sabe – riu – Ela insistiu pra me levar na farmácia comprar os testes, eu quase te liguei de dentro do carro, mas, eu não conseguia controlar nem a minha própria respiração.  
\- Você não faz ideia do quanto foi difícil esconder isso do Andrés, porque você sabe né? – bebeu um gole do vinho tinto a sua frente enquanto Amaia beliscava alguns aperitivos – Minha vontade era de sair gritando por todo canto que eu vou ser tia – riu – E aí eu via o Ramón irritado e estressado a semana inteira e só pensava: Você não tem idéia do que te espera, grandalhão. – Amaia riu e logo sentiu a presença de Andrés atrás de si.  
\- Amaia – chamou-a – Eu não posso te oferecer minha especialidade, que são os vinhos – sorriu – Mas quero que saiba que eu e a Ali estamos aqui pro que você precisar, até pra cuidar do bebezinho quando você e o Ramón forem se aventurar por aí – riu, fazendo-a rir junto com ele e Alícia revirou os olhos.  
\- Isso tudo é pra que? Pra ser candidato a padrinho, Fonollosa? Que feio... – semicerrou os olhos.   
\- Claro que não – pigarreou – O que eu quero dizer na verdade, Amaia, é que eu nunca vi meu amigo tão feliz antes.  
Amaia apertou a mão de Alícia em cima da mesa e a de Andrés em seu ombro – Eu também... Acredito que nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida e isso tudo é graças a vocês, que não me deixaram desistir dele – suspirou aliviada e sorriu em seguida quando viu Ramón seguir em sua direção com dois pratos de risotto em mãos.  
\- Um pra nossa ruivinha preferida – Ramón deixou o prato na frente de Alícia e beijou-a no rosto. – E outro pra mulher mais linda desse mundo inteirinho – repousou o outro prato na frente de Amaia e segurou-a pelo rosto, deixando um beijo em seus lábios.  
...

\- O que deu em você, hein? – perguntou Ramón deitando-se atrás de Amaia na cama após um banho revigorante.  
\- Como assim? – sorriu, encostando a cabeça em seu peitoral.  
\- Essa surpresa repentina, no final de semana que eu iria pra Sevilha... – beijou seus cabelos.  
\- Você por um acaso tá reclamando? – virou um pouco o pescoço para poder olhá-lo e riu em seguida.  
\- Deus! – revirou os olhos, divertido – De forma alguma – abaixou-se na altura de seu pescoço e distribuiu pequenos beijos naquela região – Amaia?  
\- Hm? – passou a ponta dos dedos por um de seus braços que estavam em sua barriga.  
\- O que será que é? – perguntou, levantando o braço esquerdo de Amaia no ar, entrelaçando seus dedos contra os dela devagar – Será que é menina ou menino?  
\- Eu não sei amor... – ela acompanhou o movimento e apertou seus dedos firmemente contra os dele – Ainda tá cedo pra saber, mas, o que você gostaria que fosse? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Eu quero uma menina. – respondeu taxativo, levando a mesma mão até seus lábios, beijando-a em seguida. – Que tenha a mistura de nós dois e a sua personalidade forte.  
\- E se realmente for uma – virou-se de frente para ele, acariciando seus cabelos atrás da orelha – Que nome você daria pra ela?   
\- Yolanda. – sorriu com os olhos.  
\- Yolanda? – riu para ele no mesmo instante em que passou a ponta dos dedos pela barba por fazer a sua frente – E porque Yolanda? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Não tenho um motivo específico – sorriu envergonhado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos de Amaia e os travesseiros – Eu só... – suspirou – Só sei que gosto e não sei – olhou para baixo, tentando alcançar a barriga dela – Alguma coisa me diz que ela ia gostar de chamar Yolanda... – segurou o riso e beijou-a suavemente – Mas a palavra final é sua e eu sei disso.   
\- Eu amei o nome, Ramón. – aproximou-se ainda mais de seu corpo – E por mim, não tem mais discussão, sim? – balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação – Agora, só tem um problema...  
\- Que tipo de problema? – perguntou desconfiado, retirando com delicadeza os cabelos de seus ombros, deixando-os expostos para ele, beijando-o em seguida – Hm?  
\- Bom, de mira obviamente não foi – revirou os olhos, rindo – Mas agora vamos ter que torcer muito pra que venha uma menina.   
\- Eu não me importo – respondeu rouco contra seu ouvido – Eu já sou sortudo demais em ter você aqui – disse com sinceridade.  
\- Você não ficou bravo? – olhou-a preocupada – Porque isso foi culpa minha em partes, Ramón e...   
\- Shhhhh.... – ele repousou o dedo indicador e médio por seus lábios a fim de calá-la. – Não fala besteira, eu já disse que não fiquei bravo, além do mais – arqueou a sobrancelha – Isso não foi culpa de um ou do outro, talvez nós dois tenhamos falhado – riu – Mas foi a melhor falha que eu já cometi em toda minha vida. Tranquila. – acalmou-a – Amo você – sussurrou contra seus lábios – Muito. – aproximou o rosto ainda mais perto do seu e beijou-a com toda calma que possuía.  
Amaia ajeitou-se na cama, endireitou o corpo na frente de Ramón e começou a abrir os botões da comprida camisa branca que usava, sem pressa. Ramón vagueou os olhos atentamente onde os habilidosos dedos de sua companheira encontravam-se. Observou o sutiã de renda branca que ela usava, literalmente agarrando seus seios já fartos, ajudou-a a retirar o restante da camisa por seus ombros e Amaia gentilmente puxou sua camiseta para cima, deixando o peitoral de Ramón exposto.  
...

\- Grávida – bufou Alejandra irritada do outro lado da linha– Ela tá grávida, você tem noção do que tá acontecendo? – jogou as chaves de casa no aparador e seguiu para a cozinha de casa. – Não faz pergunta idiota, é óbvio que ela queria isso foi tudo planejado – abriu a geladeira e retirou uma garrafa de água gelada – Eu não sei ainda, eu preciso pensar, cala a boca e me deixa pensar. – respirou profundamente – É claro que não, não sou aventureira – riu – Eu só, não desisto fácil e não vou desistir agora. – bebeu um gole de água gelada – Vou resolver nosso problema, isso tem que ter solução. 

...  
\- Espera... – sussurrou Ramón contra a intimidade de Amaia – Ainda não...- ele distribuiu pequenos beijos e mordiscadas pela região e pelas coxas, subindo o ato pela barriga, demorando-se ali por alguns segundos, levou uma das mãos até o seio direito de Amaia e passou a ponta da língua pelo bico eriçado.  
\- Não faz assim... – ela fechou os olhos com força, abrindo os lábios deixando escapar um gemido arrastado – Vem... – puxou-o pelos cabelos – Eu quero te beijar, me deixa te beijar... – implorou e Ramón raspou os dentes contra o peito e o colo dela, subindo o rosto devagar.  
\- Com pressa, professora? – perguntou malicioso contra sua mandíbula, raspando a barba até chegar a seus lábios.  
\- A minha saudade não conta? – sussurrou abaixo dele, levando a mão direita até seu membro completamente excitado, passou o polegar pela cabeça do mesmo, fazendo Ramón perder o ar no mesmo instante.   
\- Eu não quero te machucar... – puxou o lábio inferior de Amaia com os dentes – Machucar o nosso filho... – confessou.  
\- Não vai machucar – ela passou a ponta do membro de Ramón por sua entrada completamente molhada – Além do mais – arqueou as costas pra frente – Nosso filho não quer me ver zangada, quer? – arqueou a sobrancelha perguntando contra seus lábios.  
\- Você não vale nada, Amaia – riu contra os lábios dela, segurando na extremidade de seu rosto. Ela fixou seus olhos nos dele e Ramón impulsionou o corpo para frente, penetrando-a em seguida. Fechou os olhos com a sensação de sentir-se dentro dela depois de tanto tempo separados, e ambos gemeram instantaneamente.   
Ramón levantou os dois braços de Amaia acima da cabeça e os segurou pelo pulso, pressionando-os levemente, começou a movimentar-se devagar, ainda receoso.  
\- Mais forte, Ramón... – suplicou – Eu quero mais forte...  
\- Tem certeza? – perguntou aumentando o ritmo gradativamente assim que ela afirmou. – Ramón iniciou outro beijo lento, mas Amaia fez questão de torná-lo mais rápido a partir do momento que seus corpos tomaram o ritmo que ela queria.   
Amaia tentou soltar-se sem sucesso das mãos firmes do cozinheiro e gemeu frustrada, agarrou-o com as pernas pela cintura e pressionou o corpo do mesmo contra o seu, sentindo-o atravessá-la por dentro. O quarto de Ramón foi tomado pelos gemidos incessantes de ambos, ele beijou-a demoradamente pelo pescoço, até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha.  
\- Se eu te soltar – mordiscou sua pele – O que você vai fazer?   
\- Você só vai saber – ela gemeu alto ao senti-lo ir mais fundo – Deus... – movimentou os quadris – Só vai saber – sussurrou – Se me soltar... – provocou-o.  
Ramón, ainda tomado pelo prazer, soltou-a devagar e foi surpreendido por Amaia, desvencilhando-se dele e empurrando-o para trás.  
\- Onde você vai? – perguntou surpreso.  
\- Espera. – ordenou e deixou um beijo por seus lábios – Você sabe que... – ela virou de costas para ele devagar – Eu quero ver se você é capaz – debruçou o peitoral sob o colchão, empinando o resto do corpo bem na frente dele, deixando-o ainda mais excitado – De me fazer gemer seu nome assim... – ela virou um pouco o pescoço para olhá-lo e percebeu que os olhos de Ramón haviam mudado de expressão. Seu peito subia e descia de forma quase descompassada e sua ereção parecia ter dobrado de tamanho.   
\- Você quer que eu te prove? – Ramón passou as duas mãos pela a bunda de Amaia e acariciou-a demoradamente – Em que sentido? – abaixou o rosto até um dos lados e mordeu-a com força.  
\- Ai! – ela reclamou enquanto ria e contraiu o músculo quase que inconscientemente – Em todos que você quiser...  
\- Você tem certeza? – Ramón ajoelhou-se na cama, levou a mão esquerda até os cabelos de Amaia, juntando-os num rabo de cavalo contra sua mão relativamente grande. – Porque se eu começar – ele puxou-o devagar – Eu não vou parar...   
\- Eu não quero que você pare – respondeu taxativa – Ainda to esperando, Ramón... – olhou-o por cima dos ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o ainda mais nublado pelo prazer.   
Ramón puxou os cabelos de Amaia outra vez para trás, agora com um pouco mais de força enquanto a penetrou firme. Ela fechou os olhos soltando um gemido em seguida.  
\- Olha pra mim – ordenou Ramón – Eu quero que você olhe pra mim – começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, primeiro num ritmo mais lento, aumentando conforme Amaia gemia cada vez mais alto.  
\- Isso é... – balbuciou – Bom demais... – volto a fechar os olhos e Ramón a advertiu, puxando-a pelos cabelos devagar mais uma vez.  
\- Você gosta, não gosta? – sorriu malicioso, movendo o corpo para frente e para trás com rapidez e Amaia afirmou sem pestanejar.  
\- Eu quero Ramón – pediu – Quero você faça o que quiser comigo...   
Ramón sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar no mesmo instante, ainda sem parar os movimentos, deferiu dois tapas seguidos pelo lado direito da bunda de Amaia, fazendo-a contorcer o corpo de prazer ao sentir a região quente contrastando com o formigamento da região. Amaia rebolou sem malícia pelo membro de Ramón e sentiu o corpo pesar por alguns instantes, quando o sentiu pressionando o peitoral quente contra suas costas.  
\- Você vai gozar gostoso pra mim, não vai? – perguntou próximo ao ouvido de Amaia.   
\- É só isso que você tem pra me oferecer? – ela respondeu debochada, fazendo-o negar com a cabeça incrédulo. Ramón soltou os cabelos dela e subiu ambas as mãos até a cintura de Amaia para pegar impulso que começou a gemer quase que instantaneamente.  
\- Isso.... – estendeu as mãos à procura da cabeceira da cama – Assim, Ramón, assim... – ele desceu uma das mãos até o clitóris dela, fazendo movimentos circulares e contínuos enquanto ainda a penetrava com força. Amaia levou uma das mãos para junto da dele, segurou-a contra sua intimidade e começou a movê-la junto com ele. Ramón estava prestes a explodir, mas não queria ir antes dela.  
\- Eu não vou mais aguentar... – segurou o ar por alguns segundos, tentando controlar-se o máximo que podia. – Vem, vem comigo... – pediu e logo depois de algumas estocadas firmes, finalmente chegaram juntos.   
...  
Na manhã seguinte, Ramón despertou primeiro, a sua frente Amaia dormia mais serena do que nunca. Passou os olhos por cada canto do rosto dela, observou atentamente cada detalhe, cada marca de expressão e o quanto seu peito transbordava de amor por ela. Mas seus pensamentos dispersaram-se quando observou Amaia, ainda dormindo, levar a mão direita até a barriga, por cima do lençol, ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para observá-la melhor, extremamente surpreso pela situação e em questão de segundos, viu seu rosto mudar de expressão e ouviu-a balbuciar seu nome, mas ao contrário da noite anterior, Amaia parecia chamá-lo em desespero, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.  
\- Amaia? – Ramón sentou-se na cama, chamando-a baixo para não assustá-la – Acorda, amor – pediu, passando a mão por seus cabelos, a fim de acordá-la, mas totalmente em vão. Amaia continuava chamando por ele, cada vez mais agoniada e apertando a mão contra o lençol.  
\- Ramón, eu não vou.... – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Ela não vai, Ramón, o que tá acontecendo?   
\- AMAIA! - Ramón chamou-a mais firme, segurando na extremidade de seu rosto, fazendo-a finalmente despertar com os olhos carregados de medo e angústia, abraçou-a firmemente contra seus braços.  
\- Ramón... – Amaia chamou-o baixo, sentando na cama, abraçada contra seus braços – Ramón, eu tive um pesadelo horrível, eu fiquei com tanto medo... – sussurrou.  
\- Ei, ei, fica calma, já passou... – beijou-a no topo da cabeça, apertando-a contra si. – Eu to aqui, tá tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, confia... Você quer alguma coisa?  
\- Não, eu não quero nada. – disse sincera – Só me abraça, me abraça forte.  
\- Não vou sair daqui, nem eu, nem a nossa filhotinha. – sorriu tentando acalmá-la.  
\- Promete? – pediu manhosa, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
\- Prometo meu amor. – Ramón deu-lhe um selinho demorado – Mas agora a gente precisa levantar, hm? Tomar café da manhã, e você sabe que – segurou no queixo de Amaia, encarando-a – Eu pedi pro Marsella tomar conta do restaurante hoje, pra gente poder fazer o que quiser, o que você acha?  
\- Ramón... – suspirou mais aliviada.  
\- Você não me deixou ir pra Sevilha, mas vou dar um jeito de ficar com você de qualquer maneira. – ele riu, fazendo-a sorrir um pouco mais animada – A não ser que você não queira... – comprimiu os olhos.  
\- Pára de ser bobo – sorriu – É claro que eu quero, é só que – olhou-o de soslaio – Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho...  
\- Ei – passou o dedo polegar pelos lábios inchados dela – Você não me atrapalha em nada, hm? – deu-lhe um selinho demorado – Em nada. 

...  
\- Que pergunta mais sem cabimento, Amaia, é claro que eu vou! – Alícia sorriu largamente – Eu encontro vocês dois lá, tudo bem?  
\- Tá, só não vai demorar... O Ramón vai ter que passar no restaurante depois pra acertar umas coisas com o Marsella, mas ele me prometeu que não vai demorar e aí de lá a gente decide o que faz, pode ser? – perguntou.  
\- Claro que pode, a grávida que manda, não é assim que falam? – revirou os olhos – Se cuida, guapa, até daqui a pouco.  
Amaia e Alícia se despediram, mas ao contrário do que havia combinado, Ramón teve problema com um dos fornecedores e resolveu não prender Amaia a tarde inteira no La Zarzamora, ela e Alícia passaram a praticamente a tarde inteira juntas, Alícia não se poupou de fazer perguntas, por vezes até um pouco indiscretas, fazendo Amaia xingá-la infinitamente.  
\- Meu Deus, mas você vai querer saber até que posição que eu dei ontem daqui a pouco é isso? – perguntou Amaia debochada.  
\- E você é minha amiga ou o que, hm? Tô achando seriamente que você me trocou por uma PhD, isso sim.. – Alícia fez drama, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos em sinal de descontentamento.   
\- Ali – chamou-a, com um copo de água entre as mãos – O Enriquez falou alguma coisa? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Sobre o que? – sentou-se no sofá em frente à amiga.   
\- Como sobre o que? – alterou um pouco o tom de voz – Sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia no bar...  
\- Não – foi taxativa – Ele não quis comentar nada, mas em compensação... – ela riu – A escola falou dele o dia inteirinho...   
\- Que situação, Deus meu.. – Amaia riu – Eu só fico pensando, sabe, como é que vai ser depois que eu voltar e tiver que trabalhar lá, todo dia com ele.  
\- Ihhhh, pode parar com isso, eh? – gesticulou – Cadê a Amaia que eu conheço? O orgasmo da noite passada fez o que? Nublou a sua visão? – encheu-a de perguntas – Fica tranquila, ele vai se comportar, por bem, ou por mal.  
\- Isso espero. – repousou o copo em cima da mesa central e foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone de Alícia.  
\- Óbvio que ela tá aqui, Ramón, você acha que eu vou deixar mulher grávida sair assim, do nada? – massageou as têmporas – Até parece que não me conhece... Tá, eu levo, já vou sair. – assim que terminou, Alícia levantou do sofá – Vamos, seu cozinheiro pediu pra te levar.  
Amaia assentiu e levantou, durante todo o percurso até o restaurante o carro foi inundado com risos e pequenas histórias, ela contou sobre a conversa que teve com Ramón assim que chegaram em casa no dia interior até o pesadelo que teve hoje pela manhã e Alícia alegou ser os hormônios da gravidez, deixando Amaia reflexiva.  
\- Ei, cunhadita! – Andrés abriu os braços, envolvendo Amaia no mesmo segundo – Parabéns de novo, eu to muito, muito feliz, mesmo. – sorriu.  
\- Obrigada, Andrés... Talvez eu esteja um pouco – arqueou a sobrancelha – Assustada, mas, acredito que vai passar. – sorriu.  
\- Claro que vai, fica tranquila. – soltou-a e foi de encontro a Alícia que guardava as chaves do carro e a carteira na bolsa. – E vocês conseguiram colocar as fofocas em dia?  
\- Fofoca não, Andrés – bateu no ombro esquerdo do sommelier – É colocar os assuntos em dia com a minha bravinha preferida...  
\- Entendi.. – respondeu Andrés sem muita confiança – Pode entrar Amaia, essa hora o Ramón deve tá terminando de passar as coordenadas pro Marsella.  
\- Obrigada, Andrés – Amaia sorriu em agradecimento e caminhou sem muita pressa até a cozinha. Assim que adentrou ao cômodo, viu todos os cozinheiros, inclusive Marsella em suas funções, mas estranhou um pouco a falta de Alejandra e Ramón, porém resolveu arriscar. – Marsella? – chamou-o.  
\- Oi Amaia – o sous-chef sorriu – Que prazer ver a senhora aqui.  
\- Obrigada – sorriu de volta – Você sabe onde tá o Ramón?   
\- Sei sim, ele foi lá dentro assinar uns papéis que chegaram hoje de uns fornecedores, pode entrar se quiser, você sabe onde fica o escritório, não?  
\- Sim, sim – riu, lembrando-se da primeira noite que passou com ele – Obrigada, Marsella. – respondeu e seguiu calmamente até o pequeno escritório anexado ao lado da cozinha.  
\- Ramón? – chamou-o assim que observou a porta entreaberta e o coração pareceu paralisar assim que o viu.


	17. capítulo 17

CAPÍTULO 17  
A visão de Amaia tornou-se borrosa no exato momento em que seus olhos correram para Ramón que estava apoiado na mesa e logo a sua frente, Alejandra.   
\- Eu já mandei você parar com isso! – respondeu irritado, tentando desvencilhar-se dela e desviando do olhar desafiador da mesma que estava com os botões da camisa que usava abertos, dando-lhe ampla visão da lingerie arroxeada e dos pequenos seios.   
\- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Amaia olhou visivelmente surpresa e assustada para ambos, tirando um sorriso de Alejandra no mesmo instante e Ramón entrou em desespero.  
\- Nada, amor! – respondeu seguro, caminhando rapidamente até ela que franziu o cenho e desviou de seu toque.  
\- Não me toca – respirou fundo – Não me toca até explicar o que eu acabei de ver aqui. – fechou os olhos e os abriu rapidamente na tentativa de acalmar-se.  
\- Ele não te contou, Amaia? – Alejandra perguntou surpresa.  
\- Contou o que? – Amaia olhou para Ramón desconfiada, e tentando manter o controle, perguntou – Existe alguma coisa aqui que eu deveria saber e você não me contou, Ramón?   
\- Não tem nada pra contar, Amaia, simplesmente porque não aconteceu nada e... – ele foi interrompido por Alejandra.  
\- Mas você não disse pra ela que quase me despediu porque eu já fiz isso aqui uma vez, né? – sorriu vitoriosa – Inclusive querida, devo admitir que o seu macho é realmente difícil de dobrar...   
\- Cala a boca, Alejandra! – Amaia se alterou, fazendo Marsella e Javier ficarem a postos do lado de fora – Cala a porra dessa boca agora e some da minha frente antes que eu te encha de tapa outra vez! – Ramón tentou segurá-la, mas foi em vão – Você não me segura não, Ramón, sai daqui você também! – ela virou e passou os olhos por Alejandra e logo depois por Ramón – Na realidade, podem ficar a vontade, prometo bater na porta da próxima vez – sorriu irônica e saiu apressada do pequeno escritório.  
\- Amanhã, nesse mesmo lugar, eu, você e o Andrés pra assinar sua demissão. – Ramón gesticulou extremamente nervoso e irritado, mas Alejandra pareceu não se importar, finalmente tudo estava saindo como o planejado.   
...  
\- Me leva embora, Ali, por favor – Amaia chegou com o semblante extremamente abatido à frente do bar onde Alícia conversava e ria com Andrés.  
\- O que foi? – levantou assustada pelo estado da amiga – O que aconteceu? – passou as mãos pelos braços de Amaia.  
\- Só me leva daqui, Alícia, eu quero sumir daqui – sentiu a garganta dar um nó e Andrés olhou a cena assustado.  
\- O que aquele puto vez com você, Amaia? – Andrés se aproximou e Amaia negou com a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos e virou as costas rapidamente assim que viu a imagem de Ramón surgir atrás de Alícia.  
\- Agora, por favor... – pediu em um fio de voz e Alícia prontamente pegou a bolsa e saiu com a amiga do restaurante. Ramón tentou alcançá-la, mas foi impedido por Andrés.  
\- Você não vai pra lugar nenhum, cacete, sossega aqui agora. – disse nervoso – Que porra você fez, Ramón?   
\- Eu não fiz nada, Andrés – passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente derrotado.  
\- Como que não fez nada? Vai culpar os hormônios da Amaia agora? – bufou – Anda, me conta o que foi. – Andrés sentou-se na banqueta alta e Ramón fez o mesmo, desesperado.  
\- Eu entrei no escritório pra assinar o recebimento dos fornecedores e logo em seguida – ele suspirou – Em seguida a Alejandra entrou...  
\- Você não beijou ela, beijou? – perguntou alterado.  
\- Claro que não, porra! Eu jamais faria isso com a Amaia. – gesticulou – Eu... Ela entrou Andrés e começou a abrir a blusa e você já sabe, a Amaia chegou bem na hora, quando eu falei pra Alejandra parar de fazer aquilo.  
\- Então se você tava pedindo pra ela parar, você tava evitando, não? – disse confuso - E porque ela ficou assim se ouviu sua resposta?   
\- Porque a Alex já fez isso uma vez e eu não contei pra Amaia, justamente porque ela tava em Sevilha e eu não achei que fosse necessário ela saber esse tipo de coisa e bingo – riu irônico – Obviamente a Alejandra aproveitou a situação e contou que ela já tinha feito isso outra vez e agora a mãe do meu filho não quer nem me ver na frente...  
...  
\- Mas espera, calma, respira, eu não to entendendo direito – Alícia disse confusa, sentada no sofá de Amaia, enquanto a mesma andava de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada.   
\- Ela já fez isso com ele e o Ramón não me contou Alícia, aí você tira a conclusão né? – sorriu desacreditada – Se ele omite isso, quem dirá outras coisas...  
\- Ei, ei – Alícia advertiu – Calma lá também, você tá sendo muito radical, Amaia, ele...  
\- Vai defender ele agora, Alícia? Sério mesmo? – revirou os olhos.  
\- Eu não vou defender ninguém, eu só acho que você tá alterada à toa, senta aqui – chamou-a.  
\- Não quero sentar. – respondeu ríspida.  
\- Amaia. – disse firme e Amaia olhou-a, recebendo um olhar de repreensão.  
\- Quê? – caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.  
\- Eu sei que você tá irritada com a situação, mas você tem que estar puta com a Alejandra que, não esqueça, desde a primeira vez que viu o Ramón, dá em cima dele, entendo que essa sua cabecinha oca – bateu com dois dedos na cabeça de Amaia, fazendo-a franzir o cenho ainda muito irritada – Tá pensando em mil e uma possibilidades, mas eu coloco minha mão no fogo que o Ramón não fez nada e que muito menos omitiu antes porque teve algo com ela, mas sim porque na concepção dele, já tava tudo resolvido. Você mesma não disse que a Aléx comentou na discussão que ele ia mandar ela embora? – Amaia afirmou com a cabeça – Então, briguentinha, não vai estragar esse momento tão bonito por causa dela, é isso que ela quer, afinal. Conversa com o Ramón, fala que você não gostou do que ele fez, pra não fazer de novo, mas também se resolvam, eu tenho certeza que depois de hoje, ela não pisa mais no La Zarzamora, a não ser obviamente, pra assinar a cartão de demissão, que convenhamos, esperei por isso tempo demais. – riu.  
\- Não sei, Ali, preciso pensar... – encostou-se no sofá e bufou.  
\- Não tem que pensar em nada, olha como esse homem é bobo por você e pela minha afilhada, tenho certeza que agora mesmo ele tá lá, chorando as pitangas com o Andrés, desesperado. – sorriu, fazendo Amaia sorrir inconsciente – E olha que eu jamais pensei que um homem daquele ia cair literalmente de quatro por uma mulher... – revirou os olhos, entediada.  
\- Mais tarde, quem sabe mais tarde... – Amaia concluiu, levantando-se do sofá, indo pegar o celular na bolsa – 26 chamadas, tá bom pra você? –   
\- Pára de ser ruim, Amaia! Liga pra ele logo, amanhã você volta pra Sevilha e só Deus sabe quando vão se encontrar de novo e outra coisa, hein? Agora não são só vocês dois. – aproximou-se de Amaia que estava em pé – Inclusive, quando é que você vai fazer outra ultrassom? Quero ir... – pediu manhosa.  
\- Não sei ainda, falta pouco pra terminar o curso, acredito que vou fazer todo pré-natal aqui em Madrid, com a minha médica... – elas foram interrompidas pelo celular de Alícia que atendeu no mesmo instante.  
\- Sim grandalhão, já limpei a barra pra você – respondeu entediada, segurando o riso, fazendo Amaia revirar os olhos – Melhor aparecer de noite, prometo que cuido dela até lá, hm? E por favor, pare de ligar pra mulher grávida, porque o humor pode oscilar e ela te mandar tomar no cu, depois não diga que eu não avisei.... – Amaia riu desacreditada e se afastou de Alícia. – Tá, pode deixar, eu aviso. – assim que desligou o celular, olhou a amiga no outro canto da sala – Não preciso nem dizer nada, né? Todo clichêzinho, falou que te ama e blablablá, o resto você descobre quando ele chegar aqui. – no caminho até a cozinha, murmurou – Eu devo merecer ser mãe de dois marmanjos, não é possível...  
...  
\- Você fez tudo errado, de novo. – Enriquez respondeu irritado do outro lado da linha – Como é que você vai fazer agora que não tá mais lá, hm?   
\- E você acha que eu não pensei em todas as possibilidades, Enriquez, faça-me o favor, você já foi um marido mais compreensivo, querido... – riu debochada.  
\- Não é questão de ser compreensivo, o plano não era esse, você sabe muito bem que agora tudo fica mais difícil, vai chegar como no nosso objetivo sendo que foi despedida? Vai subornar quem agora, o imbecil do Fonollosa? – revirou os olhos.  
\- Pára de ser negativo e me ajuda a pensar, eu tenho uma forma de chegar nele de novo, eu só preciso mudar algumas coisinhas...   
\- Alejandra, você não vai encostar na Amaia, tá me entendendo? – disse firme – E muito menos naquele bebê.   
\- Que isso agora? – perguntou irritada – Vai defender aquela mulher que só te despreza? Escuta aqui, Enriquez, você não se arrependa de ter entrado comigo nessa, tá ouvindo? Senão...  
\- Senão o que, hm? Vai me matar? – riu.  
\- Se eu fosse você, não me desafiaria – normalizou o tom de voz – Fica despreocupado, vou fazer o que tiver que fazer, à minha maneira.   
\- Quando vou poder te ver? – perguntou esperançoso.  
\- Em breve, quando você menos esperar, te faço uma visita e cumpro com meu papel de sua esposa amável e do lar... – revirou os olhos – Agora vou desligar, preciso pensar. Tenha bons sonhos, querido.   
Alejandra desligou o aparelho e andou de um lado para o outro pela casa, ela estava nervosa, precisaria pensar em algo rápido, seu egocentrismo já exalava por seus poros e ela sentia-se sufocada. A caída do La Zarzamora começaria a qualquer momento.  
...  
\- Entra. – Amaia deu espaço para que Ramón pudesse entrar assim que abriu a porta, com o semblante ainda fechado.  
\- Tudo bem? – perguntou receoso, ainda perto da soleira enquanto Amaia fechou a mesma.  
\- Uhm... – respondeu quase que automaticamente – Quer alguma coisa? – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Quero. – taxativo, ficou a frente de Amaia que tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas foi impedida no mesmo momento – Olha pra mim – segurou-a pelo rosto, com o olhar extremamente perdido – Eu quero falar com você, quero que você confie em mim.   
\- Ramón, por favor... – Amaia revirou os olhos já entediada – Eu ainda to chateada pelo que eu vi e ouvi. – abaixou o olhar e ele levantou-a pelo queixo.  
\- Eu sei disso e não te culpo por sentir.   
\- Ah, pois era só o que me faltava, né? – riu irônica.  
\- Ei! – chamou-a – Pára de brigar comigo... – passou a ponta do nariz pelo dela, sentindo a respiração de Amaia descompassar, mudou o carinho para a bochecha rosada da mesma e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido – Eu fiquei desesperado quando vi você indo embora... Eu não aguento mais te ver longe... – voltou a olhá-la nos olhos – Me perdoa, por favor...  
\- Ramón – suspirou – Eu to com raiva dela, irritada com você, mas com raiva dela, porque não é possível que ela seja tão baixa... Ela pensou o que, hm? – olhou-o – Que eu ia perder nosso bebê?  
\- Shhhhh... – Ramón colocou a ponta dos dedos sob os lábios dela – Não fala isso, não diz isso nem brincando – ele apertou-a contra si – Eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, com você, com vocês. – enfatizou.  
\- E porque você não me falou que ela já tinha feito isso antes? – levantou a cabeça para encará-lo – Você não confiou em mim?  
\- Claro que não, não é isso – sorriu fraco – Eu ia te contar, mas você tava tão feliz me contando da viagem, eu coloquei ela no lugar dela, eu juro, mas eu não queria te encher com coisas que, só te deixariam mais irritada e pior ainda, desconfiada. – Ramón aproximou os lábios dos dela e beijou-os com delicadeza – Sei que podia ter te contado ontem, por exemplo, mas não quis estragar, fazia tanto tempo que a gente não se via...   
\- E você sentiu vontade? – arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando diretamente para ele.  
\- Vontade de que? – perguntou confuso, puxando-a para o sofá perto da mesinha central.  
\- Como de que, Ramón? De beijar, de sei lá – fez uma careta – Foder com ela?  
\- Cala a boca, Amaia, pelo amor de Deus! – ele riu, fazendo-a rir também – Claro que não, não faz meu estilo...  
\- Ah, não faz seu estilo? – sentou-se no colo de Ramón e retribuiu o beijo, agora com mais voracidade – E qual é seu estilo? Posso saber?   
\- Pra começar, gosto de mulheres loiras – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo cabelo de Amaia e colocou-os atrás da orelha.  
\- Só isso? – olhou-a curiosa.  
\- Gosto de mandonas também... – ele riu e Amaia deu um tapa em seu ombro direito – Mas tem uma que tem um requisito, especial, eu diria.  
\- Hm... – continuou prestando atenção na expressão de Ramón.  
\- Ela é a mãe do meu maior presente – segurou-a outra vez pela extremidade do rosto dela e sussurrou contra seus lábios – E o meu amor da vida inteira. – sorriu, beijando-a em seguida. Amaia aprofundou o beijo, abrindo um pouco a boca, dando passagem para Ramón. Segurou-o pela nuca, enroscando os dedos pelos cabelos negros do mesmo, tirando um suspiro do homem a sua frente, parando o beijo bruscamente.  
\- Não sabia que era só ficar grávida pra você ficar meloso desse jeito – riu, fazendo-o rir também.  
\- Pára de me provocar e de rir do meu jeito, sua mal agradecida... – sorriu, puxando o lábio inferior de Amaia contra si.  
\- Hm, agora eu sou mal agradecida, é? – ela ajeitou-se no colo dele, descendo a mão direita pelo peitoral forte de Ramón, apertando-o por cima da blusa que ele usava.  
\- E vai dizer que não? Eu todo carinhoso – segurou-a pela cintura – Explanando meu amor por você, pra me chamar de meloso? – prendeu o riso e Amaia desceu o rosto até um de seus ombros, mordendo-o em seguida.  
\- É brincadeira, amor... Você sabe que eu sou assim – pensou um pouco – Grossa às vezes – mordeu o lábio inferior – Mas que eu amo demais ser mimada por você, não sabe?   
\- Vou fingir que acredito... – fez uma careta – Mas me fala, quando vou poder ver nossa filha com você? – beijou-a no topo da cabeça.  
\- Eu não aguento que você tem tanta certeza que é uma menina... – riu – Vou fazer depois que voltar, quero programar tudo pra cá, nem conheço nada em Sevilha e agora falta pouco...   
\- Você parou de fumar, né? – olhou-a com o cenho franzido.  
\- Claro que sim, né Ramón... – respondeu entediada como se fosse óbvio.  
\- Com fome? – passou a mão direita sob a barriga de Amaia.  
\- Será que um dia vou acostumar com esse seu jeito aleatório de mudar de assunto? – sorriu para ele.  
\- Ah, pois então, fique com fome dona Amaia – tentou levantar, mas foi impedido por ela.  
\- Nããããããão... – resmungou – Fica aqui comigo...  
\- Depois eu que sou o meloso da história...  
...  
\- Ramón? – Amaia chamou-o, enquanto sentiu a ponta dos dedos dele passar por suas costas desnudas.  
\- Sim? – levantou o toque até os cabelos loiros dela.  
\- Eu sei que tá cedo, mas, eu fiquei pensando... – suspirou – Onde eu vou montar o quarto da Yolanda?   
\- Ahhhhhh – falou mais alto, fazendo-a olhar para ele – Então você se convenceu que é uma menina? – riu, fazendo-a negar.  
\- Eu ainda to no processo, não me atrapalha, Ramón – sorriu, acariciando sua barba escura.  
\- Não sei se você vai querer isso, mas... – levou os lábios até o polegar de Amaia, mordendo-o com delicadeza e soltando-o em seguida – Eu pensei que enquanto você tá em Sevilha, talvez eu possa arrumar uma casa pra nós?   
\- Pra gente morar junto? – perguntou um pouco assustada.  
\- Na realidade, primeiro você casa comigo e depois moramos juntos, o que acha? – olhou-a esperançoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Você tá me pedindo em casamento, Ramón? – o coração de Amaia deu um salto pela surpresa e ela sentou-se rapidamente.  
\- Bom, se você não quiser... – passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.  
\- Você ta falando sério? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, com os olhos arregalados.  
\- Quer que seja mais sério que isso? – sorriu – Não posso pegar champagne porque você não pode beber, mas...  
\- Que pedido mais miserável, Ramón.... – revirou os olhos.  
\- Miserável, é? – ele segurou-a pela cintura, distribuindo pequenas cócegas pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se de rir.  
\- PÁRA! – gritou – CHEGA, PÁRA – riu ainda mais alto.  
\- Fala direito, Amaia – continuou.  
\- É MENTIRA, É BRINCADEIRA – tentou afastar as mãos dele de cima de si, sem sucesso – NÃO É MISERÁVEL NADA, EU AMEI, AMEI DEMAIS, CHEGAAAAA. – Ramón puxou-a para si, que ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego, rindo e iniciou um beijo lento e extremamente sensual.  
\- Amaia Ormazabal – puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes – Você aceita – envolveu os cabelos compridos dela contra suas mãos grandes, puxando o rosto da mesma com certa força para olhá-la nos olhos – Casar comigo? – suspirou sem tirar os olhos dela.  
\- Aceito. – respondeu convicta, sorrindo como nunca antes – Aceito muito – beijou-o com pressa – Aceito sempre. – Ramón aprofundou o beijo outra vez, fazendo-a desmanchar em seus braços.   
A noite passou com o quarto de Amaia sendo preenchido pelo gemido de ambos, amaram-se delicadamente e brutalmente na medida certa. Realmente Alícia estava certa, os hormônios de Amaia pareciam ter tomado vida própria.   
No dia seguinte, Ramón e Amaia passaram o dia juntos, Andrés informou-o que Alejandra tomaria um tempo longe de Madrid e que só voltaria para assinar os papéis depois, Ramón não se opôs, seria realmente melhor vê-la mais pra frente. As horas passaram como vento e o momento que menos esperavam, chegou, Amaia partiria outra vez para Sevilha.   
No trem, durante todo o caminho, Amaia pensou em como sua vida tinha dado um giro de milhões de graus, desde o momento em que conheceu Ramón, sem querer, na frente do restaurante. Riu sozinha quando se lembrou das vezes que trocaram farpas e também de todas as noites que passaram juntos e isso a fez sentir um pequeno frio na barriga e questionar-se, se, mesmo depois de estarem juntos, agora, teoricamente para sempre e com um filho, Ramón continuaria amando-a como antes. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, não pensaria nisso agora, soltou uma lufada de ar e tentou dormir o restante do caminho.  
...  
\- Ramón, eu acho que sim – Alícia respondeu para o cozinheiro ao seu lado, analisando a casa que ele acabara de ver no site da imobiliária. – Já faz mais de um mês que você tá procurando casa e nenhuma você gosta, tá pior que a Amaia, pára de colocar defeito em tudo, santo Deus. – ela riu, fazendo-o revirar os olhos e mostrar o imóvel agora para Andrés.  
\- Eu não sei, não queria escadas, quem tem bebê não é bom ter escada... – disse pensativo.  
\- Meu amigo, pára com isso– riu, batendo no ombro de Ramón – Tanta gente que eu conheço que coloca proteção, além do mais – frisou – Minha afilhadinha não vai ficar um bebê pra sempre, você sabe disso, larga de ser bobo.   
\- Alícia – chamou a então amiga, ignorando totalmente a fala de Andrés – Você acha que ela vai gostar? – perguntou animado.  
\- Acho que vai, Ramón, ela sempre quis morar em uma casa e essa faz bem o estilo dela, a cozinha ali, perto da sala de jantar, a escada, o quarto espaçoso, você tá se preocupando a toa, a parte mais difícil você já fez, acredita em mim. – riu.  
\- E eu posso saber qual foi? – cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.  
\- Você fez essa briguenta se apaixonar, cozinheiro – revirou os olhos, como se fosse uma afirmação óbvia.  
\- Só não vou questionar, porque tenho que concordar... – riu para ambos e seguiu em direção à cozinha de Andrés para pegar uma garrafa de vinho, voltando até a sala em seguida.  
\- E então? Vocês já compraram alguma coisa pro bebê? – perguntou Andrés animado.  
\- Ainda não, a Amaia quer esperar um pouco pra saber o que é, e bom, já que ainda estamos procurando a casa, acredito que tempo vai ter de sobra... – disse abrindo o vinho como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.  
\- Você vai falando assim, é? – Alícia estendeu a taça para Ramón – Quando piscar minha afilhada já tá aqui, na sala do Andrés, quebrando todas as taças – riu.  
\- Nisso eu vou ter que concordar com a Ali, Ramón, quando você menos esperar....   
\- Eu sei, mas uma coisa de cada vez, pelo amor de Deus, sou cozinheiro, preciso de ordem. – sorriu, servindo Alícia e Andrés, sendo interrompido pelo toque do celular, deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro para atender e pediu licença – Oi mi chica... – afastou-se um pouco da sala e foi para a varanda.  
\- Oi amor, você tá no Andrés ainda? – perguntou cabreada.  
\- Sim... Mas daqui a pouco vou embora, acho que já bebi o suficiente pra conseguir chegar em casa – riu.  
\- Quando você chegar, você me liga? Queria falar com você... – mordeu o lábio inferior e Ramón logo se sobressaltou.  
\- Tá tudo bem? Você tá bem? – perguntou quase sem respirar.  
\- Ramón, por Deus! – riu – Eu to bem, ESTAMOS bem, não se preocupa, eu só quero conversar com você antes de dormir, tudo bem?   
\- Tá, vamos só terminar a garrafa que eu acabei de abrir e já vou...  
\- Pára de me fazer vontade, filho da puta! – respondeu impaciente.  
\- Com saudade de beber, professora? – perguntou malicioso.  
\- Muito, você não tem idéia do quanto... – riu baixo – Agora vai lá, termina isso logo, não esquece de me ligar quando chegar.  
\- Jamais esqueceria. Até daqui a pouco, amor.  
\- Até, seu bruto insuportável – riu e desligou em seguida.  
Andrés e Alícia estavam sentados no sofá, quase que um em cima do outro quando Ramón voltou.  
\- Meu Deus, mas espera eu ir embora, por favor – pegou a taça de vinho na mesa central e bebericou.  
\- Mas você é muito cara de pau, não hermanito? – sorriu para ele – Vai querer que eu conte quantas vezes eu já ouvi você e a nossa preciosa professora no auge do orgasmo?   
\- Eu nunca quis matar tanto vocês dois como no dia da adega, Ramón, você tem idéia do quanto eu demorei pra convencer seu sócio a entrar lá dentro comigo, porra? – revirou os olhos, lembrado-se do fatídico dia.  
\- E no final adiantou? – Alícia olhou para baixo com a pergunta de Ramón e Andrés bebeu um longo gole do vinho – ANDRÉS? – Ramón arregalou os olhos, negando com a cabeça – Eu não acredito que você não terminou o que começou...  
\- Cala a boca, a culpa é sua, não consegui porque fiquei pensando que vocês iam voltar lá e me pegar no flagra de novo... – fez uma careta.  
\- Então você queria o que? Que a gente se juntasse com vocês? – riu do amigo e Alícia riu também.  
\- Meu Deus, que cena maravilhosa passou pela minha cabeça agora... – ela sorriu largo para Andrés que olhou-a perplexo.  
\- Alícia? Eu jamais vou transar com esses dois, querida, não duvido nada que me daria um puto infarto no meio, não quero arriscar.   
\- É brincadeira, benzinho – Alícia beijou-o rapidamente e Ramón levantou do outro sofá, tomando um último gole do vinho.  
\- Bom, eu vou indo, amanhã tem trabalho e agora sem a Alejandra na confeitaria, o trabalho é em dobro. – deixou a taça em cima da mesa e foi em direção ao casal a sua frente. – Boa noite pra vocês e comportem-se.   
\- Boa noite, Ramónzito – Alícia beijou-o no rosto e Andrés fez o mesmo, batendo em suas costas em seguida.   
\- Até amanhã, bonitão. – Andrés piscou para o amigo, fazendo-o o rir em seguida e finalmente seguir seu caminho até em casa.  
...  
Ramón chegou ao apartamento e correu até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Assim que vestiu a cueca box, deitou-se na cama e discou para Amaia que atendeu prontamente.  
\- Amaia? – perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o habitual.  
\- Já chegou? – Amaia encostou o corpo na cabeceira da cama.  
\- Uhm, os dois já estavam naquele nível que a gente bem conhece – riu – Preferi vir embora logo, mas me fala, o que foi?  
\- Você tá com sono? – questionou curiosa.  
\- Não muito, consegui dormir bem de noite e você? Melhorou das dores nas costas?  
\- Sim, hoje acordei muito melhor que ontem, muito mais disposta também... Mas, eu não queria falar do meu dia – riu.  
\- Ah não? – perguntou curioso – E você quer falar sobre o que então?   
\- Espera. – Amaia desligou a ligação, deixando Ramón sem entender absolutamente nada. Ele olhou para a tela do celular, buscando o número dela outra vez, mas foi interrompido por uma chamada, agora de vídeo e assim que a aceitou, ele pôde ver Amaia vestida apenas com uma camisola de seda branca, seus seios fartos pela gravidez, estavam em evidência no fino tecido e Ramón engoliu a seco.  
\- WOW! – foi a primeira coisa que Ramón soltou, sua respiração começou a acelerar-se e seus olhos fixaram-se na tela do aparelho à sua frente. – Meu Deus, você tá.. Linda demais – suspirou – Gostosa demais, puta que pariu... – ajeitou-se na cama.  
\- Você gostou? - ela sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio inferior.   
\- Isso não é o tipo de pergunta que se faça Amaia – riu nervosamente – Puta merda... – encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e passou a mão esquerda pelo próprio membro por cima da cueca.  
\- É isso que você queria? – perguntou enquanto abriu o pequeno laço perto da cintura.   
\- Levanta, fica de pé, me deixa ver você tirar isso devagar... – Ramón pediu controlando-se o máximo e Amaia fez o que ele pediu, encostou o celular no amontoado de travesseiros e afastou-se da borda da cama, passou o fino tecido que cobria sua pele, pelos braços e o mesmo enroscou por alguns segundos pelos mamilos eriçados dela.  
\- Assim? – ela ficou totalmente nua na frente da câmera e Ramón tomou fôlego para continuar.  
\- Vira pra mim, deixa eu ver seu corpo todo. - Ramón segurou o celular e podia jurar que gozaria a qualquer momento só de vê-la assim. Amaia virou o corpo devagar e lhe deu a visão ampla de sua bunda. - Eu quero tanto morder teu corpo todo, te jogar na cama só pra te fazer minha, roçar a minha barba nessas coxas... - ele já estava ficando alucinado apenas com a imagem dela e sentiu o corpo queimar cada vez mais.  
\- E o que você quer que eu faça agora? – Amaia passou a ponta da língua pelos próprios lábios e os mordeu em seguida.  
\- Fecha os olhos, sente a minha boca molhada por você. Você consegue? - ele perguntou desafiador, olhando atentamente para a câmera, sem parar de apertar e movimentar o próprio membro por cima da cueca. Amaia deitou-se na cama e arqueou as costas, esperando o próximo comando. - Enfia dois dedos, devagar – fez uma pausa –E vai até o fundo com eles. - ela não protestou, ansiava por isso mais do que nunca, penetrou o dedo indicador e médio de uma só vez, soltando um gemido longo. Com a outra mão, deu atenção aos seios, os bicos eriçados e a pele quente indicavam que ela não ia parar tão cedo.   
\- Por Deus, Ramón - ela proferiu com os olhos agora fechados - Por Deus... – sussurrou.  
\- Eu sei que você gosta, não gosta Amaia? - ele comprimiu os olhos, tirou a cueca rapidamente e aumentou o ritmo da masturbação. - Me deixa te foder, amor.. - Amaia apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama e abriu os olhos, lançando um olhar faminto, os lábios entre abertos e o corpo cada vez mais quente. A imagem dele se tocando freneticamente apenas ao vê-la, fez com que ela aumentasse as próprias estocadas, seus dedos estavam molhados pelo próprio prazer, mas ela queria mais, ainda não estava satisfeita. Com a mão livre, começou a estimular seu clitóris com agilidade. - Mais rápido, eu to quase... - Ramón levantou da cama, caminhou até o banheiro com o celular na mão esquerda enquanto a outra continuava em seu membro rígido e apoiou o aparelho na pia.  
\- Ramón – Amaia chamou-o - Goza pra mim – sussurrou - Goza na minha boca... – Ramón soltou um gemido pesado ao ouvir as palavras dela que continuou movimentando os dedos cada vez mais rápido por sua intimidade.   
\- Goza comigo. – pediu - Eu posso sentir meu pau latejando dentro de você... - Amaia sentiu o corpo inteiro formigar, uma sensação de desespero e ao mesmo tempo alívio a fizeram soltar pequenos gemidos entre os lábios. Ramón escutou do outro lado da tela e não muito tempo depois, também chegou ao orgasmo, viu o corpo dela ainda um pouco trêmulo e o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pela respiração acelerada. Amaia relaxou o corpo na cama e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos a fim de recuperar o fôlego e chamou-o, podendo vê-lo voltar para o quarto.  
\- Amor... - Amaia jogou um dos braços por cima da testa. - Quando você vem pra cá? - ela riu fazendo-o rir também.   
\- Quando você menos esperar. É uma promessa. - ela pegou o celular entre as mãos e sorriu - Eu quería tanto que você tivesse aqui comigo... – Ramón confessou.  
\- Ah então você não vai me dar sossego, cozinheiro? - arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, segurando o riso.   
\- Você já sabe que não... – riu – Mas agora, eu queria te pegar nos meus braços, te abraçar e te fazer dormir comigo, igual fazemos quando você tá em Madrid.   
\- Será que um dia, talvez eu vá conseguir me acostumar com você assim, depois do sexo? - ela perguntou rindo.  
\- Ah tá reclamando? - ele perguntou indignado.  
\- Claro que não, pelo contrário, não sou nem louca... – suspirou - Também te quería aqui, pra me dar um banho. - ela passou a mão pelo rosto, rindo sozinha pela situação. - Você me faz aprontar cada uma, Ramón...   
\- Quem começou com isso foi você, Amaia - ele riu – Mas posso te garantir que vou dormir muito melhor do que eu imaginava.   
\- Larga de ser bobo... – ainda sorrindo para ele, suspirou – Boa noite amor, vou tomar um banho antes de deitar.  
\- Tá bem... – Ramón sentou-se na beirada da cama – Dorme bem, mi chica, um beijo pra nossa filhotinha..  
\- Ah só pra ela? – arqueou a sobrancelha, mudando de humor no mesmo instante.  
\- Você sabe que não, meu amor, um ainda maior pra você. Te amo. – concluiu e depois de se despedirem, Amaia levantou, foi até o banheiro e ficou alguns minutos embaixo do chuveiro sorrindo sozinha a fim de tentar entender a loucura que acabara de fazer com Ramón. Eles estavam separados há mais de um mês e a saudade fazia-se presente de uma maneira que ela nunca havia sentido, depois de mais alguns minutos, ela saiu do banho, enrolou o corpo no roupão e deitou-se na cama.  
\- Falta pouco, filha... – sussurrou no breu do quarto e fechou os olhos – Prometo que falta pouco...


	18. capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18  
\- E quem você vai colocar no lugar? – Andrés seguiu Ramón até a cozinha já deserta do La Zarzamora.  
\- Não sei, talvez o Marsella possa cobrir por enquanto, vou ter que fazer outra entrevista, você sabe que isso leva tempo... – Ramón continuou seu caminho até a despensa, anotando em um pequeno bloco tudo que precisaria pedir para o mês seguinte.   
\- Eu não duvido da capacidade do Marsella, Ramón, mas como ele vai dar conta de uma cozinha com o Javier? – perguntou apreensivo.  
\- Pois é aí que você se engana, são nesses momentos que a gente percebe quem dá conta e quem não, são só dois dias, Andrés, ninguém vai morrer, nem tacar fogo no restaurante – ele riu para o amigo.  
\- Não é questão de dias, é questão de ser no final de semana, que são os dias mais movimentados pra nós e você sabe que eu sequer sei fritar um ovo, cacete – rebateu já irritado.  
\- Andrés – Ramón respirou profundamente – Eu vou pra Sevilha, é o último final de semana da Amaia e eu não consegui ir em nenhum outro, você consegue entender? – jogou o bloco em cima da bancada fria e olhou-o.  
\- Mas se é o último, segunda ela tá aqui, você vai por quê? – perguntou incrédulo.  
\- Fonollosa – chamou-o com a voz mais firme que o normal – Tá decidido. O Marsella fica, eu vou, confio no meu funcionário, coloco minha mão no fogo por qualquer um aqui dentro. Ficou claro? – Andrés levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e não tocou no assunto até chegarem à porta.  
\- Boa noite, teimosia em pessoa. – revirou os olhos e Ramón apenas assentiu. Assim que Andrés saiu de seu campo de visão, caminhou até o carro próximo à guia, mas foi parado por uma mão forçando o fechamento da porta.  
\- A gente pode conversar? – Ramón virou o corpo rapidamente e sorriu ironicamente ao constatar que Enriquez estava parado ali, a sua frente.   
\- O que você quer? – afastou-se um pouco do carro, cruzando os braços em seguida.  
\- Eu quero falar com você, Ramón – disse Enriquez com sinceridade – A gente pode beber uma cerveja? – apontou para o bar à frente do La Zarzamora, onde havia sido palco de tantos acontecimentos. Ramón olhou-o desconfiado, mas suspirou fundo e aceitou em seguida.  
\- Quer falar sobre o que? – repousou o copo de cerveja em cima do balcão – Sobre as incontáveis vezes que tentou beijar a Amaia, sem o consentimento dela? – perguntou irônico.  
\- Ramón, eu sei que isso aí foi errado – ajeitou-se melhor no banco – Eu trabalho com a Amaia há anos, mas nunca tinha olhado pra ela – bebeu um longo gole do líquido gelado – Olhado pra ela de outra maneira, até que eu não senti mais vontade de ficar com a Alícia – ele riu – E eu percebi que a Amaia tava ali, o tempo todo, mas quando eu vi já era tarde demais porque você apareceu – revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – De certa forma eu não queria estragar tudo, mas estraguei porque fui impulsivo, e vendo agora, ela voltar de Sevilha, se tornar ainda mais importante, eu não quero cagar na situação...  
\- E você quer que eu faça o que? – arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender muito bem até onde Enriquez queria chegar.  
\- Quero que prometa que não vai deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com ela – Enriquez segurou firmemente nos braços de Ramón, olhando-o nos olhos com atenção.  
\- Você bebeu antes de vir falar comigo ou o que? – riu nervosamente – O que tá querendo dizer?   
\- Eu vim aqui pra pedir desculpa, pra você, pra ela – respirou fundo e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos – E até pro bebê, mas eu preciso que você me prometa isso, Ramón.   
Ramón recuou sem tirar os olhos de Enriquez, tentando decifrar alguma linguagem corporal. – ANDA, RAMÓN! – alterou a voz, fazendo todos ao redor ficarem atentos.  
\- Mas é claro que eu vou proteger minha família, Enriquez, que tipo de promessa mais idiota é essa? – sorriu nervoso e assim que ouviu as palavras de Ramón, Enriquez suspirou aliviado, levantou da banqueta alta e deixou uma nota alta em cima do balcão, bateu nas costas de Ramón e sussurrou.  
\- La Zarzamora... – olhou-o nos olhos confiante e saiu do bar sem olhar para trás, deixando Ramón mais confuso do que antes.  
...  
\- Ramón? – Amaia virou o corpo para o lado e sentiu os lençóis frios, abriu os olhos e o quarto parecia mais escuro que o normal, deparou-se com a silhueta de Ramón, em pé, ao lado da cama, de costas para ela – O que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Ramón? Você tá passando mal? – ajoelhou-se atrás dele e assim que encostou a mão direita sob seu ombro, percebeu o corpo do homem a sua frente mover-se devagar, numa calma quase perturbadora.  
\- Amaia... – assim que ele virou totalmente o corpo, Amaia soltou um grito de agonia.  
\- ENRIQUEZ! – ela vociferou ao perceber que o rosto do diretor estava estampado no lugar do rosto de Ramón.  
\- Amaia! – Ramón chamou-a repetidas vezes e se desesperou ao vê-la perder o ar – AMAIA ACORDA! – ele chacoalhou seu corpo com firmeza, fazendo-a finalmente abrir os olhos no mesmo instante. Seu corpo tremia, suas mãos estavam suadas e o ar ainda se fazia difícil. – Respira, fica calma, shhhh, tá tudo bem, foi um pesadelo... – ele tentou aproximar-se dela, mas Amaia recuou no mesmo instante.  
\- Não era – respondeu confusa, tentando gesticular, sem sucesso, ainda muito assustada – Era você, mas não era... – ela passou uma das mãos pela testa, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás, visivelmente absorta voltou a fechar os olhos. Ramón encheu um copo d‘água que estava ao lado da cama na pequena mesa e a fez segurar, ajudando-a chegar até a boca.  
\- Shhhhh.... – ele insistiu e aproximou-se dela novamente, seus braços fortes a envolveram, puxando-a para um abraço apertado – Já passou, você sonhou com ele de novo, tá tudo bem, ele tá longe, eu to aqui. – beijou-a no topo da cabeça – Tô aqui com você, eu não vou sair daqui... – Amaia rendeu-se e devolveu o copo para ele, agarrando-se aos braços fortes de Ramón segundos depois.  
\- Ramón, ele tava.... – ela tentou segurar o nó que agora se fazia presente na garganta – Ele me olhou, Ramón, como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa, eu não quero voltar...   
\- Ei, olha pra mim – Ramón segurou na extremidade do rosto de Amaia e forçou-a a olhar para ele – Você não tem culpa de nada, meu amor, porque não aconteceu nada, não vai acontecer nada, confia em mim, hm? – selou seus lábios com os dela delicadamente – Nós vamos voltar amanhã, nossos amigos, nossa casa – ele sorriu - O quartinho da nossa filha, tudo fica em Madrid, a gente precisa voltar...   
\- Eu tô medo... – confessou tentando controlar a respiração.  
\- Não tem que ter medo, eu to aqui com você – voltou a abraçá-la apertado contra si – Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você...   
...  
\- A Amaia tinha me falado que você era bonito, Ramón, mas eu não imaginei que era tanto – Rebeca riu e abraçou o cozinheiro, fazendo Amaia revirar os olhos – Sejam bem vindos.  
\- Mas será possível? Até você, Rebeca? – fez uma careta e sorriu.  
\- Na realidade eu deveria achar um milagre, não? Já que eu pensei que ela só falasse mal de mim... – abaixou um pouco a cabeça, escondendo o riso – E obrigado pelo convite.  
\- Cala a boca, Ramón, desse jeito a Rebeca vai achar que eu te dopei pra gente ter um filho. – Amaia completou fazendo a amiga rir.  
\- Vocês fiquem a vontade, sim? Vou ver como anda tudo lá dentro – sussurrou – Infelizmente não tenho um chef de cozinha pra comandar e me deixar tranquila – sorriu para ambos e caminhou em direção ao outro cômodo, deixando-os sozinhos no deck da piscina.  
\- Sabe o que isso me lembra? – Ramón perguntou, olhando para a paisagem à frente, enquanto bebericava um pouco de vinho.  
\- O dia que fomos jantar na casa do Andrés – Amaia passou a ponta dos dedos entre a nuca e os fios de cabelos negros de Ramón, puxando-os em seguida – E você me provocou a noite inteira, mas na hora de provar...  
\- Ei – ele virou-se para encará-la, encontrando-a com o semblante travesso – Vai dizer que não valeu a pena esperar? – Ramón passou a mão direita sobre a bochecha dela, enquanto com a outra segurava a taça, acariciando de leve a maçã de seu rosto.  
\- Valer valeu, mas eu não vou mentir que senti muita raiva de você aquele dia... – mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando esconder o riso.  
\- O que você quer, professora? – ele semicerrou os olhos, puxando-a pelo rosto para mais perto de si.  
\- Eu quero te beijar... – Amaia sussurrou para que só ele pudesse ouvir e Ramón sorriu largo no mesmo instante. Desceu o rosto para perto do dela e iniciou um beijo lento, mas extremamente sensual. Ela fechou os olhos para sentir melhor as sensações e seu pequeno corpo começou a dar indícios de que queria mais, puxando o lábio de Ramón sem muita delicadeza – Vem comigo... – segurou-o pela mão e olhou ao redor, constatando que aparentemente, todos os outros amigos do curso, estavam preocupados demais em socializar com outras pessoas da área.  
\- O que você vai fazer? – ele largou a taça perto de um enorme vaso de planta e olhou apreensivo para os lados – Amaia! – chamou-a sem sucesso, já que ela continuava disposta a encontrar qualquer lugar para conseguir ficar sozinha com Ramón.  
Amaia puxou-o até onde o carro que ele havia alugado, estava estacionado e exigiu firmemente.  
\- Abre a porta e entra. – Ramón sorriu com incredulidade no olhar, mas fez o que ela mandou, adentrou no veículo e fechou a porta em seguida, vendo-a entrar pelo lado do passageiro.   
\- Vai me sequestrar? – balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando assimilar a situação.  
\- Quase isso, meu amor. – colocou o cinto e olhou para frente - Dá partida e vira à direita na segunda rua. – ele prontamente seguiu as coordenadas de Amaia e em menos de dez minutos, estava em uma pequena rua mais afastada dentro do imenso condomínio de Rebeca.   
\- E agora? – Ramón olhou de soslaio para a companheira – Você ainda não me falou o que quer fazer aqui... – passou os olhos ao redor da rua.  
\- Você mente muito mal sua inocência, Ramón... – Amaia mordeu o lábio inferior, desvencilhando-se do cinto de segurança e ajeitando o corpo em cima do corpo dele que segurou em sua cintura no mesmo instante.  
\- Mentindo? – perguntou incrédulo – Eu sou o maior inocente dessa história, professora... – apertou-a com certa força, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo entre os lábios.   
\- E você não tem a mínima idéia? – levantou a barra do vestido para acomodar-se melhor e Ramón pareceu perder o ar assim que sentiu que ela estava sem calcinha.  
\- Há quanto tempo... – suspirou, sentindo o corpo ferver – Você veio assim? – desceu as mãos que estavam em sua cintura e passou-a delicadamente pelas coxas desnudas de Amaia por baixo do vestido.  
\- Acha que só você sabe planificar as coisas, cozinheiro? – Amaia sorriu contra o queixo de Ramón, depositando um beijo casto no mesmo por cima da barba. Desceu as mãos delicadamente até o botão e o zíper da calça que ele usava, abrindo-a sem muita dificuldade – Eu também sei pegar você de surpresa... – sussurrou perto de seu pescoço, deixando pequenas mordidas pelo caminho.   
\- Nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, mi chica... – fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça levemente no encosto do banco assim que sentiu a mão direita de Amaia segurar seu membro completamente excitado.  
\- Não? – olhou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada e levantou um pouco o corpo, fazendo-o suspirar, mas ambos foram surpreendidos pelo toque do celular de Ramón. – Atende. – ele negou com a cabeça.  
\- Não vou atender porra nenhuma agora – respondeu engolindo a seco.  
\- Anda logo, Ramón – agarrou o cabelo um pouco mais comprido da nuca do homem a sua frente e puxou-o com toda força que possuía – Agora.  
Ramón suspirou frustrado, mas fez o que ela pediu, estendeu o braço até o pequeno compartimento perto do câmbio e pegou o celular com uma das mãos.  
\- Alô? – perguntou – Andrés? – revirou os olhos descontente e Amaia riu baixo. – O que foi? - antes mesmo de poder continuar, ela desceu o corpo pelo membro de Ramón, fazendo-o prender o ar e balançar a cabeça negativamente para ela. – Mas como a Aléx tá aí? – ao escutá-lo citar o nome de Alejandra, Amaia fechou o semblante e começou a subir e descer o corpo lentamente, agarrando-o pelos ombros ainda cobertos pela camiseta preta.  
\- Não desliga... – sussurrou no ouvido livre de Ramón e moveu os quadris para que pudesse senti-lo ainda mais dentro de si.  
\- Deus.... – Ramón gemeu sem se importar com o que Andrés pensaria – Tá, Andrés, não sei, amanhã... – Amaia prendeu-o contra si – Foda-se, amanhã! – ele soltou o ar pesadamente – Amanhã eu dou um jeito nisso – levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Amaia e puxou-a para perto de seu rosto, mal se despediu de Andrés e jogou o celular no banco ao lado, abocanhando os lábios da professora em questão de segundos. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele, que agora a beijava com certo desespero, Ramón continuou o beijo e desceu as duas mãos até a cintura dela, levantando e descendo o corpo da mesma, na medida certa. – Você me paga, Ormazabal... – falou em tom mais baixo contra os lábios carnudos da mesma, fazendo-a sorrir.  
Depois de longos beijos, Amaia afastou o corpo do peitoral de Ramón que subia e descia em total descompasso, apoiou as duas mãos no teto do carro apertado e cavalgou por cima dele, primeiro lento, depois aumentou o ritmo, gradativamente. Ramón passou a ponta da língua pelos seios dela, descendo até a barriga que ainda se fazia pouco presente, distribuindo pequenos beijos pela região.   
\- Ramón.. – Amaia chamou por ele, já respirando com certa dificuldade.  
\- Hmm? – olhou-a e encaminhou a mão direita até o meio deles, onde acariciou o clitóris dela com certa pressão.  
\- Mais rápido... – pediu, retribuindo o olhar e ele fez o que ela pediu – Aí, aí – abriu um pouco a boca para tentar controlar a respiração – Deus, continua....   
Ramón fez o que ela pediu, sem quebrar o contato visual. Jurou que poderia morrer ali, naquele mesmo instante, com ela totalmente entregue a ele, partiria em paz, sem problema nenhum. Assim que sentiu o corpo de Amaia esmorecer pelo orgasmo, Ramón permitiu-se esvaziar-se dentro dela que voltou a beijá-lo, agora sem o mínimo de pressa.  
...  
\- Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa? – Amaia perguntou enquanto mordia a borda do copo de água.  
\- Considerando que demoramos o que? – olhou para o relógio e depois para ela – Uma meia hora pra voltar? – riu.  
\- Que vergonha, meu Deus.... – revirou os olhos – O que ela vai achar que eu sou? – passou os olhos pelo restante dos convidados, que continuavam na mesma de antes.  
\- Uma grávida, com os hormônios literalmente à flor da pele – Ramón sussurrou e Amaia não conseguiu aguentar, soltando um riso em seguida.  
\- Cala essa boca, a culpa é sua. – respondeu convicta.  
\- Minha? – perguntou incrédulo – O que eu fiz agora, hm?   
\- Você é... – ela olhou-o e Ramón franziu o cenho, esperando por uma resposta – Inferno, você é gostoso demais – revirou os olhos – Eu não consigo evitar... – passou a ponta dos dedos pela gola da camiseta preta que ele usava.  
\- Então temos aqui uma confissão? – envolveu-a pela cintura com delicadeza.  
\- Não é pra ficar se achando, Ramón Lázaro, depois que o bebê nascer, isso vai passar.  
\- Ahhhhh, então aí você vai deixar de me querer? – tentou cruzar os braços a frente do corpo, fazendo drama, mas foi impedido por Amaia que começou a rir.  
\- Claro que não! Talvez aconteça o contrário... – sorriu de lado, visivelmente nervosa e Ramón calou-a com um selinho.  
\- Não fala bobagem – segurou na extremidade do rosto dela e distribuiu pequenos beijos por seu rosto e lábios – Eu nunca vou deixar de te querer, eh? – olhou-a nos olhos – Nunca.  
...  
\- Isso, pode deixar assim no canto, acho que ela vai gostar – Enriquez sorriu animado assim que deu ordem a um dos funcionários para arrumar a nova sala de Amaia – Assim, tá perfeito.   
\- Nossa, até parece que viu o passarinho verde, diretor... – Alba concluiu assim que entrou na sala – Só não esqueça que ela já tem partido.. – riu.  
\- Não sei do que você tá falando, Alba – respondeu seco – Só quis deixar mais acessível, agora que ela tá grávida, vai precisar levantar mais vezes pra ir ao banheiro e coisas do tipo...  
\- Ah sim e por isso, um buquê de flores em cima da mesa vai certamente ajudá-la a se locomover melhor, né? – segurou o riso.  
\- O que deu em você, hein? Agora é proibido presentear os funcionários da MINHA escola? – frisou cruzando o braço em seguida, visivelmente irritado.  
\- Pára de ser carrancudo, Enriquez, eu só to achando graça dessa produção toda, só cuidado pra essa flor não secar até amanhã... – revirou os olhos – A Úrsula pediu pra te chamar, a mãe do Matias chegou pra conversar com vocês.  
\- Obrigado pelo recado, Alba – revirou os olhos, entediado – Os dois.  
...  
Antes mesmo de chegarem à Madrid, Ramón havia combinado com Alícia para terminar de organizar o que faltava na nova casa, localizada no centro da cidade. Assim que chegaram ao aeroporto e foram recepcionados pela amiga, Ramón advertiu que Amaia deveria permanecer de olhos fechados até segunda ordem quando estivessem por perto.  
\- Mas vai me levar pra onde? Pras cavernas? – perguntou incomodada.  
\- Larga de ser chata, Amaia – Alícia riu enquanto conduzia o veículo.  
\- Tá vendo o que eu sofri o final de semana inteiro, né Alícia? Depois vai falar que é implicância, que eu não tenho paciência, que isso e aquilo... – respondeu visivelmente chateado.  
\- Meu Deus, mas vocês dois são duas crianças – continuou a rir, negando com a cabeça – Eu não vou dar conta, espero que a minha afilhada puxe a mim. – gabou-se.  
\- Deus ajude minha filha a não ser maluca igual você, sua ruiva descarada... – revirou os olhos e sorriu em seguida. – Amor, eu não quero fechar o olho, porque quero ver a frente da casa... – tentou contornar a situação.  
\- Que resposta mais mequetrefe, Amaia.. – Alícia retrucou antes mesmo de Ramón conseguir responder e ambos caíram na risada, deixando a professora ainda mais irritada.  
\- É complô agora, é isso? – bufou, cruzando os braços no banco de trás.  
\- Amor, eu juro, PROMETO – Ramón juntou as duas mãos em sinal de prece – Que se você fizer isso agora, eu não te peço mais nada. – olhou-a com olhos pidões.  
\- Cuidado com as coisas que você promete, grandão... – Alícia respondeu.  
\- Tá. – olhou-o – Só dessa vez.   
Quando estavam próximos ao centro, Alícia mandou Amaia fechar os olhos e o plano entrou em ação, assim que saíram do carro, ele guiou-a até a frente do imóvel.   
Ramón abriu a porta da casa um tanto quanto nervoso e deu espaço para que Amaia pudesse entrar, colocando-a a seu lado.  
\- Pode abrir... – sussurrou contra seu ouvido e assim ela o fez.   
Logo na entrada, Amaia pôde ver a escada de cor branca que levava para os quartos e ao lado uma cozinha bem planejada. Seus olhos brilharam. Ela caminhou vagarosamente pelo cômodo, passando por cada pequeno canto da casa, passou a ponta dos dedos por cada móvel que Ramón havia comprado com ela à distância e ali a ficha começou a cair no momento em que percebeu que finalmente morariam juntos, em uma casa só deles, seu coração poderia explodir de tanto amor. Ramón andou atrás dela, explicando detalhe por detalhe de tudo que havia combinado com o antigo dono da casa e estava ansioso para que ela visse por fim, seus aposentos.  
\- Vem, eu quero te mostrar nosso quarto, o quarto da Yoyô – segurou-a por uma das mãos e ela o seguiu até o andar de cima, o coração pareceu dobrar de tamanho quando viu a placa de madeira pendurada na porta do quarto da filha, que nem sabia ao certo se seria menina ou menino, mas assim que tentou abri-la, Ramón se portou à frente – O quarto da Yolanda é surpresa e eu só vou te deixar ver depois que fizermos a ultra.  
\- Ramón?? – Amaia chamou-a incrédula – Você não vai me deixar ver o quarto até o dia do exame? – perguntou.  
\- Exatamente. – sorriu, puxando-a contra si – Eu quero fazer surpresa e ter certeza.  
\- Você só pode tá de brincadeira... – revirou os olhos, já um pouco irritada – Como é que eu vou dormir ali no nosso quarto – apontou – Sabendo que o quarto da nossa filha tá pronto e você não me deixa ver? Sabia que esconder coisa de mulher grávida dá azar? – tentou cruzar os braços, mas Ramón a impediu.  
\- Não... – ele riu contra os lábios dela – Não é pra ficar brava, eu quero fazer surpresa e como eu te conheço – arqueou a sobrancelha – Sei que você não vai sossegar enquanto não ver, mas por segurança, escondi a chave.  
\- VOCÊ O QUE? – rebateu imediatamente – Eu não to acreditando nisso, Ramón, você é um filho da puta, sabia?   
\- Eu sou o que? – franziu o cenho – Repete.  
\- Um tremendo filho da puta. – respondeu com firmeza e antes mesmo que ela pudesse revidar mais uma vez, Ramón segurou-a pela cintura e levou-a até o quarto ao lado.  
...  
\- Seja bem vinda, vice-diretora. – Enriquez estendeu a mão à frente do corpo e foi recebido com um aperto sincero.  
\- Obrigada, Enriquez. – ela olhou ao redor da imensa sala – Ficou muito bonito, mas não precisava se incomodar – sorriu.  
\- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, não? – arqueou a sobrancelha e Amaia concordou.  
\- De qualquer forma, obrigada.   
\- Pronta pra resolver problemas, conversar com pais teimosos e escrever relatórios diariamente? – riu.  
\- Muito mais que pronta, posso começar? – perguntou.  
\- Por favor. – ele estendeu o braço em direção à cadeira de couro marrom que ficava atrás de uma mesa com uma pequena placa de metal: Amaia Ormazabal – vice diretora.  
O dia na escola correu sem maiores complicações. Amaia sentia muita falta de ter contato com os pequenos alunos, mas também tinha consciência de que era necessário crescer profissionalmente e estava no caminho certo. Agradeceu aos céus e a todos os santos, ao perceber como Enriquez havia voltado ao seu “normal”. Nenhuma brincadeira fora de lugar, risinhos ou provocações. Daria tudo certo, não tinha motivo pra dar nada errado. Ainda.   
No La Zarzamora, Ramón continuava na árdua batalha para encontrar um bom confeiteiro, à altura, mas tudo parecia não querer colaborar.  
\- Ramón, pensa bem... – Andrés estava sentado no pequeno escritório com o amigo à sua frente.  
\- Eu não vou contratar ela de novo Andrés, não vou. – respondeu decidido.  
\- Tudo bem, mas então – pensou por alguns instantes, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo – Porque ela não cumpre aviso prévio? Só enquanto a gente ainda procura? Não dá pra ficar sem confeiteiro, até eu que não sei fazer porra nenhuma na cozinha, sei que tá apertado pra você e pros outros dois. Não seja mesquinho, Ramón, você tá sobrecarregando o Marsella e sabe disso. – arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando por uma resposta.  
\- Eu não sou de voltar atrás nas minhas decisões, Andrés, achei que você já soubesse disso. – mexeu nos dedos, visivelmente nervoso.  
\- Mas você não vai voltar atrás, homem. – revirou os olhos – A gente faz assim. – ajeitou-se na cadeira – Fazemos um trato com a Aléx pra que ela cumpra o aviso prévio, enquanto isso, temos a cozinha sob controle e você com mais tempo pra poder achar alguém mais capacitado. O tempo dela termina, temos um novo confeiteiro e voilà! Tudo em seu devido lugar, hm? – piscou um olho para o amigo.  
\- A Amaia vai me matar.... – respirou fundo.  
\- A sobrecarga de trabalho que vai te matar, meu amigo. Não temos outra opção e além do mais, a Amaia vai precisar cada vez mais de você, acredito eu, então, melhor garantir do que remediar, não? – jogou a caneta em cima da mesa – Tenho certeza que a Aléx não vai negar. – sorriu sacana.  
\- Filho da puta... – bufou – Tá, fazer o que... Não tem outro jeito... – levantou da cadeira – Entra em contato com a Alejandra e peça pra ela vir amanhã se possível. Hoje fica por minha conta. – virou o corpo e seguiu em direção à cozinha.  
...  
\- Claro que posso, Andrés! – Alejandra respondeu animada, sorrindo como nunca – Tá, eu espero você me passar o horário, só não demora, hm? Quero voltar logo... – revirou os olhos – Não vou, prometo... Tá, até amanhã. – terminou a chamada e largou o celular em cima da cama.  
\- Então você vai voltar... – Enriquez constatou, ainda com o corpo envolto pelos lençóis brancos da cama de Alejandra.  
\- Eu não falei que ia voltar? – ela aproximou-se dele e beijou-o sem pressa – Tinha certeza que aquele idiota do Marsella não ia dar conta do restaurante – riu e acendeu um cigarro em seguida.  
\- E desistiram de te mandar embora? – perguntou confuso.  
\- Não. – tragou e soltou o ar aos poucos – É pra cumprir aviso prévio, mas... – virou para ele, sorrindo e mordeu o lábio inferior – Preciso de muito pouco pra finalmente chegar onde eu quero...   
\- Aléx.... – Enriquez advertiu-a – O que você vai fazer? – ajeitou-se melhor na cama e distribuiu pequenos beijos pelos ombros da morena.   
\- Vou me livrar de quem mais me atrapalha – virou um pouco o rosto para poder encará-lo – E ai de você se me impedir, Enriquez.... – apagou o cigarro rapidamente na cabeceira da cama e segurou o diretor pelos cabelos com força, olhando-o nos olhos, extremamente faminta. – Ai de você... – ele riu desacreditado e voltou a beijá-la.


	19. capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19  
\- E como passou a semana na casa nova? – Alícia sentou ao lado de Amaia no sofá da sala.   
\- Foi tudo bem... – sorriu – Gostei bastante de como ficou tudo, tivemos um pouco de trabalho pra encaixar todas as nossas coisas, mas nos livramos de outras também, enfim...  
\- O que você tem, hein? – olhou-a atentamente – Tá me parecendo estranha, o Ramón fez alguma coisa? – sussurrou – Tá sentindo alguma coisa? – arregalou um pouco os olhos.  
\- Não – respondeu prontamente – Não, tá tudo bem, o Ramón me mima o dia inteiro, parece que vou quebrar a qualquer momento – revirou os olhos, entediada e Alícia riu – Mas eu ando tendo uns sonhos estranhos – bebeu um gole d’água – Na realidade são mais pesadelos do que sonhos e um aperto no peito, sabe? Eu não sei explicar na realidade – sorriu nervosamente – Mas sei lá, deve ser a mudança, casa nova, cargo novo, GRÁVIDA – frisou – Novidade demais pra minha cabeça assimilar tudo de uma vez...  
\- É, faz sentido, você precisa ir pra um SPA, relaxar, umas férias com o Ramón, quem sabe? – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Férias, Ali? – riu – Eu acabei de assumir um cargo importante e vou lá pensar em férias? – passou uma das mãos pela testa, rindo – Me matam na mesma hora.  
\- E na escola? Como estão as coisas? – bebeu o restante do vinho que ainda tinha na taça.  
\- Por incrível que pareça, tudo normal, o Enriquez tem sido mais prestativo do que nunca, e também nunca mais tentou nada, graças a Deus – suspirou aliviada – E o Andrés? Quando é a feira do vinho em Barcelona mesmo?  
\- Daqui dois meses, ele quer que eu vá com ele, mas também não posso perder o resto do ano letivo – revirou os olhos – E a situação no restaurante? Você viu quem voltou? – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Quem? – ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e olhou apreensiva para Alícia.  
\- Pára de ser boba, Amaia, você sabe que a Aléx voltou pro La Zarzamora – fez sua pior cara, segurando o riso, mas desfez-se lentamente ao perceber o semblante da amiga mudar.  
\- QUÊ? – levantou bruscamente do sofá e mirou para Ramón que estava sentado com Andrés no pequeno deck de madeira na varanda da casa. – Pára de me zoar, Alícia, por favor – riu nervosa – Não tem graça – largou o copo na mesa central e Alícia continuou sentada.  
\- Mas não é mentira, ela voltou faz o que? – pensou – Uma semana?   
\- UMA SEMANA? – sorriu irônica – Uma semana e de novo, ele não falou nada.... – fechou os olhos para conter o nervosismo.  
\- Nossa Amaia, mas pára, não precisa dar crise agora, eu não sei direito como aconteceu, mas pelo que o Andrés me falou, o Ramón não queria, mas não teve outra opção, relaxa esquentadinha. – puxou Amaia pelo braço para sentar-se outra vez ao seu lado – Olha aqui pra mim, depois olha ao redor – bateu a mão direita na perna dela – Ele fez tudo praticamente sozinho, trabalhando o dia inteiro e arrumando a casa pra deixar bonita, enquanto você subia de cargo.  
\- Você tá me saindo uma bela defensora de macho, Alícia Sierra, o que aconteceu com você? – olhou-a ainda irritada e voltou o olhar outra vez para Ramón que parecia mais bonito do que nunca aquela noite – Ele não fez mais que a obrigação. – bufou.

...  
\- Pelo visto não estamos mais com maiores problemas na cozinha do nosso primogênito, não? – Andrés tilintou a taça no copo de uísque de Ramón.  
\- Você agradeça, porque se a Alejandra me der trabalho de novo, eu vou fuder com você, Andrés. – riu e bateu no ombro do amigo.  
\- E você já estreou todos os cômodos da casa ou só tem fetiche de fazer isso no restaurante? – perguntou malicioso.  
\- Deveria parar de encher meu saco e fazer o mesmo com a Alícia, sabia? – caminhou em direção à pequena mesa e apoiou o copo – Já venho.   
Ramón pegou a tábua de madeira em mãos e andou até a cozinha, estranhou um pouco ao ver a sala vazia, mas um sorriso logo tomou conta de sua feição assim que viu Amaia na beira da pia, com uma imensa faca e alguns pedaços de queijo na bancada.  
\- Boa noite, mi chica... – Ramón sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Amaia, que se assustou no mesmo instante e quase derrubou a faca no chão.  
\- Que susto, Ramón! – voltou a segurar o objeto com firmeza e ignorou totalmente a presença dele.  
\- Não vou ganhar nem um boa noite? – colocou a tábua no lado livre da bancada e afastou os cabelos de Amaia para um lado só, iniciando uma trilha de beijos entre sua nuca e ombros.  
\- Tá merecendo levar uma facada, isso sim – Amaia cortou o queijo com raiva e Ramón assustou-se um pouco, mas permaneceu ali.  
\- E eu posso saber por quê? – ele envolveu os braços pela cintura dela e afundou o rosto entre seu pescoço desnudo – Hm?  
\- Quando é que você ia me contar que a Alejandra voltou pro restaurante? – perguntou tentando conter a irritação – Eu odeio ser a última a saber. – continuou a cortar o queijo com a faca em punho.  
\- Até ontem eu tava tentando ver uma alternativa, por isso não tinha te falado ainda, em minha defesa, eu quero dizer também que eu fui totalmente contra esse cumprimento de aviso prévio – respondeu descontente – Mas eu não tive outra alternativa, já não fico em casa por conta do movimento, se ficasse sem confeiteiro ia dobrar pra mim e pra quem ficou e não acho isso correto. – suspirou – A Alejandra tem umas atitudes impulsivas, mas eu não posso ser mesquinho, ela é uma ótima profissional. – Amaia revirou os olhos com força – Mas prometo que é por pouco tempo. – ele encostou o corpo no dela e voltou à trilha de beijos, ainda com mais delicadeza.  
\- Você jura? – Amaia largou a faca em cima da pia e virou o corpo de frente para ele, olhando-o com cara de piedade.  
\- Juro – balançou a cabeça positivamente – Juro por tudo. – Ramón puxou-a contra si e iniciou um beijo lento, Amaia estendeu os braços para cima de seus ombros, mas permaneceu com as mãos para o alto afim de não sujá-lo, retribuiu o beijo com um pouco mais de voracidade, mas foram interrompidos por Alícia.  
\- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PORRA, MAS SERÁ POSSÍVEL?? – falou mais alto que o normal, parada com as mãos na cintura em frente à porta, fazendo Ramón e Amaia se desvencilharem, devagar.  
\- O que foi, Ali? – Ramón sorriu – O Andrés não tá comparecendo? – virou de costas para terminar o que Amaia havia começado antes e ela riu.  
\- Vai se fuder, Ramón – Alícia riu outra vez e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação – Todo lugar que eu vou vocês tão se agarrando, que ódio.  
\- Pára de ser rancorosa, faz mal pro coração – Amaia passou com alguns queijos no prato e Alícia furtou um pelo caminho.  
\- Vai vir falar de rancor pra mim? Logo você? Eu teria vergonha... – fez uma careta.  
\- Benzinho, vamos? – Andrés apareceu perto do sofá.  
\- Mas já? – Amaia abraçou Alícia de lado que se assustou no mesmo instante.  
\- Ramón! – ela chamou o amigo que andou apressado até a sala com o restante dos queijos na tábua.  
\- Que foi? – olhou-a confuso.  
\- Por favor, pode fazer outro bebê assim que esse nascer – Amaia afastou-se de Alícia que riu – Porque ela tá o maior grude e eu jamais vi essa mulher assim, to amando.   
\- Ah pois então pode ir. – arqueou a sobrancelha e levou todos às gargalhadas.  
\- É brincadeira, sua briguenta insuportável – Alícia deu um beijo no rosto da amiga – Mas é verdade, a gente precisa ir, amanhã tenho que dar aula cedo e ao contrário de você, não sou vice-diretora que pode chegar a hora que quiser.   
\- Quem me dera... – Amaia revirou os olhos.  
\- Juízo vocês dois, hein? – Andrés debochou.  
\- Eu juro que não sei como a gente aguenta vocês dois. – Ramón riu e os acompanhou até a porta.  
\- Boa noite, qualquer coisa você me liga, tá? – Alícia abraçou Amaia e seguiu Andrés que também se despedia de Ramón.  
Assim que fechou a porta, Amaia abraçou Ramón e suspirou.  
\- Cansada? – penteou os cabelos dela para trás com os dedos e ela assentiu.  
\- Um pouco, misturado com preguiça – sorriu e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios – E é tão sem graça não poder beber com vocês – fez uma careta e Ramón riu.  
\- Não tem problema, eu bebo por você – desceu os dedos pelo braço e entrelaçou sua mão na dela em seguida – Quer deitar?  
\- Não... – puxou-o lentamente até o sofá – Quero ficar aqui um pouquinho antes de subir. – Ramón sentou-se e puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a sentar-se entre suas pernas com a cabeça em seu peito.  
\- Melhor? – perguntou e iniciou outro carinho contra seus cabelos.  
\- Muito melhor... – ela sorriu – Assim eu vou dormir.. – ajeitou-se melhor entre o corpo dele.  
\- Pode dormir, eu te levo. – sorriu.  
...  
\- Enriquez, mas não é assim que funciona, a gente precisa informar o que aconteceu, olha isso aqui – Amaia estava em pé ao lado do diretor, visivelmente preocupada com a conduta do aluno e estendeu o papel para ele – Isso aqui tá colado, ele cortou assinatura do pai, colou e isso é grave.   
\- Amaia, calma, eu só acho que a gente consegue resolver isso com ele aqui, antes de chamar algum responsável. – respondeu paciente.  
\- Não é questão de resolver, ele tá falsificando um documento – repousou a mão na cintura nervosa – E isso tem que ser passado pros pais sim. Hoje é uma prova, amanhã é um cheque, é um golpe, eu sei lá onde ele pode chegar com isso.  
\- Ele tem 12 anos, Amaia, pelo amor de Deus... – Enriquez revirou os olhos, tentando não perder a paciência.  
\- Que tenha 5! Você vai ligar? Porque se não for, eu vou. – ela olhou-o desafiadora esperando por uma reação.  
\- Vou Amaia, vou, agora sent... – Enriquez arregalou os olhos e correu até Amaia quando a viu prender o ar e apoiar as mãos abaixo do ventre. – Amaia, tá tudo bem? – segurou-a delicadamente pelos braços – O que você tá sentindo? – perguntou assustado – ALBA, ÚRSULA – gritou nervoso – CACETE, ONDE TÁ TODO MUNDO NESSE INFERNO??   
\- Espera... – Amaia respondeu com certa dificuldade – Me ajuda a sentar... – ela prendeu o ar outra vez pelos pulmões, sentindo uma forte cólica em seguida, parando no meio do caminho, entre a mesa e cadeira.  
\- Amaia, acalma, respira, tenta respirar – Enriquez passou a mão pelo rosto dela que agora estava mais branco que um papel. – Espera, fica aqui, eu to aqui, vou te segurar, não vai acontecer nada. – Amaia balançou a cabeça positivamente e começou a respirar fundo. – Isso, devagar, fundo e devagar – ele começou a respirar fundo junto com ela – Assim, muito bem, bem demais, você consegue chegar na cadeira? Falta só um pouquinho...  
Amaia tomou todo fôlego que conseguiu e com a ajuda de Enriquez, finalmente chegou até a cadeira, assim que sentiu o tecido contra suas costas, debruçou sobre a mesa e desmoronou no mesmo instante quando viu o diretor se afastar para pegar um copo d’água.  
\- Ei, ei – ele correu até a ela, deixando o copo sobre a mesa, chamou-a e puxou seu rosto para que ela pudesse encará-lo – Tá tudo bem, já vai passar, hm? – sorriu fraco para ela – Você quer que eu chame alguém? A Alícia? – engoliu a seco – O Ramón? - Amaia negou com a cabeça e pegou o copo a sua frente, bebendo um gole do líquido devagar. – Precisa ir no médico, Amaia, ver se tá tudo bem...  
\- Eu vou pra casa... – limpou as lágrimas pela bochecha.  
\- Você não pode ir sozinha, quer que eu te leve? – ela negou outra vez – Tá, espera aqui. – Enriquez beijou-a no topo da cabeça e levantou, afastando-se um pouco – Aléx? – sussurrou – Eu preciso do telefone do Ramón, é urgente. – revirou os olhos – Eu não vou falar agora, anda logo, é caso de vida ou morte – respondeu rapidamente – Não interessa, eu te busco hoje, tá no turno da noite? – virou de costas – Tá, a gente se fala, mas me manda logo, por favor. 

...  
\- Sim, eu acredito que dá pra ajustar a escala desse jeito por enquanto – Ramón analisou o papel a sua frente, concentrado, segurando uma caneta entre os dedos – Mas eu só não entendi porque essa mudança de hoje...  
\- Foi ela quem pediu, Ramón – Marsella revirou os olhos entediado – E como eu não queria me indispor ainda mais com ela, eu disse que ia ver com você, falta pouco pra finalmente sumir daqui.  
\- Sim, falta pouco – ele riu pelo comportamento do amigo - Eu fiz algumas entrevistas no sábado, gostei bastante de um, acho que pode dar certo. – olhou outra vez para o papel – Pode deixar assim, vamos ver como sai e aí conforme for, a gente mud... – Ramón foi interrompido pelo toque do celular que estava em cima da mesa e estranhou ao ver um número totalmente desconhecido. – Espera, Marsellla. – pediu e atendeu em seguida – Alô? – franziu o cenho – Enriquez? – os olhos dobraram de tamanho – QUÊ? – caminhou de um lado para o outro e Marsella olhou-o sem entender – Mas ela tá onde? Ela tá bem? – passou a mão pelos cabelos e parou bruscamente perto da mesa outra vez – Sim, vou, é óbvio que eu vou, não deixa ela levantar, ela sair daí! – assim que desligou o aparelho, deixou-o em cima da mesa e passou agora, as duas mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.  
\- O que foi, Ramón? – Marsella perguntou preocupado.  
\- A Amaia passou mal na escola – ele olhou ao redor – Eu to indo lá pra levar ela no médico, mas daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e...  
\- Ramón – adverti-o – Tá tudo bem, vai e fica com ela, se precisar de alguma coisa a gente te liga.   
Ramón demorou alguns minutos para assimilar toda informação, mas perdeu as contas de quantas vezes agradeceu Marsella pelo gesto. Assim que deixou de pensar, pegou as coisas em cima da mesa e correu até a escola que não ficava muito longe dali.  
...  
\- Pronto, passou a dor? – Alba perguntou e acariciou os cabelos de Amaia que prosseguia sentada na cadeira, Enriquez não saía de seu lado nem por um decreto.  
\- Acho que passou, não sei, não dói tanto mais, só um incômodo – tentou levantar, mas foi impedida pelo diretor e por Mônica que também estava por ali.  
\- Ei, onde você vai? Pode ficar quieta aí, Amaia. – advertiu.  
\- Eu preciso levantar... – forçou o corpo pra frente outra vez, mas sentou-se no mesmo segundo ao sentir outra fisgada.   
\- Quieta Amaia, mas que merda, pára de ser teimosa! – Alba respondeu nervosamente mas antes mesmo que a amiga pudesse retrucar, foram surpreendidas pelo abrir brusco da porta.  
\- RAMÓN? – perguntou surpresa e pôde ver em seus olhos que ele estava apavorado.  
\- Você tá bem? O que aconteceu? O que você tá sentindo? – ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira e segurou firmemente em uma de suas mãos, beijando-a compulsivamente – Eu vim te buscar, pra te levar no médico. – Amaia sentiu outra vez uma imensa vontade de chorar por vê-lo ali.  
\- Eu melhorei, tá tudo bem – ela passou a mão por sua barba espessa – Tá tudo bem, amor... – sorriu fraco e puxou-o para um abraço apertado.  
\- Vamos, eu vou te levar no hospital, pra garantir que tá tudo bem, hm? – olhou-a com um sorriso no rosto – Vem... – Ramón tentou ajudá-la a levantar junto com as duas mulheres ao redor, Enriquez ainda estava muito assustado e desde o momento que viu Ramón chegar, observava tudo de longe.  
\- Descansa Amaia, o tempo que precisar – ele caminhou até ela que estava perto da porta, sendo amparada pelo cozinheiro – Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. – sorriu e abraçou-a forte em seguida. – Prometo. – Amaia assentiu.  
\- Obrigada por me ajudar, mesmo. – respondeu sincera.  
\- Vamos? – Ramón chamou-a e ela caminhou ao seu lado devagar.  
...  
Ao chegarem ao hospital, Amaia foi encaminhada para a emergência devido ao quadro e a idade, respondeu algumas perguntas e aguardou o médico com Ramón ao seu lado.  
\- Amaia Ormazabal – com a ficha em mãos, Aitor o médico de plantão, correu os olhos rapidamente pelo papel a sua frente – Então você está grávida de 20 semanas e teve algumas dores abdominais agora à tarde, correto?   
\- Sim, foi só isso – respondeu convicta e Ramón apertou suas mãos contra as dela.  
\- Certo, vamos ver como ele está? – sorriu para ela que sorriu de volta e olhou para Ramón.   
Aitor chamou uma das enfermeiras para que pudesse ajudar Amaia a trocar de roupa e enquanto esperava por ela arrumou toda aparelhagem de ultrassom.  
\- Ele vai ficar bem, doutor? – Ramón perguntou apreensivo.  
\- É o que eu mais quero, papai – sorriu e aproximou-se dele – Não vamos sofrer antes do tempo, hm? – trocou um olhar cúmplice com o cozinheiro enquanto Amaia retornava. – Por favor Amaia, deite-se. – indicou a cama para que ela pudesse deitar e com a ajuda da enfermeira e de Ramón ela o fez.   
Assim que relaxou o corpo, Ramón entrelaçou os dedos contra os dela com delicadeza.  
\- Vamos ver... – Aitor ajeitou-se no banco em frente à tela e passou o aparelho pelo líquido gelado e gelatinoso, assim que entrou em contato com a pele de Amaia ela assustou-se um pouco.  
\- E então? – Ramón olhou para a tela, nervoso.  
\- Aqui – passou o aparelho e ampliou a imagem na tela – Dá pra ver ele todo assim, consegue ver os bracinhos e as perninhas ali? – apontou, fazendo Amaia e Ramón sentirem o coração dobrar de tamanho. – Aqui temos a cabeça – ele riu – Só não vai dar pra ver o sexo ainda, porque você acabou de completar o quarto mês, Amaia.   
\- Não tem problema, não tem problema... – respondeu extasiada e Ramón não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.  
\- Então ele tá bem, né? Ficou tudo bem? – Aitor continuou passando o aparelho por Amaia e ficou em silêncio, concentrado observando um ponto específico. – Vocês querem ouvir?   
\- Claro que sim – ela sorriu e Aitor aumentou o volume do aparelho, fazendo a sala ser inundada pelos batimentos cardíacos do bebê, Ramón apertou seus dedos contra os dela e beijou-a repetidas vezes no rosto enquanto tentava olhar o monitor.  
\- Tem um coração enorme, igual você, meu amor... – Amaia levantou um pouco a cabeça para beijá-lo e pôde sentir o rosto do cozinheiro molhado devido às lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Você tá chorando, Ramón? – riu para ele que sorriu de volta.  
\- Sim, mas é de alívio e de muita, muita felicidade. – ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e continuou observando a tela.  
Logo depois da ultrassonografia, Amaia sentou-se na cama e sem entender muito bem o porquê, prosseguiu com a roupa de hospital por recomendação de Aitor. Depois de meia hora de muitas conversas e teorias com Ramón do que haviam acabado de ver, o médico voltou à sala.  
\- Amaia, eu não deixei você se trocar porque prefiro que fique em observação por aqui, até amanhã pelo menos, tudo bem? – ajeitou os papéis da ultra em cima de uma pequena mesa e empurrou-a próximo aos dois. – O seu bebê tá bem, por enquanto, mas você sofreu uma pré-eclâmpsia.  
\- Quê? – Ramón perguntou assustado.  
– O que é isso? – ela franziu o cenho sem entender.  
\- Não se assustem, na sua idade Amaia, a probabilidade disso acontecer é muito maior, você se estressou hoje pela manhã, não? – olhou-a já sabendo a resposta e ela apenas confirmou, fazendo Ramón ficar nervoso. – As causas dessa enfermidade não foram tão bem estabelecidas, mas ela está associada à hipertensão arterial, ou seja, você tem que tomar uma série de cuidados a partir de agora pra não evoluir e virar uma eclampsia de fato. Precisa descansar, se hidratar, ter uma dieta balanceada e ter paciência, evitar emoções muito fortes e tudo vai sair bem.   
\- Eu preciso mesmo ficar aqui? – perguntou desanimada.  
\- Sim, só por garantia, seu marido vai poder ficar com você até o último horário de visitas e amanhã de manhã passo pra assinar sua alta, que te parece?  
\- Tudo bem... – respondeu desanimada, mas sorriu ao ouvir o médico denominar Ramón como seu marido.  
\- Ei, vai demorar ainda pra eu ir embora, você me fala o que quer que eu pego lá em casa, tudo bem? – Ramón abraçou-a de lado e sorriu.  
\- Bom – olhou para o relógio – Vou deixar vocês rapidinho, mas como hoje é meu plantão, ainda passo pelo quarto à noite. Qualquer coisa podem me chamar.  
Após saírem da consulta e serem amparados outra vez pela mesma enfermeira de antes, Ramón certificou-se de que Amaia já estava propriamente instalada no quarto do hospital e foi para casa, tomar um banho, comer algo e arrumar uma pequena mala com itens básicos de higiene pessoal.   
\- Sim Andrés, ela já tá melhor, mas vai ter que passar a noite lá por precaução, quando sair de lá no último horário eu dou uma passada por aí pra ver como que tá, pode ser? – abriu o armário para pegar a pequena bolsa e depositou-a em cima da cama – Eu espero que ele esteja aí quando eu chegar – riu – Não quero correr o risco... Sim, eu vou te avisando. – Ramón desligou o aparelho e rapidamente arrumou tudo que precisava. Ser cozinheiro lhe dava agilidade e ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Aproximadamente, meia hora depois, ele voltou ao hospital e passou o resto do dia ao lado de Amaia.   
...  
\- Não precisa ficar aqui, Marsella, eu preciso adiantar a sobremesa de amanhã, esqueceu? – Alejandra respondeu nervosa.  
\- Eu não vou deixar o restaurante sozinho com você. – cruzou os braços a frente do corpo, pronto para afrontá-la.  
\- O que você acha que eu vou fazer, hein? – virou-se para ele e começou a gesticular – Levar as coisas pra casa? Ah não, espera, roubar? – riu – Roubar todos esses vinhos caros do Andrés, ou essa batedeira do Ramón? – debochou – Faça-me o favor, Marsella! Eu só quero adiantar o meu trabalho, já que você – aproximou-se dele perigosamente – Aparentemente não deu conta, verdade? – mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o riso.  
\- MARSELLA! – Andrés gritou perto da porta – Vem, eu já falei com o Ramón. – advertiu.  
\- Eu não vou deixar essa mulher sozinha aqui dentro, Fonollosa. – Marsella retrucou firmemente.  
\- É uma ordem, Marsella, vamos! – Andrés revirou os olhos e Alejandra arqueou a sobrancelha vitoriosa.   
\- Boa noite, Sancho Panza. – o sous chef saiu frustrado de dentro da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha outra vez.   
Não muito tempo depois, Alejandra passeou pela cozinha do restaurante, olhando atentamente cada detalhe, realmente Ramón soube deixá-la incrivelmente funcional, percebeu então que na cozinha havia três câmeras, mas nenhuma afortunadamente pegava a região das facas na parede, sorriu vitoriosa para si e pegou uma delas, escondendo-a em seguida por entre seu avental dobrado. Pôde respirar de alívio, ao menos por enquanto, tudo começava a dar certo, outra vez.  
...  
\- Mas eu não quero que você vá... – resmungou Amaia abraçada a Ramón que prosseguia sentado confortavelmente em sua cama.   
\- Você sabe que se eu pudesse não sairia daqui, não? – selou seus lábios nos dela – Eu acho que nunca senti uma emoção tão forte igual hoje, ouvindo o coraçãozinho – gesticulou com as mãos – Tão pequenininho do nosso bebê.   
\- Eu já tinha ouvido aquela vez quando você ficou de plantão o dia inteiro no La Zarzamora, lembra? – suspirou e sorriu – Mas cada vez é um sentimento diferente e hoje eu senti tanto medo de...  
\- Shhh.... – ele calou-a com a ponta dos dedos – Vocês estão aqui, estão bem, estamos. – puxou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e inalou seu perfume fresco – Eu amo tanto você que às vezes me chega doer. – confessou, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior para conter o choro que começava a formar na garganta.  
\- Eu te amo, te amo muito, Ramón – segurou-o pela extremidade do rosto e olhou-o nos olhos – Muito. – ele encostou os lábios nos dela devagar, sentiu a respiração cruzar e o coração acelerar como da primeira vez, Amaia aproximou-se ainda mais e tomou a iniciativa, iniciando o beijo em seguida, mas que foi interrompido pelo toque incessante do celular do cozinheiro. – Atende – ela balbuciou.  
\- Não – Ramón sussurrou – Não quero... – tentou ignorar e voltou a beijá-la, mas Amaia insistiu.  
\- Pode ser importante, amor, atende... – ela afastou-se dele, deixando um último beijo por seus lábios e ele fez o que ela pediu.  
\- Sim? – afastou-se um pouco da cama para poder falar – Mas tem que ser agora? Porque não usa isso amanhã quando chegar? – bufou irritado e olhou para o relógio no próprio pulso – Daqui uns 10 minutos eu saio daqui e chego, você acha que se não tiver como arrumar de imediato, tem como fazer sem? – encostou a mão na parede, tentando pensar em alguma opção – Tá, tá tudo bem, vou pensar o que dá pra fazer... – desligou o telefone em seguida e virou-se outra vez de frente para Amaia.  
\- O que foi? – franziu o cenho, desconfiada.  
\- A Alejandra ligou, falando que o thermomix caiu e agora não liga.  
\- Ah.... – fechou os olhos, tentando conter a irritação eminente.  
\- Não fica assim, amor... – Ramón aproximou-se dela e segurou em seu queixo – Eu sei que é armadilha – sorriu – Por isso vou ligar pro Andrés ir comigo. – piscou para Amaia que balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
\- Eu devo merecer mesmo, não é possível... – revirou os olhos e riu logo depois.  
\- Você vai ficar bem? Amanhã bem cedo eu volto pra te buscar – Ramón deitou-a na cama e a cobriu – Fecha os olhos – ele sussurrou e ela fez o que ele pediu – Quando você menos esperar, eu vou estar aqui de novo. – selou os lábios com os dela devagar e ela abriu os olhos outra vez, segurando firmemente contra sua mão – Dorme bem, amor...   
\- Boa noite, te amo. – Amaia sorriu e foi se desvencilhando aos poucos de seu toque, até que ele desapareceu pela porta.   
...  
\- Hermanito, você tá com medo de mulher agora? – Andrés riu sarcástico do outro lado da linha.  
\- Não é medo, Andrés, você sabe que isso é trapaça – ele bufou irritado.  
\- E porque você tá indo então? – retrucou.  
\- Porque eu não tenho certeza se é de fato. Andrés por favor, cinco minutos! – implorou.  
\- Tá, tá, tudo bem – rendeu-se – Mas vou demorar um pouco.  
\- Tá, mas vai, por favor. – pediu e desligou a chamada em seguida. Entrou dentro do carro e dirigiu calmamente pelas ruas da imensa Madrid. Quando chegou à frente do La Zarzamora arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando a porta aberta, mas prosseguiu, caminhou até a cozinha e quando entrou, encontrou Alejandra de costas, fazendo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas parecia estar totalmente no automático.   
\- Aléx? – chamou-a enquanto adentrava a cozinha – Tá tudo bem?  
\- Sim, sim – respondeu rapidamente, sem fazer contato visual com ele – Desculpa ter ligado, mas é que eu preciso dele pra triturar algumas coisas e aí quando eu peguei ele caiu no chão e nossa, eu sou um desastre, se não tiver conserto eu pago um novo, não tem problema, eu tenho consciência que isso é caro e...  
\- Aléx? – Ramón chamou outra vez e gesticulou – Tá tudo bem, fica calma, é só um processador, acontece, fica tranquila. Você conseguiu pensar em outra opção? – caminhou até o equipamento e pegou-o na mão, constatando que havia sido apenas um deslocamento.  
\- Não, não sei, na verdade, eu não pensei em nada, porque eu fiquei tão nervosa vendo ele cair no chão... – sorriu.  
\- Porque você não vai pra casa? – olhou-a – Você parece elétrica, cansada, na realidade, não sei definir.  
\- É, tudo bem, eu também acho, nossa, deve ser porque eu trabalhei demais, deu movimento hoje assim – gesticulou – Do nada, sabe? – riu e Ramón concordou.  
\- Fica tranquila, vai pra casa, amanhã a gente vê o que faz. É uma ordem, eh? – sorriu e ela concordou, deixando a cozinha toda revirada para trás. Ramón não entendeu muito bem o comportamento de Alejandra, mas preferiu não arriscar, continuou dentro da cozinha e começou a arrumar tudo que estava fora do lugar.  
\- Achei que tinha sido atacado – Andrés entrou pela porta, vestindo um pijama um tanto quanto chamativo.  
\- Eu não fui, mas você certamente vai ser com um pijama desses – ele riu – Desculpa, Andrés, mas nessa altura eu não quero arriscar.  
\- Ela já foi? – perguntou enquanto caminhava até a geladeira, tirando da mesma um cacho de uvas verdes.  
\- Acredito que já, ela me parecia meio – parou para pensar – Estranha, mas acho que foi porque derrubou o thermomix no chão.  
\- Convenhamos que nossa confeiteira é um pouco – gesticulou no ar – Avoada, não? – começou a comer as uvas e puxou um banco perto da bancada – Já que você me tirou da cama, te espero pra ir embora, cozinheiro abusado.   
Ramón e Andrés passaram mais de uma hora conversando e rindo na cozinha, ele aproveitou para conferir alguns pedidos dentro do enorme estoque e assim o fez, deixando Andrés sozinho na enorme cozinha.   
\- Alícia? – Andrés atendeu o celular – O que foi amor? – ele levantou do banco visivelmente preocupado – Você tá bem? O que tá acontecendo? – largou as uvas em cima da mesa e correu até o estoque para encontrar-se com Ramón. – Passo, eu passo, espera. – RAMÓN – o sommellier chamou pelo amigo dentro da imensa geladeira e ele olhou-o sem entender.  
\- O que foi? – ele desfez o sorriso no rosto assim que percebeu o semblante de Andrés.  
\- A Alícia quer falar com você. – estendeu o celular a sua frente.  
\- A Alícia?? – perguntou pegando o aparelho em seguida – Ali? Você quer falar comigo? – Andrés continuou ao lado do amigo e viu a respiração do mesmo acelerar-se.   
\- Ramón – Alícia repousou a mão na testa, tentando controlar-se ao máximo – Ramón, a Amaia ela... – respirou fundo para prosseguir e respondeu num fio de voz – Ela acabou de perder o bebê, Ramón...   
Andrés sem entender o que houve, viu o amigo a sua frente sucumbir aos poucos. Ramón largou o celular em uma das prateleiras com Alícia ainda na linha e andou de um lado a outro, desolado.  
\- O QUE FOI? ME FALA O QUE FOI! – Andrés tentou segurá-lo parado, mas foi em vão. Ramón fechou os punhos com toda força que possuía e estendeu a frente de seu próprio rosto, a fim de extravasar tudo que sentia naquele momento. – RAMÓN! – chamou-o chacoalhando o rosto totalmente rígido do cozinheiro – RAMÓN – ele se desvencilhou dos braços de Andrés e encostou o corpo na parede fria perto da porta, escorregando-o lentamente. Ali, chorou copiosamente.   
Andrés sem saber o que fazer, pegou o celular de volta e ligou para Alícia que demorou um pouco, mas atendeu.  
\- Amor, o que aconteceu? – Alícia que ainda tentava manter a calma, contou-o sobre o ocorrido e Andrés respirou fundo para não chorar ali – QUÊ? Mas isso – perguntou confuso – Isso faz quanto tempo? – passou a mão pela boca, tentando assimilar e afirmou – Sim, nós vamos... – Andrés desligou e caminhou até o amigo que estava acuado como uma criança no mesmo lugar, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, passou as mãos pelas costas dele e o abraçou, com toda força que possuía. – Eu sinto muito, meu irmão. – engoliu a seco com os olhos marejados – Eu sinto demais.   
\- Eu vi ela hoje – Ramón sussurrou ainda abraçado em Andrés – Pela primeira e última vez. – sorriu triste e o sommelier apertou-o ainda mais contra si.  
\- Ramón – Andrés afastou o corpo, segurando no ombro do mesmo e olhando-o nos olhos inchados de tanto chorar – O Enriquez foi assassinado.


	20. capítulo 20

CAPÍTULO 20  
Quando Andrés fechou a porta do restaurante atrás de si, amparando Ramón consigo, pôde ouvir uma voz familiar.  
\- Ramón Lázaro Faus? – os dois viraram no mesmo instante e Andrés reconheceu-o.  
\- Castillo? – perguntou com espanto – Tudo bem?  
\- Sim Fonollosa e você? Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, eh? Depois que você tomou jeito, nem precisou mais me ligar pra te salvar – riu.  
\- Realmente... – forçou um sorriso – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? – olhou ao redor e o inspetor estava acompanhado de mais dois agentes.  
\- Não sei se você viu, mas, houve um assassinato na rua de trás do seu restaurante e no celular da vítima em questão, havia uma chamada de um tal de Ramón, vocês o conhecem? – Andrés arregalou os olhos, ainda sem entender.  
\- Ramón sou eu, inspetor. – respondeu friamente.  
\- Você vai precisar me acompanhar, Ramón.... Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, mas você é um dos, senão o principal suspeito.   
\- Quê? – perguntou desacreditado e começou a gesticular nervosamente – Inspetor? – fechou os olhos para tentar lembrar – Castillo? – o homem a frente afirmou – Inspetor Castillo, a minha mulher ela – Ramón parou e Andrés bateu em seu ombro para encorajá-lo a continuar – A minha mulher acabou de perder nosso filho e eu PRECISO ir até o hospital, é uma questão que eu não posso adiar, ela precisa de mim agora.  
\- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, mas, é o protocolo, Ramón, se você não me acompanhar as coisas talvez se compliquem ainda mais pra você.  
\- Mas eu não fiz nada, inspetor! – disse em sinal de desespero – Eu juro, pela minha vida, que eu vou colaborar com tudo que o senhor precisar, mas eu não posso deixar minha mulher sozinha, o senhor entende isso? Entende que eu acabei de deixar de ser pai? – ele sentiu a garganta fechar outra vez e voltou a chorar ali, na frente do enorme restaurante que agora parecia pequeno diante de tanta dor.   
\- Castillo, por favor.... – Andrés pediu – Eu dou a minha palavra, o Ramón é como meu irmão, é meu sócio aqui, ele não vai fugir, pelo amor de Deus, cadê a sua compaixão, meu amigo? – ele aproximou-se do inspetor e piscou para o mesmo.  
\- Andrés, você não vai me comprar com o seus galanteios igual faz com as mulheres. – respondeu entediado – Ramón – chamou-o – Eu prometo ser o mais breve possível, mas você precisa ir comigo. – Andrés revirou os olhos e chegou perto de Ramón.  
\- É melhor você ir, hermanito, eu ligo pra Alícia, falo com a Amaia, ela vai entender. – ele abraçou-o apertado – Vai ficar tudo bem, eh? Confia.  
Ramón não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça totalmente contra a vontade e seguiu Castillo que o bombardeou de perguntas durante todo o caminho. Ao chegarem à frente do pequeno beco, ele parou os passos bruscamente. O corpo de Enriquez ainda estava estendido pelo solo, coberto por uma espécie de plástico preto, havia incontáveis membros da polícia científica, tirando fotos, mapeando cada pequena brecha, muitos policiais civis e a imprensa fazendo toda cobertura do outro lado da rua. Um verdadeiro caos.  
\- Então Ramón, isso não é um julgamento, mas preciso colher o máximo de informações possíveis, todos que o conheciam serão chamados pra depor, mas, uma coisa me intrigou bastante. Na verdade duas. Você é cozinheiro, não? – Castillo pegou o pequeno bloco de notas e a caneta, pronto para apontar tudo. O pesadelo de Ramón só estava começando.  
...  
Quando Alícia entrou outra vez no quarto, pôde ver Amaia respirar pesadamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto da parede a sua frente e os olhos brilhavam, segurando todo possível choro que ainda possuía dentro de si.  
\- Amaia? – chamou-a enquanto aproximava-se da cama, sentindo um nó no peito ao vê-la tão debilitada. – Ele já vai chegar... – Alícia abraçou-a com todo cuidado e carinho possível – Vai ficar tudo bem, hm? – afastou o corpo e olhou-a nos olhos, segurando a imensa vontade de chorar – Se permita chorar, sentir... – passou o polegar pela bochecha de Amaia e sorriu fraco – Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço minha amiga.   
\- Já encontraram? – Amaia perguntou num fio de voz.  
\- O que? – Alícia perguntou confusa.  
\- Quem matou, já sabem? – prosseguiu friamente.  
\- Eu acho que não, nem vi mais, nem procurei saber mais na verdade, o grupo da escola tá um caos, ninguém sabe o que vai fazer, nem como e porque aconteceu, não se preocupa com isso, foca em você agora, o responsável vai aparecer, mais dia menos dia. – Antes mesmo que Amaia pudesse responder ambas foram surpreendidas por uma enorme manchete na televisão. – Um dos suspeitos, acaba de chegar à cena do crime – Assim que Amaia desvencilhou-se de Alícia pôde reconhecê-lo, era Ramón passando as mãos pelo rosto, visivelmente nervoso.  
\- Alícia? – sussurrou, fazendo-a olhar para o aparelho à sua frente.  
\- Não! – Alícia arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta – Amaia, não. – negou, gesticulando nervosamente – Não, não, não, calma – pediu – Não coloca coisa na cabeça, eh? Eu vou ligar pro Andrés, eu vou perguntar o que aconteceu. Você quieta aí. – ordenou.  
\- Alícia, será que.... – Amaia sentiu o coração acelerar igualmente quando recebeu a notícia da morte de Enriquez – O Ramón não seria capaz, seria? – perguntou mais para se auto afirmar que qualquer outra coisa.  
\- Claro que não, Amaia! – ela pegou o celular e discou para o número de Andrés, nervosa – Óbvio que não. Andrés?? – respirou aliviada – O que aconteceu com o Ramón? Porque ele tá na televisão junto com a polícia? – Alícia o metralhou de perguntas e parou no mesmo instante quando ouviu Amaia chorar copiosamente. – Merda, merda, merda. – balbuciou – Tá, eu digo, eu preciso desligar agora. – ela não deixou nem Andrés despedir-se direito e correu até a cama, pegou o controle e desligou a televisão no mesmo instante – Olha pra mim, Amaia – pediu e ela assim o fez.   
\- Eu não tenho nada Alícia, nada. – respirou pesadamente – Não tenho meu filho, não tenho o Ramón. Por que ele não veio, Alícia? Porque ele tá lá agora e não tá aqui?   
\- Escuta minha amiga – Alícia segurou nas duas mãos de Amaia que ainda estavam interligadas pelos fios do soro – O Andrés me disse que eles tavam vindo, mas o inspetor, um tal de Castillo, amigo dele inclusive, fez o Ramón ir com ele, por ser suspeito. – ela apertou a mão da amiga com força – Não por ter matado, mas sim porque encontraram uma chamada do Ramón no celular do Enriquez.  
\- Mas ele só foi me buscar, Ali... – balbuciou.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei, mas a polícia não sabe e ele teve que ir pra explicar, o Andrés falou que ele tentou dialogar com o inspetor, falou como você tava, mas não teve conversa... – Alícia abraçou Amaia outra vez, mas foram interrompidas pelo abrir da porta.  
\- Amaia? – Aitor chamou-a e Alícia afastou-se prontamente – Como você se sente? – sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.  
\- Triste. – sorriu fraco – Confusa... Impotente também. – ele negou com a cabeça.  
\- Olha, se te conforta, amanhã quando formos fazer a curetagem pela manhã, vou fazer de tudo pra que ocorra tudo bem, e eu tenho certeza que daqui um tempo, você vai voltar aqui e vou te acompanhar num novo pré-natal, eh? – ele sorriu complacente e Amaia não disse nada. – Agora tenta descansar, amanhã mesmo eu te libero pra ir pra casa. – levantou-se, despedindo-se das duas.  
\- Promete pra mim que vai ficar bem? – Alícia perguntou com sinceridade, Amaia não respondeu e a amiga percebeu que era hora de ir.   
...  
\- Inspetor, eu to aqui há horas – Ramón olhou no relógio de pulso, já era madrugada. – E ainda não entendi o que você tanto insinua se aqui não é um julgamento, um depoimento oficial. – vociferou irritado.  
\- Você tem pavio curto, não cozinheiro? – Castillo riu – Mas infelizmente você foi o último a falar com ele e o meu trabalho é achar o culpado desse assassinato.  
\- E só porque eu trabalho numa cozinha quer dizer que sou um assassino? Por favor, inspetor... – revirou os olhos.  
\- A questão senhor Ramón Lázaro, é que segundo outras testemunhas, vocês não se davam bem, justamente por conta da sua mulher que já aviso, também não está imune. Já verifiquei que ela é vice-diretora de uma escola, a mesma da vítima e que com a morte dele, será nomeada diretora. Contraditório, não? Um jogo de interesses, talvez...  
\- Minha mulher jamais faria uma coisa dessas, inspetor Castillo. – antes mesmo de afrontá-lo ainda mais, Ramón sentiu o ombro ser apertado com delicadeza e virou-se instantaneamente – Alícia? – ele abraçou-a surpreso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Como você tá? – olhou-o nos olhos.  
\- Derrotado. – riu fraco – Cansado, estranho... Querendo sumir daqui e invadir aquele hospital pra ficar com a Amaia.. – Alícia sorriu.  
\- Eu sei meu amigo, mas ela precisava ficar um pouco sozinha também, foi tudo muito rápido e horrível também... – suspirou lembrando-se de como tudo aconteceu – E... – ela hesitou um pouco – Ela te viu na televisão...  
\- Puta que pariu, puta que pariu – suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Ela acha que sou eu? – Alícia não disse nada – Claro que ela acha que sou eu – riu – O cozinheiro que assassina todo mundo por aí, empunhando a faca...   
\- Ramón, pára com isso – revirou os olhos, o repreendendo – Não é assim também, ela só tá, confusa, triste, ela disse hoje pro médico que se sente impotente, justamente porque perdeu o filho de vocês, tenta entender...  
\- Senhor Faus – Castillo chamou-o e ele desviou o olhar de Alícia – Hoje você já foi liberado, mas não saia da cidade por hipótese alguma, ainda vamos prosseguir investigando e seu depoimento vai ser colhido na delegacia ainda essa semana.  
\- Graças a Deus... – Ramón fechou o olho agradecido por ter sido finalmente liberado. – Obrigado, inspetor. – o mesmo saiu de seu campo de visão e Alícia prosseguiu.  
\- O Andrés me pediu pra te levar pra casa, ele vai dormir lá na sala, caso você precise de alguma coisa, hm? – ele caminhou ao lado de Alícia até o carro e o resto do caminho foi banhado pelo mais absoluto silêncio.  
...  
Logo pelo início da manhã Amaia havia voltado para o centro cirúrgico para fazer a curetagem do feto. Às 9:30 ela finalmente despertou da anestesia e foi surpreendida pela presença de Ramón dentro do quarto, sentiu o peso da mão dele sob a dela e instintivamente, afastou-a, fazendo-o franzir o cenho no mesmo momento.  
\- Ei... Olha pra mim... – ele sorriu fraco e Amaia negou, levando a mesma mão até o próprio rosto, cobrindo-o.  
\- Vai embora, Ramón – pediu num fio de voz.  
\- Amaia... – Ramón suspirou – Eu não vou embora daqui, olha pra mim, por favor... – disse compassivo – Não vou te deixar.  
\- Porque você não veio? – ela levantou o olhar e Ramón pôde ver angústia, frieza e um fio de impotência.  
\- Eu não consegui, juro por Deus que eu não consegui – lamentou com pesar – Como você tá? – ele voltou a segurar a mão de Amaia entre as suas e desta vez ela apenas olhou-a – Quando você vai voltar pra casa? Eu mal consegui dormir a noite.... – Ramón atropelou as palavras e antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, eles foram interrompidos pela presença de Aitor que entrou no quarto com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Bom dia, Amaia, Ramón – cumprimentou-os – Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você – sorriu ao aproximar-se da cama, olhando alguns sinais vitais e também o soro ainda interligado – Vou te liberar depois do almoço, tudo bem? Você aguenta só mais um pouco aqui?   
\- Não tenho muita opção – suspirou desanimada – Tenho?   
\- Descansar é a sua melhor escolha no momento e já te aviso, pelo menos uma semana de repouso em casa. – Aitor completou.  
\- Eu não posso, doutor... Tenho que resolver as coisas na escola e – Ramón a interrompeu.  
\- Ela vai ficar. – olhou-a com repreensão – O tempo que for preciso. – Amaia revirou os olhos, mas se deu por vencida.  
Ramón não saiu do quarto nem por um mísero segundo. Depois que Aitor saiu do mesmo, ainda trocaram breves palavras, mas Amaia logo caiu no sono outra vez. Enquanto ela dormia, a mente do cozinheiro não parava de trabalhar. – Será que teve algum motivo pra isso? – pensou cabreado, mas tinha medo de tocar no assunto ainda tão recente e cru para ambos. Marsella tomou seu lugar na cozinha naquela chuvosa tarde de terça-feira, Alejandra alegou estar indisposta e Castillo continuava a todo vapor farejando sua nova presa, não descansaria até achar o verdadeiro culpado. Quando Ramón fechou os olhos por breves instantes na desconfortável cadeira, sua mente vagueou pela noite anterior, na tamanha intensidade de quanto a vida pode mudar em questão de segundos. Pela manhã seu coração havia dobrado de tamanho, mas ao cair da noite, ninguém conseguia decifrar ao certo o tamanho do vazio que aquele pequeno ser que ainda nem se sabia o nome de fato, causou. Pensou então em Amaia, no quanto seria difícil para ela, mas ele sabia, confiava piamente na força daquela mulher desde a primeira vez que a viu.   
...  
Assim que Ramón fechou a porta de madeira atrás de si, Amaia passou os olhos pelo cômodo e suspirou. Finalmente estava em casa.   
\- Quer alguma coisa? Tá com fome? – deixou a pequena mala ao pé da escada – Quer um chá? – Ramón a metralhou de perguntas e ela negou.  
\- Eu quero tomar um banho – olhou para os braços cobertos pela blusa de gola alta – Tirar essa roupa de hospital...   
\- Eu te ajudo, vem – ele segurou-a pelo braço esquerdo, fazendo-a colocar todo seu peso nele, subiu as escadas devagar, mas cruzou seu olhar com o dele assim que seu rosto ficou frente a frente com a placa de madeira pendurada na porta. – Yolanda – Amaia balbuciou e logo forçou um sorriso – É Yolanda... – voltou a olhar para a madeira e passou a ponta dos dedos pela mesma – Não foi dessa vez... – Ramón não disse nada. Segurou a imensa vontade de chorar outra vez para, talvez, não piorar ainda mais a situação, concentrou-se ao máximo e suspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se de certa forma culpado por ter atropelado as coisas. Mas seguiu. Quando Amaia deu o aval, seguiram para o banheiro em silêncio.   
Amaia se desfez da roupa com calma e pediu para que Ramón a ajudasse, ao entrarem no box, ela fechou os olhos e deixou com que a água abraçasse seu pequeno corpo. Passou as duas mãos pela barriga e olhou para o homem à sua frente.  
\- Me desculpa Ramón... – Amaia baixou o olhar – Me desculpa por não ter conseguido segurar nosso filho, eu não consegui, de verdade, eu tentei, eu pedi, eu chorei tanto... – ela negou com a cabeça – Eu não sei se eu sou capaz de... –   
\- Shhhh.... – Ramón calou-a no mesmo instante, aproximou o corpo do dela no pequeno espaço e abraçou-a com toda força e carinho que possuía – Não fala uma coisa dessas, você não teve, você não tem, culpa de nada – beijou-a no topo da cabeça diversas vezes – Eu amo você e nós vamos passar por isso juntos, eh? - Amaia agarrou-se ao corpo do cozinheiro e permaneceu ali. – Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço nesse mundo, meu amor, acredita em mim.   
\- Mas e se eu não puder ter mais filho nenhum? – ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele.  
\- Podemos adotar – segurou na extremidade de seu rosto, olhando-a nos olhos – Ou podemos ter um gato? Um cachorro? – arqueou a sobrancelha – Um peixe? – ela sorriu.  
\- Promete que a gente vai passar por isso? Promete de verdade que não vai me deixar? – pediu.  
\- Nunca mais me peça uma coisa dessas, Amaia – Ramón aproximou o rosto e encostou os lábios nos dela – Nada mudou entre nós, nada. – Amaia iniciou um beijo lento, mas que naquele momento significava muita coisa. Ele estava ali e estaria com ela até o fim.   
...  
\- Não vou ficar sozinha, Ramón... – Amaia estava deitada de frente para ele – Você não pode largar tudo lá, eu tenho certeza que ela vem.  
\- Mas você quer que ela venha? – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Amaia, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha.  
\- Querer, não quero... – revirou os olhos e suspirou – A gente nunca teve uma relação muito boa, mas não negaria, é só uma semana, meu pai vai saber se virar.  
\- Então quer dizer que eu finalmente vou conhecer a minha sogra? – Ramón arqueou a sobrancelha, um pouco animado.  
\- É... Pelo visto sim... – ela aproximou o corpo do dele, encaixando a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço – Você quer saber por que eu perdi o bebê, não quer? – Ramón sentiu o corpo gelar. Era óbvio que queria, mas também não sabia se estava preparado para ouvir.  
\- No seu tempo, e só se você se sentir à vontade pra falar.. – respondeu sincero e enlaçou os braços contra o corpo dela.  
\- Não. Eu preciso. Porque eu não quero ficar presa nisso pra sempre... Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, a Alícia tava ali comigo, me ajudando e assim que eu fiquei em pé perto da cama, meu celular tocou, era um número estranho, esquisito, nunca tinha visto na vida, mas jurei que podia ser você, ou qualquer outra pessoa conhecida, pedindo ajuda – soltou um riso irônico – Antes não tivesse atendido... – suspirou e prosseguiu – Assim que eu atendi a ligação tava meio abafada e eu só entendi: O Enriquez tá morto, vagabunda. – Ramón ajeitou-se na cama visivelmente surpreso.  
\- Alguém te avisou por telefone? – arregalou os olhos – Não deu pra saber quem era? Porque iam te avisar, Amaia?   
\- Eu não sei, Ramón – ela também sentou na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, confusa – Eu não sei, não deu pra saber nada, pra entender mais nada, eu entrei em choque na hora, a Alícia teve que me socorrer porque eu comecei a tremer demais, a sentir falta de ar e sentir as mesmas dores que senti à tarde – sentiu os olhos encherem d´água outra vez – Até que eu senti uma coisa quente pelas minhas pernas e aí – mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa – Aí eu vi uma poça de sangue e não lembro mais nada depois disso.... – Ramón ouviu tudo atentamente e segurou-a contra si.  
\- Já foi, já passou... – fechou os olhos – Já passou... – Amaia agarrou-se a ele, assustada, porém ali, finalmente sentiu-se segura.   
...  
\- A Edurne aqui?? – Alícia arregalou os olhos espantada.  
\- Tenho outra escolha? – a professora bebeu um gole do chá que levava em mãos – Você não pode ficar aqui, o Ramón muito menos, vou ter que encarar a fera...  
\- Caralho, coitado do Ramón... – fez uma careta – Se seu pai viesse junto pelo menos.. – deu de ombros.  
\- Meu pai nunca deixa a cidade, até hoje não veio me visitar, acredita? – deitou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.  
\- E como vocês estão? – Alícia sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – Passaram bem à noite? Você melhorou um pouco?  
\- Acho que sim, me sinto menos pior, acho... – forçou um sorriso – Sei lá, eu sei que é um processo, que também nunca vou esquecer, mas, às vezes queria ter o poder de não saber, entende? De não lembrar nada que aconteceu, porque é um sentimento tão estranho, tão vazio... – gesticulou – Você tem tudo – arregalou os olhos e sorriu - E de repente não tem mais nada. – esmoreceu pouco a pouco - Eu sei que o Ramón entende, mas eu consigo ver que ele ficou mortificado e não adianta, Ali, eu me sinto culpada de alguma maneira. – Alícia fez menção de interrompê-la, mas ela se prontificou – Não Alícia, uma parte de mim me culpa, a outra diz que tá tudo bem, que eu preciso erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente, mas sabe aquela sensação de ficar o tempo inteiro conversando consigo mesma e que em cada ombro seu tem um demônio e no outro um anjo? – mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar o aperto no peito – Eu vivo em constante batalha interna comigo mesma e nem sei mais distinguir qual lado eu preciso ouvir pra poder seguir.  
\- A gente te ama, basaurita – Alícia afastou a xícara das mãos de Amaia e segurou nas mesmas – A gente te ama muito e vamos ser fortes, nós vamos ser fortes juntas, como sempre fomos. Você lembra daquela vez, no desfile misto? – Alícia sorriu para a amiga – Você enfrentou um povo inteiro, na linha de frente, sem abaixar a cabeça e você tem que lembrar disso agora. Faça de conta que a vida te colocou diante daquele dia de novo e dessa vez, faça ainda melhor. – Amaia agarrou-se em Alícia e aperto-a contra seus braços. – Não desiste, eh? – ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e entendeu que tudo dependia inteiramente dela a partir de agora.   
...  
\- O Castillo disse que precisa fazer uma inspeção no restaurante. Tudo bem pra você? – Andrés perguntou enquanto Ramón estava concentrado na preparação de alguns pinchos para o almoço.  
\- Claro que tudo bem, não vejo a hora de acabar isso logo... – revirou os olhos entediado.  
\- Não sei, né? – Andrés aproximou-se do amigo – Vai que você é o assassino – riu sarcástico.  
\- Vai tomar no cu, Andrés, mas que merda – bufou – Você fica falando essas coisas, essas paredes tem ouvido, sabia? Jajá vou ser manchete porque alguém vai ouvir por trás e achar que isso é verdade.  
\- Ahhhhhh, pobres paredes, eh? Será que as bancadas também têm ouvido? – ele deitou a cabeça sob a bancada de inox e Ramón revirou os olhos outra vez.  
\- Tirou o dia pra me irritar hoje? Porque se sim, sinto informar, mas não vai conseguir. – ele prosseguiu e Andrés sorriu.  
\- Só quero poder te ver rindo igual aquele dia que... – Ramón o interrompeu.  
\- Por favor, Andrés.. – pediu quase como uma súplica.  
\- Desculpa, meu amigo – ele bateu nas costas do cozinheiro – Só não se afunda nesse caldeirão.   
Ramón respirou fundo e prosseguiu. Enquanto cortava os insumos, um filme breve passou por sua mente e a única coisa que queria naquele momento era estar com Amaia, soltou um riso frouxo ao pensar que jamais se viu assim antes, completamente rendido e estupidamente apaixonado. Esse sentimento que agrega sensações das mais adversas, que vai de um extremo ao outro, que sufoca e traz o ar na mesma medida. Que nos faz entender que muitas vezes é preciso ceder e por Deus, Ramón cederia até o fim por ela.   
\- Ramón? – Marsella chamou-o sem sucesso – Ramón, tá tudo bem? – ele foi desperto pelo susto e por muito pouco não deixou os dedos na tábua junto com o jamón.   
\- Oi Marsella, perdão, não te ouvi...   
\- Eu sinto muito pelo que houve, Ramón.. – Marsella disse sincero.  
\- Eu também, meu amigo – suspirou – Eu também... – por um milésimo de segundo se recordou da tamanha festa ali no imenso salão do La Zarzamora no dia em que recebeu a notícia, mas não se permitiu chorar, não agora. – Tudo certo pra hoje à noite? – mudou de assunto.  
\- Sim, tive a liberdade de passar sua lista de pedidos pro fornecedor, tem problema? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.  
\- Não, tá tudo bem, não deu tempo de pensar muito naquela noite, realmente.. Você sabe me dizer se a Alejandra vem mais tarde?   
\- Acredito que sim, coloquei na escala e acho que se ela tivesse ruim ainda, avisaria pra alguém... – Marsella prendeu o avental a frente do corpo. – Mente vazia, oficina do diabo, Ramón.. – ironizou.  
\- O que você quis dizer com isso? – franziu o cenho.  
\- Não tenho como provar nada, mas sinto cheiro de coisa grande – o sous chef calou-se, deixando um Ramón ainda mais confuso.  
...  
\- E qual era sua ligação com a vítima? – Castillo levou o pequeno bloco de notas à frente do corpo.  
\- O Enriquez era meu companheiro na escola, nos tornamos amigos também na vida fora do ambiente de trabalho – Amaia mexeu nos anéis enquanto estava sentada no outro sofá.  
\- E nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês dois? Era só amizade em preto e branco? – o inspetor observou cada partícula de respiração no ambiente.  
\- Ele sempre me respeitou, ele saía com a Alícia às vezes, minha amiga – Castillo imediatamente escreveu o nome de Alícia no bloco – Mas de uns tempos pra cá, ele parou de sair com ela e começou a se aproximar de mim e óbvio que sempre tive um carinho especial por ele, mas jamais quis me relacionar além, o senhor entende?   
\- Não sei, me diga você, diretora. – Amaia arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo.  
\- Inspetor – ela puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões – O Enriquez era um amigo que eu gostava muito, um profissional da mais alta qualidade, jamais negarei isso, mas também não soube respeitar alguns limites, carnais, por assim dizer, e obviamente que isso me incomodou, mas eu nunca mataria alguém por conta de cargo. – riu desacreditada com a audácia do mesmo.  
\- Mas você concorda que isso é benéfico agora, não? – olhou-a nos olhos.  
\- Não considero um benefício ser obrigada a tomar o cargo de um assassinado. – Amaia respondeu firme fazendo os agentes se espantarem um pouco.  
\- Pavio curto – Castillo olhou para trás, rindo para os companheiros – Igual ao marido. – Amaia revirou os olhos e segurou os punhos para se conter.   
\- Mais alguma coisa, inspetor Castillo? – perguntou impaciente.  
\- No momento não. Vou falar com essa sua amiga – olhou para o papel – A tal Alícia e amanhã entraremos no apartamento da vítima. Quem sabe eu não saio de lá com alguma prova? – encarou-a.  
\- É o que eu mais quero. – sorriu forçadamente e acompanhou-o até a porta.  
...  
Era uma quinta feira nublada quando Ramón acordou mais cedo que o normal, apenas para preparar uma imensa mesa de café da manhã para Amaia. Nela havia pães, doces e uma extensa variedade de frutas.   
\- Não Ramón... Só mais um pouco... – Amaia resmungou entre os lençóis.  
\- Você já dormiu demais, Amaia, hoje eu saio mais cedo pro restaurante, pelo menos um café da manhã comigo – ele encheu-a de pequenos beijos na região dos ombros – Por favor... Depois você volta a dormir.  
\- Você volta comigo? – ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo, passando a ponta dos dedos pela barba escura do mesmo.  
\- Volto, juro que volto. – Ramón beijou os dedos dela em sinal de trato.  
\- Tudo bem... Me dá dez minutos.. – sentou-se na beirada da cama, tentando despertar devidamente.  
\- Vou lá embaixo esquentar seu leite – deixou um beijo em seus cabelos – Pra você tomar com café. – piscou para ela que sorriu agradecida.  
\- Tá bem... Já vou. – Amaia segurou-o pelo queixo e aproximou o rosto do dele – Te amo. – deixou um selinho em seus lábios e levantou.   
Ramón desceu as escadas e entrou outra vez na cozinha para terminar o preparo. Nem cinco minutos depois, quando a casa estava tomada pelo cheiro forte de café fresco, a campainha tocou e mesmo estranhando um pouco, resolveu atender. Quando a porta se abriu, sorriu instantaneamente.  
\- Posso ajudar? – perguntou compassivo e foi recebido pelo olhar de uma senhora de cenho franzido que o analisou dos pés à cabeça e nem sequer fez questão de disfarçar o descontentamento.  
\- Edurne. – respondeu firme – Eu sou a mãe da Amaia e você quem é?


	21. capítulo 21

CAPÍTULO 21  
\- Amor, você sabe onde eu guardei aquela blusa de frio que eu us... – Amaia calou e parou os passos bruscamente ao pé da escada ao ver Edurne como uma estátua ainda ao lado de fora da casa. – Mãe? – arregalou os olhos, surpresa.  
\- Você demorou pra aparecer Amaia – Edurne desviou o corpo de Ramón, puxando a pequena mala atrás de si, sem sequer olhar para ele.  
Ramón ficou sem reação, fechou a porta e encarou as duas mulheres à sua frente.  
\- O café já tá pronto, fica a vontade dona Edurne – sorriu um pouco sem graça.  
\- Claro que eu fico à vontade – ela riu incrédula – Aqui não é a casa da minha filha? – revirou os olhos e largou a mala ao pé da escada.  
\- Mãe não começa, por favor... – Amaia puxou-a para perto da porta e sussurrou.  
Edurne fingiu não ouvir o pedido da filha, andou até o banheiro para lavar as mãos e voltou em questão de segundos. Ramón e Amaia não tinham muita frescura com as coisas da casa, mas como uma forma talvez até um pouco instintiva, sempre sentavam-se no mesmo lugar quando iam à mesa. Amaia ao lado esquerdo e ele no direto. Porém para Edurne isso não importava em nada, assim que Ramón puxou a cadeira para se acomodar, a senhora de traços marcantes e olhos verdes como esmeralda, sentou-se sem nem pedir licença.  
\- Mãe, aí é o lugar do Ramón! – Amaia esbravejou e Ramón lançou-a um olhar compreensivo.  
\- Tá tudo bem Amaia – ele sorriu – Eu não ligo de sentar na ponta – piscou para ela e apertou sua mão com força, e Amaia revirou os olhos entediada.  
\- Então é aqui que você mora? – Edurne esticou um dos braços até a cesta de pães.  
\- Aqui é onde NÓS moramos. – bufou.  
\- A senhora gostou da casa? – Ramón tentou iniciar um assunto – Aproveitei pra procurar tudo enquanto Amaia fazia o curso em Sevilha...  
\- Não sei, achei muito pequena, muita madeira... – Edurne passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala, sem sair do lugar – Talvez se os móveis fossem mais sofisticados...   
Ramón deu a batalha por vencida, pelo menos naquela manhã, Amaia respirou pesadamente a cada comentário desnecessário da mãe que reclamou de literalmente tudo desde o momento em que chegou.  
\- Bom, se vocês me dão licença, preciso abrir o restaurante... – Ramón levantou-se da cadeira e inclinou o corpo na direção de Amaia, roubando-lhe um beijo – Você vai ficar bem? – ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da mesma, fazendo Edurne revirar os olhos.  
\- Vou, não se preocupa – Eu vou sobreviver – ela sussurrou, rindo baixinho em seguida.   
\- Tenham um bom dia, senhoras – ele piscou para Edurne e subiu para escovar os dentes, saindo de casa alguns minutos depois, deixando as duas na mesa.  
\- Eu não acredito que você ficou grávida desse homem, Amaia... Você pediu todos os exames? Ele não tem doença? – falou rápido atropelando as próprias palavras – Conheceu ele onde, posso saber?  
\- Mãe! – Amaia massageou as têmporas e passou as mãos com força pela testa até os cabelos – Eu tenho 38 anos e não 12, pelo amor de Deus...   
\- Você não vai me mostrar o resto da casa? Meu quarto? – Edurne ignorou a irritação da filha, deixando-a ainda mais possessa. Sem falar nada, ambas levantaram e caminharam até o pequeno corredor que levava até os quartos, ao passar pelo quarto de Yolanda, a senhora mais do que depressa colocou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir, inutilmente.  
\- Eu nem vi o quarto mãe – Amaia firmou um pouco a voz – Não deu tempo...  
\- Como assim você não viu o quarto? – perguntou incrédula – E se tem droga aqui dentro, Amaia? – ela arregalou os olhos e Amaia gesticulou.  
\- Chega, sério, eu não consigo mais – respondeu derrotada – Eu pedi pra você vir pra me ajudar, não pra criticar cada canto da minha casa, pra botar defeito no meu marido e....  
\- Vocês nem casaram, filha – ela riu – E se Deus quiser nem vão.. – balbuciou baixinho.  
\- Quê? – Amaia voltou a olhá-la com os olhos enormes.  
\- Você largou o Aitor na adolescência, fiquei sabendo que ele virou médico, a condição financeira dele é maravilhosa e você aqui, nessa casinha de nada, com esse homem que usa brinco e tem tatuagem nas mãos Amaia, pelo amor de Deus... – respondeu inconformada.  
\- Ahhhh, então o seu problema é o dinheiro como sempre, não? – riu irônica – Eu sei que isso nem deveria contar como requisito Edurne Ormazabal, mas pra sua informação, o Ramón é sócio de um dos maiores restaurantes de Madrid. A senhora tem a mínima noção do quanto alguém precisa desembolsar pra ter um negócio nesse calibre? – arqueou a sobrancelha esperando uma resposta que não veio – Obviamente que não sabe... Só se informa das coisas que lhe convém... Olha mãe – ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nervoso – Eu e o Ramón, a gente se ama, muito e acabamos de perder uma parte de nós dois, então, por favor, eu só peço uma coisa, respeite a minha decisão e a nossa dor. 

...  
\- A Alícia comentou comigo que a velha era osso duro de roer – Andrés riu – Mas não imaginei que fosse nesse nível... Será que você aguenta uma semana inteira, Ramónzito?   
\- Não é questão de aguentar, Andrés, pra todos os efeitos ela é minha sogra e eu vou ter que conviver muito com ela ainda, isso quer dizer que minha missão durante essa semana vai ser dobrar a fera.. – bateu no ombro do amigo e seguiu para a cozinha onde encontrou a equipe trabalhando no mise en place, olhou para o fundo e pôde ver Alejandra, totalmente renovada depois do último incidente. – Tá tudo bem, Alejandra? – perguntou receoso.  
\- Sim! – Alejandra virou-se para ele e sorriu largamente – Na mais perfeita ordem Ramón, você já achou o próximo confeiteiro? Não que eu esteja louca pra sair isso não, isso nunca, porque por mim permaneceria aqui pra sempre, né? Você sabe, acho até mais do que ninguém – riu nervosamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente assim que não obteve nenhuma resposta do cozinheiro – Desculpa – revirou os olhos – Eu to um pouco confusa ainda com tudo que aconteceu, com a entrada e saída daqueles agentes esquisitos vestindo roupa branca – riu outra vez, nervosamente – Eles acham mesmo que você matou o cara? Porque como você ia matar se tava aqui comigo – parou para pensar – Se bem que você demorou pra chegar, não? – largou a faca em cima da bancada e continuou fitando-o – Você já brigou com ele uma vez que eu lembro, lá no bar, aqui na frente inclusive e...  
\- Aléx, por favor... – pediu.  
\- Desculpa – gesticulou nervosamente como sempre fazia – Desculpa de verdade, ando sem rumo ultimamente....  
\- Se você não se sente bem pra vir trabalhar é só me avisar. – respondeu.  
\- Pra você cuidar de mim? – sorriu e Ramón apenas franziu o cenho – Foco Alejandra – segurou a faca outra vez – Foco. – disse a si mesma e virou as costas para o cozinheiro, voltando ao trabalho em segundos.  
\- Marsella! – Ramón chamou-o no meio da cozinha.  
\- Sim? – andou a passos largos até onde ele estava.  
\- No final de semana vem um confeiteiro fazer teste pra ver se consegue se adaptar – ele sussurrou – Ele chama Martin e eu quero você de olho nele o tempo inteiro, ok? Ficarei nos dois turnos pra você ter mais flexibilidade pra mostrar as coisas pra ele e não deixar a Alejandra mais nervosa do que já tá. – Marsella confirmou e voltou ao seu posto.

...  
\- Inspetor, o relatório da autópsia do Enriquez acabou de chegar – Fernando, policial forense estendeu a pasta à frente do corpo.  
\- Finalmente, porra! Achei que o Alberto ia me enrolar mais um dia – suspirou irritado e pegou o documento entre as mãos rapidamente, colocando-o sobre a mesa. – Vamos ver o que temos aqui.... – Castillo passou a ponta dos dedos pelas fotografias arquivadas, ambas repletas de informações ao lado, mas uma lhe chamou mais atenção do que deveria.  
\- E então? Descobriu com o que foi? – perguntou o policial.  
\- Aqui tá dizendo – ele ergueu a folha e começou a ler em voz alta – Perfuração profunda na lateral do pescoço e garganta, artéria carótida e veia jugular rompidas – Castillo olhou para o companheiro.  
– Mas a carótida fica o que? – perguntou Fernando confuso – Uns 3,5 centímetros embaixo da superfície da pele, um corte assim só é bem feito com... – Castillo se apressou.  
\- Com uma faca. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Acho que o La Zarzamora precisa de um olhar mais clínico dessa vez. Pede uma ordem judicial, quero resolver isso o quanto antes. – pediu e Fernando saiu da sala em seguida, deixando para trás um Castillo ainda mais convencido.

...  
\- E você não se aproximou dele por quê? – Edurne perguntou encostada no batente da cozinha, enquanto Amaia terminava de preparar o jantar.  
\- Porque ele é meu médico e eu amo o Ramón? – respondeu irônica.  
\- Que amor o que filha, isso aí é fogo de palha, logo você tá desapaixonada, como sempre foi – riu fazendo Amaia balançar a cabeça em negação.  
\- Coloca os pratos na mesa pra mim? – pediu e Edurne mais que depressa começou a abrir as gavetas.  
\- Nossa, tem coisa faltando na casa, mas em compensação, pra quê tanta faca nessas gavetas? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- Porque ele gosta de cozinhar? – ela riu – E você ainda vai se surpreender muito com ele, mãe, tenho certeza. – Assim que atravessou a sala, a porta de madeira se abriu, revelando Ramón com a aparência extremamente cansada.  
\- Boa noite dona Edurne – ela nada respondeu e ele seguiu até a cozinha – Hmmmmm – fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o odor que pairava sob o ar – O que você tá aprontando? – caminhou ligeiramente até Amaia e abraçou-a por trás, deixando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.  
\- Como foi hoje? – Amaia desligou o fogo e virou-se de frente para ele, passando ambas as mãos por sua barba.  
\- Foi bem corrido, um monte de reserva, coisa pra resolver... – despejou.  
\- Cansado? – ela perguntou, acarinhando a nuca de Ramón de leve.  
\- Bastante... Mas e você? Tá tudo bem por aqui? – olhou ao redor, referindo-se à sogra, segurou o riso junto dela.  
\- É... Já foi pior, definitivamente somos água e vinho, mas... – ele abraçou-a apertado contra seu peito e Amaia permitiu o afago, retribuindo na mesma medida, mas como aparentemente tudo que é bom dura pouco, Edurne surgiu na cozinha, abriu o armário onde havia os copos e sem olhar para ambos despejou.  
\- Você sabia Ramón? Que a Amaia foi namorada do Aitor? – ela finalmente olhou para eles, encontrando um Ramón confuso e uma Amaia extremamente decepcionada.  
\- Aitor? – perguntou confuso – O médico? – ele olhou para Amaia sem entender.  
\- Ah, você não sabia? – a senhora fingiu indignação – Era segredo? – voltou seu olhar para a filha que em um milésimo de segundo, literalmente explodiu em silêncio. Amaia desviou de Ramón e caminhou apressada até o quarto em passos firmes, como de um elefante.   
\- Daqui a pouco passa, foi a vida inteira assim... – Edurne pareceu mais uma vez não se importar e Ramón revirou os olhos incrédulo, andou até o cômodo em que ela estava e abriu a porta do quarto devagar, viu-a encolhida na imensa cama, vestida com um pijama de mangas compridas e o rosto molhado pelas recentes lágrimas.  
\- Ei, ei, ei – Ramón ajoelhou-se na cama ao lado dela e abraçou-a de lado, enchendo-a de beijos pelo ombro – Não fica assim, não precisa, tá tudo bem...  
\- Claro que não tá tudo bem Ramón, você tem noção do que é ouvir alguém reclamar até do ar que respira? Eu não vou suportar ela aqui uma semana inteira, juro que não vou, foi a pior idéia que eu tive, em que mundo eu achei? – ela olhou desesperada para ele – Em que mundo eu achei que isso podia dar certo? Nunca tá feliz com nada e justo agora que eu só preciso de um pouco de apoio, é o dia inteiro me massacrando, olha o que ela fez ali agora, você viu o que ela fez?  
\- Claro que eu vi, eu fiquei surpreso, não vou mentir – olhou-a nos olhos – Mas fica calma, não é o fim do mundo, não se irrita com essas coisas – ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela maçã do rosto de Amaia, limpando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair – Assim eu não vou dar conta de deixar seu rosto seco, meu amor... – ele sorriu, fazendo-a rir baixinho.  
\- Idiota... – Amaia suspirou – Desculpa não ter contado antes, eu não achei que fosse necessário e é tanta coisa na minha cabeça, não to conseguindo controlar nada, minha raiva, meu choro, eu to insuportável Ramón, você não vai aguentar...  
\- E vai começar com isso agora, eh? – ele franziu o cenho – Eu falei que vou ficar do seu lado, não falei? Vai querer falar de mudança repentina de personalidade logo pra mim Amaia? – ele cruzou os braços e ela resmungou.  
\- Não, não é pra ficar bravo... – Amaia se jogou nos braços dele, que descruzou no mesmo instante.  
\- Não vou ficar bravo se você me prometer não ficar se cobrando tanto desse jeito, agora podemos descer? – perguntou.  
\- Não quero. – disse taxativa.  
\- Quer me deixar bravo mesmo? – ele voltou a cruzar os braços – Eu não vou jantar sozinho com a sua mãe, Amaia – gesticulou – E tô morrendo de fome, puta merda... – suspirou cansado.  
\- O cozinheiro aqui é você, não eu, porque não comeu no restaurante? – rebateu irritada e ele arqueou a sobrancelha no mesmo instante.  
\- Então agora quer dizer que eu tenho que jantar no restaurante e não com a minha mulher? – Amaia se deu conta do que acabara de dizer e mudou a expressão, arrependendo-se.  
\- Não... – suspirou – Eu to irritada, desculpa.   
\- Será que posso ter a honra de jantar a comida maravilhosa que você largou lá embaixo, dona Amaia? – Ramón levantou da cama e estendeu a mão direita para ela, que segurou em seguida.   
\- Tá, vamos encarar a fera, mas me promete uma coisa? – ela aproximou-se dele e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo do mesmo – Que você vai tentar não filtrar absolutamente nada de horrível que ela falar? – pediu quase como uma súplica – Porque eu conheço e sei que ela vai te irritar até o seu último nível de paciência...  
\- Não tem que se preocupar com isso, esqueceu que eu vivo com uma esquentadinha em casa? – ele riu alto e Amaia mordeu o lábio inferior segurando um riso.  
\- Filho da puta... – sorriu largamente para ele e em seguida desceram até a sala onde Edurne esperava ansiosamente na ponta da mesa.  
\- Finalmente! Achei que vocês iam dormir sem comer... – despejou e Ramón soltou a mão de Amaia, andou em direção à sogra e a surpreendeu com um beijo na bochecha.  
\- Boa noite minha sogra preferida, como foi o dia hoje? Tudo bem? – sorriu, deixando-a com os olhos arregalados e uma Amaia sorrindo do outro lado.  
\- Não gosto de beijos, senhor Faus. – foi taxativa e Ramón fingiu não ligar.  
\- Podemos jantar, pelo amor de Deus? – Amaia pediu, estendendo a mão para alcançar o prato da mãe, completando-o com uma variedade de legumes e folhas.  
\- Vocês andam se alimentando bem ou é só porque to aqui? – Edurne perguntou, olhando diretamente para o genro.  
\- É verdade quando dizem aquele ditado “casa de ferreiro, espeto de pau”, mas tento fazer dona Amaia se alimentar melhor.   
\- Alimentar melhor quer dizer o que? Coisas cheias de óleo, embutidos, doces? – Ramón pôde sentir Amaia revirar os olhos enquanto começou a comer e olhou Edurne sem entender onde ela queria chegar.  
\- Dona Edurne, a senhora tá duvidando que eu cuido da sua filha? – perguntou curioso – Não que eu precise necessariamente cuidar dela – pegou uma garfada da salada - Até porque ela é uma mulher extremamente forte, em todos os sentidos e tem um senso crítico aguçado, ou seja, talvez eu precise de mais cuidados que ela se bobear, então sem querer ser deselegante, porém sendo um pouco, a senhora é muito bem vinda aqui, só não nos trate como crianças, por favor... – ele forçou o sorriso e comeu, sem deixar de olhar para ela que ficou em silêncio por breves segundos.  
\- Claro... – Edurne bebeu um gole do vinho à frente, mas logo rebateu – Mas quando o senhor tiver filhos, entenderá porque sou assim.   
Amaia fechou o semblante pela segunda vez naquela noite. Aquela frase foi como um soco no estômago e ela estendeu o braço sobre a mesa sem saber ao certo qual atitude tomar. Quando fechou os olhos para expirar profundamente, sentiu a mão quente do cozinheiro sob a sua, apertando-a com força. O jantar transcorreu em silêncio e no pior dos climas possíveis, era palpável. O lar que sempre fora divertido e alegre, agora parecia tomado por uma aura ruim.  
\- Eu acho que tive uma idéia... – Ramón falou assim que se deitou atrás de Amaia, enlaçando-a pela cintura.  
\- O quê? – levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
\- Dizem que a comida leva as pessoas pra outros patamares, sempre aprendi assim e acredito que com a sua mãe pode funcionar. – disse animado.  
\- Você quer conquistar minha mãe pelo estômago, Ramón? – virou-se totalmente de frente, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação.  
\- A gente tem que tentar de tudo, não tem? – apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos – E eu achando que conquistar a filha tinha sido difícil.... – revirou os olhos em sinal de brincadeira e Amaia riu.  
\- Eu não sou difícil... – arqueou a sobrancelha – Só não me entrego pra qualquer um...   
\- Hmmmmm – Ramón aproximou o rosto para perto do pescoço de Amaia e distribuiu beijos suaves pela região – Então quer dizer que eu não sou qualquer um? – ele voltou seu olhar para ela.  
\- Pára de ser idiota... – segurou na extremidade de seu rosto – Você sabe que você é muito mais do que isso, não preciso nem dizer.  
\- Mas e se eu disser que eu gosto de ouvir? – ele sorriu e Amaia sorriu também, passou os olhos lentamente por cada detalhe do rosto de Ramón, contou mentalmente quantas pintinhas tinham ali, focou por longos segundos nos olhos achinados, na cor escura das íris que pareciam querer levá-la para dentro da alma, passou a ponta dos dedos pela pequena covinha que ele tinha ali e sorriu sozinha, emocionada.   
\- Prometo que a nossa Yolanda vai ser igualzinha a você... – Ramón prendeu o ar entre os pulmões. Amaia já havia dito diversas vezes que o amava, mas nunca dessa maneira, tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão profunda.  
\- Você sabia que, eu sou um pouco cético... – ele abaixou um pouco o rosto para rir – Mas a partir do momento que encontrei você lá aquele dia, a minha vida mudou, mudou muito, mas pra melhor e pode me chamar de clichê, puxa saco, o que você quiser dizer, mas que destino do caralho que juntou nós dois... – Ramón sorriu, mostrando outra vez sua marca e Amaia encheu-lhe de beijos.  
\- Te amo... – sussurrou – Te amo muito. – ela abraçou-o com força, derrubando-os na cama e Ramón apertou-a contra si, fechou os olhos depois de um longo silêncio e dormiu agarrada a ela durante a noite inteira.

...  
Na delegacia, Castillo estava mais ansioso que o normal, suas mãos suavam, a cabeça trabalhava sem uma mínima pausa.  
\- Você tem certeza que é essa? – perguntou Fernando apreensivo.  
\- O Alberto me garantiu que só pode ter sido esse modelo. – virou uma imagem de uma faca para o colega - Alemã, com angulação de 14º, aço por não deixar resquício no corpo e sabe onde existe uma igualzinha a essa? – perguntou sarcástico, fazendo Fernando pensar.   
\- La Zarzamora. – o agente respondeu com os olhos enormes, como se tivesse descoberto às Américas.  
\- Acho que nosso chef acaba de ser descoberto. – Castillo sorriu satisfeito, juntou toda papelada em mãos – Quero uma ordem de prisão preventiva. Se esse homem ficar perto de uma faca por mais um dia, eu não quero nem pensar quem vai ser o próximo. – Fernando assentiu e discou um número qualquer no celular, o inspetor levantou entusiasmado e seguiu rumo ao restaurante.  
...  
\- O melhor cheesecake do mundo! – Ramón passou pela cozinha segurando uma travessa com o doce e na outra uma faca grande.   
\- Meu Deus hermanito, era tudo que eu queria agora.. – Andrés fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro da massa inebriando o ambiente.  
\- E você ainda precisa de confeiteiro, Ramón? – Alejandra sorriu e o fez sorrir também.  
\- Infelizmente ainda não consigo dar conta de tudo.. – lamentou e apoiou o doce na enorme bancada de inox.  
\- O dia que eu fizer um desse bonito, já posso abrir meu restaurante – Marsella soltou, fazendo Ramón rir.  
\- Então quer dizer que você vai me trair? – perguntou e começou a cortar os pedaços.  
\- Você sempre faz essas coisas pra gente comer? – Martin apoiou-se na bancada e olhou para Andrés – Ou é só pra momentos especiais? – piscou para o mesmo que riu sem se importar.  
\- Eu não sou tão controlador quanto pareço, meu querido confeiteiro. – Ramón rebateu.  
\- Parece que cheguei tarde pra festança! – Castillo apareceu na cozinha acompanhado de Fernando e mais dois oficiais, trazendo uma porção de papéis na mão.  
\- Castillo! – Andrés o chamou e Alejandra fechou o semblante no mesmo instante. – Vem, vem aqui provar o cheesecake do Ramón, é o melhor do mundo inteirinho – virou o rosto para o amigo e sorriu, fazendo-o negar.  
\- Ramón – o inspetor caminhou sem pressa alguma até a bancada e seus olhos foram diretamente para a faca em cima da mesma – Perigosa essa, não? – perguntou apontando para o objeto.  
\- Sim, essa é uma Wüsthof Clássica, alemã, da melhor qualidade. – explicou naturalmente e Castillo levantou um dos papéis a sua frente e chamou com um gesto rápido os dois agentes atrás de si.  
\- Senhor Ramón Lázaro Faus, o senhor está preso pelo assassinato de Roberto Enriquez Asenjo.


	22. capítulo 22

CAPÍTULO 22  
Ramón sentiu o corpo petrificar. Suas mãos gelaram e podia jurar que sentiu o coração parar por largos minutos. Seus olhos engrandeceram instantaneamente, ele não teve a mínima reação de defesa, estava a mercê dos oficiais ali, à sua frente, correu os olhos pela cozinha que tanto amara e viu desespero no olhar de Alejandra e dos outros companheiros, enquanto também podia mirar a boca de Andrés movendo-se, mas ele não ouvia, estava em total estado de transe.   
Castillo ignorou totalmente todas as lamúrias de Andrés que tentava argumentar à todo custo, havia dito ao sommelier que não diria nada, isso caberia à todo processo que Ramón ainda passaria. Era apenas uma prisão preventiva, tendo em vista aos olhos do inspetor, a prova de que o cozinheiro havia assassinado brutalmente o diretor apaixonado por sua mulher.   
\- Castillo, pelo amor de Deus, o que você tá fazendo Castillo! – Andrés correu desesperado até o carro policial, sem tirar os olhos do amigo que prosseguia atônito a tudo.   
\- Fonollosa, não se meta nisso. – respondeu pacientemente.  
\- Como você tá me pedindo uma coisa dessa? O Ramón é meu amigo, é meu irmão, ele é inocente, porra! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.  
\- Andrés. – o inspetor o repreendeu – Existem provas que foi ele e até que você me prove o contrário, ele continuará detido e fim da resenha. – Castillo colocou os óculos escuros sob o rosto e entrou no carro à frente, sem falar mais nada.  
Assim que a viatura deu partida juntamente com Castillo, Andrés sentiu a ficha começar a cair e sentou-se no pequeno degrau em frente ao restaurante e se permitiu chorar, e não chorava apenas pela injustiça, isso era óbvio, mas porque por um breve momento lembrou-se de outra pessoa – Amaia! – o sommelier levantou rapidamente e sob os olhares atentos dos outros funcionários que tentavam ainda entender o que acabara de ocorrer, pegou o celular e discou o número de Alícia.  
\- Alô? – Alícia respondeu.  
\- Ali, acabaram de levar o Ramón – Andrés despejou.  
\- O QUÊ? – quase gritou do outro lado.  
\- O Castillo levou o Ramón, o Ramón tá preso Alícia, ele acabou de ser colocado na viatura, eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei pra onde eu vou, a Amaia ela... – tentou completar, mas foi interrompido.  
\- Puta que pariu, puta que pariu Andrés, eu não tô acreditando nisso! – esbravejou – Você consegue dirigir até a casa do Ramón? Eu vou tentar sair da escola agora, te encontro na frente, NÃO ENTRA ANTES DE EU CHEGAR, OUVIU BEM? – aumentou o tom de voz e Andrés respondeu positivamente com meias palavras.  
...  
\- Eu queria que o papai viesse algum dia desses – Amaia sorriu, enquanto arrumava algumas roupas no armário.  
\- Você sabe que ele não sai da fazenda por nada, filha, não sei como eu consegui levar ele pra igreja no dia do casamento – Edurne riu, dobrando algumas peças em cima da cama – Amaia – chamou-a.  
\- Hm? – continuou distraída, sem dar muita atenção para o que a mãe fosse dizer.  
\- Sobre ontem eu não... – Amaia cortou-a no mesmo segundo.  
\- Eu não quero falar sobre ontem mãe, por favor... – pediu.  
\- Espera, me escuta – a senhora largou as peças e segurou nas mãos da filha com força – Eu tenho consciência de que, muitas vezes falo o que não devia e magoo as pessoas e – suspirou – Você é a minha única filha e é a última pessoa que eu quero magoar no mundo. Tudo que eu falei ontem, eu disse sem pensar, você tá certa quando diz que eu não penso nos seus sentimentos, realmente eu dou muito a entender isso, mas eu pensei muito ontem quando vocês foram deitar e... – olhou-a nos olhos – E o Ramón não parece ser tão mal quanto eu acho que é.   
\- E o que isso quer dizer? – Amaia arqueou a sobrancelha, confusa.  
\- Quer dizer que eu nunca te vi tão feliz nos braços de alguém antes, Amaia e se esse amor que você diz sentir por ele é verdadeiro e se ele sente o mesmo por você, não vejo motivo pra ficar contra o que você decidir, meu amor. – Edurne sorriu sincera para filha que entreabriu os lábios surpresa.  
\- Obrigada mãe... – Amaia soltou-se das mãos da senhora e abraçou-a forte como a muito não fazia – Muito obrigada por isso.   
\- Seja feliz, filha. – sussurrou contra os cabelos da mesma – Seja feliz...  
O abraço logo foi interrompido pelo tocar incessante da campainha que vinha do andar debaixo.  
\- Meu Deus – Edurne soltou-se do abraço rapidamente – O que aconteceu? – Amaia arqueou a sobrancelha confusa e desceu os degraus devagar com a mãe atrás de si gritando para que esperassem. Assim que abriram a porta, sentiu o coração bater mais forte, Andrés estava com os olhos inchados, visivelmente nervoso e Alícia mexia nos anéis sem parar.  
\- O que foi? – disse em tom baixo.  
\- Entrem, entrem – Edurne afastou a filha da porta, fazendo com que os dois entrassem sem cerimônia, Andrés andou a passos largos ate o sofá e sentou-se ali, atordoado, apoiou os braços nas pernas e abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.  
\- Andrés o que foi? – Amaia andou até ele e ajoelhou-se, passando a mão por seus cabelos, tentando controlar a respiração – Andrés aconteceu alguma coisa? – o amigo apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e ela olhou para Alícia esperando alguma resposta.  
\- Ali?? – Alícia respirou fundo e andou de um lado para o outro, com a mão apoiada na lombar, tentando encontrar as palavras certas.  
\- VOCÊS PODEM DIZER O QUE TÁ HAVENDO AQUI, POR FAVOR? – Edurne falou mais alto e bateu a mão contra o corpo, nervosa.  
\- Amaia – Alícia tentou olhar para a amiga, mas desviou o olhar sem conseguir encará-la – Andrés eu não consigo... – negou e sentou-se na poltrona, batendo os pés nervosamente no chão de madeira.  
\- O inspetor Castillo – Andrés começou e Amaia permaneceu de frente para ele, ainda ajoelhada no chão – Amaia, promete pra mim que você não vai desistir... – pediu e ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Desistir do que, Andrés? – perguntou confusa – Continua, eu to aqui, continua – tentou manter a calma e segurou e uma das mãos do amigo que estava completamente fria.  
\- O Castillo apareceu lá no Zarzamora e levou o Ramón. – Amaia sentiu um frio percorrer pela espinha, os olhos tornaram-se marejados e vagueou por cada canto da sala, voltando para Andrés.  
\- Levou – num fio de voz tentou continuar – Levou o Ramón?   
\- Foi enfiado numa viatura que nem um cachorro... – completou e Amaia apoiou as costas no sofá atrás de si, colocou as mãos sob o rosto e permitiu-se chorar, soluçou sem sequer ligar para a presença de todos ali, sua mente rodopiou entre as duas últimas semanas e chegou a sentir o coração doer, nada fazia sentido, absolutamente nada. A perda de um filho, o assassinato e agora Ramón atrás das grades por um crime que ela tinha certeza que ele não havia cometido. Mas a mente traiçoeira e cansada, a fez pensar em mil e umas possibilidades, ela já não sabia mais de nada, já não acreditava em absolutamente nada.   
\- Mas eu sabia! – Edurne se pronunciou mais do que imediatamente – Eu sabia, mãe nunca falha, sabia que ele não era pra você Amaia, eu avisei, eu falei pra você...  
\- Quieta... – Amaia pediu.  
\- Você nunca devia ter largado o Aitor, jamais estaria passando por isso agora e... – prosseguiu.  
\- EU PEDI PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETA, EDURNE! – Amaia levantou o tom de voz, fazendo a senhora calar-se.  
\- Dona Edurne, não piora as coisas por favor... – pediu Alícia tentando apaziguar a situação.  
\- Eu preciso ver, eu preciso falar com ele Andrés – ela pareceu criar forças e segurou na extremidade do rosto do amigo – Eu preciso olhar nos olhos dele pra saber a verdade. – sussurrou quase sem voz e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para tentar processar o turbilhão de emoções. – Eu vou até lá. – levantou de uma vez.  
\- Você não vai pra lugar nenhum, Amaia, tem que ficar em casa, o Aitor falou que... – Edurne tentou segurar.  
\- Pro inferno essa merda toda! – desviou e pegou as chaves do carro – Pro inferno! – falou mais alto, fazendo Andrés e Alícia levantarem também.  
\- A gente vai com você, minha amiga – Alícia disse firme – A senhora fica aqui dona Edurne, prometo que cuido dela. – Edurne não discutiu, apenas assentiu e viu a filha sumir apressada pela porta junto com os outros dois.  
...  
\- Castillo – Ramón chamou-o e ele repreendeu.  
\- Inspetor Castillo. – disse frio e o cozinheiro segurou-se para não revirar os olhos ali mesmo.  
\- Inspetor Castillo, vai me dizer com clareza porque to aqui ou vou ter que adivinhar? – debruçou um pouco o tronco na pequena mesa branca que prendia uma algema contra si e os braços de Ramón.  
\- Você sabe que se ficar com gracinhas vai ser pior pra você, não sabe? – arqueou a sobrancelha e Ramón sorriu irônica sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
\- E o que você espera que eu faça? Vim praticamente arrastado pra cá, aparentemente to preso por algo que não fiz, mereço ao menos saber os motivos, não crê? – perguntou.  
\- Vou te mostrar duas das evidências – Castillo pegou a pasta de mais cedo e sentou-se à frente do cozinheiro, apoiou-a na mesa e abriu-a. Ramón olhou curioso para os papéis sem entender muito bem o que poderia encontrar. – Vamos lá, a primeira delas é que no celular da vítima, a última chamada feita foi pra você, especificamente 14:36 da tarde. – colocou uma foto do celular com o número de Ramón registrado – A segunda evidência é que ele foi assassinado com uma faca de origem alemã, coincidentemente como a sua preferida no La Zarzamora. Sorte ou azar senhor Faus, essa batalha quem anda vencendo sou eu. – encostou-se na cadeira, esperando uma reação.  
\- Isso é ridículo inspetor – riu com incredulidade – O Enriquez me ligou porque a Amaia passou mal na escola, você pode perguntar pra qualquer pessoa ali, no restaurante também, eu saí desesperado, o Marsella – arregalou os olhos – O Marsella tava comigo quando o Enriquez me ligou, ele pode confirmar pra você. Quanto à faca, por favor Castillo – o inspetor arqueou a sobrancelha – Só existe a da minha cozinha no mundo? Não seja principiante! – rebateu.  
\- E o fato de você ter batido nele meses atrás? – Castillo jogou o incidente no bar – Ciúmes? – perguntou provocativo – O ciúmes nos leva a lugares estratosféricos Ramón e pelo que sei, ele era obcecado na sua companheira, estou errado?   
\- Isso não tem nada a ver, eu jamais mataria alguém por isso – respondeu nervoso – Eu jamais mataria alguém por qualquer motivo que fosse, inspetor, não tem sentido nenhum tudo isso, você acha o que? Que eu vou pegar minhas facas e sair assassinando todo mundo no meio da rua? – Castillo não respondeu e Ramón riu desacreditado – Eu não sei o que você acha de verdade, o que você pensa, mas a única coisa que eu tenho certeza na minha vida, é que eu não matei ninguém. – respondeu convicto.   
\- Isso é o que vamos ver, até lá prefiro garantir que nada vai acontecer com mais ninguém. – o inspetor levantou, dando as costas pro cozinheiro em seguida. Ramón apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos, sentindo o ar esvair-se de seus pulmões como no dia em que Amaia foi parar no hospital. Não parou de pensar nela nem por um minuto sequer, em como ela deveria estar com tudo isso, sorriu melancólico imaginando como Edurne deveria estar acabando verbalmente com ele agora, mas não se permitiu abater outra vez, se o destino havia o escolhido para enfrentar essa maré de desafios, ele enfrentaria e de cabeça erguida.  
...  
\- Onde ele tá Castillo? – Amaia entrou apressada na delegacia, batendo a porta de vidro atrás de si.  
\- O que é isso agora? – perguntou irritado ao ver a mulher junto de Andrés e Alícia, ainda nervosos. – Saia daqui dona Amaia, por favor – pediu.  
\- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com o Ramón, enquanto não saber o que tá acontecendo. – exigiu e o inspetor massageou as têmporas para controlar a irritação iminente.  
\- Ele não pode receber visitas, ainda se encontra no processo de interrogatório. – falou indiferente, deixando-a ainda mais irritada.  
\- Eu não quero saber que processo você tá fazendo com ele, eu quero falar com ele e não vai ser você nem polícia nenhuma que vai me impedir. – Amaia encarou-o com o cenho franzido e Castillo olhou para Andrés que suplicava por ajuda com o olhar.  
\- Dez minutos. – foi taxativo – E nada mais do que isso. – Amaia olhou por cima dos ombros e agradeceu mentalmente aos amigos por estarem ali. – Vamos – Castillo saiu detrás da mesa e abriu a porta da sala, indo em direção ao corredor frio da delegacia. Quando parou os passos perto da pequena sala ao final do caminho, Amaia exalou profundamente e soltou o ar com força assim que a porta foi aberta e seus olhos encontraram com os de Ramón.  
\- RAMÓN! – ela correu até ele que prosseguia algemado – Amor, eu to aqui.. – ela segurou a cabeça de Ramón contra seu ventre, apertando-o com toda força que possuía, pôde sentir o tecido da blusa molhar, ele estava chorando. – Não chora – pediu e abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que ele, olhando-o nos olhos – Olha pra mim, não chora.  
\- Amaia não fui eu... – disse desesperado – Eu juro por tudo quanto é mais sagrado que não fui eu, eu...  
\- Shhh... – Amaia colocou a ponta dos dedos contra os lábios dele – Eu acredito em você – sorriu fraco – Eu acredito. – sussurrou.  
\- O Castillo tá cego, ele – balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ele acha que eu matei o Enriquez por ciúme de vocês dois...  
\- Pára, pára – Amaia encostou os lábios contra os dele – Você jamais faria isso. Escuta – sussurou para que só ele pudesse ouvir – Eu vou tirar você daqui, eu prometo.   
\- Como? – perguntou confuso – O que você sabe?  
\- Eu não sei nada ainda, mas eu vou até o inferno pra te tirar daqui. Confia em mim? – perguntou.  
\- Confio. – disse sem rodeios.   
\- Aguenta. Por você e por mim. – disse firme e aproximou o rosto do dele devagar, as respirações se cruzaram e Ramón sentiu o coração sintonizar na mesma frequência cardíaca que o de Amaia, ele avançou um pouco mais o rosto e ela segurou firmemente em suas mãos algemadas, encostando a testa com a dele. O contato rápido foi desfeito segundos depois com a entrada de Fernando na sala.  
\- O tempo acabou Amaia. – fez a voz ressoar pela pequena sala.  
\- Confia. – Amaia balbuciou deixando um beijo entre os lábios de Ramón que confirmou com a cabeça.   
Ramón sentiu os pelos do corpo arrepiarem quando o último toque de Amaia tocou sua pele quente, ele seguiu-a com o olhar agradecido até a porta, ela realmente era a mulher mais forte que conhecera em toda sua existência.  
...  
\- O que você vai fazer, Amaia? – Alícia perguntou preocupada ao ver o semblante fechado da amiga.   
\- Eu não sei ainda, mas eu não vou deixar ele ali. – respondeu firmemente.   
\- Você tem alguma pista de alguma coisa? Algum primeiro lugar pra começar a procurar? Eu to ficando agoniada... – mexeu no cabelo, visivelmente nervosa.  
\- Preciso pensar, Alícia... – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo.  
\- Ele não tinha nada? Um familiar? Uma namoradinha, uma peguete além de mim, cacete? – perguntou irritada.  
\- Não sei, ele nunca falou sobre isso comigo, afinal de contas eu só soube de algumas antes de você, mas depois nunca mais perguntei também. – levantou o rosto e viu o horário no relógio pendurado na parede. – Eu sinto que esse inspetor focou no La Zarzamora e deixou falhar algum outro lugar eu só não sei qual e.... – ela arregalou os olhos. – Alícia.  
\- Quê? – a amiga endireitou o corpo na cadeira, visivelmente ansiosa.  
\- Na escola, Alícia, me leva na escola, agora. – levantou de repente da cadeira e pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá, caminhando em direção à porta, Alícia prosseguia sentada na cadeira de madeira sem entender absolutamente nada. – ANDA ALÍCIA! – praticamente gritou.  
\- O que você quer na escola, Amaia? Você tá de repouso médico e você não pode se estressar, ficar nervosa com essas coisas, não é bom pra sua recupera.... – Amaia interrompeu-a.  
\- Eu juro por Deus que se mais alguém me mandar ficar em casa, ou ficar calma eu quem vou cometer um assassinato, porra! – rebateu irritada.  
\- JÁ VOU! – Alícia levantou sem mais rodeios, pegou a bolsa atrás de si e seguia até o carro com a amiga.  
...  
\- Uma pena o alvo ter que ser você, amorzinho... – Alejandra estava deitada na cama segurando a antiga reportagem sobre a abertura do La Zarzamora de meses atrás, os olhos fixos na imagem de Ramón estampada na primeira página do jornal – Mas você tornou as coisas mais difíceis, não é mesmo? Se não tivesse se envolvido com aquela nojenta da Amaia, nada disso teria acontecido, talvez aquele banana do Enriquez ainda estivesse vivo, dando em cima daquela insuportável... – revirou os olhos – Agora não tem mais ele, mas o restaurante vai ser meu e você também. – concluiu falando sozinha e deixando um beijo perverso na imagem que segurava em mãos.  
...  
\- Eu ainda não to entendendo o que você quer aqui, Amaia – Alícia revirou os olhos apreensiva. – A Rebecca não ia vir aqui ficar no seu lugar de vice?  
\- O que a Rebecca tem a ver com isso agora, Ali? – Amaia começou a revirar os papéis na antiga mesa de Enriquez, completamente absorta em conseguir encontrar algo.  
\- E aí que ela poderia estar fazendo isso por você? – perguntou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
\- Eu vou fazer isso, eu. – disse sem olhar para ela – Não é possível, ele deve ter deixado alguma coisa aqui, homem sempre deixa pista de alguma coisa, seja de peguete, de traição, sempre tem alguma coisa perdida, que ódio Enriquez, me ajuda! – suplicou em desespero e parou tudo de repente. Bateu com as duas mãos na mesa afim de se concentrar, respirou fundo e sussurrou como uma espécie de mantra – Concentra Amaia, concentra.... – pediu mais para si que para qualquer outra entidade ali.  
\- Não acharam nada na casa dele? – Alícia insistiu – Porque se ele transava com alguém ia ter sei lá o que? – coçou a testa – Uma lingerie, duas toalhas penduradas, uma baba no travesseiro? – perguntou incrédula, tirando um riso de Amaia.  
\- Alícia! – riu – Não me desconcentra, filha da puta – pediu – Cala a boca e procura, me ajuda a procurar, abre ali os arquivos, fuça, tira tudo, olha embaixo da mesa, na ponta do lápis se for preciso – bufou e prosseguiu analisando papel por papel em cima da mesa. Abriu as duas primeiras gavetas embutidas no canto da mesa e nada parecia relevante até o momento em que tentou abrir a quarta e sentiu um pouco mais de dificuldade que as outras.  
\- Você achou alguma coisa aí? – Alícia caminhou curiosa para perto da mesa e Amaia franziu o cenho quando abriu, havia papéis sobre a escola, calendários antigos, mas um detalhe chamou sua atenção, uma caixa azul turquesa retangular com um pequeno pássaro estampado. – Isso é um Swarovski? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos e acompanhou os gestos de Amaia de imediato.  
\- Eu não sei se eu quero abrir isso aqui, Alícia... – Amaia colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e sentiu a respiração travar.  
\- Se você não abrir, eu abro e se for bonito eu pego. – respondeu despreocupada.  
\- Espera, calma – respirou fundo – Vou abrir. – balançou a cabeça positivamente e tomou coragem, passou a ponta dos dedos por toda extensão da caixa, segurou em uma extremidade e abriu-a, seu queixo quase caiu do próprio rosto quando viu o bracelete cravado de cristais.  
\- Minha nossa senhora.... – Alícia sussurrou boquiaberta – Eu sempre soube que ele tinha bom gosto, mas nossa, isso é... – bufou – UAU!   
\- Porque ele guardaria uma coisa dessas aqui, Ali? – questionou e pegou o bracelete nas mãos, passou os olhos por cada detalhe do mesmo e alguns instantes depois voltou seus olhos na pequena caixa.  
\- Deixa eu ver, me deixa segurar – pediu e Amaia estendeu a jóia para que a amiga pudesse segurar.  
\- Eu ainda não consigo entender o q... – os olhos atentos da professora pararam próximos à almofada que segurava o objeto, viu uma espécie de ponta saindo por debaixo da mesma e com todo cuidado que possuía, puxou delicadamente, fazendo surgir assim uma pequena nota escrita com a caligrafia de Enriquez. – “Essa saudade que me acomete é o meu pior castigo. Volta pra casa?”


	24. capítulo 23

CAPÍTULO 23  
\- ALÍCIA! – Amaia arregalou os olhos visivelmente surpresa pela recente descoberta e levantou o corpo da cadeira em uma fração de segundos – ALÍCIA OLHA ISSO AQUI – ela estendeu o pequeno papel na direção da amiga e Alícia prontamente reconheceu a caligrafia.  
\- É dele, Amaia, é do Enriquez isso aí, eu tenho certeza! – analisou minuciosa – Mas o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou sem entender – Ele tinha alguém será? – olhou-a surpresa.  
\- Sempre achei que esse alguém era você – ela riu e suspirou no momento seguinte – Eu vou levar isso embora. – concluiu.  
\- Quê? Como assim vai levar embora? Você não vai avisar o Castillo? – perguntou nervosa.  
\- E vai adiantar? Se procurasse direito não teria colocado o Ramón atrás das grades – fechou os olhos lembrando da noite anterior e negou com a cabeça – Eu vou fazer isso sozinha.  
\- Ah, mas era só o que me faltava agora, a diretora virou investigadora de polícia... – Alícia revirou os olhos.  
\- Se você não quer me ajudar, não me atrapalhe, Alícia. – respondeu taxativa.  
\- Óbvio que eu vou te ajudar, larga mão de ser besta. – Amaia encostou as costas na macia cadeira atrás de si e passou os dedos outra vez pela pequena nota.

...  
\- Como foi sua primeira noite, senhor Faus? – Castillo sentou-se a frente de Ramón na mesma sala da noite anterior e o cozinheiro sorriu debochado.  
\- Você sabe que não tem prova suficiente, não sabe? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do inspetor.   
\- E o senhor teria por um acaso alguma outra pista que – gesticulou – Me faça acreditar na sua inocência? Já que, vejamos – ele abriu uma pasta de outra cor – Você tinha motivos digamos que, emocionais e até afetivos pra não querer mais a vítima no seu caminho, a arma do crime foi encontrada na SUA cozinha e....  
\- Eu não tiraria a vida de alguém por ciúme, inspetor. – revirou os olhos irritado.  
\- E porque passou tanto tempo na cozinha no dia do assassinato? Porque não estava com a Amaia no hospital? Afinal, se ela estava ruim, o restaurante ficaria em segundo lugar, não? – perguntou desconfiado – Você está em prisão preventiva, por eu ter encontrado a arma do crime no seu local de trabalho, mas se você me esclarecer tudo, com detalhes, talvez eu possa avaliar de outra forma.  
\- Castillo – Ramón respirou profundamente, tentando encontrar a mínima paciência possível dentro de si – Eu fui ao restaurante à tarde e recebi uma ligação do Enriquez logo depois do almoço, o Marsella tava comigo, ele pode confirmar – continuou – Na ligação ele disse que a Amaia não tava passando bem e eu corri pra escola sem nem pensar em nada, larguei tudo em cima da mesa e fui. – Castillo prosseguia atento aos mínimos movimentos de Ramón – Quando eu cheguei lá, ele tava um pouco afastado, mas eu pude ver que se sentia muito assustado também, acredito que por ter sido pego de surpresa, não sei, e aí eu levei a Amaia pro hospital e fiquei com ela o tempo todo até receber uma ligação da Alejandra, a confeiteira do Zarzamora, isso já era bem tarde – gesticulou – E foi aí que ela me disse que um dos equipamentos não funcionava e se eu poderia ir pra lá e...  
\- Espera. – o inspetor o interrompeu – É normal as coisas quebrarem com o que? Meses de abertura?   
\- Não! – respondeu sem balbuciar – Justamente por isso – ele riu um pouco incrédulo lembrando da breve conversa com Amaia antes de sair do hospital – Eu não sei até que ponto isso é relevante, mas, a Alejandra é amiga do Andrés, da Amaia e da Alícia, mas ela tentou várias vezes se aproximar de mim, se é que você me entende...   
\- Aproximar como? – Castillo se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, interessado pelo rumo da conversa.  
\- Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela tentou me beijar e fazer a Amaia flagrar, mas nunca deu certo de fato, ela inclusive foi mandada embora por justa causa.   
\- E então ela te ligou tarde de noite pra ir até o restaurante consertar um aparelho, novo? – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo.  
\- Sim e eu fui, mas sabendo que ela possivelmente aprontaria algo, telefonei pro Andrés assim que entrei no carro ainda no estacionamento do hospital, o problema é que ele disse que ia demorar, então eu cheguei antes dele e dito e feito, ela tava lá, mas era nítido que ela mesma tinha causado a queda do equipamento.  
\- E você sabe por qual motivo ela estava até tarde ali?   
\- Eu sempre deixei que os funcionários de maior patente ficassem lá com responsabilidade pra não sobrecarregar no dia seguinte e como nós realmente teríamos um almoço cheio, ninguém viu problema, só que – ele parou bruscamente, lembrando-se de algo – Naquela noite a Alex parecia estranha, com a cabeça longe, ela sempre foi dona de si e naquele dia, parecia outra pessoa...  
\- Então você acha que ela matou o Enriquez? – o inspetor perguntou sem rodeios.  
\- A Alex matar o Enriquez? – Ramón arregalou os olhos assustado – Não, não sei – respondeu surpreso – Nem sei se tinham alguma relação, nunca vi os dois juntos, na verdade, não lembro, não sei Castillo...  
\- E demorou quanto tempo pro Andrés chegar? Porque você poderia muito bem ter dispensado a Alejandra e ter matado o Enriquez nesse meio tempo, não? – questionou-o.  
\- Levando em consideração que o Andrés levou o que? Dez minutos? Seria humanamente impossível matar alguém nesse tempo, ainda mais fora de onde eu tava... Depois você já sabe o que aconteceu, eu fui fazer a lista de compras do dia seguinte e aí a Alícia ligou que – o cozinheiro suspirou fundo – Que a Amaia tinha perdido o bebê, enfim...   
\- E você sabe se teve algum motivo que a fez perder?   
\- O Andrés me disse que foi depois que ela me viu na televisão – sorriu triste – Nunca pensei que aparecer em rede nacional faria um estrago desse tamanho na nossa vida.  
\- Entendo. – Castillo levantou da cadeira – Não cante vitória cozinheiro, mas pode ser que eu tenha – juntou o polegar e indicador – Um pouco de misericórdia.   
...  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, Amaia, você precisa comer... – Edurne estendeu os dedos finos pela mão da filha.  
\- Eu to sem fome... – sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.  
\- E você acha que ficar sem comer vai trazer seu cozinheiro assassino de volta? – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- O Ramón não é assassino, mãe, mas que merda – Amaia pegou a taça de vinho e virou de uma só vez – E eu vou provar. – levantou da mesa e caminhou até a cozinha, deixando a mesma taça em cima da pia, abriu um maço de cigarros e o acendeu no mesmo instante.  
\- Amaia – Edurne chegou ao mesmo cômodo – Você tem que entender que pra mim é difícil acreditar na inocência desse homem. E pára de fumar, você acabou de sair do hospital! – esbravejou arrancando o cigarro bruscamente dentre os dedos de Amaia.  
\- Não acredita ou não quer acreditar? – riu debochada – Aliás, já pode ir embora, eu to ótima.  
\- Então é assim? – repousou as duas mãos na cintura, encarando a filha – Você fica irritadinha com as coisas que eu te falo, desvaloriza tudo que eu to fazendo por você aqui e agora me manda embora? É isso mesmo?  
\- Agora não Edurne. – caminhou a passos largos até a geladeira, abrindo-a e pegou uma pequena garrafa de água – Eu só quero ficar sozinha - gesticulou - Gritar, pirar, entender essa merda de vida.  
\- Se você não tivesse dado um fora no Aitor, certamente não estar...  
\- CHEGA! – Amaia esbravejou com a última força que tinha, pegou o maço de cigarros em cima da mesa outra vez e saiu rumo ao quarto batendo os pés contra o chão durante o percurso.   
...  
\- Você tá bem? – Alícia perguntou assim que ouviu a voz de Amaia do outro lado da linha.  
\- Não – suspirou pesadamente – Queria morrer e nascer de novo.  
\- Ai, não vem com drama fúnebre pra cima de mim não, Amaia – reclamou revirando os olhos – Pode parar com isso – esbravejou – Cadê a diretora da escola que tava com sangue no olho de manhã quando descobriu o bilhetinho do Enriquez, eh?   
\- Foi embora, tá cansada de tentar ser forte. – encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama – Eu não sei como fazer isso, Ali.. – confessou.  
\- Se você repetir de novo e vier com esse baixo astral, eu desligo na sua cara em três segundos. – Amaia ficou em silêncio – Ótimo. Nós temos uma pista, não temos?  
\- Acho que sim... Mas vai ser impossível saber pra quem foi isso, pode ser pra qualquer pessoa.   
\- Não, o Enriquez era seletivo demais com as mulheres, ele jamais daria em cima da Úrsula, por exemplo, ele era mais da nossa faixa etária – ela riu - A gente só precisa tentar pensar, fazer uma lista não sei, de todas as mulheres que ele conhecia. Esse filho da puta tá dando trabalho até depois de morto, eu não acredito nisso...   
\- E você acha mesmo que eu tenho alguma idéia de como começar a procurar esse tipo de coisa? O Enriquez é homem, Alícia, eu fazer isso e tentar fazer a mesma coisa com o Ramón, o resultado dá no mesmo, morrer na praia, a gente nunca vai conseguir saber esse tipo de informação. – retrucou irritada.  
\- Mas ele nunca foi de sair desse nosso círculo, Amaia, ele deixou alguma ponta solta, alguma coisa me diz que pode ser alguém que a gente conhece muito, mas que jamais imagina. E você não vai mesmo levar a prova pro Castillo? – perguntou.  
\- Não sei, eu queria resolver isso sozinha, mas também não consigo ver uma ponta pra começar. – respondeu um pouco frustrada.  
\- Se eu fosse você, amanhã mesmo ia até a delegacia e mostrava isso pra ele, quem sabe ele finalmente sai do pé do Ramón? – Amaia apenas balbuciou e depois de um breve silêncio, Alícia completou – E ele, hein? Como é que ele tá?  
\- Deve tá querendo abrir aquela cela no murro – riu e olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama, vazio – Tô com tanta saudade dele, Alícia...   
\- É, eu sei, eu também, das comidas... – sorriu, fazendo Amaia rir do outro lado.  
\- Você não vale nada, sua ruiva interesseira.. Ali – chamou-a.  
\- Sim?   
\- Vou levar o bracelete amanhã.   
...  
\- Alejandra Leiva – Castillo sentou-se de frente para a morena que estava visivelmente apreensiva.  
\- Sim? – forçou um sorriso – Qual o motivo de eu estar – ela olhou ao redor – Aqui?   
\- Você conhece o Ramón, não? – Alejandra assentiu – E sabe que ele foi preso pelo assassinato do Enriquez, não sabe?  
\- Soube por que tava lá no dia que o senhor o prendeu no restaurante, mas, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu nem conhecia aquele homem e... – atropelou as palavras visivelmente nervosa.  
\- Eu não disse isso, Alejandra, disse? – o inspetor arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Me desculpa inspetor – ela sorriu outra vez, porém agora tentando manter a calma – É que eu nunca estive em uma delegacia antes e, é bem ruim a sensação de estar sendo vigiada, interrogada...   
Castillo observou o perfil de Alejandra assim que ela entrou na sala. A princípio um pouco nervosa, mas logo depois cambiando o comportamento com uma facilidade que ele nomearia como fascinante até. Ele não fez perguntas muito complexas, apenas quis saber o que houve na cozinha do La Zarzamora na noite do crime e do porque ela havia ligado para Ramón minutos antes. Cada detalhe, nenhum passou despercebido pelo experiente inspetor que agora começava a colocar-se em dúvida se o verdadeiro culpado era Ramón. Obviamente ele não daria o braço a torcer, assim, tão prontamente, mas uma coisa estava certa, Alejandra escondia algo, ele só não sabia ainda o que poderia ser. Quando estava disposto a aprofundar-se um pouco mais do depoimento da confeiteira, foi bruscamente interrompido por Fernando.  
\- Inspetor – chamou-o – A professora diz que precisa urgente falar com o senhor.   
\- Outra vez? – Castillo revirou os olhos e tanto sua atenção quanto de Alejandra fixaram-se no pequeno corpo atrás de Fernando que tentava ultrapassá-lo.   
\- Castillo, eu preciso falar com você. – Amaia finalmente conseguiu esquivar-se do rechonchudo policial e seus olhos pousaram imediatamente em Alejandra. – Mas era só o que faltava... – sussurrou.  
\- Amaia! – Alejandra chamou-a com um sorriso imenso no rosto – Veio fazer o que aqui? Confessar que matou o Enriquez só pra salvar seu cozinheiro? – deu alguns passos até a porta, ficando com o rosto a milímetros da professora.  
\- Você sabe mais do que ninguém que se não fosse você, ele nem teria aparecido no restaurante aquele dia, não sabe? – desafiou-a – Mas parece que deu tudo errado, né? – Amaia sorriu – Só não contava que ele levaria o Andrés com ele...  
\- Não precisei fazer nada – desceu o olhar até o ventre de Amaia e soltou um riso contido – Você mesma não conseguiu segurar a única felicidade que ia dar pra ele...   
Amaia sentiu o ar rasgar seus pulmões, segurou-o pressionando um lábio contra o outro afim de não explodir ali na frente dos dois homens, mas seus olhos teimosos encheram-se d’água em questão de segundos. Sua mente rodou lembrando o fatídico dia, na voz abafada e chamuscada no celular, informando-a do assassinato de Enriquez. Era ela? – perguntou-se mentalmente – Só poderia ser ela. Quem mais teria tanto prazer em vê-la sofrer que a mulher que trabalhava no mesmo lugar que Ramón?   
\- Foi você. – Amaia soltou quase como um sussurro dolorido – Foi você no telefone, foi você que me fez perder o bebê, é óbvio que foi você, Alejandra! – ela exaltou-se e Alejandra se afastou de imediato, olhando para Castillo.  
\- Ela tá doida – riu – Essa mulher tá doida e vocês aqui perdendo tempo me interrogando, quando a maluca aqui é ela e não eu. – ela caminhou até a cadeira para pegar a bolsa e Castillo segurou Amaia pelos ombros antes que ela pudesse avançar na mulher à sua frente que passava despretensiosa entre eles e saindo pela porta em seguida.  
\- Amaia o que você tá falando? – o inspetor perguntou visivelmente confuso.  
\- Castillo – ela segurou nos ombros do homem e olhou-o nos olhos, aflita – No dia que o Enriquez morreu, que eu perdi o bebê, foi ela Castillo, eu recebi uma ligação com uma voz abafada, mas o tom parecia – gesticulou - Demais com uma mulher, eu só não entendi porque, não entendi o que tava acontecendo, eu entrei em estado de choque e perdi meu filho.   
\- E porque você tá falando que é a Alejandra, Amaia? – o inspetor perguntou calmamente.  
\- Eu não tenho provas, concretas. – suspirou – Mas foi ela, acredita em mim. – implorou.  
\- Amaia – Castillo suspirou pesadamente – Eu sei que você e o Ramón são um casal, mas, eu não posso simplesmente acreditar em você, sem provas, só pra que ele seja solto...   
\- Eu encontrei uma coisa, foi por isso que eu vim até aqui. – passou o olhar pela mesma pequena sala que encontrou Ramón pela última vez – Posso? – perguntou e Castillo balançou a cabeça positivamente, estendendo a mão e indo em direção à mesa juntamente com ela.  
\- O que você encontrou? – perguntou curioso.  
\- Acho que você já deve ter percebido que eu não me conformei em ver o Ramón detido – sorriu triste – E então eu resolvi ir até a escola com a Alicia, pra não sei, tentar achar alguma coisa, um telefone, uma pista, qualquer coisa que fosse..  
\- E você encontrou alguma coisa? – animou-se.  
\- Sim. – respondeu convicta, estendeu as mãos até a bolsa que carregava e tirou de dentro a pequena caixinha azul – Encontrei isso, escondido numa das gavetas da mesa dele.. – estendeu o objeto e os olhos do inspetor dobraram de tamanho.  
\- O que é? – segurou a caixa entre as mãos.  
\- Abre.   
Inspetor Castillo sempre fora um dos melhores na sua área e não podia negar, por mais profissional que fosse, todas as vezes em que descobria alguma evidencia ou que chegasse algo até o mesmo, fazia a frequência cardíaca dobrar de tamanho. E ao se deparar com o bracelete, sentiu-se como um menino travesso outra vez, como se acabara de marcar um ponto.   
\- O bracelete não é nada – Amaia disse sem se importar com o tom – Embaixo da estrutura, eu encontrei um bilhete, com a mesma caligrafia do Enriquez.  
\- Puta que pariu... – ele retirou o pequeno papel e mais do que depressa, espalhou inúmeras folhas em cima da mesa, procurando algo específico e em questão de segundos, encontrou o que tanto procurava.   
\- Que isso? – perguntou curiosa.  
\- São algumas cópias de cartas que encontramos na casa dele – analisou atentamente cada detalhe entre o pequeno bilhete e as folhas na mesa. – Eu vou ter que pedir pra analisar... Mas, pra quem ele mandaria esse tipo de coisa? – passou a ponta dos dedos pelo queixo, completamente intrigado.  
\- Não faço a mínima idéia, Castillo... Discuti isso com a Alícia, mas não chegamos a lugar nenhum...   
\- Ele nunca deu indício de nada? Se estava com alguém, se gostava de alguém – ele sorriu irônico – Além de você, obviamente... – Amaia revirou os olhos entediada.  
\- Não... Nunca disse nada, ele era muito fechado nessa questão, também nunca quis saber – Você acha que... – olhou-o atentamente – Que se ele tinha alguém, ela pode ter feito isso?   
\- Eu estou mais perdido que você, Amaia – Castillo sorriu – Talvez isso mude o curso de tudo, mas não vou cantar vitória antes do tempo, eh? A preventiva do Ramón é de pelo menos um mês e...  
\- UM MÊS? – levantou bruscamente da cadeira, assustando-o – Como assim um mês?? – passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, sem acreditar.  
\- É o tempo mínimo que o juiz expede Amaia – tentou defender-se.  
\- Tudo isso por uma suposição sua, inspetor? – perguntou irônica.  
\- Os acontecimentos condiziam com os fatos, senhora Faus. – Amaia baixou um pouco a guarda quando o ouviu nomeá-la sem querer, mulher de Ramón.   
\- Você não pode revogar? – questionou esperançosa.  
\- Posso até tentar, mas não garanto nada. PORÉM – olhou-a – Posso me esforçar um pouco mais pra que ele saia um pouco antes...  
\- Faça seu trabalho, Castillo. Tire o Ramón daqui e coloque esse assassino maldito atrás das grades. 

...  
Amaia voltou para casa e durante o próximo mês inteiro tentou reorganizar a rotina e ocupar a mente. Nesse período, com a insistência de Alícia, procurou ajuda de uma terapeuta. Durante várias sessões, teve todo apoio que necessitava e conseguiu amenizar a culpa que sentia pela perda do filho. O La Zarzamora passou por uma grande mudança, tendo agora Marsella como chef a frente do restante da equipe. Não havia sido fácil também para o restaurante e principalmente para Andrés, reerguer-se durante esse longo tempo, logo após as especulações de que Ramón havia sido autor de um assassinato, as vendas despencaram bruscamente, mas, Fonollosa se dispôs a reverter a situação.   
Castillo prosseguia com as buscas sem cessar, cada vez mais se via intrigado e enredado na imensa teia que a morte de Enriquez havia deixado. Já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que Ramón era o real suspeito e começou a aprofunda-se cada vez mais.  
Ramón por sua vez, por mais forte que tentasse ser, estava cada dia mais cansado da situação. Recebia visitas rápidas de Amaia, via-a forte, encorajada a realmente tirá-lo de lá, mas a verdade é que suas esperanças haviam morrido. Não esperava mais nada, além de mofar o resto da vida atrás das grades por um crime que ironicamente, não cometeu.

...  
Já era quase final de expediente na escola. Rebeca, a antiga amiga de curso de Amaia, havia sido nomeada como vice-diretora e mais do que depressa foi acolhida com muito carinho. Sempre muito prestativa e atenta Rebeca fazia seu trabalho e tentava animá-la a todo custo, sem muito sucesso.  
\- Rebeca, você pode terminar de revisar os relatórios antes de ir pra casa, por favor? – Amaia pediu para a então amiga e vice-diretora.  
\- Posso sim, fica tranquila, vai pra casa, você parece cansada... – Rebeca comentou compreensiva.  
\- Hoje faz exatamente um mês da morte do Enriquez – suspirou – E da prisão do Ramón... E nada parece mudar... – sorriu triste.  
\- Não fica assim, minha amiga – levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até Amaia, abaixando-se um pouco e dando-lhe um abraço apertado – Vai ficar tudo bem, confia. – olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu.  
\- Tá difícil de acreditar, Rebeca.  
\- Eu sei – segurou-a pelas mãos – Mas não desiste, você é linda, maravilhosa, tem um força surreal, vai ficar tudo bem, confia em mim, hm? – sorriu.  
\- Obrigada.. – apertou as mãos de Rebeca contra as suas mas foi interrompida pelo toque estridente do celular.  
\- Amaia? – Edurne chamou-a do outro lado da linha.  
\- Oi mãe... – respondeu desanimadamente.  
\- Seu cozinheiro tá aqui. – disse sem muita emoção.  
\- O QUÊ? – Amaia levantou-se mais rápido que qualquer outra coisa, tentando reprimir um sorriso.  
\- É ué, ele chegou aqui, não queria que eu te contasse – disse contrariada – E agora tá lá tomando banho.  
\- Pela primeira vez na vida, obrigada mãe – ela riu divertida enquanto colocava algumas coisas dentro da bolsa, eufórica.  
\- Fazer o que né... – Edurne respondeu, mas Amaia pareceu não se importar, desligou rapidamente o aparelho e sorriu largamente para Rebeca que ainda estava ao seu lado.  
\- Pelo visto... Notícia boa..  
\- O Ramón tá solto, Rebeca – riu, passando a mão direita pelo rosto, ainda sem acreditar – Ele tá em casa, eu – respirou fundo – Eu nem tô acreditando...  
\- Mas que notícia maravilhosa! – Rebeca alegrou-se por ela e abraçou-a fortemente – Fico muito feliz por você, querida, anda! – deu-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro de Amaia – Suma daqui! Corre pra casa, agora! – riu, fazendo-a rir também e assim Amaia o fez.   
Ao entrar no carro, sentiu as mãos trêmulas. O coração pulando de pura felicidade, finalmente, depois de um mês inteiro, ele estava de volta e ela mal podia acreditar.   
\- Ali?? – ligou para Alícia no percurso até em casa.  
\- Lembrou que eu existo ou vai ficar atrás daquela puxa saco da Rebeca? – Alícia perguntou sentida.  
\- Pára de brigar, agora não é hora, sua ruiva insuportável – riu – Alícia, o Ramón tá solto, eu quero – gesticulou, como se a amiga pudesse vê-la – Eu quero comemorar isso demais, eu quero fazer uma festa em casa amanhã, não sei, me ajuda, chama o Andrés, chama todo mundo do Zarzamora – disse atropelando as palavras.  
\- AMAIA! – Alícia gritou do outro lado da linha – EU NÃO ACREDITO! PORRA EU SABIA! Graças a Deus, inferno! – despejou – Eu falo, falo, aquele marrento vai querer voltar pra prisão na mesma hora – riu divertida – E minha amiga – chamou-a – Aproveita.  
\- Cala a boca, Alícia – riu – Ele tava na prisão, não vou atacar assim...   
\- Cala a boca você, tá nessa seca, ele também, duvido que ele não queira dormir sentindo o calorzinho do seu corpo, querida diretora....   
\- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso? – riu ainda mais – Que inferno, eu to nervosa!   
\- Também não é pra menos, Amaia, cuida bem dele, dá muito carinho... Um cházinho antes de dormir... – suspirou – Ai, se eu fosse a dona Edurne sumiria daquela casa hoje....  
\- ALÍCIA! – repreendeu-a, segurando o riso.   
\- Anda logo, dirige com cuidado e amanhã você me liga pra gente combinar. Um beijo na boca do seu cozinheiro. – Amaia negou com a cabeça e desligou o aparelho em seguida.

...  
Ramón abriu o armário a fim de buscar uma roupa confortável para vestir, passou os olhos rapidamente pelas peças a sua frente e sorriu aliviado ao ver que tudo ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar.   
Edurne ainda estava na cozinha quando ouviu a porta da sala abrir bruscamente, olhou para trás e viu uma Amaia afoita, nervosa ao mesmo tempo muito feliz.  
\- Já chegou, filha? – perguntou surpresa.  
\- Claro, mãe! – sorriu largamente, deixando as coisas jogadas em cima da mesa da sala. – Onde é que ele tá? Ele não foi embora não, né?   
\- EI! – Antes que Edurne pudesse responder, os ouvidos de Amaia escutaram quem ela tanto queria ouvir, ela virou-se para o meio da escada e viu-o descer devagar com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Ramón estava um pouco mais magro, com os cabelos compridos, mas no ponto. Vestia um suéter aberto de cor creme e uma camiseta branca, combinando com a calça preta, totalmente diferente do estilo que costumava usar para ir ao La Zarzamora. Ela andou a passos largos até ele que terminou de descer os degraus devagar, chocando seu corpo contra o dela. Ramón fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente o perfume que vinha dos cabelos de Amaia. Ele havia sentido uma falta absurda. Seus braços fortes a prenderam contra si. Finalmente sentia-se em casa, estava completo.   
\- Que saudade.... – Amaia sussurrou com os lábios encostados em seu peitoral que subia e descia de forma descompassada.   
\- Olha pra mim, deixa eu te ver – Ramón levou as duas mãos até o maxilar da mesma, segurando-o com firmeza, fazendo o olhar dela cruzar com o dele. – Continua sendo a mulher mais linda do mundo – sorriu e Amaia negou com a cabeça.  
\- Cala essa boca – riu – Cala essa boca – passou a ponta dos dedos pela barba de Ramón, arranhando-a levemente e aproximou seus lábios dos dele devagar. Ramón subiu a mão direita até os cabelos dourados de Amaia e os penteou para trás, olhando-a nos olhos, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Ela impulsionou o corpo para frente e abriu a boca contra a dele, permitindo que suas línguas finalmente se encontrassem depois de tanto tempo. A respiração de ambos tornou-se um pouco mais acelerada, Ramón sentiu o sabor adocicado dos lábios dela e sorriu durante o beijo. Quantas noites ele havia passado em claro lembrando-se de cada beijo, cada toque, cada respiração trocada e agora finalmente, tudo era real outra vez. Amaia enredou os finos dedos pelos cabelos escuros atrás da nuca de Ramón, acariciando-os e puxando-os vez ou outra, rindo travessa durante o beijo, puxou seu lábio inferior.  
Em frente a pia da cozinha, com um pano de prato em mãos, Edurne assistia a cena, revirando os olhos vez ou outra, completamente entediada, mas não atreveu-se a soltar uma mísera palavra. Por mais que não gostasse de Ramón, tinha consciência da dimensão do amor que a filha nutria pelo cozinheiro e mesmo querendo negar para si mesma, sentiu mais do que nunca que o amor de ambos havia transpassado barreiras quase que inimagináveis. Talvez ela nunca admitisse para si mesma, mas no fundo sabia que aqueles dois ainda dariam muito o que falar.   
\- O jantar tá na mesa... – Edurne olhou de soslaio para ambos que ainda continuavam beijando-se como se precisassem daquilo parar sobreviver. Amaia por fim soltou-se de Ramón que estendeu a mão esquerda para ela, segurando-a no caminho até a mesa. Edurne não era uma profissional como Ramón, mas ambos não podiam negar, o cheiro que tomou conta do ambiente, fez com que o cozinheiro agradecesse aos céus pelo jantar.  
\- Tá muito bonito, dona Edurne – Ramón analisou a mesa rapidamente e sorriu para Edurne que negou de imediato.  
\- Não tem nada demais aqui, larga de graça.  
\- Você fez tortilla, mãe? – Amaia perguntou animada.  
\- Sim? – olhou-a sem entender – Ou você acha que eu não sei agradar minha filha direito? – revirou os olhos, fazendo Amaia sorrir.  
O jantar transcorreu sem muitas farpas, até certo ponto.  
\- O que fez o inspetor Castillo te liberar, Ramón? – Edurne perguntou despretensiosa.  
\- Ele pediu pro juiz revogar o pedido, faz um bom tempo, mas a senhora sabe como são as coisas aqui, não? – sorriu forçado – Se eu fosse tão importante quanto um governante, pode ter certeza que eu não passaria nem um maldito dia naquele lugar.  
\- Mas ele acredita em você? – Amaia olhou para a mãe e segurou a mão de Ramón em cima da mesa.  
\- A senhora acredita? – Ramón retrucou deixando-a sem reação.  
\- Deixem as coisas aí, mais tarde eu tiro a mesa. – Edurne levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente, ainda sem dar o braço a torcer. Subiu as escadas batendo os pés, deixando-os a sós.  
\- Ela não acredita, né? – Ramón perguntou, bebendo um longo gole de vinho lentamente.  
\- Você sabe como ela é, Ramón... – Amaia revirou os olhos – Impossível, sempre tá querendo alfinetar.   
\- Sei... Mas vou ter que me acostumar, não? – largou a taça em cima da mesa e sorriu, deixando-lhe um selinho rápido. – Vou tirar a mesa pra ela. – Amaia acompanhou-o com os olhos, cada pequeno movimento, ela estava hipnotizada por ele, outra vez. Bebeu o restante do vinho sem cerimônia e encheu a taça outra vez, além da metade. Caminhou até a bolsa agora em cima do sofá e tirou de lá um maço de cigarros. Andou de volta até a mesa, repousando a taça e acendendo um deles, tragando-o em seguida.   
\- Achei que você tinha parado de fumar. – Ramón voltou da cozinha e percebeu que em cima da mesa de madeira restavam apenas os três jogos americanos, sua taça e a de Amaia.   
\- E você acha que eu ia mesmo conseguir ficar sem nicotina durante esse tempo inteiro sem você aqui? – perguntou debochada.  
\- Por acaso existe só isso pra te deixar menos nervosa? – caminhou até a mesa e completou a própria taça com o líquido escuro, bebendo um gole logo em seguida.  
\- Não sei... – Amaia andou para perto da mesa e parou ao lado de Ramón, encostando a lateral do corpo no dele, olhou-o de soslaio e tragou longamente. – Talvez você possa me ajudar a encontrar outra forma? – prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios, afastou a taça para o lado e deu impulso para sentar-se em cima da mesa. – Menos prejudicial – segurou o cigarro entre os dedos, soltando a fumaça, estendeu o mesmo para que Ramón pudesse segurar e ele assim o fez, tragando também em seguida. Amaia mordeu o lábio inferior com a cena reprimindo um riso, levou as duas mãos até a barra da blusa clara de gola alta e tirou-a calmamente – E mais prazerosa. – jogou a peça na cadeira ao lado, revelando um sutiã de renda branca.  
\- Vou confessar que... – Ramón tragou novamente – Por essa eu não esperava. – sorriu malicioso e apagou o cigarro na ponta da mesa, jogando o restante no chão.   
\- E vai ficar parado aí me olhando? – Amaia abriu as pernas ainda cobertas pela calça preta, prendendo Ramón contra si. – Ou vai me ajudar a me livrar disso? – debruçou um pouco o corpo para trás, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos, dando para Ramón a visão de seu corpo quase que completo.  
\- Se a sua mãe aparecer.... – ele olhou para a direita, na direção das escadas um pouco nervoso – Ela me expulsa daqui.  
\- Você tá com medo da minha mãe, Ramón? – Amaia riu alto e largamente – Cadê aquele cozinheiro? – olhou-o nos olhos, desafiadora – Que não tem medo de nada – jogou o corpo para frente, encostando a renda do sutiã no suéter que ele usava – O gato comeu sua língua, meu amor? – perguntou roçando os lábios contra os dele.  
\- Não me provoca, Amaia... – respondeu rouco, olhando-a nos olhos. Desceu um pouco o rosto, roçando devagar a barba áspera pela mandíbula de Amaia, aproximou o corpo do dela ainda mais, friccionando seu volume entre as coxas bem torneadas dela. – O que você quer que eu faça? – Ramón passou a ponta do polegar pelos lábios da mesma numa lentidão absurda, fazendo-a entreabri-los. – Me fala o que você quer. – sussurrou ao pé d’ouvido, deixando uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha.  
\- Achei que você fosse mais esperto, senhor Faus. – zombou, puxando para cima a barra do suéter que ele usava junto com a camiseta branca, expondo o peitoral ainda bem definido do mesmo.  
\- Eu quero que você me confirme. – ele voltou os beijos pelo contorno do rosto dela, mordendo a ponta do queixo em seguida, fazendo-a rir.  
\- Quero te colocar pra dormir – Amaia sussurrou, tirando a peça do corpo dele, jogando-a num canto qualquer.   
\- Só isso? – perguntou desconfiado, puxando-a pelo quadril para ficar cada vez mais perto dele.   
\- Talvez você receba um carinho, não sei ainda. – levou as duas mãos até o botão da calça que Ramón usava, abrindo-o sem dificuldade alguma – Preciso pensar....  
\- E será que você precisa – Ramón passou os dedos lentamente pela alça do sutiã que ela usava, alternando entre o tecido e a pele já quente da mesma – De ajuda pra decidir? – sem aviso prévio, colocou uma das mãos por dentro do sutiã, espalmando um dos seios e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o próprio corpo quando seus dedos roçaram o bico eriçado do mesmo. – Ou será que já decidiu? – sorriu sacana esperando uma resposta.  
\- Filho da puta... – Amaia sussurrou, contendo a respiração que já tornava-se pesada de tanto desejo acumulado. Seus dedos habilidosos desceram o zíper da calça de Ramón e ela o olhou instantaneamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.   
\- Fala pra mim – com a ajuda da outra mão, acariciou a pele de Amaia até o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o sem nenhuma dificuldade – Você sentiu saudade? – ele segurou-a pelo quadril, levantando-a da mesa e colocando-a em pé de frente para seu corpo.   
Amaia enganchou as duas mãos no cós da calça e da cueca que ele usava e as desceu de uma só vez, revelando a ereção que ela há muito não via. Ela o analisou, segurando o riso entre os dentes, abrindo o botão da própria calça, sendo impedida por ele logo em seguida que negou com a cabeça e continuou o que ela havia começado.   
\- Não sei.... – provocou – Senti? – Amaia segurou no pênis de Ramón, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem devagar, quase parando – Você sentiu? – ele terminou de abrir os botões da calça que ela usava e sentiu o corpo bambear pelos movimentos que ela havia iniciado, juntamente com o toque da renda da calcinha branca que ela usava.  
\- Porra... – fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque da mesma, com o calor de sua pele próxima a sua – Muita. – respondeu convicto e pôde ouvir um riso abafado vindo dela.   
\- Ótimo. – Amaia abaixou o corpo, ficando de joelhos no chão de madeira e antes mesmo que Ramón pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela passou a ponta do polegar pela glande em movimentos circulares, fazendo-o abrir os olhos no mesmo instante e prender o ar entre os pulmões. Quando olhou para baixo, estava certo que poderia morrer a qualquer instante, ela o olhava com desejo, ele podia ver pelos olhos amendoados. O sorriso travesso nos lábios bem desenhados podia jurar que enquanto sua boca secava de desejo, a dela salivava.   
Amaia umedeceu os lábios e sem pensar duas vezes, introduziu o membro de Ramón na boca, gemendo no mesmo segundo. Olhou para cima e encontrou-o vidrado em seus movimentos, acariciou seus dois testículos com as mãos, arranhando-os vez ou outra, deixando-o totalmente sem reação. Assim que começou com movimentos de vai e vem com a boca, sentiu os dedos de Ramón aprofundando-se por seus longos cabelos, agora totalmente desordenados.  
\- Cacete, Amaia... – sussurrou com a voz completamente rouca – Por favor, não para... – pediu tentando controlar cada vez mais a própria respiração. Vê-la ali, totalmente no comando de seu próprio membro, sem rodeios, decidida, o fez enlouquecer ainda mais. – Porra, não para....  
\- Amaia? – o corpo de Ramón gelou no mesmo instante e ela sentiu o mesmo assim que ouviu a voz da mãe pelos corredores, seus olhos dobraram de tamanho e em questão de segundos ela já havia largado o membro de Ramón, completamente duro.  
\- Que é, mãe? – tentou controlar a respiração, ao mesmo tempo que procurava as próprias roupas.  
\- Quando você vier pra cima, pode trazer um copo de água pra mim? Eu esqueci... – pediu sincera e Ramón segurou o riso, vendo-a revirar os olhos como nunca antes.  
\- Tá mãe, levo, deita. – suspirou – Já vou subir.   
\- Obrigada, filha. Boa noite. – Amaia ouviu a porta do quarto fechar e olhou irritada para Ramón.  
\- Merda, Ramón! – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Foi por pouco..   
\- Eu não quero nem imaginar a cara dela se visse aquela cena... – aproximou-se dela e beijou-a com uma calma – Vamos subir? – perguntou, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado.  
\- Como que você consegue? – perguntou desconfiada.  
\- O quê? – olhou-a sem entender.  
\- Agir normal assim, depois de quase ser pego pela sogra, com o pau duro na minha boca, Deus meu... – ela riu envergonhada.  
\- Mais uma vez, eu fui abençoado... – sorriu.  
\- Vem, vou colocar um roupão pra poder levar a água da sua bendida sogra... – revirou os olhos visivelmente irritada, juntou todas as roupas em uma coisa só e estendeu para que Ramón pusesse à frente do corpo para cobrir-se, caso Edurne aparecesse outra vez pelo corredor. Em menos de três minutos, Amaia fechou a porta atrás de si, respirando aliviada. Caminhou até a suíte e vestiu o roupão também branco que havia pendurado. – Me espera, eu já venho. – pediu.  
Durante o breve instante que Amaia ausentou-se do quarto, Ramón riu sozinho. Jamais havia passado por uma situação dessas antes e só de pensar na possibilidade da sogra ranzinza o pegar completamente pronto para batalha, fazia seu corpo arrepiar de nervoso. Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando finalmente ouviu a porta fechar outra vez.   
\- Pronto. – respirou fundo e virou de frente para ele devagar – Agora não tem alma que me interrompa – Amaia começou a desfazer o nó do roupão, mas foi impedida por Ramón que caminhou a passos lentos até ela.  
\- Me deixa tirar. – pediu – Eu amo desvendar – ele repousou os dedos até o laço e o desfez em uma calma absurda – Cada detalhe do seu corpo. – passou as mãos grandes por dentro do mesmo, entrando em contato direto com a pele dela outra vez, fazendo-a arfar.  
\- Não sei se eu te amo ou te odeio por isso... – confessou.  
\- E eu posso saber por que você me odeia? – subiu as pontas dos dedos pelas costas de Amaia em um carinho quase que letal.  
\- Porque você... – fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida quando Ramón desceu a palma de uma das mãos até sua bunda, apertando-a com vontade – Ramón... – soltou um gemido quase que inaudível.  
\- Hm? – voltou a subi-las, passou os dedos pelos ombros dela e retirou o tecido fino do corpo de Amaia sem nenhum esforço – O que você tava dizendo? – olhou-a esperando uma resposta que não veio. Amaia sem pensar duas vezes, beijou-o com voracidade, suas línguas brigavam entre si em busca de uma saciedade que era cada vez mais distante. Ramón impulsionou o tronco para frente e segurou-a no colo, fazendo-a envolver as pernas por sua cintura. Sem nenhuma pressa, ele a deitou na cama e cobriu-a com o próprio corpo.   
\- Posso? – perguntou entre os lábios da mesma, quase como um sussurro e Amaia não disse nada, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e Ramón sorriu malicioso. Ele voltou a beijá-la, sentindo todo sabor de seus lábios, puxando-os entre os dentes e Amaia os entreabriu pela segunda vez naquela noite assim que sentiu o polegar de Ramón acariciar seu clitóris em movimentos firmes e circulares. – Quer que eu pare?   
\- Eu te mato. – respondeu quase que sem forças, envolvendo as pernas contra as dele e puxando seus negros cabelos entre os dedos.   
\- Tem certeza? – Ramón a penetrou com o dedo indicador e médio.   
\- Você é um maldito, Ramón... – apoiou a cabeça nos travesseiros.  
\- E você é uma gostosa. – retrucou assim que sentiu o corpo tremer junto ao dela – Uma gostosa safada. – ele voltou a friccionar o clitóris de Amaia, agora com um pouco mais de firmeza – Fala o que você quer, Amaia – Ramón mordiscou o pescoço dela e desceu até o seio direito, chupando-o e lambendo-o com uma destreza inexplicável. Amaia pressionou a virilha ainda mais contra os dedos de Ramón, levando a própria mão por cima da dele.  
\- Me faz gozar, Ramón... – pediu sem um pingo de vergonha e ele sorriu mais do que satisfeito. Aumentou o ritmo dentro dela e conseguia vê-la arquear o corpo para trás cada vez que aprofundava os movimentos juntamente a pressão pelo seu ponto mais sensível. Amaia sentiu o corpo retrair, numa sensação desesperada de continuar com Ramón a estimulando, fechou os olhos por segundos, mas foi interrompida por ele.  
\- Olha pra mim – sussurrou – Deixa eu ver você gozar pra mim. – logo depois de ouvi-lo, Amaia abriu os olhos e olhou-o com a respiração descompassada, sentindo o prazer explodir por entre suas pernas. Ele estava ali, finalmente, era ele.   
Após se recuperar do primeiro orgasmo daquela noite, em meio há inúmeras carícias de Ramón pelo corpo, Amaia ainda não estava satisfeita. Ele havia saído da cama para ir ao banheiro e assim que voltou, encontrou-a de pé, perto da porta.  
\- Você confia em mim? – perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.  
\- O que você quer fazer? – cruzou os braços a frente do corpo.   
\- Bom... – ela caminhou a passos lentos para perto dele – Levando em conta que eu realizei o seu fetiche quase que no nosso primeiro encontro, eu ganhei um crédito, não ganhei? – mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando por uma resposta.  
\- Depende... – olhou para cima, fingindo pensar.  
\- Amor por favor... – pediu.  
\- Senão? – fitou-a desconfiado.  
\- Senão te provoco, mas te faço dormir com a barraca armada. – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
\- Você não teria coragem... – zombou.  
\- Experimenta. – desafiou-o e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.  
Ramón abriu a porta apreensivo outra vez, mas agradeceu mentalmente quando viu a luz do escritório acesa, ao lado do quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e quando se deu conta, encontrou Amaia encostada na mesa de madeira, completamente nua.   
\- Então é esse o seu fetiche, professora? – perguntou desconfiado, trancando a porta em seguida.   
\- Diretora. – corrigiu-o - Na realidade eu queria fazer isso na minha sala, mas... – segurou o riso.  
\- Ah... – fingiu indignação – Perdão minha ilustre diretora, e como é que eu posso te ajudar nisso? – Ramón caminhou até ficar frente a frente com ela e surpreendeu-a quando em questão de segundos, ele a virou de costas para ele, debruçando seu tronco sob a mesa repleta de papéis.  
\- Vai querer me dominar agora? – sussurrou – Tem certeza? – olhou-o por cima dos ombros e mexeu os quadris propositalmente, fazendo-o descer o olhar para o mesmo.  
\- Nunca te disseram pra não provocar um cozinheiro? – perguntou despretensioso, aproximando-se ainda mais do corpo dela, Ramón passou as duas mãos pela bunda bem avantajada de Amaia e deferiu um pequeno tapa pelo lado direito, fazendo-a empinar o corpo ainda mais em direção a ele.  
\- E eu posso saber o motivo? Seu cozinheiro depravado...   
\- Será por que... – Ramón colocou o corpo no dela, passando a ponta dos dedos na parte interna das coxas de Amaia, roçando a barba pela orelha da mesma e sussurrando em seguida – Eu sei muito bem como dominar um fogo? – soltou um riso frouxo que logo foi desfeito assim que Amaia rebolou contra o corpo de Ramón, sentindo seu membro totalmente duro.   
\- Será que sabe mesmo? – ela virou de frente para ele, quase que em câmera lenta. A luz baixa do escritório, contrastava com a luz da lua que entrava pela janela e rebatia perfeitamente pelo corpo bem torneado de Amaia, seu olhar possuía um brilho distinto naquela noite, como de uma fera faminta e Ramón sentiu-se o homem mais afortunado do universo. – Porque não prova? – desafiou-o sem malícia alguma.  
Ramón soltou um riso desacreditado, mas não se rendeu. Sem aviso prévio, colocou-a bruscamente sentada em cima da mesa e avançou contra seu corpo. Amaia sorriu satisfeita pela atitude e observou-o em silêncio. Ele desenhou pequenos círculos imaginários por absolutamente todo o corpo da mesma, começou pelos ombros, desceu até o colo, passou pelos dois seios fartos, demorou-se mais do que o previsto ali, mordendo o lábio inferior como se controlasse a imensa vontade de chupá-los outra vez. Subiu até o queixo de Amaia e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela segurou na mão esquerda de Ramón e beijou cada pequena tatuagem que ele possuía ali, sem o mínimo de pressa. Ramón observou os lábios rosados da mesma e sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a beijá-la com ainda mais vontade.   
Amaia retribuiu ao beijo enquanto estendeu a mão direita e encontrou o membro de Ramón completamente rijo. Puxou-o pelas pernas, com as suas próprias e sentiu o corpo aumentar a temperatura quando Ramón segurou no próprio pênis e roçou a ponta por sua entrada já completamente molhada outra vez.   
\- Ramón.. – chamou-o manhosa e ele mais do que depressa entendeu, a penetrou com força e o cômodo foi tomado pelo gemido sincronizado dos dois. Amaia fincou as unhas em seus ombros fortes, fazendo-o sentir prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a movimentar o corpo para frente e para trás e conforme Amaia ia apertando seu corpo, ele aumentava a intensidade.  
\- Sentiu saudade? – Ramón perguntou penetrando-a o mais fundo que conseguiu – Era isso que você queria, Amaia? – ele deitou-a em cima da mesa sem nenhuma cerimônia – Eh? – distribuiu pequenos beijos e lambeu o bico de cada seio como se precisasse daquilo para viver e Amaia levou as mãos até os cabelos de Ramón, puxando-os com força, segurando um gemido na garganta. – Era pra te foder em cima dessa mesa? – perguntou.  
\- Era... – respondeu com certa dificuldade, mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar a vontade de gemer.  
\- Geme pra mim – Ramón passou a barba pelo pescoço de Amaia – Geme no meu ouvido...   
\- Por Deus, Ramón.... Continua... – implorou – Por favor... – enlaçou as pernas contra a cintura dele – Deus, continua, mais fundo, mais forte.   
Amaia estendeu os braços por cima da mesa e Ramón mais que depressa entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, apertando-os com força. Ele soltou um gemido rouco quando sentiu os músculos da vagina de Amaia contrair contra seu pênis, não uma, nem duas, mas sim diversas vezes em um pequeno intervalo de tempo.  
\- Porra, Amaia.... – balbuciou – Porra...  
\- Anda, Ramón... Não para, não para agora... – suplicou.  
Ramón continuou com as investidas cada vez mais fundo e mais forte e quando estava prestes a se libertar, surpreendeu Amaia, segurando-a no colo, sem sair de dentro dela e encostou-a na parede do lado oposto do escritório. Ela voltou a beijá-lo com voracidade e assim que apoiou uma das pernas no braço do sofá, subiu e desceu o corpo lentamente, torturando Ramón até o último segundo.   
\- Eu não vou aguentar, Amaia... – sussurrou entre o beijo, tentando controlar os próprios instintos e sentou em um dos cantos do sofá, fazendo-a finalmente ficar por cima dele.  
\- Chega comigo.... – pediu quase em desespero. – Goza comigo, Ramón... – Amaia começou a cavalgar, primeiro lento, depois aumentando a velocidade.  
\- Eu não sei como eu consegui – confessou – Ficar esse tempo inteiro sem você assim.. – olhou-a completamente imponente em seu colo, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ramón encostou o rosto no pescoço de Amaia, beijando-o, mordiscando-o, abafando cada gemido que insistia em sair sem nenhum aviso prévio. Ela o agarrou contra si, enredando as mãos entre seus cabelos, ditando o ritmo das cavalgadas com cada vez mais velocidade. Quando seus corpos começaram a suar e as respirações tornaram-se descompassadas, mostrando que iriam do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos, Amaia mordeu o ombro de Ramón com toda força que possuía e sem se importar com nada a sua volta, soltou um gemido alto e largo.  
\- Ah, Deus, Ramón! – ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o corpo inteiro formigar e amolecer. Ramón a segurou com o resto da força que ainda tinha, respirando com dificuldade entre seus cabelos dourados, sentindo o alívio do orgasmo lavar Amaia por dentro. Eles permaneceram assim, juntos por longos minutos até sentir o corpo reestabelecido outra vez.  
\- Eu vou ser clichê como sempre – Ramón passou a ponta dos dedos pelo cabelo de Amaia, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.  
\- Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.  
\- Deixa eu terminar, sua teimosa – revirou os olhos em sinal de brincadeira e riu, fazendo-a rir também.  
\- Pois bem...  
\- Amo você, amor meu. – Ramón selou seus lábios contra os dela que retribuiu com o sorriso que ele poderia jurar, era o mais lindo e sincero que ele já havia visto em toda sua existência.


End file.
